Donde quedo el amor?
by Mony Black
Summary: Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio.
1. Mi dulce y tragico destino

**Summary:**

**_Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…_**

**_La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños._**

* * *

**Capitulo I - Mi dulce y tragico destino**

-¡Jacob!- esa maldita voz otra vez, ¿quien diablos era? –¡Jake!- no entiendo por que me sigue llamando acaso es sordo o solo le gusta fastidiarme.

-Estoy aquí ¿que quieres de mi?- le grite con todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron expulsar, mi frustracion me carcomia el alma me siento desesperado, siento que me asfixio en este lugar, me falta el aire ¿ por que nadie me ayudaba?

-¡maldita sea… por favor!- susurre a la nada, la negrura del lugar empezaba a extenderse cubriendo poco a poco cada rincon del cuarto blanco en el que me encontraba.

Cerre mis ojos y me deje caer contra el piso golpeando mis rodilas en signo de derrota esperando a que todo esto acabara.

-por favor…-esta veces salio un grito ahogado que desgarro mi garganta, mis puños impactaron de lleno contra el piso dejando escuchar un estruendo que retumbo en todo el lugar , en ese mismo instante todo cambio por completo, abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta del remolino en el que me encontraba, miles de siluetas giraban a mi alrededor empezando a marearme ¿qué era todo esto? Cuando logre enfocar mi vista en una silueta mi corazón se contrajo del sentimiento…

-¡PAPA!- era el aun estando de espaldas lo reconocí por su silla de ruedas, estaba seguro, pero por que se veía tan demacrado y viejo - ¿Billy eres tu?- de pronto su rostro giro hasta donde yo me encontraba, una sonrisa apareció en su cara marcando mas sus notables arrugas, trate de acercarme a el pero cuando logre dar un paso su imagen se desvaneció, dejándome totalmente confundido…

Una ola de voces se arremolino inundando el lugar, que demonios eran todos esos susurros…instintivamente lleve mis manos a mis oídos tratando de que el ruido no me taladrara mas el cerebro…

-Mi pequeño Jacob…- esas palabras llenas de ternura...

-¿Mama?- susurre antes de que mi pecho se contrajera, como había anhelado oír una vez mas su hermosa voz.

-¡Mami ayúdame!- una lagrima surco mi rostro, trate de buscarla pero nada.

Diablos! Que nadie ve que estoy aquí?... me siento tan débil, tan indefenso, cai de rodillas al sentir mis piernas desfallecer, mis vista estaba nublada por las gotas acumuladas en ella…maldita sea esas voces nunca se iban a callar, me estaban volviendo loco.

Una luz cegadora inundo todo el lugar tan rápido que me dejo totalmente shokeado, parpadee repetidas veces para adaptarme a la iluminación, todo desapareció, las imágenes borrosas, los susurros y sobre todo la oscuridad.

Gire sobre mis talones para inspeccionar el lugar, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en un punto lejano, y ahí estaba Mi Bella aun con sus ojos chocolates y el rubor que siempre la acompañaba, trate emitir un sonido pero mi voz parecía extinguida, solo me quede observando su pequeña silueta, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa cautivadora y su mirada se traslado a un punto detrás de mi.

Por inercia mi vista viajo hacia el mismo lugar dejándome ver a dos diminutas siluetas con rostros angelicales, lleno de pecas y hoyuelos que los hacían ver hipnotizantes, sus ojos ejercían en mi cierta magnitud, la misma que siento desde que los tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y sentí la dicha de ser padre. Mis hijos llenaron el lugar con sus carcajadas haciendo que mi corazón brincara de la emoción y el orgullo.

Mis ojos volvieron por un segundo a los de Bella, ella solo me veía con felicidad y ternura, me despedí de ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Mi Jacob busca tu destino…- al terminar su frase desapareció, me lleno de alegría el poder verla y no sentirme abatido y melancólico era un gran punto a mi autoestima, me gire rápidamente para correr a abrazar a mis hijos, ellos seguían esperando tranquilamente, suspire cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros…

-¡COMO UNA MIEDA JACOB DESPIERTA!- fuertes sacudidas me sacaron de mi transe, trate de abrir mis ojos al darme cuenta que era un sueño, un hermoso y raro sueño-¡Jake por favor!- la suplica me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, después de varios parpadeos reconocí al intruso, Sophia, aclare mi garganta, aun me sentí adormilado pero por fin estaba recobrando mi ser.

-¿Que te pasa Sophia? ¡Por que diablos me gritas!

-Jacob no encuentro a Sarah!- sus palabras me dejaron paralizado- te estoy tratando de levantar pero no despertabas…

-¿Que estas diciendo? Hace cuanto tiempo que no aparece!- le grite mientras la sacudía por los hombros

-N..o.. lo se.. la deje jugando con Willy mientras me duchaba… y cuando baje… ella ya no estaba…- me dijo entrecortadamente llena de pánico por mi reacción, trate de tranquilizarme un poco, tome aire y lo exhale, mientras la soltaba…

-Perdón- le dije un poco mas calmado pero con la angustia en mi voz- ¿dónde esta Will?- le pregunte

-Dormido en el sillón… pero la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta… fui a buscarla pero no la he encontrado.. todo esto es mi culpa… - me dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, la culpa no era de ella, era mia, yo debería de estar con ellos, no dormido cómodamente.

De pronto escuche el llanto de mi hijo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo, tratando de llegar a donde estaba mi bebe, baje las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, en un segundo ya lo tenia en mis brazos, lo junte mas a mi cuerpo para que se diera cuenta que estaba con el. Al sentirme su llanto fue disminuyendo…

-Ya mi amor, aquí estoy, no te va a pasar nada- le susurraba mientras rozaba su cabecita con mis labios.

-Papi Sarhy…- trataba de decir mi hijo que preguntaba por su hermanita. Pero que se esperaba de un pequeño de 3 años, que apenas lograba decir correctamente unas palabras… mis ojos viajan a los de Sophia, que denotaban miedo, el mismo miedo que los mios, mi hija Sarah, mi princesita estaba perdida, mi mente empezó a imaginar lo que le podía pasar a un ser tan indefenso, se sentiría confundida y sola, de pronto una idea surco en mi mente…

-¿EL PARQUE?- grite esperando una respuesta de parte de Sophia

-¡No se me había ocurrido! Solo la busque en el patio y con los vecinos!- dijo muy exaltada.

El parque se encontraba a una cuadra y media de la casa. A Sarah le encantaba estar ahí y todas las tardes desde que nos mudamos los llevo a jugar con los demás niños. No espere mas, tome unas cobijitas que estaban en el sillón y cubrí a mi hijo con una, corrí lo mas rápido que estaba en mis posibilidades sin darme a notar entre los humanos.

Trate de esquivar a las personas sin hacerles daño, busque a mi hija por todos lados con la mirada, había demasiada gente, personas en bicicleta, haciendo ejercicio, paseando a sus mascotas, adolescentes jugando pelota, pero nada de mi hija.

Entonces me detuve, respire hondo tratando de encontrar solo el olor de Sarah. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, sentí la presencia de Sophia junto a mi, pero no me importaba, entonces lo localice era tenue pero me indicaba que iba para aquella dirección.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y camine tras el rastro de mi hija, su olor se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que la encontré. Traía puesta su pijama rosa y sus pantuflas de peluche, era lógico el anochecer comenzaba a darse a notar.

Junto a ella estaba una mujer arrodillada frente a Sarah, tratando de consolarla, la blanca piel de la mano de la mujer contrastaba con el color rosado cobrizo de mi hija. La chica tenia el pelo color bronce en caireles y desde ese perfil se me hacia tan parecida a Lizzie.

Suspire al recordarla y sentí mucha melancolía, a pesar de no poder amarla como se merecía. Ella nunca me reclamo nada, se entrego totalmente y mas allá…. dándome el mejor regalo que un hombre pudiera esperar aun dando su vida de por medio, mis bebes, mis hermosos William Caleb y Sarah Marie.

Cerré mis ojos y tome un segundo para tranquilizarme, ahora que sabía que mi hija se encontraba a menos de unos metros de mi. Me llegaron todas las imágenes de nuestra corta vida juntos, cuando la conocí en aquel parque hace 4 años, cuando se acerco a mí para platicar aun sin importarle que yo fuera un muerto viviente. Nuestras largas charlas sin sentido hasta el amanecer eran inolvidables y agradables. Fue la única persona que me logro sacar una sonrisa sincera y sin juzgarme me aconsejaba de los errores que cometía.

Lizzie era una mujer hermosa, bajita, pero con una cara de ángel llena de pecas y hoyuelos al sonreír. Con su pelo rizado color rojizo abajo de los hombros, unos ojos color miel que relucían con su piel nívea, labios delgados y definidos, su sonrisa cautivadora y carácter alegre y vivaz, siempre llena de energía y con un gran futuro en el área administrativa.

Ella era hija de unos empresarios automotrices, pero su vida aun con lujos de por medio era un desastre. Sus padres la dejaban por largas temporadas al cuidado de su hermana mayor Sophia… no entendía como alguien como ella podría enamorarse de mi, no le importaba mi origen humilde ni mucho menos mi corazón destrozado.

Aun recordaba, cuando nos entregamos por primera vez, perdiendo nuestra virginidad en su blanca habitación llena de seda. Fue un encuentro lleno de cariño y anhelo de amor por las 2 partes, a pesar de que el alcohol fue el que nos desinhibió.

Fue la mejor noche que tuve desde hacia ya 7 años, cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo y quise dejar mi egoísmo atrás y dejar ser feliz con sus decisiones a Isabella, mi corazón se contrajo al recordar ese pasado que había enterrado en el baúl de los recuerdos.

El día en que descubrimos que íbamos a ser padres de unos hermosos gemelos fue el momento mas feliz.

Yo trabajaba en un taller mecánico, en pocas palabra… era un don nadie, que había embarazado a su pequeña hija de apenas 18 años. Nos casaron por el que dirán y fue una boda sencilla. Solo un pequeño y selecto grupo de familiares. Me pusieron a estudiar y a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Fue algo muy vergonzoso tanto para ella, como para mí. En pocas palabras me moldearon a su estilo.

Vivíamos felices a la espera de nuestros hijos. Ella en casa siendo toda una esposa, claro que sus padres contrataron personas que nos ayudaran con la casa por que el embarazo siempre fue de alto riesgo, mientras yo trabajaba como el perro faldero de mi suegro. Nunca fui una persona que le gustaran los lujos, ni el buen vestir.

Sin embargo, quería acoplarme a todo con tal de hacer feliz a mi esposa. Por lo tanto, aprendí a comportarme en sociedad, hablar conforme la ocasión lo ameritaba y lo mas odioso vestirme con ropa lujosa.

Era feliz, hasta se podría decir que olvide por completo a Isabella Swann. Pero como todo en mi vida, la felicidad se desmorono aquel día que su corazón trabajo forzosamente, justo cuando 2 llantos de recién nacido sonaban dentro de la sala de operaciones. Entre corriendo por la desesperación, y alcance a ver sus ojos opacados por el dolor. Fue a mi a quien dirigió sus ultimas palabras, esas que tengo grabadas como un tatuaje en mi alma… "no olvides ver debajo de tu almohada amor mío..." y fue justo ahí cuando me regalo el ultimo latido de su corazón. No entendía que era lo que trataba de decirme pero lo comprobé después de un tiempo.

Me sentí feliz por que mis hijos estuvieran vivos, pero destrozado por la muerte de la única mujer que me amo y me brindo su apoyo incondicional. Sentí nuevamente una punzada de dolor al recordar a mi difunta esposa, mi pequeña Marie Elizabeth O'Conner…

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos al oír unos pasitos acercándose a mi lugar…

-Papi! Papito!-dijo mi princesita cuando me agache a recibirla con mi brazo libre. Estaba temblando por el frío, y la estreche más a mí para cubrirla con una de las mantas entregándole a Will a Sophia.

-Ya mi amor… ya paso princesa, estoy junto a ti, tranquilízate preciosa- le susurraba para tratar de calmarla tanto a ella como a mi. Recordar el pasado no me traería nada bueno…

-¿Sarah mi niña, estas bien? ¿no te has hecho daño?- le decía Sophia mientras la tocaba por todo su cuerpo para buscar alguna herida. Pero fue interrumpida por la intromisión de la misma mujer que minutos atrás trataba de consolar a mi hija…

-Hola, Ustedes deben de ser los padres de esta preciosa bebe… estaba muy asustada y no sabia donde encontrarlos, hasta he llamado a mi familia para buscarlos, de hecho no deben tardar…- dijo la muchacha rápidamente con una hermosa voz.

Su olor era exquisito, una mezcla entre naturaleza y chocolate. Tenía unas ganas terribles de acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Di un paso hacia ella con mi hija en mis brazos, ya más cerca me di cuenta que tenia un cuerpo digno de una modelo de revistas, era muy alta. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter blanco demasiado ajustado que resaltaba su moldeado cuerpo, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras que cubrían casi por completo su rostro. Sentí la necesidad de quitárselas pero me interrumpió mí cuñada…

-Sentimos la molestia, es una alegría que encontraras a este duende travieso, te lo agradecemos mucho…mi nombre es Sophia O' Conner mucho gusto- dijo dándole su mano en señal de saludo- Y el es mi cuñado Jacob Black , padre de los pequeños - le dijo señalándome, la chica di un respingo pero se relajo al momento

-El gusto es mío... y no fue ninguna molestia la pequeña es un encanto- dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas, y le daba la mano a Sophia

- Mi nombre es Renesme Masen, un gusto Sophia- se giro para darme la mano aun con la mirada

- mmm...… tu nombre se me hace conocido… pero no creo… olvídalo…

-un gusto Jacob- dijo estrechando mi mano, el contacto de su piel me hizo estremecer y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, en ese momento sus ojos chocaron con gran impacto con los mios, sus grandes orbes chocolate intenso tenían un brillo especial.

Pude sentir el frío de su piel cuando se erizo ante mi contacto, sus mejillas vibraban en un rojo radiante, mientras mordía con nerviosismo su labio inferior, de pronto mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados, ella era mi imán personal que me atraía fuertemente sin querer despegarme.

No me di cuenta si nuestros ojos estuvieron conectados un segundo o un minuto, para mi el tiempo se volvió a segundo plano.

De pronto lo entendí. Entendí por que todo me guiaba con rumbo a ella. el por que deseaba tenerla a mi lado siempre. Esa mujer era mi impronta, a la que por años había buscado.

Y ahora gracias a mi hija la he conocido. Agradecí al destino por jugar así con migo, la vida jugaba al azar y le agradecí firmemente por haberla encontrado ahora, la amaba y sus ojos demostraban ternura podría tener una esperanza…

"Yo Jacob Black me he enamorado perdidamente de ti Reneesme Masen" quería gritar de alegría para ver si mi amor era correspondido…

-Jacob- escuche nombrarme una voz cantarina, una voz que a pesar de estar tan diferente pude reconocer. Con todo mi pesar aleje mi mirada del amor de mi vida, para encontrarme con la persona que creí amar en el pasado.

Cuando la visualice no tuve duda alguna, era ella, era Isabella Swann. No me equivocaba era ella pero ya estaba convertida en un chupasangre, mis fosas nasales se contrajeron por el olor dulzón, nuestras miradas se encontraron con la pequeña diferencia que sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, ahora eran de ese color dorado que caracterizaba a los Cullen.

- Ja…cob…e erress tu? Nooooo eestass mueeertoooooo!- grito histérica. Se le notaba el ceño fruncido, denotaba confusión y frustración, eso no podía ser cierto. No dios mío ¿por que?, después de todo lo que había hecho para nunca volver a verla y hacerla feliz se había ido por el excusado….

Ella trato de acortar la distancia pero le fue impedido por unos brazos marmóreos. Los brazos de su ahora esposo y mi antiguo rival de amores Edward Cullen. El parecía confundido y su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de Reneesme a mi sucesivamente. Un gruñido salio de su pecho eso me hizo ponerme a la defensiva, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a mis hijos, a Reneesme ni a Sophia.

-¡Ella se llama Reneesme Cullen!- me grito el chupasangre ahora tratando de controlarse el.

Pero mi Reneesme no es una chupasangre, quería ir y arrancarle cada una de sus extremidades y quemarlo para acabar con su existencia ¿acaso pensaba convertirla? Esta loco si creía que lo iba a permitir.

-Rennesme ven aquí!- el amor de mi vida camino en dirección a ellos, me sentí derrotado, la tome de la muñeca para evitar su andar, Bella le preguntaba a susurros a Edward que era lo que pasaba, mi amada me volteo a ver y sus ojos tenían una profunda tristeza, se podían ver cristalinos y llenos de miedo.

-Suéltame Jacob, mis padres me esperan- me dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar, mi corazón dejo de latir por un minuto, safe el agarre y vi como ella se posicionaba entre ellos ¿será eso posible? ¿Ellos eran sus padres?

Parpadee varias veces para ver si mis ojos no me mentían. No, esta era la cruda realidad, mi cruda realidad mejor dicho.

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer rápidamente en todo mi rostro, mis hombros y el resto de mi cuerpo, por inercia apreté mas a mi bebe, para protegerla de la tempestad. Este no era el momento para aclarar el pasado, tal vez nunca estaría listo para eso. Pero sabía que en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, mi mente era un remolino de emociones, me dolía la cabeza, la sentía como si la hubiesen puesto en una licuadora por horas y horas.

Sacudí mi rostro, tratando de entrar en razón y alejarme rápidamente de ahí. Antes de desmoronarme, el rostro de confusión de Bella y la inquietud y enojo en el de Edward, y por ultimo y mas doloroso el rostro de tristeza y melancolía de mi Nessie, no me importaba que sus padres fueran vampiros, necesitaba respuestas y las conseguiría después, primero llevaría a un lugar seguro a mis hijos, me tomaría el tiempo para digerir y relacionar todo, y después la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

Me fui de ahí, sin contestarle a Bella. Escuche sus sollozos, y me llamaba con susurros, pero ahora no era el momento, no cuando mis hijos y la mujer que amo están de por medio.

Esto simplemente se podría describir como el dia mas hermoso y trágico de mi vida.

Ojala les guste chicas y me dejen un review...


	2. Amigo de un chupasangre

**Summary:**  
**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaría si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderío, será posible que después de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor…**  
**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

Y aquí estaba hundido en mi desgracia interna, llena de fantasmas que peleaban entre si, afloraban en cada poro de mi cuerpo las distintas emociones, como si de un tornado se tratara llevando a su paso la poca estabilidad que despues de estos años he logrado juntar ¿por que ahora esto me pasaba a mi?.Por que hasta hoy, por que me encontré con Isabella y por que mi impronta era hija de ella, si es que eso era cierto. Esto era un juego sucio del destino.

Tenia claro que tomar hasta perder la conciencia no era una solución para mis problemas, pero que mas daba necesitaba aclarar mi mente y si eso conllevaba ahogarme en alcohol pues así lo tenia que hacer, con cada shoot de tequila mi cuerpo era mas ligero, no importaba cuanto ardiera por dentro, como carcomía mis entrañas, lo importante era que me sentía un poco mejor.

-señor le traigo algo mas- me pregunto el barman que me atendía detrás de la barra, tome el pequeño vaso de vidrio, trate de buscar mas liquido en el pero nada , gire mi cara para ver al joven, un muchacho de no mas de 20 años, se le notaba por su cara y facciones inocentes, sus ojos verdes tenían un toque de aburrimiento y cansancio, al darse cuenta de mi silencio el frunció el ceño, juntando sus dos cejas en forma de una.

-mmm...… como se llama lo que estoy tomando?- le pregunte vi en su rostro algo de burla por mi entupido comentario, por que dije eso, valla el alcohol si me esta afectando, pero yo trataba de preguntarle la marca. -se llama tequila señor, gusta que le traiga otro "caballito"- me contesto -ah, si se que es tequila, pero como se llama la marca-le dije ya molesto por su cara de idiota que me daba como teniendo compasión.

-disculpe, se llama "CORRALEJO" es un tequila importado de México del estado de Guanajuato- me le quede mirando mientras el me daba un discurso sobre la botella, yo solo movía mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha, y asentí algunas veces para que pensara que le ponía atención, yo solo lo veía ahí moviendo los labios, después de platicarme la historia completa de la hacienda de agave, decidí interrumpirlo, no vine aquí a que me dieran un curso sobre como se hace el tequila, vine a ahogar mis penas en alcohol…

-ah… interesante pero sabe quisiera una botella nueva y algunas rodajas de limón si no es mucha molestia- le dije, el chico parecía apenado y me murmuraba "lo siento" múltiples veces mientras caminaba rumbo a la alacena, pobre chico pero la verdad a quien chingados le importaba todo eso cuando uno se esta muriendo por dentro.

Cerré mis ojos cuando mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse cuando un mareo llego repentinamente y sin avisar, trate de abrir mis ojos pero parecían que pesaban toneladas, pronto tome mi rostro y lo hundí entre mis ! No se como no me di cuenta antes de que era masoquista, esto me dolía pero me gustaba la sensación, esta cosa si esta haciendo efecto, cuando el mareo fue disminuyendo, sacudí mi cabeza y trate de que mi mirada se enfocara en un solo lugar, pero todo era en cámara lenta o estaba en un terremoto, todo se movía.

Woo-oh no podía creer que un hombre lobo pudiera ponerse borracho, no se suponía que mi alta temperatura evaporaba el alcohol, pero que pendejadas estoy pensando. Vamos Jacob acepta que estas borracho y que no sabes ni que chingados estas haciendo, me reí ante la pelea con mi é a jugar con el banquillo en el que estaba girando de un lado a otro, me sentí como cuando era un mocoso y hacia esto cuando Billy me hacia acompañarlo al banco o a la barbería. Di un giro completo pero me detuve a mitad de la vuelta, cuando me le quede viendo al lugar, siendo sinceros era un lugar muy bonito y espacioso, los colores contrastaban con todo, desde las mesas hasta las sillas, las pareces eran blancas con toques dorados, y el inmobiliario era de un color rojo sangre, todo parecía realmente juvenil y al mismo tiempo tenia toques antiguos, como el enorme candelabro que estaba justo arriba de una majestuosa pecera la cual hacia que miles de destello jugaran con todo el local.

El lugar no era la clásica cantina de mala muerte de hecho era demasiado lujosa para alguien que es miserable por dentro, las personas parecían pasar un buen rato, unos en plan de relajo, otros de compañerismo y otros pocos en plan romántico… valla suerte la MIA… pero que va esta es tu vida Jacob a la barra cuando me di cuenta que el barman ya venia con el pedido, esta vez me brindo un vaso mas amplio, por fin este chico había comprendido que no venia a jugar, se marcho tan rápido como me había traído el servicio, todavía estará apenado por la gran charla que tuvo.

Me serví el vaso hasta el tope, me lo tome como dice la canción " de un trago y sin pensarlo" Cabron esto si que ardía tome una rodaja de limón con sal y lo exprimí en mi boca el maldito sabor me estaba quemando las amigdas… el segundo vaso, el tercer vaso, el cuarto vaso y así seguí hasta perder la cuenta, pronto mis sentidos fueron aminorando, a duras penas podía tener mi vista fija en un solo lugar antes de que mis parpados esquivaran mi punto de enfoque, el ruido pronto se convirtió en un chillido molesto…

Tome la botella y la lleve directamente a mi boca, anhelaba tanto que el roce que tenían mis labios fueran los de ese boca de cereza, de esos labios gruesos y jugosos que me llamaban, los de mi é mis ojos para tranquilizarme cuando me di cuenta de la persona que se sentí a mi lado "tranquilízate Jacob no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir". Aspire y exhale una buena cantidad de aire, fue un error completamente, a mis fosas nasales las destrozo el asqueroso olor abrir mis ojos gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con un Cullen, ese que tiene la misma estatura y músculos, en pocas palabras un animalejo que daba miedo, un escalofrío entro de golpe ¿qué rayos quería este aquí? Lo mandaría Bella o Edward a buscarme o estaba en plan de seducción.

-No estoy interesado en nada romántico grandullón soy casado- le dije seriamente y le mostré la sortija de mi dedo corazón, no me importaba que mi esposa estuviera muerta nunca me la quitaba, este soltó una carcajada que azoto en todo el bar haciendo que varios de los presentes voltearan a vernos.

-Siempre me gusto tu sentido del humor lobo, no te preocupes también soy casado y que digamos no eres mi tipo- me dijo como pudo pues la risa lo estaba atragantando yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco y gruñido de fastidio.

-Lo mismo digo tu olor no ayuda mucho, ahora que estamos de acuerdo puedes mover tu apestoso trasero de aquí y dejarme solo- le dije ya molesto por su presencia.

-De hecho lobo si me permites decirte que este hermoso Bar es de la familia por eso no me puedes correr y por otro lado mi trasero no es apestoso de hecho es muy bonito quieres ver-dijo el tarado levantando las cejas, esta sanguijuela me estaba asustando con sus comentarios, valla suerte la que te cargas Jacob vienes a desahogarte al bar que es de los Cullen y para acabarla estas siendo acosado por uno de ellos, mi cara se contrajo a una mueca de asco mientras tomaba asiento en otro banquillo, sus carcajadas resonaron en mis oídos.

-No te asustes Jacob, es broma solo para relajar el ambiente tu sabes no quería ser atacado por un animal gigante ja ja ja…

-Que es lo que quieres Cullen- lo corte a mitad de su frase, el se tomo unos segundos para contestar.

-Bueno primero que nada, yo tenia la intención de estar con mi Rose, pero llego la Duende maldita y me dijo que me hacia visto entrar aquí, y de pronto desaparecía de su mapa, los demás dedujeron que o una de dos, me mataban o me iba a encontrar con tigo, así que aquí estoy- me dijo tan rápido que me costo asimilar toda la información ¿quién es la duende maldita? Serra la que ve el fututo de seguro ¿por qué tenia que encontrarse contigo? Fácil por tu mala suerte Jacob.

-Y como sabes que no te vas a morir- le escupí con todo el veneno posible dando a entender mi doble intención.

-Por que llevo a tu lado casi 5 minutos sigo enterito e igual de bello- dijo burlándose al mismo tiempo que tocaba su rostro, sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas un poco, esta loco y tiene su ego demasiado alto, fueron mis conclusiones.

-No juegues con tu suerte chupasangre- le susurre mientras me servia otro vaso, el solo volvió a reírse pero era verdad no podía hacerle nada un primera por que dudaba de mi buena coordinación y en segunda por que el tipo no me caía tan mal haciendo a un lado su asqueroso olor era soportable.

-No no no –canturrio moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- lobo, lobito, lobote creo que es mejor que dejes de llenar tus venas mas de alcohol, pueden reventarse, a kilómetros te puedo oler y no precisamente como a ti, huele a destilería- dijo dramáticamente.

-Y a ti que te importa idiota.

-Pues me importa por una sola cosa y esa es que mi sobrinita adorada se pondría muy triste y a mi no me gusta ver a Ness triste- lo que me dijo me dejo paralizado, su sobrina ósea Ness o mejor dicho mi Nessie se preocupaba por mi, eso quería decir que también me amaba, de pronto me sentí completo dejando a un lado la borrachera, quería saltar de alegría- pero bueno tomando en cuenta que eres casado eso no dejaría en una buena posición a mi sobrina- añadía tenia que aclararle esa parte.

-Mi esposa murió al tener a nuestros hijos en el parto- le susurre con tristeza de reojo vi su cara de sorpresa y arrepentimiento

-Lo siento- dijo después de un tiempo, yo solo volví mi vista a la barra tratando de digerir, pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos que sacarme la espina sobre quien era realmente Reneesme y fue ahí que cai en cuenta que el podría ayudarme.

-Quieres que te lleva a tu casa lobo- pregunto cuando por fin decidió cortar el silencio incomodo en el que nos encontramos- no creo que quiera provocar un accidente automovilístico o que se manche tu historia que dices así aclaro tu dudas por que se que tienes muchas- termino de decir, era como si me leyera la mente, no sabia que decir solo moví mi cabeza en señal de aceptación y este me brindo una sonrisa.

-OK solo dame unos minutos para ir a decirle a los demás que al fin sucumbiste a mis encantos naturales y regreso en unos segundos

-Imbecil ni se te ocurra decir semejante idiotes- le grite ya enojado esta bien que me esta haciendo un favor pero sus comentarios empezaban a incomodarme el solo se burlo mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del lugar, esta sanguijuela si que era extraña.

-señor necesita algo mas- me dijo el chico de la barra haciendo que reaccionara.

-nop eeeemm… a si cuanto va a ser?...- dios me escuchaba tan idiota, no culpo al chico por verme y quererse reír, desde cuanto me trababa para hablar.

-su cuenta a sido liquidada señor, el dueño dijo que es un amigo de la familia- dijo señalando hacia un balcón que sobresalía en la entrada, ahí se encontraban alguno de los Cullen, la enana que ve el futuro y el que es experto en combate, hablaban con el grandulon pienso que explicándoles la situación, espero por su bien que no diga sus estupideces.

Me gire a la barra necesitarían espacio para despedirse, el chico todavía estaba frente a mi, saque mi billetera y le di el primer billete y tome mi botella para irme a la salida lo esperare afuera.

Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres… me puse a contar mis pasos para no tambalearme, me sentía un entupido pero no era esto lo que querí el mastodonte salio empecé a caminar sin dirección alguna.

-Ey! ¿a donde vas? El tequila también bloqueo tu sentido de orientación lobo- me dijo Emmet señalando hacia el otro extremo, suspire y camine tras el, le avente las llaves de mi coche cuando llegamos al apretó el botón de alarma del coche para distinguirlo, cuando este empezó a sonar, se paro en seco, este tipo si que estaba loco pero era mejor a soportar a los demás.

-fiuuuuuuuu woooooo lobo que buen coche traes ¿es un Brabus?- me pregunto yo solo asentí, empezó a caminar alrededor del auto- un Mercedes Benz SV12 R- seguía examinando el coche, la verdad mi auto era impactante uno de los pocos lujos que me gustaba, mi amor por el área automotriz siempre ha estado vigente, y este coche era un muestra clara de ello.

-740 caballos de fuerza, alcanza los 100 Km./HR en 4 segundos- le presumí, el seguía alucinado, pero el licor empezó a hacer efecto en mi, sentí mi estomago revolverse y de un segundo a otro, estaba devolviendo toda la comida, tal parecía que era la comida de toda la semana, mi garganta dolía y las contracciones de mi estomago eran la señal de que me encontraba totalmente vacío, cuando mi vista se volvió normal me di cuenta de la cara de asco del vampiro, trate de guardar la compostura pero mi equilibrio estaba de vacaciones, el pareció entenderlo y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el asiento del copiloto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el coche ya estaba tomando el Free Wai, saque mi cartera para darle la dirección pero cuando me di cuenta el ya iba en la ruta correcta.

-¿Como sabes donde vivo?- le pregunte acaso ya me habían investigado.

-Fácil, tengo 2 hermanos fenómenos, Alice me vio manejando por esta dirección y Edward lo confirmo cuando leyó tu mente jajajaja ya se ellos son todo un circo-me dijo tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

-ah- fue mi gran respuesta, a pesar de que los efectos del alcohol estaban pasando aun mi mente no era ordenada- ¿por qué se mudaron a aquí?

-Saskatoon es un lugar nublado la mayoría de las estaciones y tuvimos que mudarnos cuando la gente empiezo a darse cuenta que no envejecemos, aparte todos quieren ver las aureolas boreales que son famosas aquí, y a Carlisle le ofrecieron un buen puesto en el hospital, oye me dejarías acelerarle para probar el motor, no sabes cuanto he tratado de conseguir este auto pero por distintas razones que se llaman mis hermanos no he podido.

-claro, acelera pero quiero llegar vivo a mi casa tengo 2 hijos que necesitan un padre- no tardo en pisar a fondo el acelerador cuando le eche un vistazo al medidor marcaba 250 Km./HR me alegraba que alguien disfruta el auto con mis hijos a duras penas le subo a 100- si quieres uno igual háblame- le dije y le pase mi tarjeta el solo asintió, era el momento de aclarar mis dudas.

-¿Reneesme es hija de Bella y Edward?

-SIP- contesto rápidamente

-¿Pero eso es posible? Ustedes pueden tener hijos

-Nop

-Diablos Cullen puedes dejar de contestar así y explicarme como fue entonces que Rennesme es hija de ellos- le grite ya exaltado por sus ingeniosas preguntas.

-Esta bien esta bien que impaciente me saliste lobo, bueno en primera soy Emmet, eso ya lo sabias y en segunda Ness fue concebida cuando Bella aun era humana contento- me contesto concentrado en el volante.

-Pero como es eso posible, ella a de tener unos 19 años y la ultima vez que me encontré con Bella fue en su boda, no entiendo nada- fue ahí cuando el me empezó a explicar todo, desde el embarazo y conversión de Bella por ello hasta el crecimiento acelerado de mi amada, sus palabras me dejaron totalmente estático, no podía emitir sonido alguno, como era posible que mi impronta apenas cumpliera 7 años, me sentía un degenerado por haber imaginado su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-¿Te IMPRIMASTE de Ness verdad?- me pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones yo solo susurre un pequeño "si" y el empezó a carcajear nuevamente.-Con razón Edward estaba hecho una furia, te hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando Ness le dijo que no se iba a mudar por que alejarse de ti no le era posible- mi Nessie me amaba, mi Nessie no quería alejarse de mi, sentí mi corazón acelerarse como caballo desbocado, en mi cara se formo una sonrisa tan grande que hasta la comisura de mis labios ardía. -¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?- esa pregunta me bajo de mi nube, este chico si que sabia como arruinar la felicidad.

-No lo se, pensaba que era la única solución para que Bella no se sintiera atada a mi, fue algo que hice en un arrebato de dolor al saber sus intenciones de su luna de miel- mi voz era apenas un sonido

-Ah, cuando Bella se entero de ello fue muy duro para toda la familia, estuvo completamente paralizada durante semanas dejo de cazar y no salía de su recamara, pero no entiendo ¿todos en la Push creen que de verdad moriste?- me volteo a ver cuando paramos en un alto su cara era de curiosidad

-Solo 2 personas saben que estoy vivo mi padre y Leah, fue por ello que todos se creyeron la historia- le conteste incomodo pero le relate como fue lo que paso, el seguía atento a la conversación sin despegar sus ojos de la autopista. Haci ya 7 años que no los volvía a ver mi padre ni siquiera sabia que era abuelo y eso me dolía en el alma, cerré mis ojos pero preferí abrirlos de nuevo, me sentía mareado, en menos de 2 minutos esta enfrente de mi casa, me baje como pude cuando el estaciono el coche.

-Llévate el coche, creo que mañana no creo ocuparlo y creo que nos seguiremos viendo.

-Gracias lobo Rosalie y Edward se van a morir de la envidia, mañana te lo traigo y suerte con tus nuevos suegros- me dijo y se despidió, la verdad no se si era por lo desorientado que me encontraba o que este vampiro me caía bien, si me vieran los de la manada no me bajarían de lunático.

-Jacob solo dime Jacob, y trata bien a mi bebe nos vemos- le dije y me fui tambaleándome a mi casa.

Quien iba a imaginarse que Jacob Black fuera amigo de un chupasangre.

* * *

**Ojala les guste y me dejen un review...no cuesta nada besitos.**


	3. El calor de una mujer

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El calor de un mujer**

Abrí la puerta y tal como lo imagine, Sophia se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y una mueca de disgusto formada en su rostro, no tenia ganas de pelear con ella.

Ya estaba lo bastante grandecito para saber que es lo que hago.

La pase de largo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara y me dirigí al baño necesitaba refrescarme.

Cerré la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario, esa era la señal para que me dejara tranquilo, esperaba que la entendiera, no se merecía que desquitara mis frustraciones con ella, pero a veces era tan terca que no tomaba mis indirectas en serio, hacia lo que le daba la gana siempre y hoy no estaba de muy buen humor para ignorarla.

Sophia y su esposo han sido un gran apoyo para no derrumbarme.

Cuando murió Lizzie yo no tenia la capacidad para cuidar solo a mis hijos, no sabia ni siquiera como cambiar un pañal o hacer una mamila y mis hijos eran tan pequeñitos que tan solo con cargarlos entre mis brazos la impotencia se apoderaba de mi por el miedo a dañarlos.

La gran ayuda que me daba ella y su madre fueron esenciales para mi.

Camine hasta el lavado tome un poco de agua entre mis manos y la esparcí en mi rostro. Cepille mi boca y enjuague pero el sabor a alcohol seguía vigente y el dentrífico lo intensifico lo cual hizo arden aun mas mi lengua.

Trate de matar el tiempo, me senté en el piso y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, necesitaba relajarme y recuperar un poco de equilibrio.

En mi mente llegaron las imágenes del dia.

Desde mi extraño sueño seguido por la perdida y búsqueda de mi hija, cuando me encontré con ese mar de chocolate en los ojos de mi amada hasta los descubrimientos que me hizo Emmet.

Lo único que podía entender de todo ese embrollo era que mi destino siempre estuvo enlazado al de Bella y que si algún dia crei amarla solo fue por Reneesme, ella y yo éramos almas gemelas.

Solo esperaba con lo mas profundo de mi corazón que ella también me amara aun que sea un poco de lo que yo siento por ella.

Que me diera la oportunidad de probar sus labios y sentir su piel poder rozar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un gran suspiro salio de mi interior dando a notar mis sentimientos.

-Jacob ¿estas bien?- escuche un grito que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, que esta mujer no le queda claro cuando uno quiere estar solo.

Bah mujeres quien las entiende. Yo aquí esperando que se largue a dormir para no pelear y esta hacia lo contrario.

-Si- fue todo lo que le respondí, claramente escuche un bufido y un golpe a la pared.

Poco a poco me levante, tenia un plan que consistía en tres grandiosos pasos:

1-Salir con la mirada al piso

2- Ignorar su interrogatorio y dirigirme a mi cuarto

3- Cerrar con seguro e irme a dormir.

Genial un plan que no debe fallar, no entiendo por que me tomo el tiempo para esto pero es mejor ocupar mi mente en algo mas.

Todo iba conforme al plan solo escuchaba sus gritos retumbar mis tímpanos, si casi completa la fase 2. Solo falta llegar a las escaleras, vamos !JACOB TU PUEDES! Me anime mentalmente pero…

-ahora no Sophia tal vez mañana- le dije cuando esta se posiciono delante de mi y puso sus puños contra mi abdomen. Aspire y exhale. Control cuenta hasta 10.

-pero mírate Jacob nunca te has emborrachado y solo vez a esas personas y parece que tu mundo se te vino encima ¿por qué dijeron que si estabas muerto?- como diablos se le calla a una mujer, no quería ser grosero pero a ella no le tenia que dar explicaciones, fui lo mas sutil que mi subconsciente me permitió.

-ahora no por favor- le susurre pero antes de terminar mi frase unos labios húmedos impactaron contra los mios.

Era tal mi estado de shock que ella pronto me libero de su atadura, en que momento enredo sus manos a mi cuello.

Abrí mis ojos como platos que era lo que pretendía hacer, acaso estaba tratando de seducirme, estaba loca, era la hermana de las madre de mis hijos como creía que me acostara con ella, era una traición para Lizzie.

Cuando reaccione ella tenia mi rostro entre sus manos y sus ojos estaban totalmente oscuros y cristalinos, se les notaba ese brillo de excitación que provocaba arrancarle la ropa y satisfacer mi necesidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo sin sentir el calor de una mujer?

La respuesta era fácil, desde la muerte de mi esposa, trate de sacar el rostro de Liz de mi cabeza, mi vista viajo al cuerpo de Sophia.

Solo traía un fino camisón blanco que se pegaba placidamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, en que momento tuvo tiempo para cambiarse aun que no negaba que era hermosa, nunca la había observado como algo mas que mi cuñada, trate de controlar mi instinto animal pero este parecía mas fuerte que yo, cuando menos lo espere ella levanto mi cara y se fue acercando sensualmente a mi oído dejando tras su roce pequeños besos.

Estaba conciente de la situación que ella vivía con su matrimonio sin amor y el no poder tener hijos. Su esposo Arthur se la vivía viajando por todo el mundo sin importarle su mujer, pero eso no me daba el derecho a ser su amante.

-Olvídate de todo y deja que te haga disfrutar Jacob los dos anhelamos un poco de amor- me susurro.

Sus palabra hicieron estremecerme, pero perdí el control total cuando ella empezó a restregarse mas a mi cuerpo justo cuando hacia una línea de besos hasta mi boca, su mano derecha viajo a mi abdomen trazando círculos con sus dedos.

Esto estaba mal y ella también lo sabia, no podía usar de pretexto mi borrachera, pero que mas daba necesitaba consuelo mañana me reclamaría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acorte la distancia entre nuestros labios, ambos parecíamos hambrientos de contacto humano, sus besos no eran los que anhelaba pero provocaban en mi sensaciones olvidadas.

El beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso, mis manos empezaron a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, se estremecerse con el contacto de nuestros sexos cuando enredo sus piernas en mi cadera.

Era totalmente otra persona, trate de ser cuidadoso con mis caricias, pero el éxtasis que provocaba cada roce sobre mi miembro no era de gran ayuda.

Ella se fue alejando cuidadosamente de mi boca y fue bajando lentamente mientras sacaba mi camisa, acariciando cada parte de mi abdomen,, esto se sentí tan bien, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus manos viajaron a mi pantalón, ansiosa fue desabrochando el cinturón, el botón de mi vaquero y bajando con sus dientes el cierre.

Bueno que mas daba una aventura se le perdona a cualquiera.

La necesidad que demostraba se dio a notar mas cuando de un solo movimiento me despojo de mi ultima prenda, no es que fuera primerizo pero esta mujer si que era una fiera, me deje llevar por su deseo para así saciar el mío...

Solté un gemido al sentir el contacto húmedo de su boca en mi miembro ya excitado, su lengua era experta en estos trabajos, con una de sus manos lo tomo mientras lo situaba en su boca, miles de sensaciones hicieron explosión en mi cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la cintura sin darme el tiempo para ser cuidadoso, la situar sobre mi cuando caímos al sofá de cuero negro, bese con gran intensidad sus labios.

Su camisón termino por los aires dejándola completamente desnuda.

Me concentre en sus pechos, mi boca bajo hasta uno de ellos, lamiendo y succionando su pezón, mientras mi otra mano masajeaba el otro.

Ella se estremeció aun mas haciendo los movimientos de cadera violentos.

Los choques de piel retumbaban en mis oídos.

Sus gemidos se hicieron escuchar en toda la sala, sus suplicas me excitaban sin pensarlo mas la empuje suavemente contra el sillón y mi muslo haciendo paso contra sus piernas, empujando hacia arriba mientras acariciaba sus pechos desnudos.

Nuestras lenguas hacia un baile sensual, puse una mano entre sus piernas y ella aparto su rostro para tomar aire, mientras su rostro se contraía por el placer, empecé acariciando por afuera de su ropa interior.

El contacto directo de mis dedos con su centro la hizo asquear su cuerpo hacia mi.

Introducía en su interior un dedo abriendo paso al segundo sus muslos interiores se contraían pero mi mano libre se lo impedía. Mi boca viajo a sus aureolas mordisqueando y succionando a mi antojo…

Ella dejo escapar un gemido mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando estuvo cada vez mas húmeda, seguramente estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

-por favor Jacob- me grito eufórica.

Cumplí su capricho abrí completamente sus piernas y sus tobillos a mis hombros para darle entrada a mi miembro.

Roce su entrada para verificar su humedad me di cuenta que ella estaba lista para mi, levante su trasero para penetrarla lentamente.

Ella acorto la distancia haciendo que este entrara tan rápido que un punzada de dolor placentero llego a mi.

¡Dios esto se sentía tan delicioso!

Acelere un poco mas mientras ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda arañando todo a su paso, justo en ese momento ella gimió de placer, mi miembro estaba siendo oprimido por su segundo orgasmo.

¿cuántos orgasmos tienen las mujeres? Sonreí al ser capaz de ser yo el que los produjo.

Yo aun no llegaba necesitaba mas.

No tardo ni un minuto en recuperarse me empujo un poco y caímos al piso.

El sonido retumbo por todo el lugar pero estaba tan concentrado que no me importo, ella se sitúo arriba de mi haciendo caer sus caderas de un solo golpe.

Se movía rápido dándose tiempo para besarme.

Esto era en pocas palabras sexo salvaje algo nuevo para mi.

Sus movimientos eran precisos, la tome de la cintura y la ayude haciéndolos cada vez mas fuertes y violentos.

Pronto me vi. envuelto en un éxtasis y un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo cuando los dos llegamos al clímax, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortas, ella se tiro arriba Mio y me dio un pequeño beso.

Woo! Tengo dos palabras para describir a Sophia: salvaje y apasionada.

Pasaron unos segundos, aun tratando de respirar con normalidad y bajar un poco el calor corporal.

-Te amo Jacob, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez- me susurro.

Sus palabras me dejaron congelado y todo el placer que aun me embargaba se esfumo como si una cubeta de agua helada fuera vaciada sin previo aviso.

Una cosa era sexo sin compromisos, pero enterarme que me amaba era otro nivel.

Agradecí al cielo por tener los ojos cerrados.

Podría hacer como si no escuche lo que dijo y parecer dormido. Si eso hazte el dormido cobarde.

Nota mental: anotar otra pendejada a mi lista de estupideces cometidas hoy, tirarme a mi cuñada en mi sala, con mis hijos dormidos y sabiendo que mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer que acabo de conocer, la cual no es su hermana o mejor dicho mi difunta esposa… Si no la hija de mujer por la cual deje todo mi pasado para que fuera feliz.

Bravo Jacob vas ganando en la lista del pendejo mas pendejo de todos lo tiempos… todo por que necesitabas el calor de una mujer...

* * *

**Mi primer lemmon no sean duras... besitos a review**


	4. Donde quedo su amor

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV - DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?**

Reneesme

Sus hermosos ojos azabache profundo e hipnotizante, llenos de un sentimiento para mi desconocido.

Ese que solo he visto en cada integrante de mi familia, esa mirada de adoración e idolatría hacia sus parejas.

Amor esa es la palabra correcta.

Pero por que me vio así, no era el quien amaba a mi madre.

No se si el amor a primera vista exista, pero al recordar su hermoso rostro moreno siento como si una rebelión entera de mariposas pelearan entre si en la boca de mi estomago mientras un escalofrío recorre cada parte de mi ser.

Jacob Black ese hombre por el que mama se entristece al llegar estas fechas aun que de su hermoso rostro marmolineo no salgan lagrimas todos sabemos que dentro de ella se desata una tormenta de sollozos, los mismos que durante mi vida e sido testigo.

JACOB.

JACOB.

JACOB.

Que magnifico nombre, pero mas extraordinario es el portador de este.

Con su cara de niño desprotejo constituida por esas excitantes orbes color carbón, unos labios rellenos y perfectamente marcados tan rojos como la manzana de Adán y Eva y al parecer yo soy Eva que esta dispuesta a perder el paraíso por un mordisco de ese delicioso manjar.

Tentadores como prohibidos.

Y si hablamos de tentación ese cuerpo musculoso, valla cuerpo que tiene el desgraciado.

De verían tenerlo en una isla secreta o cualquier mujer o semivampira en mi caso puede ultrajarlo y yo estaría mas que dispuesta.

Aun puedo verlo ante mi, con su pantalón de vestir ajustado a sus moldeadas piernas y su camisa morada a medio desbotonar dejando al descubierto una pequeña extensión de su piel cobriza.

Y su olor a naturaleza exótica mezcla de lluvia y tierra mojada, tan parecido a el salvaje e inocente.

-RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN baja en este mismo instante- el grito de mi padre me hizo salir de mi trance.

Demonios había dejado correr libremente el recuerdo de Mi Jacob.

Suspire al darme cuenta que lo nombraba como mio sin saber si el se fijaría en mi, tal vez su mirada solo fue producto de mi imaginación o el vio en mi a su amor perdido, mi madre Bella.

Pero si eso hubiera sido el debió haber saltado en brazos de mi madre y no lo hizo solo salio corriendo.

Es un pecado enamorarse de un hombre casado y sobretodo con hijos.

" El estar casado lo hace aun mas excitante" me gritaba mi conciencia.

Ufff... mi adorada conciencia y sus frases acaloradas.

Pero era verdad una puede estar a dieta y aun así ver el menú… o no.

Con todo el pesar aparte de mi mente las imágenes de ese Adonis hecho inmortal.

Me fije en el espejo antes de salir de mi recamara.

Mi reflejo mostraba un brillo especial, la mascara de tristeza era remplazada por el toque de un angel con mejillas sonrojadas.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras con paso lento no tenia ninguna prisa de recibir mi regaño por acoso sexual a un "desconocido".

Mis cuerpo dudaba en atravesar el muro que nos separaba…

"Genial Reneesme trata de escapar, al fin y al cabo ellos no son Vampiros que te pueden alcanzar y tu padre no es un lector de mentes que te atraparía antes de mover un solo músculo"

Dios, si alguien sabe como callar a esta conciencia que me lo haga saber…

-Entra de una vez Reneeme- justo cuando esas palabras entraron por mi conducto auditivo mi gran imaginación hizo sonar "Una noche el monte calvo" de Mussorgsky justo cuando mi piel se erizaba hasta la ultima fibra de mi cuerpo.

"Te van a sacrificar seres místicos, en este caso vampiros"

Ashhhhh vuelves a hablar conciencia idiota y juro que te sacudo hasta que se te revuelvan las ideas.

Entre a la sala poco a poco dejando que por ultimo mis piernas entraran, me costo mucho convencerlas, pero lo había logrado.

Frente a mi estaba mi familia casi por completo…

Mi mama estaba parada frente a la ventana con la vista fija en la nada, quien la viera diría que es la diosa de afrodita enmarcada en la perfección vampiriza.

Estaba quiera sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, una estatua tendría mas vida que ella.

Moví un poco mis ojos contemplando a los demás, sus caras era un tumulto de emociones.

Pobre de mi tío Jasper, con razón esta caminando de un lugar a otro, y mi tía Alice acompañándolo con pequeños saltitos muy a su estilo.

Mis abuelos sentados en el pequeño sillón y su expresión era neutra, seguro aun no sabían nada.

Mi tía Rose también sentada pero en cambio ella en el piso escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

Y por ultimo y mas terrorífico mi padre, con el ceño totalmente fruncido amarrándose el puente de la nariz una y otra vez con su vista fija en el suelo.

Carraspee un poco para llamar su atencion la cual recibí de inmediato con la gran excepción de la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

"Dios santo cuídame por favor" pensé cuando vi a mi tía Alice acercarse ágilmente hacia donde yo estaba, tenia esa sonrisa entre macabra y angelical que me volvía una niña desprotegida pidiendo el auxilio de sus padres.

Suspire resignada que mas podía hacer.

-Sobrinita querida felicidades-su entusiasmo me dijo totalmente atontada, me esperaba todo menos esto es mas pensé miles de veces en que mi menor castigo seria mandarme a un convento para monjas pero esto sobresaltaba mis expectativas.

Cierto Alice siempre ha sido rara.

-Por que me felicitas tía?

-Por que el lobo se imprimo de ti… y yo se que

-Cállate Alice- antes de que terminara su frase el grito de mi padre retumbo haciendo eco en toda la casa.

Juraría que unos vidrios estaban apunto de estrellarse.

Pero cual lobo?

Y como es que se imprimo de mi?

Que era lo que sabia mi tía Alice?

Estas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Algo en mi cerebro hizo "CLICK" cuando miles de recuerdos embargaron mi mente…y me desconecte de la realidad.

-Flash back-

-Papi por que mami siempre parece triste cuando viene el tío Seth-lo pregunte a mi papito cuando vi a mi mami sollozar en el bosque.

-Por que extraña a su mejor amigo-me contesto con su carita llena de cariño.

-Y quien es su mejor amigo?-mi curiosidad podía mas que yo.

Tal vez axial podría buscarlo y así hacer que mi mami no este triste.

-El no puede venir Reneesme, el ya no esta en este mundo-me contesto mi papa con la mirada fija en el bosque donde estaba mama.

-Entonces en que mundo esta papi? Crees que podremos buscarlo y así hacer que mama sea feliz de nuevo- le pregunte a mi papa.

El solo empezó a reírse a todo pulmón, pero su mirada decía lo contrario tenia la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

Por que se reía de mi yo solo quería ayudar.

Cruce mis bracitos en mi pecho y puse mi cara de puchero para que se diera cuenta de mi enojo.

-Lo siento cariño me alegra saber tus intenciones pero es imposible encontrarlo por que el-dudo en contestarme- el esta muerto….

Me contesto cuando al fin se decidió.

Sabia que era estar muerto gracias a mi abuelito Carlisle, algo que para nosotros los inmortales era imposible.

Me hubiera dicho eso desde el principio, ya me había hecho ilusiones de ir a otro planeta.

Mi padre volvió a reír de mis pensamientos- "malo papa"-le hice una mueca y empecé mi berrinche.

-Como se llamaba el amigo de mama- le pregunte después que se me paso lo ofendida.

-Jacob… Jacob Black el era un lobo como el tío Seth-me contesto

-Fin Flash back-

Un golpe de mi corazón me hizo parpadear pero justo en ese momento otro recuerdo me golpeo.

-Flash Back-

-Mami me cuentas un cuento-le pregunte cuando me estaba arropando con mi cobijita de lobitos regalo de mi tío Seth.

-Y como de que quieres que te cuente- me dijo con su voz llena de amor.

-De los lobos-grite emocionada siempre le pedía lo mismo me encantaban las historias quileuntes. Empezó a relatarme de un hecho mágico que le pasaba exclusivamente a los lobos.

-Y como es eso de la imprimación mami?-le pregunte interrumpiendo su historia.

-Es como encontrar a tu alma gemela los lobos jamás se pueden separar de sus improntas, existe cierta fuerza de gravedad que los retiene a ellas, en pocas palabras es el amor verdadero mi niña….

-Fin de Flashbacks-

El aire se fue de mis pulmones llegando al grado de sofocación.

Mis latidos aumentaron bruscamente.

Ahora entendía las palabras de mi tía Alice.

"por que el lobo se imprimo de ti"

JACOB+YO= IMPRIMACION

Llene mis pulmones y en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa.

El me amaba.

-Nos mudamos- las palabras de mi padre borraron todo sentimiento de paz en mi interior se convirtio en miedo mucho miedo de abandonarlo, mi corazón dio un latido ensordecedor al tiempo que se contraía por el dolor que sentí.

Lleve mis manos a mi pecho para tratar de que no saltara fuera de mi cuerpo.

-Hola familia por que esa cara de velorio a quien se chupo Jasper- dijo bromeado mi Tío Emmet que entraba a la sala ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Su broma trajo varias risas y un rugido del pecho de mi tío Jasper.

-Nos mudamos- dijo nuevamente tajante mi papa.

Como se atrevía a alejarme de el…

Era mi padre pero no era mi dueño.

Donde quedo el amor que me tenia por que al alejarme de el seria la destrucción de los 2.

"Un lobo no puede vivir sin su impronta y viceversa"

Recordé la frase que mi tío Seth me dijo una vez.

La triste se volvió odio y rencor.

-No me vas a alejar de el me escuchas Edward…nos matarías a los 2-le grite al mismo tiempo que giraba mi cuerpo buscando la salida.

No quería ver la cara de reproche de nadie.

Entre a mi cuarto y puse el cerrojo…

Necesitaba pensar…

Necesitaba encontrar a mi amor… a mi Jacob


	5. Mi complice

Summary:

Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…

La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.

* * *

**Mi cómplice**

_Reneesme_

Pasaban lentamente las horas y mi mente seguía en procesando toda la información.

Pero lo que mas me atraía era la imprimación.

A que grado de obsesión se puede llegar con ella, no hacia mas de 12 horas que lo conocía, bueno a medias, y mi cuerpo reclamaba su presencia.

Mis labios necesitaban probar el néctar de los suyos.

Mis ojos ver cuerpo y comprobar que es real.

Que mi Jacob es real.

"Reneesme claro es real, que acaso eres ciega o no te diste cuenta de lo excitante que es su cuerpo"

Otra vez tu conciencia sucia, aunque no es mala idea pensándolo mejor.

Me pregunto que abra debajo de su ropa.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar una vez mas esas ideas, me sentí una chiquilla hormonal.

Bueno en si tenia 7 años aunque aparentaba mis buenos 19.

Suspire de resignación al no saber nada de el.

Ni siquiera tenia su numero, ni donde vivía…aunque claro eso no importaba su olor era el polen para mi me atraería sin pensarlo.

Pero el me querrá ver y si me odia por ser hija de Bella y Edward, su ex amor y su eterno rival.

Y si el amaba mucho a su esposa como para dejarla por mi…

Wo-oh que estupida soy he llegado al grado de aceptar ser su amante…y sin siquiera saber si soy correspondida.

Pero mi tío Seth lo dijo

"un lobo no puede vivir sin su impronta y viceversa"

Bueno en este caso yo era la impronta y no veo un futuro si no es a su lado.

-El tío Seth- susurre para mi misma, tal vez el me podría ayudar…el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y no solo para mi también para mis padres…pero tenia que desechar esa idea pronto. Si Jacob aun no se ha comunicado con el ni con nadie de la reserva era por una razón, el no quería que supieran que estaba vivo.

Y no iba a hacer que el me odiara por descubrirlo ante ellos.

Mi corazón no soportaría que el se alejara de mi.

Bendita e inconveniente imprimación, por que tenia que ser tan complicada y macabra nuestra relación.

Me sentía derrotada como iba a lograr escapar de la casa y buscarlo…como iba a lograr que el me correspondiera.

Me estoy volviendo loca.

Necesitaba a un cómplice pero quien se prestaría para ser torturado por mi padre.

Mi abuelito Carlisle… no lo creo a el no le gustan las peleas con ningún miembro de la familia.

Mi abuelita Esme…ni pensarlo imaginar a mi padre gritándole me dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Alguno de mis tíos tenia un punto a mi favor era su sobrina favorita…

"Bah Reneesme ellos también quieren a TODOS sus sobrinos, en serio a veces creo que eres lenta".

Gracias conciencia por los ánimos recibidos…que bueno que estas de mi lado.

"Estoy del lado de la razón y la lujuria".

Me reí por las peleas que tenia con migo mismas, esto se llamaba principios de bipolaridad.

Bueno en lo que estaba…a si mis tíos obviamente borre de la lista mi tía Rose, ella no le gustaban lo lobos, cuando mi tío Seth venia ella se iba hasta que el se fuera.

Mi tío Jasper...dudaba que me ayudara en esta locura, mi tío era el ser mas tierno aparte de mis abuelitos pero si algo tenia era el orgullo sureño y su fidelidad a la confianza de la familia.

Así que me quedaban mis dos opciones mas seguras.

Alice y Emmet.

A la primera le tenia miedo, me imagine las diversas formas en que me haría pagar el favor.

"Ness esto te costara lo sabes verdad".

Me tape lo oídos por instinto ya escuchaba esa frase repetirse en mi cerebro.

Y no exagero en eso de tenerle miedo…su adicción a la moda y al glamour me han marcado de por vida desde mi corta infancia.

Me acorde de su mayor locura contra mi.

-Flash back-

-Como lo hiciste Alice?-le pregunto mi madre tratando de controlar su furia.

-Fácil mira hermanita lo primero que hice fue pedirle de favor a mi sobrinita y sin chantaje lo juro, bueno después tome lo necesario y Vuala este es el resultado…verdad que se ve lindísima-canturrio mi tía alrededor de mi.

Yo me encontraba en estado de shock aun viendo en el espejo a esa mujer desconocida para mi.

Mis largos y cobrizos rulos desaparecieron por completo.

El resultado era una mujer con el pelo negro y el pelo cortísimo y en punta.

Mi tía me quería convertir en ella por completo.

Fue tanto mi terror que ni siquiera me inquietaban los golpes y crujidos a mi alrededor.

Era el perfecto clon de Alice solo que el color de mis mejillas nos distinguía.

-Fin Flash back-

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar ese fatídico DIA.

Solo por pedirle el favor de que me llevara a convivir con humanos en un club social.

Tarde casi un año en que mi pelo volviera a ser el mismo.

Y me jure que no le iba a pedir un favor que pusiera en peligro mi bienestar tanto físico como psicológico.

-Se puede- la voz de mi tío Emmet me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Esta era a señal…era el elegido.

"Reneesme usa todo tu encanto con el, necesitamos ver a Jacob".

Wo-oh por fin mi conciencia y yo estamos de acuerdo.

Aspira y exhala…tranquila…todo sea por el.

-Claro tío siempre eres bienvenido a mi cuarto-upps creo que me pase de amable ahora va a sospechar.

"Tonta… tonta Reneesme finge tristeza absoluta…talla tus ojos…que parezca que lloraste un mar salado "

Y así lo hice mi cara cambio drásticamente…creo que me hubiera dedicado a ser actriz melodramática apostaría lo que sea a que me hubieran nominado para los premios Oscar.

-Como te sientes?-me pregunto acercándose poco a poco a mi escondite…mi cama.

-Pues he estado mejor-me encogí de hombros y girando mi rostro hacia el gran ventanal al final de mi cuarto.

Esta vez no exagere tanto adoraba a mi tío, el siempre me hace reír en momentos con este, de tensión absoluta.

Bajo esa masa de músculos con rizos se encontraba un cachorrito tierno y amoroso.

Ese era mi tío Emmet con su sonrisa traviesa y el corazón mas grande que no le cabe en su corpacho.

-En serio quieres al lobo?-me pregunto haciendo una cara graciosa pidiendo como respuesta un "no" de mi parte…pero este me era imposible.

AMABA A JACOB BLACK.

-SI- fue mi extensa contestación.

Pasaron los segundos y nada mas de su parte.

Y de pronto el empezó a carcajearse como loco tomando su estomago con las manos aun que no lo necesitara de verdad, estaban tan acostumbrados a actuar como humanos que los movimientos se hacían inconcientemente.

Pero que le sucede a mi tío…y pensé que yo era la loca.

-Basta tío me estas poniendo peor de lo que estaba?..de que te Ries..-le grite exaltada, haciendo un movimiento brusco salte de mi cama y empecé a caminar en círculos.

-Perdón…ajajá…pero es que tienes valor sabes?- me dijo tratando de que su voz sonara decente, algo que era un completo desastre, la risa le cortaba las palabras.

No entendí que era lo que decía.

-No te entiendo explícate- le pregunte o mejor dicho le ordene, entre sus risas y su frases sin sentido me iba a explotar el cerebro hasta convertirse en sopa de chicharras.

-Ya…a ver como te explico-dijo tomando una bocada de aire-tienes valor sabes solo tu puedes enfrentar a un vampiro rabioso dispuesto a matar si tocan a su nenita y no solo eso estas dispuesta a soportar el olorcito que se carga el lobo- termino volviendo a reír no lo pude evitar y me UNI a sus carcajadas.

Por eso lo quería tanto siempre me hacia feliz cuando mas lo necesitaba…

Pasamos horas hablando de las reacciones de toda la familia, imitando sus caras y gestos junto con comentarios muy de ellos.

Era gracioso ver la cara de mi tío imitando a mi tía Alice…torcía los ojos y brincaba de alegría…mientras sobreactuaba sus gestos.

De tanto hablar olvide el punto principal de mi plan.

Convencerlo de que sea mi cómplice e investigue si Jacob me corresponde.

Sutilmente me acerque me senté a su lado y tome su mano acariciándola.

Sus ojos eran de desconcierto pero un segundo después sonrío y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Esta era mi perdición si el se negaba tendría que recurrir a mi peor pesadilla Alice.

-Ya lo se…-esa era su afirmación…rayos Alice debió advertirlo.

-Pero tío…

-Sabes el destino esta a su favor Alice tuvo una visión…el lobo por "casualidad" va a estar en el bar de la duende-me quede sin habla.

"Mi Jacob va a estar ahí".

Mi cerebro empezó a calibrar mil y una formas de escapar y encontrarme con el.

-Y quien crees que es el suertudote que se va a encontrar con el- continuo haciendo una pose teatral de un físico culturista.

-Yo- dije con la esperanza a flor de piel, tal vez el destino si estaba de nuestro lado…

-Nop- contesto cortando las pocas ilusiones que se habían sembrado en mi.

Suspire derrotada y baje la cabeza cerrando los ojos para que las lagrimas traicioneras no salieran para empezar una inundación.

Unos dedos tomaron mi barbilla.

-Mírame Reneesme- me susurro mi tío.

Abrí mis ojos empañados… mi tío estaba con una sonrisa que embargaba todo su hermoso rostro.

-Yo soy tu cómplice mi pequeña deja todo en mis manos- termino acariciando con su mano libre mi rostro…

Y ahora si las lagrimas salieron como cascadas sobre mi cara…

Los sollozos y el nudo en la garganta me dejaron solo decir un poco audible "gracias".

Me sentía feliz tal vez por que la esperanza empezaba a echar raíces firmes en mi interior, esta vez no las iba a perder.

Me vi envuelta en una prisión de brazos acogedora.

Y fue todo de lo que fui conciente el sueño por fin me venció.

Mi tío Emmet, mi cómplice.


	6. Cruda moral

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayori de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Cruda Moral

Ni siquiera sabia si de verdad habia dormido, es mas ni siquiera sabia si si ese ente en estado deprorable era yo.

Por desgracia si era mi cuerpo el que estaba tirado en su miseria.

Hundido entre cobijas y enredado entre sabanas de seda destrozadas por el arranque de histeria.

Para cualquier persona que no me conociera esta situacion les resultaria graciosa.

Y yo mismo seria de los primeros si el dolor punzante en mi interior me lo permitiera.

Mi cabeza queria explotar en millones de particulas y difuminarse en el aire.

Me atrevia a decir que mil dagas gruesas y afiladas atravesaban mi deshuansado cuerpo.

Y mi estomago se retorcia peor que un gusano muriendo con acido muriatico.

Pero lo que mas me carcomia el alma era el grado de estupidez al que habia llegado, es mas creo que debo de buscar publicar mi mala racha tal vez asi logre que me den el premio Guiness.

Ni siquiera me acordaba como habia llegado a mi habitacion o en que momento me habia alejado de Sophia.

Sophia

Y ahora que voy a hacer con ella.

Y lo peor como volveria a ver a su esposo a la cara.

Que le iba a decir.

"Ey hola amigo como estas, bueno yo apenadisimo con tigo por que me acoste con tu mujer pero eso no es lo peor despues de tener sexo salvaje ella me dijo que me ama desde la primera vez que me vio, pero no te preocupes solo fue un free para mi…".

Pero que pendejadas estas diciendo Jacob en serio tal pareciera que el alcohol tambien te evaporizo las neuronas.

Movi mi brazo derecho para tomar una de la almohadas y la puse en mi rostro.

Y grite como nunca, queria que con este grito se fueran todas mis frustraciones, mi coraje pero sobre todo mis miedos a enfrentar mis errores.

Lo cual lo funciono a menos que el romper de mis cuerdas vocales funcione para darme valor.

Mis lagrima cercionaban mis ojos y recorrian mi ya demacrado rostro..

El solo hecho de pasar saliva por mi garganta me hacia sacar sollozos retenidos por mi poca dignidad.

Arroje la almohada con tanta fuerza que en el trayecto esta se rompio.

Las plumas se esparcieron lentamente por la habitacion dejand ver una escena llena de melancolia.

El reloj marcaba las 7:45.

Conocia perfectamente a mis gemelos, si mis calculos no fallaban ellos no tardarian en despertar.

Y no iba a permitir que vieran a su padre con este aspecto.

Apestaba a licoreria como dijo Emmet y mi aspecto era de un borraho de cantina.

Como pude me levante mi cuerpo hasta lograr sentarme en el filo del colchon.

Hundi mis manos en mi rostro y la frote lentamente.

Como desearia quedarme dormido y solo despertar exaltado de este mal momento…Pero no era hora de enfrentar mis miedos.

Busque mi celular con la mirada, sacudi las bolsas del pantalon de tela que traia, la camisa, y nada de mi celular.

Esto era lo que me faltaba…

Agradecia que hoy no era dia laboral.

Si no estuviera totalmente histerico.

Aun tenia este fin de semana para arreglar mis asuntos personales, claro si es que tienes el valor Jacob Black.

Cobarde.

Eso es lo que eres un cobarde por querer esconderte en tu burbuja de autocompasion.

Pobre de mi?

Por que todo me pasa?

Deja de hacerte esas preguntas sin sentido y agarrate los pantalones para dar la cara por todos los errores que haz cometido y deja de sentir compasion por ti mismo y actua como lo que eres.

Si es qu aun tienes el titulo de hombre.

Fueron las reprimendas de mi conciencia.

Lo unico bueno es que ella estaba de mi parte.

Camine hasta el cuarto de baño y como pude me quite la ropa que aun quedaba en mi cuerpo.

Abrí la regadera con el agua fría y me metí en ella. Como desearía que el frío me calara hasta los huesos y me hicieran reaccionar pero gracias a mi temperatura corporal esto me era imposible.

Talle mi cuerpo lo mas fuerte que pude quería que con eso los recuerdos de la noche anterior se borraran, los besos y las caricias salvajes de Sophia se escurrieran como el agua hacia el drenaje.

Pero todo eso era solo un deseo.

Cuando enrede la toalla en mi cintura y fui directo a mi armario.

Escogí lo primero que estuvo a la mano.

Algo cómodo, unos simples vaqueros de mezclilla color petróleo y una playera estilo polo blanca.

Me puse los boxer negros demasiado ajustados para mi gusto pero eran los últimos que me quedaban limpios.

Tenia que recordar lavar mi ropa si no quería andar sin calzoncillos en el mundo exterior.

Termine de vestirme y camine hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Respire y me inculque un poco de valor.

Recorrí el pasillo y pase justo frente al cuarto de Sophia, estaba entre abierto y ella aun permanecía dormida.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior o mejor dicho los recuerdos de no mas de unas horas.

FLASHBACK

Ella se fue alejando cuidadosamente de mi boca y fue bajando lentamente mientras sacaba mi camisa, acariciando cada parte de mi abdomen,, esto se sentí tan bien, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus manos viajaron a mi pantalón, ansiosa fue desabrochando el cinturón, el botón de mi vaquero y bajando con sus dientes el cierre.

Bueno que mas daba una aventura se le perdona a cualquiera.

La necesidad que demostraba se dio a notar mas cuando de un solo movimiento me despojo de mi ultima prenda, no es que fuera primerizo pero esta mujer si que era una fiera, me deje llevar por su deseo para así saciar el mío...

Solté un gemido al sentir el contacto húmedo de su boca en mi miembro ya excitado, su lengua era experta en estos trabajos, con una de sus manos lo tomo mientras lo situaba en su boca, miles de sensaciones hicieron explosión en mi cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la cintura sin darme el tiempo para ser cuidadoso, la situar sobre mi cuando caímos al sofá de cuero negro, bese con gran intensidad sus labios.

Su camisón termino por los aires dejándola completamente desnuda.

Me concentre en sus pechos, mi boca bajo hasta uno de ellos, lamiendo y succionando su pezón, mientras mi otra mano masajeaba el otro.

Ella se estremeció aun mas haciendo los movimientos de cadera violentos.

Los choques de piel retumbaban en mis oídos.

Sus gemidos se hicieron escuchar en toda la sala, sus suplicas me excitaban sin pensarlo mas la empuje suavemente contra el sillón y mi muslo haciendo paso contra sus piernas, empujando hacia arriba mientras acariciaba sus pechos desnudos.

Nuestras lenguas hacia un baile sensual, puse una mano entre sus piernas y ella aparto su rostro para tomar aire, mientras su rostro se contraía por el placer, empecé acariciando por afuera de su ropa interior.

El contacto directo de mis dedos con su centro la hizo asquear su cuerpo hacia mi.

Introducía en su interior un dedo abriendo paso al segundo sus muslos interiores se contraían pero mi mano libre se lo impedía. Mi boca viajo a sus aureolas mordisqueando y succionando a mi antojo…

Ella dejo escapar un gemido mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando estuvo cada vez mas húmeda, seguramente estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

-por favor Jacob- me grito eufórica.

Cumplí su capricho abrí completamente sus piernas y sus tobillos a mis hombros para darle entrada a mi miembro.

Roce su entrada para verificar su humedad me di cuenta que ella estaba lista para mi, levante su trasero para penetrarla lentamente.

FIN DE FLASBACK

Sacudi mi cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente como era posible que aun despues de haber deseado que esto nunca hubiera pasado te vuelvas a exitar.

Diablos Jacob eres un depravado.

En mi mente cruzo entrar ahí y volver a experimentar la sensacion de anoche.

Pero algo me lo impidio.

FLASH BACK

un gusto Jacob- dijo estrechando mi mano, el contacto de su piel me hizo estremecer y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, en ese momento sus ojos chocaron con gran impacto con los mios, sus grandes orbes chocolate intenso tenían un brillo especial.

Pude sentir el frío de su piel cuando se erizo ante mi contacto, sus mejillas vibraban en un rojo radiante, mientras mordía con nerviosismo su labio inferior, de pronto mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados, ella era mi imán personal que me atraía fuertemente sin querer despegarme.

No me di cuenta si nuestros ojos estuvieron conectados un segundo o un minuto, para mi el tiempo se volvió a segundo plano.

De pronto lo entendí. Entendí por que todo me guiaba con rumbo a ella. el por que deseaba tenerla a mi lado siempre. Esa mujer era mi impronta, a la que por años había buscado.

Y ahora gracias a mi hija la he conocido. Agradecí al destino por jugar así con migo, la vida jugaba al azar y le agradecí firmemente por haberla encontrado ahora, la amaba y sus ojos demostraban ternura podría tener una esperanza…

"Yo Jacob Black me he enamorado perdidamente de ti Reneesme Masen" quería gritar de alegría para ver si mi amor era correspondido…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

No aguante el remordimiento y cerré la puerta por completo.

Mi amada Reneesme podra perdonarme por este pecado que he cometido.

Esperaba con todo mi ser que asi fuera…

Entre al cuarto de los gemelos y justo en es momento me quede mirando como mi Will estaba completamente dormido mientras mi dulce Sarah frotaba sus ojitos dormilones.

Era tanta la conexión entre nosotros que mi cuerpo por si solo llegaba a ellos como un imán cuando me necesitaran.

Mi niña se me quedo mirando con sus hermosos ojitos sin pestañear y una sonrisita cansada se formo en su tierna carita.

Levanto sus bracitos para que la cargara y así lo hice automáticamente.

-Buenos días princesa-le susurre mientras hacia una cuna con ellas en mis brazos mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

La arrulle un poco y me fui directo a la mecedora.

No tardaría en despertar Will y no quería que se volviera a asustar por la ausencia de su hermanita.

La diminuta mano de mi hija empezó a recorrer mi rostro suavemente recorriendo una y otra vez las facciones de mi mentón.

Mientras tanto sus ojitos se entrecerraban.

Sentía tanta paz al tenerlos cerca.

Agradecía a la vida por haberme hecho padre de mis adorados gemelos.

Eran el mejor regalo de la vida y al mismo tiempo un ungüento para mi sufrimiento.

Prometiendo jamás volver a probar una gota de alcohol en lo que restaba de mi vida.

Era gracioso como era verdad esa frase.

Duele mas la cruda moral.

Suspire y tararee una canción para dormir a mi hija y me deje llevar por el momento….


	7. Enfrentando mis errores

Summary:

Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…

La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.

CAPITULO 7: ENFRENTANDO MIS ERRORES

-Hola Jacob- que maravilloso se escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios rojos mientras sus orbes marrones me atrapaban como un pescador a su presa tentado por la mas exquisita carnada.

-Hola Reneesme- fue lo único que pude responderle.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente no me pertenecían o estaban totalmente paralizados por su sola presencia.

Una sonrisa ladina se le escapo de su boca pero hasta cuando se burlaba de mi era totalmente hermosa.

Aun que me di cuenta de que no solo era yo el que se encontraba nervioso por este primer encuentro, la forma en que mordía su enrojecido labio inferior la delataban.

Lo sabia por su madre y mi ex mejor amiga Isabella.

Reneesme una digna hija de Bella y Edward.

Por mas que lo quisiera negar mi amada tenia muchos rasgos de su padre.

-Tu me amas Jacob?- sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría y mi corazón retumbo bruscamente en mi pecho.

Como le iba a explicar que la amaba mas que a mi vida misma aun sin conocerla.

Que ella era la que mantenía mis pies atados a la tierra y que por ella estuve esperando desde antes de su existencia

Que fue por ella que me aferre con uñas y con dientes al inexistente amor que sentía por su madre.

Y que el destino ya nos había marcado desde de imaginarnos.

Por que éramos almas gemelas y muestra clara de ello era que me había imprimado hasta los huesos desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella en aquel parque mientras buscaba a mi princesa.

Pero como le iba yo a explicar sobre la imprimación.

-Si pequeña yo te amo- las palabras salieron sin pedir permiso. Sin tomarse el tiempo a escuchar mis tontos argumentos, tenia que aceptar que ella podría pedirme arrojarme en un volcán en erupción y sin pensarlo dos veces lo haría.

Que sentido tenia ocultarle mis sentimientos si con solo el verme de esa manera tan penetrante mi cerebro era solo un órgano sin permiso a trabajar con forme a la marcha.

Me sentí frustrado por no poder identificar sus gestos por que no mostraban ningún sentimiento, su cara era totalmente neutra.

- Y tu- por fin logre articular esas dolorosas palabras.

El miedo empezó a invadir el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos haciendo que todo se empezara a disminuir.

Como era posible que me sintiera asfixiado en un espacio abierto como este…mi patio?

En que momento había llegado Reneesme y en que momento llegamos a mi patio.

Esto era ilógico…

-Si Jacob - al diablo con mis divagaciones.

Ella había dicho que si.

Tendría que imaginar que ese "Si Jacob" era una respuesta igual a la mia o eso quería creer.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar drásticamente me sentía feliz demasiado feliz para esto ser realidad.

La sonrisa que debí haber puesto era tan grande que apostaría lo que fuera a que cualquier otra persona sentiría dolor al intentar imitarla.

Me importo poco el momento en que di el primer paso para llegar a ella.

Lo único mas importante fue el momento en el que por primera vez probé la dulce miel de sus labios.

Todo parecía ser realidad.

Estampe mi boca contra la de ella.

Esos labios rojos y carnosos que anhele desde el momento en que la encontré.

Sentí el miedo que ella no me responderá pero pronto se extinguió cuando se apodero de la situación introduciendo su lengua dentro de la mia pidiendo jugar delicadamente.

Sus huesudos dedos se enredaron en mi escasa cabellera haciendo mas profundo e intimo nuestro beso.

Mientras mis temblorosas manos indecisas se apoderaron de su cintura haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera por la pasión desbordada en la que nos encontrábamos.

Me negaba a cerrar los ojos quería recordar y registrar cada segundo de este increíble momento.

Cada movimiento de nuestros nerviosos labios.

Cada suspiro que le arrancaba con el roce de mis manos en su espalda.

Todo era completamente mágico.

-Te amo Jacob- susurro aun contra mis labios.

El olor a huevos con tocino entro por mis fosas nasales haciendo gruñir mis tripas.

Y toda esta magia se distorsiono rápidamente hasta quedar borrada.

Era un sueño…

Era un mágico y deseado sueño.

Me había dejado llevar por la paz que sentí al tener a mis bebes junto a mi.

Aun si querer abrir los ojos por las imágenes que rondaban en mi mente.

Me reí internamente por haber imaginado llegar en mi sueño a algo mas que un beso.

Un gran suspiro salio de mi cuerpo al imaginarme nuevamente el sabor exquisito de sus labios y la adicción de su lengua jugando dulcemente con la mia.

Lentamente abrir mis ojos todavía sin recuperar la visibilidad por completo me di cuenta que mi princesa se había quedado dormida en mis brazos nuevamente.

Respire su dulce aroma mientras acariciaba su frentecita con mi rostro.

Lentamente al ritmo de la mecedora.

Mire el reloj nuevamente y marcaba las 10:00 A.m.

Nuevamente el olor a comida llego rápidamente hacia mi pero esta vez mi estomago rugió extra fuerte.

No sabia si los retorcijones eran por el hambre que tenia o por que mis estomago me reclamaba por haberlo abatorrado de alcohol.

Suspire pesadamente al recordar todo lo que me había pasado el dia anterior.

Pero unos pequeños ojos color avellana captaron mi atención.

Sarah había despertado.

Bostezo cansadamente mientras una sonrisa dejaba a relucir su blanquísima dentadura.

Esa imagen me hizo reír por completo.

Mi niña se veía tan grande que me daba miedo algún dia perderla.

-Hola princesa- le susurre lentamente contra su frente al momento que le estampaba un pequeño beso en ella.

Mi niña solo volvió a sonreír mientras tocaba mi rostro como hacia antes de dormirnos.

Estaba seguro que si seguíamos así nunca nos levantaríamos de la silla.

-Tienes hambre?- le pregunte esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva, la verdad yo me Moria por ingerir algún alimento a mi aun irritado estomago.

-Si papi- me contesto mi pequeña al escuchar gruñir nuevamente mi interior- tu también verdad- continuo soltando una risotada malvada, de esas cuando uno descubre el secreto de alguien mas.

Ha lo que me faltaba que mi hija se burlara de mi.

Pero la seguí con su carcajada burlona era inevitable su risa hacia efecto en mi.

-La princesa se esta burlando de su papa he?- le pregunte teatralmente haciendo mis gesticulaciones mas notables.

Ella solo negó con su cabeza y volvió a soltar otra risotada cuando mi boca fue a parar a su pancita moviéndose juguetonamente. Esto era música para mis oídos.

Me pare de la mecedora con una juguetona Sarah revolviéndose entre mis brazos.

Fui directo al encuentro de mi Will pero no estaba en su camita.

Olisquee el aire y me di cuenta que el olor a coco de Sophia se mezclaba con el de mi hijo.

Sin mas remedio mis pies avanzaron hacia el corredor.

Baje las escaleras pesadamente.

Sentía miedo de encontrarme con Sophia y que me armara un show delante de mis hijos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la cocina. Y ahí estaban ellos…

Sophia guisando en la estufa algo que realmente olía espectacular y mi pequeño campeón sentado en su sillita comiendo o mejor dicho jugando con un tazón que esparcía por toda la mesa su contenido y su carita no estaba exenta de el.

Los dos voltearon a vernos cuando se percataron de las risas de mi hija.

Cada uno con miradas diferentes.

Will con una sonrisa acompañada por un poco de comida en sus mejillas rosadas.

Y Sophia con la mirada perdida a la nada. Pronto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tal vez ella no sabia como reaccionar al igual que yo.

Trate de aparentar normalidad al llegar a la mesa.

Senté a Sarah en otra silla y tome en brazos a mi hijo dándole vueltas en el aire mientras lo llenaba de besos en sus manitas.

-Buenos días campeón- le dije mientras lo sentaba nuevamente conteniendo las risas por cara manchada.

-Buenos días Sophia- le dije mientras tomaba una servitoalla y limpiaba un poco algunas manchas sobre mi camisa las cuales eran diminutas pero eran una buena excusa para no verla a la cara.

Ella se acerco a mi lo cual hizo que volteara hacia donde estaba.

Y me regalo una sonrisa forzada y beso mi mejilla.

-Buenos días cuñado- contesto cuando se alejo un poco mas de mi, en su frase marco mas la ultima palabra- no quise despertarte se veían tan tiernos y tranquilos que preferí traer a Will a desayunar- continuo bajando su mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

-Quieres desayunar?- yo solo asentí aun extrañado por su comentario- pero que pregunto tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo moviendo su mano quitándole importancia a su anterior pregunta- siéntate en un momento te sirvo- la obedecía sin saber que decir.

Me trajo un plato hasta el tope de comida.

Varios huevos fritos y un montón de tiras de tocino junto a una gran torre de hot cakes bañados en miel de Maple.

Estaba acostumbrada a mi forma poco común de comer así que nunca preguntaba la cantidad solo servia hasta que no allá espacio donde poner mas.

Le agradecí y empecé a devorar mi plato literalmente alternando mis movimientos para tratar de introducirles alimento a la boca de mis hijos.

Aunque a ellos les parecía mas divertido hacer una mascarilla con la comida y comprobar la densidad de ella entre sus manitas.

El desayuno estaba pasando tranquilo entre risas por las ocurrencias de los gemelos y miradas incomodas y ocultas entre Sophia y yo.

-Te sirvo mas Jacob- me pregunto riendo de una mueca que hizo Will al tomar un poco de jugo de naranja, no espero mi respuesta y recogió mi plato para regresar con una porción similar a la anterior- tienes que recuperar energías por lo de anoche- mi cara era de pánico total mientras me atragantaba con mi café.

-Una vez tome mas de la cuenta y al dia siguiente me falto poco para acabar con la despensa de la familia- prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia una vez mas a su comentario tal vez mi reacción tuvo mucho que ver.

Yo preferí atragantarme nuevamente con comida para que se pasara el penoso momento entre nosotros.

Un silencio inundo el comedor solo los quejidos de mis hijos al no atinar la cuchara en su boca y el estruendo de mi tenedor en el plato de cerámica.

De pronto se escucho un eructo proveniente de Will.

Y se desato una ola de carcajadas de todos los demás incluida mi princesa.

Will tenia su carita completamente roja y sus cejas contraídas por la furia.

De algo estaba seguro estaba enojado por burlarnos de el y lo mejor era tratar de controlarme si no quería soportar sus gritos que retumban en la casa entera.

Por mas que intente callarme me parecía imposible algo que mi hijo pareció entender y sus risas se unieron a la de nosotros.

Cuando paso el cómico momento Sophia empezó a recoger los platos y los llevo al fregadero.

Por mi parte trate de ayudarla un poco pero me lo impidió.

-Yo me encargo de esto tu solo ten suerte con el cochinero de los Twin's- y se río nuevamente al momento de aventarme un paquete de toallitas húmedas de la alacena.

Al parecer ella quería espacio y no me quería tan cerca de ella.

Termine de limpiar a mis hijos con unos pequeños fallos entre reproches y juegos.

Pero lo había logrado. Su cara y manos estaban relucientes pero sus pijamas no decían lo mismo.

-Voy a bañarlos- le dije a Sophia.

Ella solo susurro un "SUERTE" entre risas.

Cargue primero a Will y después a Sarah y entre gritos de alegría subí rápidamente al segundo piso.

Los deje en el piso y fui directo a abrir el agua caliente para llenar la bañera. Les quite sus pijamas y las avente al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Estaban gritando y jugando por todo el cuarto de baño. Por algo esta era su momento favorito: aquí podrían jugar como diablos sin que los reprenda.

Por mi parte era mi momento poco agradable pues ellos salían limpios y relucientes mientras yo salía completamente empapado hasta los calzones.

Y dicho y hecho salí al pasillo escurriendo todo a mi paso.

-Sophia- grite desde la habitación de lo pequeños.

-Mande- me contesto rápidamente al llegar a la puerta con la nota de su voz fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa.

-Me ayudarías a cambiarlos en lo que me quito esto- dije señalando mi aun empapada vestimenta mientras rodaba los ojos por su expresión de sorpresa.

-O claro por cierto deje un cambio por casualidad en tu cama- me contesto riendo de mi cara de enojo fingido.

-Gracias eres la mejor- le dije cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Del cual me arrepentí rápidamente al momento en que se estremeció con el contacto inesperado de mi piel.

Salí corriendo de la habitación para no darle crédito a lo que había pasado.

Al entrar encontré el cambio que me había dejado.

Un pantalón de vestir café claro y una camisa manga larga color rosa estaba perfectamente planchados arriba del colchón.

Que manía la de ella de ponerme esos atuendos.

Que no entendía que hoy era sábado y lo mas lógico era que me pusiera un short y una camisa sin mangas.

Pero no la señora y su locura por la moda.

Aun refunfuñando me cambie rápidamente.

Entraron dos torbellinos sin permiso a mi habitación saltando por todos lados hasta llegar a mi gran cama mientra aun abotonaba mi camisa.

Mis hijos estaban vestidos con las mismas tonalidades que yo.

Como había dicho esta mujer y su manía por la moda.

-Gracias- le dije bajito señalando mi vestimenta limpia.

-No hay de que- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- fui ayer de compras con los niños y he comprado algunos cambios para todos-puse cara de terror y ella empezó a reírse de mi- toda esta acomodada ya en los Close.

-No tenias por que hacerlo Sophia- la interrumpí avergonzado por imaginarme los atuendos que ya se encontraban en mi poder.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el filo del colchón mientras le ponía unas caricaturas en la tele a los niños estaba seguro que con eso los mantendría ocupados por un buen rato.

Camino hacia la salida lentamente con una actitud nerviosa sobando las manos unas con otras pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo.

-Por cierto Jacob mi vuelo sale en unas horas- dijo cuando se giraba para darme la cara.

-No tienes por que irte- me apresure a decirle.

-Hay problemas con la empresa de mi padre y me pidió que me hiciera cargo por que tuvo que irse de emergencia a Republica Dominicana junto a mi madre- me contesto con la cabeza gacha-no te preocupes un taxi pasara por mi en 1 hora para llevarme al aeropuerto- sus palabras me dejaron estático no sabia como reaccionar.

Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y así lo hice.

Era hora de enfrentar mis errores como un hombre.

Entre a la habitación de huéspedes donde se quedaba Sophia y vi que ella estaba acomodando algunas cosas de sus maletas.

-Sophia yo..-empecé a hablar pero ella empezó a caminar apresuradamente hacia mi dirección.

-No Jacob no digas que lo sientes por favor- susurro con la cabeza baja- fue culpa mia me deje llevar por mis instintos primarios.

-Fui yo la que te sedujo y se aprovecho de tu estado etílico- continuo con un hilo de voz-perdóname y olvidemos nuestro error- esto ultimo lo dijo entre sollozos ahogados por las lagrimas.

No pude mas y corrí a abrazarla.

Como me podía ella pedir disculpa a mi y echarse la culpa de todo.

Así nos quedamos por un momento hasta que subió su cabeza para verme a la cara.

-No hay nada de que perdonar…si lo quieres esto esta olvidado por mi parte nadie se enterara- le conteste tratando de regalarle una sonrisa.

Empezó a acomodar el cuello de mi camisa lentamente.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta sus labios se estamparon tiernamente contra los mios.

No recibió esta vez contestación de mi parte y se alejo rápidamente sonriendo.

No entendía lo que había pasado:

1- Me pedía que olvidáramos todo.

2- Después de arrepentirse me besa así nada mas.

- Es mi forma de agradecerte por haberme regalado la mejor noche de mi vida-me susurro sonrojándose por completo- Ahora si todo pasa a la normalidad cuñado- termino de decir dándome un puñetazo en el hombro a forma de juego.

-Ah esta bien y…- conteste aun confundido- ah de nada- finalice sorprendido por lo dijo.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza- dijo guiñándome un ojo y se alejaba a terminar de empacar.

Como pude salí de la habitación.

Ya era oficial: NUNCA COMPRENDERE A LAS MUJERES.


	8. Mutatis mutandis

Summary:

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

Mutatis mutandis

El recorrido hacia mi habitación fue tranquilo y pausado como cuando te sientes completamente bien con tigo mismo. Me agradaba esa sensación de ligeraza que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo. Claro la forma mas fácil de enfrentar tus errores era estando firme ante la situación y mostrarte sorprendido por las cosas que te depara la vida. Aun que aun me quedaba la peor parte por culminar este era un gran paso para fomentar mas valor en mi pobre autoestima. Solo esperaba que el destino que se a ensañado cruelmente con migo esta vez jugara por segunda vez a mi favor. Necesitaba dar vuelta a esta trágica pagina de mi diario personal para poder continuar una nueva vida con las personas que aun me necesitan por entero y en mi sano juicio.

"Perdonar es mirar al futuro sin guardar recuerdos del pasado."(1)

Eso era lo que tenia que hacer. Si quería que mi imprimación y yo hiciéramos un futuro sin los fantasmas de mi pasado lo primero que debería de hacer es arreglar las cosas con Bella y aun que me purgue también con Edward.

Como reaccionare al ver a Bella frente a frente y que la nostalgia y la rabia contenida no me hagan cometer mas locuras de las que ya tengo registradas en mi curriculum vitae.

Podré verla a los ojos sin sentir repulsión por su nuevo aspecto y su notable cambio de tonalidad. Ayer fue mas la sorpresa que no pude indagar mas adentro para saber mi reacción.

Diablos si estaba jodido pero de perdido ya mate uno de los pájaros que rondan mi cuerpo en descomposición claro no literalmente aunque cuando Bella se entere que me he imprimadado de su hija no dudo que me quiera rostizar en el desierto del Sahara mientras los carroñeros destazan cada fibra de mi putrefacto y apestoso cadáver.

De algo si estaba seguro Bella tendría que entender la fuerza de la imprimación y de perdido aceptar que yo me acerque poco a poco Rennesme deseando fervientemente que llegue a ser correspondido. Algo dentro de mi hizo reacción en mi cerebro para que el miedo invadiera mi ser.

Y si ella no llegara a corresponderme… estaría dispuesto a ser solo su amigo?

Y que tal si me enojaba tanto por que de nuevo me rompieron en dos y la llegaba a lastimar?

Eso jamás me lo perdonaría…

Por primera vez en mi vida y aunque me repugnara me sentí en los zapatos de Edward.

El miedo de dañar a la persona amada era mas grande que el solo hecho de pensarlo las nauseas regresaban mortificando mi estomago en recuperación. Y las ganas de huir lejos para no destruirla con mi sola presencia era tan grande que hasta yo mismo me sorprendía de las miles de imágenes que me decían como y donde esconderme para nunca volver a ser encontrado pasado frente a mi como si de una película vieja se tratara.

Pero tenia que jugar todas las cartas y cambiar lo que se debe cambiar(2). Y luchar por lo que se debe luchar. Todo para dejar de buscar el amor que creía inexistente. Todo por ella que se ha convertido en parte esencial para mi aun sin conocerla. Por ti Reneesme que curaste mi corazón vacío y hacerlo palpitar una vez.

Gire la perilla para encontrarme con la habitación de cabeza. El edredón tirado en el suelo y la televisión a todo volumen. Mis duendes habían hecho ya de las suyas. Voltearon a verme y corrieron a la cama para que no me dirá cuenta de sus desastres , en vez de darme coraje y regañarlos me reí a carcajadas por sus caritas de no rompo un plato. Sabían mi debilidad y esa eran ellos.

Puse una cara serio o eso intentaba y camine a paso lento echando una mirada por todo el lugar. Llegue a donde ellos estaban y moví la cabeza negando a modo de desaprobación pero sus ojitos eran muy parecidos al gatito de Shrek que no pude evitar volver a reír y aventarme a la cama para estar junto a ellos. Tome a Will entre mis manos para empezar a hacerle cosquillas pero una celosa Sarah jalo mi brazo para que la tomara en cuenta. Era tan parecida mi hermana Rachel pues le purgaba que no fuera tomada como parte del momento.

Pasaron los minutos entre juegos y carcajadas angelicales de mis hijos. Y como premio me daban muchos besos en mi rostro causando que mi orgullos por ser padre se hiciera inflara como un globo gigante a punto de explotar.

Se acurrucaron cada uno a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras sus manitas parecían querer recorrer mi abdomen algo que no conseguían pues a duras penas llegaban a menos de la mitad. Pero el solo hecho de la intención me hizo sonreír en mi interior. Con mis dedos acariciaba sus bracitos y el sonido de su respirar me pegaba directo en el pecho.

Siempre me preguntaba si el hecho de ser infeliz en el amor me había dado como recompensa el ser padre de dos pequeñitos maravillosos y que si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el pasado no dudaría ni por un segundo en escoger a Lizzie como la persona que me diera esta gran dicha…no cambiaria ningún momento por el cual e pasado. Volvería a disfrutar las lagrimas de dolor y las heridas inflingidas a mi corazón con tal de siempre tener dos monstruitos destructores de cuartos.

Tome el control remoto pues aun el ruino resonaba en mis oídos haciendo eco en mi cabeza que sentía a punto de explotar. Trate de cambiarle al canal de deportes pero los pucheros de Will y Sarah me hicieron retroceder. Me puse a ver con ellos una caricatura con un muñeco amarillo que se reía de forma muy chistosa (3). La canción del programa parecía muy pegadiza pues no tarde en tararearla para sorpresa de los presentes y la mia misma. Tenia mucho tiempo que no cantaba con tanta euforia que pensé que mi cerebro había olvidado como hacerlo. El amor me había pegado duro y esto era la prueba ferviente de ello.

Preferí callarme pues unos ojitos expresivos no quitaban la vista de mi. Me Moria de ganas de volver a dormir pero estando en mi cuarto, acostado con Sarah y Will me era meramente imposible. No tardarían en saltar del colchón e ir por sus plumones para ponerme algo de color en el rostro. Lo peor es que muchas veces me ha pasado y lo vuelvo a hacer. Al parecer no soy muy precavido. Una vez tuve que esconderme en la antigua casa en Florida por tres días seguidos con tal de no ser el arme reír de la oficina pues parecía de esos dibujos con un gran circulo rojillo en las mejillas y la boca del mismo color y lo mas cruel era que lo que utilizaron era permanente. Tuve que dejarme poner merjurjes en el rostro para que desaparecieran. Llegue al punto en que la desesperacion me hizo recurrir al cloro pero me ardió tanto que no tarde en quitármelo. Claro mis peques felices de que no los dejara al cuidado de Sandy e Iza. Las querían eso no lo negaba pero eran tan apegados a mi que hacían cualquier pillada con tal de tenerme cerca el dia entero.

Ellas eran sus nanas desde que nacieron. Las dos chicas eran hermanas y fueron contratadas por mi suegra para ayudarme cuando yo me fuera al trabajo. Les tenia mi absoluta confianza para que fueran las guardianas de mis hijos pues veía el cariño y el amor con el que les hablaban.

Sandy era la mayor tenia 19 años era bajita y risueña aparte muy centrada en sus propias metas personales. Una vez me comento de su amor por la cocina gourmet algo que le salía espectacular pues siempre que cocinaba sus guisos eran un manjar para mi paladar. Iza era la pequeña tenia 17 años era sorprendente que fuera mas alta que su hermana, era muy carismática y optimista todo el tiempo. Ellas se habían vuelto indispensables para nuestras vidas y en momentos como estos en los que ellas viajaban a visitar a sus familiares era cuando me daba cuenta cuanto la quería. Era una lastima que por culpa del destino hubieran sufrido el abandono de sus padres por el solo hecho de ser inmigrantes.

Me sentía en deuda con ellos por haberlas dejado a mi cuidado cuando su deportación fue absoluta. Aun que no fuera de mi sangre eran parte de mi pequeña familia. Vivian con migo e Iza continuaba con sus estudios en las mañanas mientras Sandy lo hacia por las tardes. Yo me hacia cargo de los gemelos por las noches para que ellas terminaran sus tareas y salieran un poco a divertirse de vez en cuando.

A mi corta edad era padre de mis dos pequeños y también de dos señoritas latinas que por azares de la vida me han acompañado en las múltiples veces que me he mudado sin nunca reclamarme ese hecho. Una vez le dije que me disculparan pero el trabajo así me lo requería y su contestación siempre era la misma. Palabras de animo mezcladas con alegría de vivir un mundo nuevo.

"La vida es hermosa por donde usted la vea si es que la quiere ver de esa manera, nosotras somos felices con solo el hecho de poder agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho, aparte el mundo es un enigma que debe ser explorado si tienes la oportunidad, algo que usted nos ha regalado sin siquiera rechinar por nuestra presencia".

Y como no hacerlo si las veía tan indefensas sin sus padres a su lado que no me importaba pagarles su boleto de avión hasta su país cada que quisieran para ver sus sonrisas al regresar.

La nueva noticia que les tenia que dar era que ya no nos mudaríamos mas pues por fin logre ser dueño de esta empresa y al fin dejaríamos de viajar para establecernos de lleno en este hermoso lugar. Claro hasta que ellas quisieran seguir a mi lado. Y acabaran sus estudios pues no iba a permitir que no me enseñaran un titulo antes de cruzar la puerta para hacer sus vidas.

A veces me era tan difícil ocultar ante todos mi estado lobuno pero gracias a el ser superior nunca me han descubierto. Y también gracias a mis genes que me hicieron desarrollarme tan rápido no tenia que ocultar mi verdadera edad. De eso me tendría que preocupar dentro de unos años mas y esperaba que fueran muchos sin tener que romperme la cabeza en ingeniarme ideas sobre mi mismo aspecto.

Din don din don din don.

El timbre de la casa estaba empezó a sonar como loco y tenia demasiada flojera para bajar e ir a abrir la puerta, con la pereza a su máximo nivel logre levantarme de la cama. El grito de Sophia me fue un alivio cuando la escuche decir que ella seria la que abriera. Pero algo me decía que tenia que bajar pues iba a ser yo al que venían a buscar. Tal vez sea de la oficina y algún asunto se presento de ultimo momento y como no me lograron localizar a mi celular extraviado tendrían que venir a mi casa para hacerme firmar algunos documentos como varias veces ya ha pasado.

Los gemelos se bajaron igual que yo de la cama con la diferencia que estaba vez me tomaron cada uno de la mano, algo extraño pues casi siempre salían corriendo seguidos por mi para ver a nuestros visitantes.

Estaba a punto de bajar el primer escalón.

-Jacob te buscan- me grito Sophia desde la planta baja algo que me molesto pues el sonido fuerte aun hacia que me doliera la cabeza. No dije nada solo seguí mi dirección para el encuentro del visitante.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver junto a Sophia a dos vampiros conocidos para mi.

Emmet y la vampira que parecía duende me sonrieron cuando voltearon a verme y tuve que corresponderles por educación. Ni hoy podría salvarme del olor dulzón que anoche se quedo impregnado en mi nariz. Rayos yo y mi mala racha.

-Hola Jacob- el primero en hablar fue Emmet con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que parecía burlona- ¿como amaneciste hoy?- como si no lo supiera aun quise contéstale de grosero pero no logre decirlo en voz alta solo puse mala cara que al instante cambie a una de incredibilidad cuando la vampira pequeña se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola lobo- me susurro para después agacharse y hacerle mimos a mis hijos. No supe como reaccionar pues estaba siendo amable pero mi instinto primario me hizo estar alerta sin ser tan obvio- ¿son hermosos como se llaman?- me pregunto segundos después volviendo a erguirse.

-William Caleb y Sarah Marie- conteste dudoso aun.

Ella solo asintió y regreso junto al grandullón dando saltitos infantiles poco común en un vampiro, pero que se podía esperar de los que iban en contra de su propia naturaleza.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte por fin cuando todo se quedo en silencio.

-De hecho solo vengo a dejarte el auto y tu celular que me tiene harto de tanto sonar- el que me contesto fue Emmet riendo imagino que por mi cara de desvelado por la cruda que aun tenia.

-Ohh- fue lo único que salio de mi boca para después tomar las llaves y mi teléfono Mobil de las manos del vampiro y regresar a mi lugar.

-¿No me vas a presentar Jake?- dijo Sophia poniendo su brazo en su cintura a modo de jarra y subiendo las cejas por mi descortesía.

-Claro ellos son Emmet Cullen y su hermana…-me quede callado pero no recordaba bien el nombre de la pequeña, aun mi cerebro estaba en huelga y no quería que mi ardilla girara para recordarlo.

-Alice Cullen un gusto- me salvo de la vergüenza de olvidar su nombre y le dio la mano junto con un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez eso sea normal en ella. No lo sabia con exactitud.

-Les presento a mi cuñada Sophia- proseguí para terminar con cordialísimos. Deseaba regresar a mi habitación y dormir todo el resto del dia.

Mi idea fue truncada por una ola de platicas sobre ropa de diseñador que no entendía por parte de Sophia y Alice. No me quedo de otra que invitarlos a pasar a la sala a que tomaran asiento aun sabiendo que no lo necesitaban pero tendríamos que aparentar delante de mi cuñada.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado- susurro tan bajo el grandullón bajando la cabeza para disimular. Yo solo asentí pero cuando me iba a poner en pie el sonido de un claxon me hizo buscar respuestas, los vampiros negaron con la cabeza un poco para darme a entender que no era otro de ellos.

-Ha llegado mi taxi para llevarme al aeropuerto lo siento mucho pero espero tener la oportunidad de volverlos a ver- Sophia se disculpo con los presentes para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba tal vez por su equipaje.

Yo también me disculpe con ellos para ir a bajar sus enormes maletas para que no se doblara los brazos. Dude un segundo el hecho de dejar a mis hijos con ellos pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no los lastimarían. Juro que trate de ser lo mas positivo pero lo que termino por convencerse fue ver a los niños jugar y brincar de un lado a otro con sus nuevos amigos. Se veían tan felices y los vampiros tan inofensivos y amorosos que decidí subir sin mirar atrás.

Entre a la habitación y Sophia me miro sorprendida, no me esperaba en estos momentos, limpio su rostro pero logre distinguir en ella algunas gotas que seguían brotando de sus ojos. Ella estaba llorando.

-Que te pasa estas bien- le pregunte acercándome a ella para tomarla entre mis brazos.

-Por que no he de estarlo- contesto separándose bruscamente de mi y cogiendo varias bolsas de arriba de la cama. - ¿Me ayudas?- susurro moviendo su mirada a dos grandes maletas que estaban junto a la puerta. Ignore su petición y volvía a acercarme esta vez mas decidido a que me contestara. Se quedo paralizada y yo tome su rostro para que me viera.

-pensé que las cosas ya se habían aclarado por que esta actitud tan distante y frívola- le dije pero ella solo sonrío y alejo su rostro de mi agarre.

-No es eso Jacob me da tristeza irme es solo eso- susurro limpiando una lagrima que recorría su rostro.

Preferí dejar esto por la paz así que solo asentí no me convenía que las dos personas de abajo y portaban un sentido auditivo tan bueno como el Mio escucharan sobre mi desliz con Sophia. Fui por las maletas pero una débil mano hizo que me detuviera. Sus labios se volvieron a estampar contra los mios consiguiendo que me inmutara nuevamente como la vez anterior. Buscaban una respuesta de mi parte pero algo hacia que no pudiera ayudarle con su cometido. Introdujo su lengua violentamente mientras su ponía de puntillas para tomar mi nuca y acercarme a ella.

El instinto volvió a apoderarse de mi y le tuve que corresponder aun sin que sintiera nada de pasión por su beso. Tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal este seria el ultimo beso que tendría de mi parte y esperaba que lo disfrutara y me dejara de besar en el futuro. Soltó un gemido que me puso nervioso.

Me aleje de ella como pude y le regale un ultimo beso en la frente antes de salir huyendo de la habitación con las maletas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Llegue abajo como caballo desbocado pero unos ojos dorados me observaban con interrogante. ¿ Ahora tendría que soltarles mis intimidades a estos o que pensaban? Pues esperaba que estuvieran a gusto por que iban a esperar un buen rato.

Segundos después bajo Sophia y se despidió una vez mas bajando la mirada y regalándome un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios. Rayos esta mujer quería que me matara yo mismo.

Otra vez esas miradas pidiendo una explicación que no conseguirían fácilmente.

Camine hasta el sillón seguido por los demás. Tome a los gemelos en brazos y los lleve a un cuarto que estaba al fondo donde tenían todos su juguetes para que jugaran a gusto mientras yo terminaba esto pronto y conseguía dormir para relajarme.

-¿Qué?- pregunte enojado cuando regrese y me senté en el sillón sintiendo el acoso de su parte.

-¿Qué paso Allah arriba?- chillo la mini vampira curiosa y enojada.

-Nada que les interese ahora si de que querían hablar con migo a solas- conteste ácidamente, mi humor no era lo mejor que me acompañaba este dia. Los segundos pasaban y empezaba a desesperarme. Ellos solo se dirigían miradas entre si lo cual me molesto de tal manera que decidí pararme en seco y subir las escaleras sin decirles nada. De reojo cheque que la vampira se dirigió a la puerta y la abrí. Bien al fin me dejarían solos.

Pero valla sorpresa fue la que me lleve al ver en la puerta a otros dos vampiros vegetarianos. Bella y Edward estaban ahí. Que diablos hacían ellos aquí. Sabia que tenia que enfrentarme a esto algún dia pero justamente hoy que aun no digería bien mis asuntos con todos a mi alrededor.

-Tu lobo sarnoso que no piensas dar la cara ante mi vas a salir huyendo como hace años lo hiciste- las crudas palabras que salieron de Bella hicieron que diera un respingo y mi piel se enchinara por lo que se me venia en cima.

Creo que el mal humor se le ha pegado de su marido. Mi mirada los analizo de pies a cabeza. Aunque me niegue a aceptarlo la inmortalidad le cayo muy bien a Bella, se veía igual de hermosa que cuando la conocí aunque con ese toque mágico que tenían lo de su ahora especie. Me sentí indefenso ante ella y no supe si era por su enojo o por que me sentí intimidado por estar rodeado de vampiros.

Era hora de cambiar lo que se debe cambiar, mi odio por las sanguijuelas debe ser destruido por el hecho de haberme enamorado de una que es la mitad de ellos.

Baje resignado los escalones. Y con cautela me fui acercando un poco a ellos.

-Bueno es hora de que los dejemos solos tómense su tiempo- hablo la enana seriamente y volteando a verme con ojos de disculpa- ¿Jacob nos podemos llevar a tus hijos?

-NOOO…- como iba a dejarlos ir así de fácil cuando ellos me habían metido a la boca del lobo, se escuchaba tan irónico eso salir de mi parte pero esa era la verdad. Aparte mis hijos tenían descendencia lobuna y no quería que a su corta edad sufrieran una transformación tan dolorosa como la que un dia yo viví.

-Por eso no te preocupes los Quileuntes solo pueden transformarse si se sienten intimidados por nosotros, tus hijos no saben de nuestra existencia así que dudo mucho que se transformen-por primera vez volví a escuchar la cantarina voz de Edward después de tanto tiempo.

-Eso no lo sabes con exactitud no pienso exponerlos- dije cortante y con firmeza.

-De hecho si, hace tiempo Seth nos visito y trajo consigo al hijo de SAM por casi dos semanas y sus genes licántropos no se activaron- sus palabras me dejaron en shock, por que me hacia recordar a mi antigua manada, me dolía saber que no fui participe de los cambios que han pasado en sus vidas por mis entupidas decisiones. Como los extrañaba y como anhelaba volver a verlos en el futuro no muy lejano. ¿El pequeño Seth estará igual? Por lo visto su idolatría por los vampiros no había cambiado. ¿SAM y Emily tendrían mas hijos y como serán? De seguro hermosos gracias a la belleza de Emily. Como pude camine hacia la habitación de mi hijos y los tome entre mis brazos.

-Mis amores van a ir a pasear con sus nuevos amigos ¿que les parece?- esperaba que me dijeran que no que preferían quedarse con migo pero sus grandes sonrisas fueron sus delatoras, empezaron a reírse y a removerse entre mis brazos. Estos niños se parecían a Seth como era posible que no les temieran, tal vez su belleza era un punto a su favor.

-Cuídalos por favor- le dije a Emmet con tal suplica en mi voz que el solo asintió y tomo a Will tiernamente. Alice tomo a Sarah brincando con ella y sus carcajadas resonaron en mis oídos. Un nudo en mi estomago se hizo como un agujero sin fondo y el nerviosismo me hacia sudar frío mis manos.

-Helado papi Shi- Will me pregunto avergonzado. Que mas daba aun que hiciera frío estos niños ni lo sentían.

-Claro campeón- conteste mientras sacaba mi cartera pero fui detenido por unas manos diminutas y heladas. Alice fue la causante,

-De ninguna manera esto corre por nuestra cuenta todos estarán felices de verlos- canturrio emocionada yo por mi parte solo le di una mirada de aprobación. Le di un beso a mis hijos en sus cachetitos sonrojados.

-Son hermosos Jacob te felicito- hablo Bella por segunda vez tratando de cambiar el tema pero mis ojos solo veían como cruzaban el umbral de la puerta dejándome destrozado por su partida.

Ahora sabia lo que sentían los pájaros cuando sus crías dejaban el nido. Vacío y con la esperanza de que regresaran pronto.

1- Esta frase no es mia no recuerdo al autor pero juro que lo buscare al rato.

2- Cambiar lo que se debe cambiar es el significado de Mutatis Mutandis. Mismo pensamiento filosófico de Marx y Engels.

3- La caricatura es Bob esponja lo siento me encanta aun que suene infantil me hace reír.

* * *

**!Este capitulo lo subi por agradecimiento Chili Black por sus hermosos review gracias nena ojala te guste!**


	9. Valla suerte la que me cargo

Summary: Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…

Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Valla suerte la que me cargo**

Un suspiro salio de mi boca y la resignación entro en mi cuerpo rápidamente incorporando mi cerebro a mi ser. Gire sobre mi propio eje para dirigirme a los sillones de la sala. Con caminar lento cada movimiento de mis pies no tenia prisa alguna, si me mataban solo esperaba que Emmet y Alice cuidaran bien a mis hijos por que juro que si algo les pasa a ellos no se como burlo las barreras del otro mundo y los desmembró aventando sus restos a una hoguera en medio de cualquier bosque sombrío en cualquier estado en el que estén escondidos.

No sabia como iba a terminar esto pero tampoco quería estar parado todo ese momento hasta que se me entumieran mis extremidades inferiores.

Sentí como dos respiraciones fingidas venían tras de mi siguiendo sigilosos mis pasos. ¿Qué creían que iba a escapar?...bueno basados en mi historial se podría decir que si pero no apostaría esta vez a mi favor, el marido de mi ex mejor amiga o mi mejor amiga o lo que sea ahora era rápido, no dudo que me alcance en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Saque esa idea estupida de mi cabeza sabiendo que esta vez no seria un cobarde.

Me deje caer sin ganas al pequeño sillón, acomodando mi trasero para estar aun mas cómodo. De reojo cheque que mis visitantes habían hecho lo mismo. Hasta que grado pueden llegar a actuar como humanos. Era cierto, si yo no supiera la verdad de que ellos eran vampiros serian como cualquier ser humano ante mis ojos. Con la pequeñísima diferencia del color casi trasparente de su piel y sus extraños ojos dorados. Algo para muchos envidiado.

Cerré mis ojos y hundí mi rostro entre mis rasposas manos robándolo para conseguir estar mas despierto. Esperando que un mar de preguntas me hundieran buscando respuestas que no sabría como contestar.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie hablaba haciendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara, ahora sabia como se sentía una presa cuando la tenia acorralada contra mis filosos colmillos y el suelo.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar el gruñir de mis tripas ¿como diablos mi estomago piensa en alimentos cuando estoy a punto de ponerme la soga al cuello?. Apreté mi abdomen con mis manos pero ni así dejaba de hacer ese mendigo ruido. Cuando volví a ver al matrimonio Cullen una sonrisa se formo en sus duros rostros causando que me apenara por la escena. ¡Idiotas!

-Les ofrecería algo de comer pero no gozo de un banco de sangre en mi alacena con su permiso tengo que saciar mis necesidades humanas- les dije lo mas calmado posible mientras me paraba sin dejarme tambalear por la duda y dirigía a mi cocina por el pasillo. Buen pretexto… alargar el momento para tranquilizarme. Despejaría mi cerebro un rato mientras me preparo algo digno para ser digerido y callo de una vez los rugidos de mi hambriento estomago. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

He de admitir que me sorprendió que no me siguieran sabiendo los temores que me hacen querer huir de aquí sin dar la cara. Pero no ellos se quedaron en el mismo lugar regalándome una señal con su rostro para que me marchara mientras se tomaban de las manos y entrelazaban sus fríos dedos. Ese hecho me hubiera hecho enfurecer hace años pero ahora no causaba ni siquiera el erizar mis vellos, un buen paso para aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

Busque en el refrigerador algo rápido y proporcionado para ingerir pero solo encontré un pedazo de pavo de hacia dos días. Bueno el hambre es el hambre. Tome la pieza y empecé a mordisquearla con grandes mordidas pero algo capto mi atención. Unas latas de cerveza estaban en uno de los cajones transparentes.

"Una cerveza cura la cruda y te vuelve a la vida" las palabras que una vez me dijo Emory me vinieron a la cabeza. Algo que estoy seguro que nunca experimento pues en las muchas veces que había fiestas en la Push, el muy gandaya se acrecentaba con las numerosas bebidas que se servia sin embargo varias veces lo encontré derramando intencionalmente el liquido de su vaso mientras hacia alarde de su duración al no emborracharse pero nunca tuve el valor de ponerlo en vergüenza delante de la manada. Un pinchazo cruzo mi corazón al recordar esos bellos momento a los que renuncie por imbecil.

Tome el six y lo puse en la barra rogando que esto me diera un poco de lucidez o al menos me aplacara el sabor amargo que aun me quedaba. CROC. Se escucho cuando abrí la lata sacando su espumoso contenido y embarrándolo entre mis dedos por el recorrido que hizo.

Recuerdo que Sandy había comprado un montón de seis de cerveza para curar la pena que ese dia la embargaba cuando descubrió que su ex novio la había engañado con su profesora.

Me ofrecí a romperle la boca pero era tanto su amor por el que prefería dejarlo ser feliz aun sabiendo que ella sufriría por esa decisión. Esa noche fue larga acompañándola en su desvelo y tratando de consolar su llanto entre mis brazos hasta que después de lograr embriagarse hasta el tope logro conciliar el sueño y pude llevarla en cargando a su habitación. Normalmente no les permitía beber y menos a ella por su corta edad, pero su estado deprimente fue el que me hizo otorgarle el permiso. Alguna vez yo estuve en esa situación de decepción y no tuve un hombro con el cual llorar hasta que después de varios años de tragarme mis penas llego Lizzie para volver a hacerme sonreír bajo la luz de la luna llena una noche cualquiera.

Tome la lata y bebí de dos tragos su contenido haciendo que mis papilas gustativas se sientan adormecidas por la sensación espumosa del liquido amarillento recorriendo mi boca.

Puse la lata vacía en la barra mientras me decidía en tomar otra, algo que solo dude una décima de segundo pues cuando menos me di cuenta el liquido ya estaba circulando hacia la boca del estomago.

-¿No sabia que te habías vuelto alcohólico?- una pregunta me hizo atragantarme con el ultimo trago, provocando que me doliera la garganta de tanto toser. Voltee mi vista hacia la causante de mi espanto. Bella estaba recargada a un costado de la puerta giratoria de entrada para la cocina. Con una sonrisa burlona esperando una respuesta.

¿Alcohólico yo? Si a duras penas he tomado y la única vez que me he puesto ebrio es anoche con su cuñado sin contar la primera vez en la que preferí acostarme con Lizzie antes de caer borracho y no llegar a complacerla. Que estupida pregunta...

-Ni yo lo sabia tendré que ir a un anexo- conteste irónico rodando los ojos y dejando las cervezas una vez mas en el refrigerador.

El sonido de la risa de Bella me sorprendió, aun que sonaba diferente con ese timbre tintineante, su risa seguía siendo la misma para el escuchar de mi corazón.

¿Por qué se acelero agitado dentro de mi cuerpo cuando la escuche? Como era posible que aun tuviera efecto en mi su hermosa risa. No se suponía que cuando la tuve en frente de mi junto a su marido este loco corazón no sintió nada mas que la sangre hirviendo que siempre corre por sus venas.

Se veía tan hermosa con esa pose seductora recargada contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa tan grande que pocas veces dejaba ver. Hasta su forma de vestir era diferente, su pelo, su piel y su boca, todo en ella se volvió mas impactante. Pero me adentre en su mirada como en el pasado. Me hundí en su océano ahora dorado y mi piel se estremeció levantando mi vellos en el proceso.

En ellos encontré su alma… ¿los vampiros la tenían?. Pues solo hablaba por ella y muy seguro de mi mismo quise avanzar hasta su lugar.

Quería después de tanto tiempo poder estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle la falta que me ha hecho. Llorar acurrucado en su regazo mis fracasos y carcajearnos de mis triunfos. La necesitaba y hasta este momento me había caído el veinte de mi grandísimo error al haberla abandonado destruyendo mi alma.

¿Por que diablos no me quede para apoyarla en su embarazo como el amigo que siempre debía ser? "Por cobarde mi querido Jacob" la vocecilla llamada conciencia fue la que me contesto y era verdad no tenia por que renegar.

Ella también estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo…algo aquí dentro me decía que si. ¿Tan fuerza era nuestra conexión como para saber nuestros sentimientos? ….

Me detuve yo mismo al ver su rostro confundido, hundí mis manos y clave mis uñas en la madera del muro…Edward ven aquí…le hable mentalmente al vampiro para que me quitara las ganas entupidas de abrazara su esposa. No llegaba y los segundos seguían corriendo en cámara lenta.

-Edward tuve que irse, pensó que era lo mejor- Bella contesto mi pregunta mental mordiendo su labio inferior como en el pasado. Estaba nerviosa, algo me ocultaba de eso estaba mas que seguro. Solo asentí con la cabeza dándole gracias al vampiro por su gran metida de pata. Como se atreve a dejarme solo con su mujer.

Ella seguía en la misma posición misteriosa en el marco de la puerta mientras yo me encontraba detrás de la barra junto a la estufa y el microondas. Que imagen tan varonil le estaba dando. Suspire nuevamente pero las palabras seguían en huelga. No podía hablar algo coherente.

-Te queda bien el rosa- después de varios segundos Bella me dijo una tontería sobre mi aspecto. Esta igual que yo, no sabe que decir. La conocía tan bien como si fuera mi otro yo pero hecho mujer.

-Obvio resalta mi moreno natural- le conteste nuevamente sarcástico rodando los ojos por su pregunta sin sentido sobre mi camisa rosada que había escogido mi cuñada adicta a la moda.

Su risa volvió a bailar en mis tímpanos volviendo a estremecerme con la diferencia que esta vez se escuchaba junto a ella una melodía mas gruesa. ¿Me estaba riendo junto a ella.? A menos que sea algún fantasma era verdad. Mi risa acompañaba seductora a la suya haciendo eco en toda la casa.

Mi mente viajo al pasado al ver esta escena…

El recuerdo de ver a Bella disfrutando de una soda caliente en mi garaje riendo de cualquier tonto chiste o comentario que mientras yo reparaba las motocicletas.

Antes de saber sobre los misterios que giraban a mi alrededor. Sin saber nada de licántropos o vampiros. Solo dos simples amigos disfrutando un buen rato juntos. Sin sentimientos no correspondidos de por medio. Maldigo el dia en que todo dio un giro de 360 grados y mi tonto corazón decidió enamorarse de mi mejor amiga arruinando todo con su paso.

-No te me acerques Jacob-en que momento había decidido avanzar hasta Bella, no lo sabia pero lo que mas me confundió fue verla retroceder con sus manos extendidas contra mi.-he dicho que pares maldito perro traicionero- sus insultos eran ácidos pero no detenían mi caminar.

-¿por que Jacob?- una prefunda desgarradora salio de lo profundo de su garganta con tal melancolía que me hizo parar en seco. Apostaría mi vida a que de sus dorados ojos querían salir lagrimas que no tenia.

-Por que pensé que mi presencia iba a arruinar la vida feliz con tu marido- el susurro que le dije me hizo formar en puño mis manos y pegarlas mas a mi cuerpo.

-Mentira Jacob- me grito congelándome otra vez los pies al piso debajo de mi- ¿lo hiciste por todo el daño que te hice verdad? Querías matarme por dentro al saber que habías muerto. ¿Como crees que me sentí Jacob?. Contéstame como una mierda.-simplemente la deje despilfarrar todo lo que tenia contra mi para su alivio personal omitiendo alguna contestación de mi parte sin negar que cada dura palabra que me daba era una punzada en mi dolido corazón.

-Cada noche llorando lagrimas que no tenia rogando a dios que todo fuera una mentira o un maldito sueño o una puta broma de la vida. Abandonando a mi familia para arrinconarme en la soledad de mi habitación refregándome el daño que te había hecho cada año que se cumplía tu "muerte". Flagelándome con los hermosos recuerdos que un dia vivimos. Anhelando volver a respirar tu aroma a paz y tranquilad. Como una maldita puta mierda Jacob fuiste un EGOISTA.

-Lo siento Bella pero acaso fui yo el que te pidió estar con migo mientras me casaba con otra aun sabiendo el amor que me tenias. No juegues Isabela con esa palabra por que tu dejas mucho que desear. Si lo acepto cometí un error que no solo a ti te destruyo por dentro. Si me preguntas como te sentías cuando supiste de mi muerte, no fue menor el dolor comparado con el que a mi me torturaba minuto a minuto mi destrozado corazón adolorido.

¿acaso crees que fue fácil deslindarme así como así de mi vida? Jamás olvide a mi tribu, a mis amigos, a mi familia. Pero si me quedaba no solo nos íbamos a destruir mutuamente si no que entre las patas nos llevaríamos a nuestra gente. No sabia si ibas a ser feliz con tu vampiro pero no quería ser yo el que te arruinara lo que ibas a tener. Cuando me dijiste tus planes después de la boda.

Algo dentro de mi hizo un clicks pidiendo que escapara para siempre. Que no iba a aguantar verte regresar en un ataúd. O si lo lograbas no iba a soportar verte convertida en vampiro y no querer asesinarte declarando la guerra entre nuestras especies . Así que por favor Bella no me digas EGOISTA por que no puedes aventar la piedra, no estas libre de culpa.- por fin había sacado toda la mierda que traía enterrada en mi alma dejándola paralizada ahora a ella.

Traje en seco y ella hizo lo mismo.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal, giro la perilla abrió la puerta de par en par, pero antes de salir la tome del brazo para enfrentarla a mi.

-Míranos Bella aquí muriendo de ganas por abrazarnos y negando ese instinto de protección que nos brindamos mutuamente. Te niegas a ti misma que yo soy parte de ti como tu eres de mi. Somos un mismo ser separado por el juego del destino con la oportunidad de en alguna otra vida volver a unirnos. ¿Desperdiciaras esta oportunidad Bella.?- las palabras que salían de mi boca no llegaban a ser autorizadas por mi cerebro cuando ya estaban dichas. Todo lo que le decía venia de aquí dentro del lugar mas recóndito de mi ser. Nuestras miradas se quedaron entrelazadas y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Una idea había surcado su cabeza.

-Yo estaba unida a ti antes de ser la célula fecundada para formar el embrión que gesto en el vientre materno y ver la luz en el alumbramiento.- sus palabras fuera de contexto me dejaron esperando algo mas o tratando de analizar que fue lo que trato de decir- Valla suerte la que me cargo-exclamo levantando la vista al techo y sonriendo ladinamente, pude ver como hizo una mueca un tanto sarcástica.

Su mano dio de lleno en mi mejilla acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el final de mis ojos. El contacto directo con su piel fría hizo punción en mi columna vertebral provocando un escalofrío que me llego hasta la ultima célula de mi ardiente cuerpo.

Me sentí tan bien como si ese vacío que había en mi estomago desde hace tantos años estuviera completo por fin.

-Somos almas gemelas mi SOL unidas aun en contra de nuestra especie…somos diferentes a las normales. Esas que consisten en solo dos. La nuestra tiene 4 ramificaciones…Todos nos necesitamos para estar completos.- sus palabras me hacían estremecer por lo verdaderas que llegaban a escucharse.

La abrace aun mas si eso era posible pegando nuestros cuerpos como si fueran uno solo. Ella hizo lo mismo entero una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra seguía en mi mejilla. El ardor que siempre había sentido en mi cuerpo se fue extinguiendo como si de un analgésico se tratara. Adormeciendo mis instintos animales. Aplacando al lobo feroz que se desataba en mi cuerpo al estar en peligro.

Me sentí tan…tan humano.

-Renesmee es la parte de mi ser que siempre te amo- esas oración fue la que me taladro el cerebro. Bella sabia de mi imprimación facilitándome toda esa explicación. Y lo mejor de todo lo había aceptado. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro. Su aliento congelado pegaba contra mi cara mezclándose con el mío... hirviendo. Haciendo uno tibio…uno normal.

Las ganas de besarla como en el pasado…como en aquella montaña nevada calmando mis ansias por que fuera MIA no existía. Lo que mi cuerpo me pedía era tenerla solo cerca, estrecharnos tan fuerte aplacando la necesidad robada de pertenencia. No sabia en que momento mi rostro se había bañado en gotas calientes recorriéndolo para después ser secadas por unos dedos helados.

-Te extrañe tanto mi Bella- le susurre al oído antes de hundirme en su hombro y cargarla para tenerla al mismo nivel de estatura.

-Yo también mi sol yo también.- me dijo en el oído para relajarme.

El silencio reino pero esta vez cogiendo la tierna escena que protagonizaba con mi mejor amiga. Ella me tranquilizaba. Ella era mi sedante.

El sonido de un corazón agitado bombeando con frenéticos golpes se escucho a un costado de nosotros.

Un olor demasiado familiar inundo mis fosas nasales. Bella se inquieto un poco. Capto lo mismo que yo.

Como pude la baje y la coloque a unos centímetros de mi.

Frente a nosotros las dos partes que faltaban nos veían expectantes. Con diferentes emociones en sus ojos. Edward solo sonreía ladinamente mientras mi niña me veía con dolor en su rostro.


	10. Simplemente tuyo mas alla de la muerte

**Summary:Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10- Simplemente soy tuyo mas allá de la muerte.**

La mirada de unos ojos achocolatado me veía de una manera tan intensa que no podría distinguir nada ¿que era lo que trataba de decirme? . Esa pregunta era la que paso por mi mente mas de un millón de veces en estos 2 segundos y medio y aun no encontraba la respuesta. Me sentía nervioso demasiado para caber en un solo cuerpo. Mis manos sudaban frío y mi estomago estaba a punto de explotar. Mi cuerpo empezó a hervir con cada segundo que pasaba en el que ella no emitía ningún movimiento mas que clavar sus orbes en las mías. De nuevo esa sensación de querer correr a su lado y decirle cuanto la amaba aun sin conocerla. ¿Pero si con eso solo conseguía que se alejara de mi?. No creía poder soportarlo. Tendría que ser simplemente su amigo hasta que ella me correspondiera. Si es que ese dia algún dia llegara.

De un momento a otro su vista viajo a la persona que aun permanecía a mi lado. Esta vez sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente a una que no mostraba nada. Su rostro estaba en estado neutral. Había dejado de arrugar su entrecejo hasta convertirlo totalmente liso. Su labio que lo tenia fuertemente apretado con sus dientes fue liberado dejando a su paso un color blanco que pronto paso al rojo sangre. Sus mejillas perdieron su color rosado y palideció hasta casi igualar el color de sus padres. Se veía como un vampiro en su totalidad si omitía el sonido que provocaba su corazón palpitante.

Edward que estaba junto a ella dejo a un lado su sonrisa torcida y con un solo movimiento tomo sin que me diera cuenta la cintura de Renesmee y la enrollo entre sus manos para pegarla a su cuerpo. No sabia en que momento ella había decidido avanzar hasta nosotros con una posición de ataque. Su cuerpo se había erguido un poco y sus colmillos se habían afilado y sobre todo habían salido a la luz pues no me había percatado de que los tenia.

-Suéltame- soltó emitiendo un gruñido feroz que me enchino los vellos de la piel. Se retorcía cada vez con mas brusquedad. Empecé a sentir miedo de que se hiciera daño.-Suéltame- Repetto constantemente esa palabra cada vez con menos fuerza por lo que se empezó a distorsionar. Estaba tan agitada y su corazón bombeaba con tal frenesí que si fuera humana estaría mas que seguro que ya le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

Por instinto mis pies caminaron sin mi permiso, junto a mi, Bella hacia lo mismo que yo. Pero los miserables pasos que habíamos dado fueron en vano.

-No- el grito de Edward nos hizo parar y retroceder, Bella se había apresurado hasta posicionarse atrás de mi. Sus manos se aferraron a mi brazo y sin querer hacerlo mi cuerpo decidió taparla por completo.

Voltea a verla esporádicamente para darme cuenta si mi acción no la molestaba. No dijo ni hizo nada como para darme cuenta si se sentía incomoda. Regrese la vista hacia mi amada para llevarme la gran sorpresa que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas del tamaño de una perla. Empañando sus mejillas.

Era un inútil en este momento. Sin poder ir y darle consuelo alguno.

Soltó un gemido que fue el que me partió en dos, dejo de luchar de entre los brazos de su padre para solo acurrucarse en su pecho. Edward subió una mano y la entero entre su rojizo y ondulado cabello. Masajeando desde el principio hasta el final de su cabellera. Se acerco a su rostro y le susurro algo que no logre captar. Ella levanto su rostro que estaba clavando entre el cuello y el pecho de su padre.

Los celos se hicieron presentes, cuanto darla yo por ser el que la estuviera consolando de esa manera y ser yo el que le tocara el pelo y se deleitara con su exquisito olor mientras nuestros cuerpos se acurrucan de esa manera tan pura.

Por que no podía gritarle que la amaba sin control y que no buscara con alguien mas el amor que yo le podría dar a manos llenas…Claro ella aceptara que un desconocido la reclame como suya por una antigua leyenda de su pueblo.

Usa la lógica…ella saldría corriendo privándote de su presencia y sin la oportunidad de en un futuro luchar por su amor.

Por estar en mi divagación no me percate en que momento Bella había salido de detrás mio y se había puesto a un lado de su hija. Le toco la espalda y esta reacciono de una manera muy diferente. Su madre acariciaba su espalda pero mi amada solo se inmovilizaba entre los brazos de su padre.

De pronto así sin mas Edward la soltó de su fuerte agarre para que saliera corriendo hacia el exterior de la casa. Perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche. ¿en que momento habían pasado las horas tan de prisa?...el anochecer estaba a todo su esplendor. Y yo aquí peor que una estatua viendo como el amor de mi vida se aleja en un estado poco conveniente por mi salud mental. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si alguien se aprovecha de su estado?

-Jacob- escuche que el vampiro de tez griega me nombraba como pude voltea a verlo saliendo de mi momento de estupidez y este solo sonrío mientras atraía el cuerpo de su mujer al suyo- ¿por qué no vas? así encuentras las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Me sorprendió la manera tan amable en la que me hablo fue algo muy extraño y a la vez se sentía…agradable.

No sabia como en el pasado ese hombre fue mi eterno rival a muerte y que miles de veces imagine como matarlo hasta llegar al punto de morir en la batalla con tal de llevarlo con migo.

El solo tenia esa sonrisa torcida, acurrucando entre su barbilla y el hueco de su cuello la cabeza de su esposa.

Se veían tan bien juntos y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de eso. Eran el uno para el otro. Hacían una pareja tan hermosa que debería causar envidias a su paso.

-Gracias- dijo Edward soltando un sonidito burlón…Diablos.

"Lector de mentes cerca" "Alerta de roba secretos" "Blanco, Negro, Rojo…"

Repetí mentalmente toda la gama de colores que se me venían a la cabeza solo para lograr que el muy maldito soltara una carcajada.

-Ni creas las locuras que pienso hace poco mis neuronas fueron invadidas por alcohol etílico y aun están atontadas- le dije cuando pase a su lado para por fin salir corriendo en busca de Renesmee en la oscuridad absoluta del anochecer.

Recorrí las calles que estaban a la redonda de la casa. Su olor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Era increíblemente reconocible para mi olfato. Como si toda la vida lo hubiera inhalado. Fui al parque y me percate que no estaba ni un alma en pena. Pasarían ya de las 11 de la noche. Seguí mi camino hacia el bosque y me infiltre en el. sentía el pum pum de mi corazón cada vez mas alocado. Mi respiración ya estaba entrecortada. El frío empezaba a reclamar su presencia en mi cuerpo.

Había salido solo con la camisa de manga larga y el pantalón. Sin un abrigo que me protegiera de la nieve que empezaba a caer. No es que me fuera a morir de hipotermia pues mi temperatura corporal era excesivamente alta. Pero por dios tengo parte humana y esta me hacia querer mas calor. Uno que solo ella me podría dar.

No sabia por donde empezar ni siquiera sabia donde vivía por si tal vez decidió irse a su casa por que estaba enojada con su madre.

Pero cual fue el motivo de su repentino ataque emocional. Aun que su rostro estuviera contraído por la rabia era de sobra decir que se veía realmente exquisita y excitante. Como una leona celando lo que es suyo.

De pronto el foco de mi cerebro se prendió arriba de mi.

Tal vez ella estaba celosa de su madre…tal vez la imprimación había hecho efecto instantáneo con nosotros…tal vez ella me amaba.

Mi corazón se aloco aun mas si eso era posible con solo por pensar en la idea y deje que mis pies trotaran por si solos.

Imagine las múltiples formas de decirle que la amaba y que de ahora en adelante solo seria suyo…en cuerpo y alma.

Jamás vería a ninguna otra mujer ni siquiera pensaría en tocarla por que a mi lado tendría a la mujer mas hermosa de la galaxia…

A Renesmee Cullen.

Pasaba cada vez mas rápido de entre los árboles, esquivando piedra tras piedra y tratando de no caer en algún charco de agua congelada. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente dejando a su paso mi ropa ya humedecida.

De pronto sentí como unos dedos me tomaron del brazo para que dejara de correr. sentí mi espalda golpear contra un árbol que se astillo y estas se clavaron en mi espalda. El liquido de mi sangre empezó a sentirse caliente y apuesto que mi camisa estará completamente sucia…la tierra y la sangre no hacen buena combinación.

Unos labios calidos se estamparon contra mi boca pidiendo una contestación por mi parte…Mis ojos por fin captaron a la causante de todo esto. Mi niña me había capturado en el bosque. Que irónico seria decir que como un lobo a su presa. Me agradaba esa sensación de dominarme. Pero sobre todo algo muchísimo mas importante mi Renesmee me correspondía.

Deje que mis labios se unieran a los de ella aun que sin mucho esfuerzo pues estos parecían hechos para estar unidos de esa manera.

Sus labios tenían el sabor a dulce miel recién salida de la colmena, era como si la hubieran embarrado en mis labios para degustarme con tan exquisito mangar.

Me sentí completo... mi corazón brincoteaba como toro en un rodeo, con una fuerza que hace temblar el cuerpo entero.

Sus delgadas manos fueron directo a mi cuello cuando se empezó a sentirse cómoda al darse cuenta que el beso cada vez era mas profundo e intimo. Yo por mi parte enrolle mis manos en su cintura un poco mas debajo de lo adecuado para poderla cargar y no estar encorvado…necesitaba disfrutarlo. Lo anhelaba demasiado sentir ese calor que nunca había experimentado en mi vida.

Los labios carnosos de Renesmee eran apetitosos y mas cuando rozaban con tanta pasión los mios. Se movían en sincronía. Pues estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Al momento de cargarla ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura. Un punto en mi contra. Tuve que mover mis manos que estaban en su estrecha cintura hacia sus glúteos para ella se sostuviera y no cayera al duro piso.

Todo un sacrificio. Claro si quería sonar sarcástico pues no puedo explicar la sensación que sentía al tocar con mis palmas y apretar sus glúteos tan rellenos. Que tipo de persona podía usar un pantalón blanco tan ceñido y poder estar tan cómoda estando enredada con mi cuerpo. Su pecho estaba pegado al mio y no quería hacerme ilusiones pero algo debajo de su ropa empezaba a endurecer. Algo que para ser justos también me estaba afectando. Pues mi miembro estaba empezando a querer salir y hacer ebullición dentro de ella.

Ella se pego aun mas a mi cuerpo provocando juntar mas nuestros sexos al apretar mas sus piernas un error mas en contra de mi poca estabilidad.

Solté un gruñido y separe mis labios del largo beso pues con ese ultimo se me había acabado la reserva de oxigeno que me quedaba. Por primera vez en mi vida desee ser vampiro y no lobo. Para poder seguir con este beso sin que me importara el oxigeno y que ella era mi aire vital.

Junte mi frente a la de ella y trate de relajarme al escuchar nuestras respiraciones apresuradas. Nuestros corazones palpitaban en el mismo momento y con la misma velocidad.

Si seguía con esta intensidad no tardaría en romperle la blusa negra que cubría sus proporcionados pechos. El pantalón blanco que tanto le ceñía se volvería café por el revolcón que le darían en el piso con migo rodando junto a ella en la tierra.

La boca se me hizo agua al imaginarla desnuda bajo mi cuerpo y gimiendo mi nombre.

Una imagen en la que ella misma se quitaba la ropa y después pasaba a desgarrar la mia mientras devoraba mis labios me hizo entrar en shock. Nunca había visto mi cuerpo de una manera como si fuera una mujer la que me inspeccionara.

Esa imagen yo no la había imaginado. Si mi mente es muy creativa pero creo o mejor dicho estoy mas que seguro que yo no fantasee con esa posición tan tentadora. Ni mucho menos que ella bajara a hacerme mimos con su lengua. Yo la respetaría hasta que ella me pidiera lo contrario. Que ganas no me faltaban.

No estoy loco o tal vez de tan excitado que me ponía el estar cerca de ella me estaba haciendo maniático.

Las imágenes que pasaban como película de pronto desapareció así dejándome en blanco. Eso fue lo que mas me pareció extraño. El rostro de Renesme se tiño al rojo vivo y separo sus manos de mi cuello.

Abrió de pronto sus ojos y se percato que la estaba viendo. Se puso aun mas roja si es que eso era posible y se bajo de mi cintura. De un solo brinco y tan ágilmente sus pies tocaron el suelo sin emitir ningún crujido o ruido alguno. Me hizo suspirar el no sentir mas su calor junto a mi. Era una sensación de vacío el solo hecho de estar separado un metro de ella.

-Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero que me escojas a mi en vez de a mi madre- las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron tan acidas y a la vez tan profundas que dejaban escuchar la sinceridad con las que lo decía. Fue como un deja vu. De pronto las imágenes en las que yo le decía a Bella esas mismas palabras hacia ya muchos años me hizo estremecer. Fue como volver a recordar el dolor que sentía en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles.

Espera…codifica su frase y trata de asimilarla.

ESTOY-ENAMORADA-DE-TI-Y-QUIERO-QUE-ME-ESCOJAS-A-MI-EN-VEZ-DE-A-MI-MADRE.

Por el amor a dios. Esta mujer creía que yo aun amaba a su madre y por eso mismo había actuado de esa manera en mi casa.

Ella me amaba a mi y yo la amaba a ella. Por que es tan difícil entenderlo para nosotros mismos. Por que seguimos con rodeos en vez de ir al punto en el que le demuestre cuanto la idolatraba. Por que ella era mi diosa personal.

Una carcajada salio sin querer de mi interior y eso pareció enojarla pues su entrecejo la delataba.

-Tienes mas opciones Jacob…no solo es ella el centro del universo. Yo luchare por ti sin importarme las consecuencias. Yo puedo ser la madre que les falta a tus hijos. Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea pero escógeme a mi en vez de a mi madre.- no podía parar de reírme por todas las cosas que ella me gritaba con desesperacion mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la misma distancia. Sabia que esto no estaba bien pero la forma tan desesperada de mover las manos por todos lados intentando hacer mímica era tan graciosa.

Sus palabras eran tan puras que me enternecieron. Como creía ella que la iba a despreciar siendo mi alma gemela.

Aun que una parte si capto mi atención de mas.

"Yo puedo ser la madre que le falta a tus hijos".

Esa pequeña frase me hizo sentir escalofríos provocados por primera vez por la felicidad que me dio. Ella había aceptado así sin mas a mis hijos sin juzgarme por mi pasado. Sabiendo que era una carga demasiado pesada para una mujer tan joven para ella. Y de pronto el balde de agua fría me callo de sorpresa.

Renesmee tenia 7 años por el amor a dios me sentí un pedófilo por haberla besado de esa manera tan sexual. Por haberla imaginado unida a mi de una y mil maneras habidas y por haber.

Pero el cuerpo era el que llamaba.

Y su cuerpo me llamaba a gritos.

Aparte tenia que verla, su físico era mas o menos el de una mujer de 20 años y por lo ocurrido minutos anteriores su mentalidad precisamente no pensaba en jugar muñecas. Tal vez en jugar con un lobo podría ser. De algo estaba seguro no la haría mia hasta que la entregue su padre vestida de blanco en un altar. Si anticuado pero la amaba tanto que ella merecía mi celibato hasta el dia de la luna de miel. Me reí interiormente por mis entupidas divagaciones ya empezaba a planear una boda y una luna de miel después del primer beso.

Aun seguía viendo como ella hablaba incoherencias en las que me decía las mil formas en las que lucharía por mi amor y que no le importaba alejarse de su madre si con eso conseguía que la amara un poco.

Me empezaba a sentir como un idiota al estar de esta manera. Solo como una simple estatua escuchando un discurso que no era necesario.

Si seguía de esa manera estoy seguro que lograría hacer una zanja profunda en la tierra.

Me importo un rábano si me veía muy brusco.

La tome de la cintura para que por fin dejara de jugar pues empezaba a marearme.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese aun con mas intensidad que la primera vez aun que con mas delicadeza.

Mis labios buscaban espacio entre los de ella y se movían sutilmente para disfrutar del momento. Sin prisa alguna introduje mi lengua en su boca pues ya me había dado el acceso que necesitaba. Disfrute mucho mas este beso para tomarme el tiempo que se merecía. Para que con el todo le quedara claro.

Me separe de su boca y abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que ella aun los mantenía cerrados y seguía con su boca entreabierta tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que le había robado.

Sonreía al verla de esa forma por mi culpa. Sus mejillas y su boca estaban tan enrojecidas que se confundían entre su hermoso color a durazno.

Suspiro y yo hice los mismo. Aclare un poco mi garganta para por fin emitir alguna palabra en todo el santo rato.

-Te amo Renesmee…simplemente soy tuyo mas allá de la muerte- por fin le dije con la voz mas ronca que me había escuchado. Recibí a cambio de esa oración que abriera los ojos en un microsegundo y una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

* * *

**Hola chicas espero les guste el capitulo ahora si voy a la par con el blog desde este momento mi dia para publicar es el lunes asi que lo hare aqui y en el blog...com...por si gustan pasar a verlo...Milita, Chili, Alex y Nane muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia...juro que con el tiempo tratare de mejorar mis errores y tambien invitarlas a leer las demas historias que tengo Masoquista y varios Os aun que aqui solo he subido uno El fuego nos consume con Rose y Jacob...bueno muchisimas gracias chicas un abrazo del tamaño de mi amor por Jacob y un beso lobuno a claro para Mili un beso sangriento. Bye**


	11. Te odio Isabella

**Summary: Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaría si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderío, será posible que después de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor…**

**Disclaimers: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11- Te odio Isabella**_

Y el tiempo empezaba a correr lentamente como si fuera un juego cruel del destino.

Hacia aproximadamente una hora desde que mis padres se habían ido a hablar con mi Jacob por que según ellos era primordial saber si el no me podría lastimar por el hecho de ser medio vampira. La verdad eso ni siquiera me molestaba sabia que la imprimación era tan fuerte y que si yo lo amaba tal cual era el también lo iba a hacer.

Que se fueran al diablo los obstáculos que querían hacer visibles Edward y Bella por la diferencia de especies, una acusación que les tuve que derrumbar instantáneamente por su pasado. Ver la cara de mis papas de sorpresa cuando les dije que los humanos y los vampiros no eran exactamente una combinación "normal" no tuvo precio.

Sabia que me estaba comportando como una mocosa pubertad pero si con esto lograba por fin que me dejaran de poner pros a mi pronta relación con Jacob lo iba a seguir haciendo aun si tuviera que huir de casa y nunca volver a ver a mi familia.

Sacudí mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento, esperaba que no llegáramos a esos extremos pues cada integrante de mi familia era parte indispensable en mi vida.

Voltea a ver a mi abuelita Esme que me estaba haciendo algo para comer en la cocina y no pude evitar sonreír por lo perfecta que era. Active un poco mas mis sentidos vampiritos pues por lo visto la única que estaba en casa era ella. Me pareció extraño que ninguno de mis tíos estuviera en casa siguiendo las ordenes de papa por si me daba un ataque de ansiedad y me fuera en busca de mi amor.

Suspire resignada pues sabia que no podía hacerlo aun que no niego que si fuera por mi lo hubiera hecho desde anoche pero mi tío Emmet me había arrullado hasta la inconciencia mientras estaba segura mi Ti Jasper también había cooperado. Yo había aceptado el trato y este se vencía en aproximadamente 4 horas y media si mi reloj no se había descompuesto. Algo que empezaba a dudar pues el muy maldito se tardaba lo doble en mover el segundero.

Me puse de pie dejando atrás mi escondite y me propuse ayudar a mi abuelita. No entendía por que estaba preparando tanta comida si la única que lo hacia en esta casa era yo y solo por que me era obligado hacerlo.

El pastel olía estupendamente y mi estomago volvió a la vida con el olor dulzón del chantilli siendo embarrado por toda la esponjosa pieza horneada.

Trate de probarlo pero mi abuelita al darse cuenta de cometido lo alejo de mi soltando una risa melodiosa que solo hizo que un bufido saliera de mi boca.

-Esta vez tendremos visitas querida y no creo les agrade comer una rebanada de pastel ya manoseado verdad- me dijo con toda la educación que siempre utilizaba.

Sin mas tuve que alejarme del lugar sigilosa pues juro el pastel de chocolate con chantilli era mi debilidad y podría devorarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando estaba por subir a mi habitación a mis sofás nasales les llego un olor delicioso pero no apetecible. El mismo olor que ayer me había guiado hasta mi alma gemela.

Sus hijos estaban aquí pero el no. Aun que el saber que el no venia con ellos me entristeció tenia la esperanza de poder convivir con sus hijos y empezar a conocerlos pues estaba mas que segura que lo que ellos necesitaban era el calor maternal. Irónico pues nosotros no gozábamos de ese calor sino mas bien éramos fríos y estériles.

¿Yo podría ser su madre postiza?

Eso aun no lo sabia pero jamás trataría de sustituir a su verdadera madre por que si algo que me dejo en shock fue la forma tan triste en la que esa mujer dio su vida por salvar a los pequeños que llevaba dentro. Si esos angelitos me aceptaban juro que amor de mi parte jamás les faltara.

Escuche las risas melodiosas de mis tíos cuando entraron a la casa.

Mi tía Alice traía en sus manos a Sarah mientras mi tía Rose traía a Will. Se veían tan felices y parecía unas perfectas estatuas maternales. Ellas anhelaban ser madres al igual que yo. Lastima que nuestros genes vampiritos nos lo hacían imposible.

Me quede ahí parada en las escalares viendo como todos reían y mi abuelita llegaba corriendo al encuentro de los nuevos invitados. Incluso me sorprendió que mi tío Jasper tuviera esa hermosa sonrisa que solo utilizaba con mi tía Alice. Bueno el hecho de que ella estuviera contenta creo que a el lo ponía igual.

Estaba nerviosa no sabia como actuar. No sabia si debía ir y abrazarlos o darles su espacio.

Por dios santo Reneesme son solo unos bebes y tu te sientes nerviosa por acercarte a ellos. Los niños aun no saben que su padre y yo nos amamos o eso espero por que la cara se me caería de la vergüenza si alguien les dijera los sueños que tuve anoche con su sexy papi. Algo que solo mi padre y mi tío fueron testigos. Como odiaba que mi padre leyera mis pensamientos y también odiaba mi poder de transmitir lo que pienso y sueño…por culpa de el tuve que soportar varios chistes por parte de algunos integrantes de la familia mas precisamente de uno musculoso y muy parecido a un oso afelpado.

-Ness no piensas saludar a los angelitos- me dijo mi tía Rose levantando una ceja de su hermoso rostro. No pude evitar ponerme aun mas nerviosa cuando todos me voltearon a ver para saber mi reacción. Diablos odiaba tener parte humana.

Baje corriendo hacia ellos y me sorprendió ver que la hermosa Sarah había abierto sus bracitos para que yo la cargara. Un gran alivio se hizo notorio en mi cuerpo contraído por los nervios. Esta vez una sonrisa tipo "se me romperán los labios" se formo en mi rostro.

La tome en brazos y le di un diminuto beso en su frentecita calida.

El pequeño Will también imito a su hermana y no pude evitar que mi corazón se engrandeciera al tenerlos a los dos en mis brazos. Así de esta manera esperaba que mi vida siguiera con los hijos del amor de mi vida entre mis brazos y el a un costado de mi.

Una vez escuche que el soñar no cuesta y por lo visto no me estaba limitando a hacerlo.

Todo iba de maravilla los pequeños eran unos angelitos y por lo visto mi familia quedo enganchada a ellos si importar su especie licantropía. Esto era maravilloso ahora ellos estaban dormiditos recostados en mi cuerpo y yo solo me limitaba a verlos dormir con el ritmo acelerado de sus corazoncitos inquietos.

Sarah y Will tenían ese angel de que en un momento a otro se ganaban el cariño de todo mundo cuando te hacían reír por sus graciosas formas de ser. Cada uno por separado era autentico no importaba la gran similitud entre ellos. Sarah era una niña que creía en los cuentos de hadas mientras Will era un niño que solo buscaba pelear y jugar con mis tíos.

Así habían pasado las horas entre risas y juegos con los gemelos. Cada vez que los veía sonreír mi corazón se alocaba por el gran parecido con su padre aun sin importar que el color moreno de su padre era mas fuerte que el de ellos pues era una mezcla entre el chocolate y un poco de leche. Algo deberían haber sacado de su madre y eso en vez de dolerme me hacia sonreír pues Jacob alguna vez fue feliz con alguien mas y eso era lo que importaba. Al fin de cuentas el agua de ríos pasados no corre mas por mi océano. Ahora el y yo estábamos destinados a ser completamente felices formando una familia entera y llena de amor o eso esperaba con grandes ansias de que se convirtiera en realidad.

Voltea a ver el reloj de mi muñeca y me di cuenta que el limite de tiempo había terminado y se había propasado por mas de 1 hora.

¿Que hago?

Me muero de ganas de seguir observándolos dormir pero mi corazón me dice que tengo que verlo lo mas pronto posible.

Sin pensarlo mas acomode a los gemelos en la cama y los cobije con algunas cobijas que estaban cerca. Aun que fueran calidos no deseaba que por mi culpa ellos se enfermaran. No eso jamás me lo permitiría ni ahora ni nunca.

-Prometo regresar lo mas pronto posible mis niños- les susurre al mismo tiempo que les daba un beso en sus cabecitas. Se estremecieron un poco y me quede en silencio acariciando sus bracitos. Cuando por fin lograron regresar a su profundo sueño salí de la habitación lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿A donde vas?- la voz chillona de mi tía Alice por poco hace que suelte un grito que logre tapar con una de mis manos.

Voltea a verla y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Ya lo había visto y no entendía el por que me tenia que asustar de esa manera. Logre distinguir que detrás de ella estaban todos y cuando digo todos hablo de mis abuelos y tíos por completo.

-Anda lucha por lo que es tuyo- me alentó mi tía Roséele. Me quede confundida pues ella mas que nadie odiaba a los lobos y muestra clara de ello era que siempre se desaparecía cuando el tío Seth venia de visita. Por lo visto no era la única sorprendida pues la mirada de todos estaba puesta en ella.

-¿Qué? me encantan sus hijos- se justifico encogiéndose de hombros y rodando los ojos.

Todos sonreímos pues éramos concientes que los bebes podrían despertarse con cualquier mínimo ruido.

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron con una alegría tan inmensa en mi corazón.

Ahora solo faltaba saltar entre sus brazos y jamás dejarlo ir. Por que era Mio siempre mi Jacob.

Tome las primeras llaves que vi. en una de las mesitas y salí rumbo al garaje. Oprimí el botón y el ganador era el descapotable rojo de mi tía Rosalie. Suspire y esperando que ella no se enojara lo saque a toda velocidad rumbo hacia el parque donde por primera vez lo vi.

Llegando tendría que guiarme por mis instintos y tratar de buscar su casa pues se me había pasado preguntarle a los demás.

Maneje lo mas rápido que el automóvil me lo permitía y creo hice un tiempo record pues en menos de 15 minutos había cruzado la ciudad entera.

Me tenia que estacionar en el primer lugar vacío del aparcamiento pues mi urgencia era cada vez mas fuerte. Tuvo que ser el segundo pues el primero era para personas discapacitadas y si algo me habían enseñado era a respetar esos lugares especiales.

Ahora si los nervios se habían apoderado de mi. Mis manos estaban sudando y mi corazón estaba desbocado. Una sensación igual a la que había sentido al verlo se hizo nuevamente presente en mi estomago.

Jamás había creído en las mentiras de las mariposas en el estomago cuando uno se enamora pero esta vez me había equivocado…y era una sensación tan hermosa y diferente que anhelaba jamás se terminara.

Su aroma me hizo estremecer cuando había empezado a caminar por una dirección esa misma que mi instinto y mi corazón me decían era la correcta.

Algo me hizo parar en ese mismo instante.

Una estatua me estaba observando fijamente y sus ojos me eran tan conocidos que temía usara su autoridad contra mi y me olvidara a dar marcha atrás.

"Por favor Edward no lo hagas"

Le grite mentalmente dando un paso atrás. El por su parte decidió que mis gritos mentales no valían la pena pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa ladina en su hermoso rostro. Me tomo entre sus brazos y así como si nada me dio un beso en mejilla mientras quitaba un mechón de mi cara.

Ahora si estaba mas que confundida no se suponía que me gritara y me obligara a regresar a la casa encerrándome en mi habitación hasta que tuviera 100 años o mas.

-Ese era mi plan original pero ya sabes como son las cosas- dijo haciéndose el dramático y encogiéndose de hombros soltando un suspiro de resignación fingido.

No pude evitar reírme de el por haber sido tan dramático y su risa fue la que me siguió. Tan melodiosa como cuando me cantaba mi canción de cuna antes de dormir siendo yo una pequeña.

-¿Quieres verlo?- me susurro en el oído cuando aun me tenia en sus brazos.

Me sentía tan bien junto a el que hasta se podría decir que me volvía a mi niñez esa en la que el siempre me calmaba y contaba la historia de amor que mis padres protagonizaron.

-Si mas que a nada en el mundo- le conteste y el solo rodó los ojos cuando se separo un poco de mi.

"Tu siempre serás el primer hombre en mi vida"

Le dije mentalmente y logre que sonriera como a mi tanto me gustaba. Odiaba pelear con el como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Algo que por lo visto ya había pasado dejando ahora solo la tierna reconciliación.

Me tome de la mano y me guío al encuentro con mi amor.

Los nervios se hicieron presentes nuevamente y ahora estaban seguidos por la resequedad en mi boca.

-Te puedes comportar muchachita- me dijo Edward enojado. A que padre en su sano juicio le gustaría escuchar lo que su hija piensa hacer cuando se encuentre con el amor de su vida.

Lo escuche bufar y prefirió soltarme la mano.

"Lo siento papi"

Me disculpe mentalmente con la ternura a flor de piel. No quería saber que haría si decidiera llevarme a la casa y encerrarme de por vida.

-Aun esta en mis planes jovencita.

Maldito sea su poder de leer mentes. Preferí pensar en que la ropa que me pondría mañana para entrar al instituto. Auch. Iba a entrar al instituto nuevamente y ya estaba pensando en abandonarlo para estar mas tiempo con mi Jacob.

Diablos por que me pasa esto a mi.

Y si lo pospongo un año. Digo solo para ayudar en la casa y tener una pequeñas horas para conquistar a mi alma gemela. Tal vez el necesitara ayuda y pues yo amablemente se la podría dar. A mi mente vinieron imágenes demasiado agradables.

-¿Qué me harías si le corto algo al lobo?- me pregunto mi papa. No pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario que a la vez me hizo enojarme un poco. El hecho de que alguien quiera dañarlo me sacie estremecer no importaba que viniera de mi padre.

-Inténtalo y ya veremos- le conteste. Después de ver su cara de sorpresa no pude evitar carcajearme de el. Solo lo había dicho para ver esa reacción. Obvio jamás en mi vida me atrevería a faltarle el respeto a mi progenitor. Aparte que desperdicio seria destruir su hermoso rostro y su cuerpo dignos de un dios.

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en su mejilla.

Al separarme le guiñe un ojo.

"Era broma…solo no toques a mi Jacob"

El rodó los ojos y adelanto su caminar. No entendía por que no corríamos si en menos de un santiamén estaríamos justo en el lugar que deseáramos.

Tal vez mi papa quería darle un poco mas de tiempo a ellos para que por fin arreglar las cosa. Ellos necesitaban perdonarse mutuamente para que todo se solucionara.

Y así nada mas mi padre dejo de caminar.

Voltea a ver el lugar…era hermoso. Lleno de pasto y algunos árboles que rodeaban la casa rojiza frente a mi.

Era su casa.

Mi corazón se aloco al captar el olor a pino que tanto anhelaba volver a oler. Ese mismo que se había vuelvo mi adicción.

No pude mas y corrí hasta la puerta seguida por los pasos de mi padre.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y no lo pensé mas al abrirla por completo.

Escuche como mi corazón se partió en dos al ver a mi madre aferrada a Jacob quien la cargaba de la cintura.

No esto era una visión.

El no me podía estar haciendo esto. El era Mio.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta rabia contra mi esa que se decía mi madre.

Ella sabia cuanto amaba a Jacob aun sin conocerlo y lo primero que hace es querer robármelo.

Voltea a ver a mi padre y solo lo vi. sonreír.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Que no ve que su mujer esta pegada al amor de mi vida como si fuera un pulpo.

No pude mas un gruñido salio de mi cuerpo haciendo notar el odio que estaba sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo.

Empecé a temblar.

El es Mio.

Maldita Isabela.

Tenia que separarla de Jacob a como del lugar.

Al parecer por fin ellos se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y se habían separado.

No pude mas la rabia me había cegado y todo se volvió rojo dente a mi. No quise observar los ojos de Jacob por que mi vista estaba enfocada en ella.

No me importaba si me iba al infierno por atacar a mi propia madre. Pero esta vez no lo quería ni pensar.

Maldita sea que no se supone que ella me amaba y solo quería mi felicidad.

Por que quererlo a el si tiene a mi padre a sus pies.

No pude mas y mi cuerpo se tenso.

La deseaba atacar y que su cuerpo estuviera despedazado entre mis manos para asi saciar la ser de venganza que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

No me importaba que después de eso Jacob me odiara.

Nuestra imprimación había sido destruida por la intrusa.

O mejor dicho por ella...

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS SORRY POR EL RETRASO U.U E ESTADO UN POQUITO OCUPADA...ESTE VA POR TODAS LAS CHICAS Q SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR...LA QUIERO..AlexBlackCullen aqui te traigo lo que piensa Nessie...ojala te guste por cierto chicas tuve q cortar el cap por q me salieron demasiadas hojas si puedo les subo el q sigue al ratito y si no pues hasta el proximo lunes..n.n gracias por todo...**

Por mi madre…no sabes cuanto te odio Isabella Swan.


	12. La ultima carta de la baraja

**Summary: Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaría si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderío, será posible que después de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor…**

**Disclaimers: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12- La ultima carta de la baraja.**

**De pronto algo que jamás había sentido invadió mi cuerpo de una manera inigualable, que me hacia sentir tan diferente como si un nuevo ser estuviera creciendo quitando a su paso la pureza de mi alma . Aun que no tenia ponzoña, podía sentir como algo acido y viscoso se acumulaba debajo de mi lengua pasando por cada rincón de la boca hasta llegar a rozar mis colmillos, que ya querían ser usados para arrancarle el pedazo podrido de su cuello. Deje de apretar mi labio no por el hecho de que me doliera si no que el veneno que se estaba acumulando empezaba a arder en la parte afectada y no deseaba que este se acabara hasta que el ser que me arruino la vida sufra por su acto de traición. Mi rostro ya no tenia expresión alguna se había dejado influir por el monstruo que anhelaba salir a flote. Podría jurar que los latidos de mi corazón se disminuyeron con bastante diferencia de rítmica.**

**Me sentía una vampira en toda la extensión de la palabra. La temperatura de mi cuerpo había llegado a su mínimo nivel de calidez, el frío empezó a recorrer como si de la sangre en mis venas se tratara.**

**La matare aun que eso me cueste la vida y el desprecio de los dos hombres que mas amo: mi padre y mi Jacob. Ella seguía ahí parada con su cara pálida y sus ojos dorados mostrando una inquietud llena de nerviosismo, algo dentro de ella debe saber el daño que había causado. No podía dejar de imaginar su cinismo e hipocresía cuando fingió una sonrisa forzada.**

**¡Maldita traicionera! - quería gritarle hasta que sus tímpanos se reventaran. **

****

Mi cerebro empezó a dibujar la palabra MUERTE remarcada con letra gigante y en un cartelón luminoso como un atento aviso que pusiera alerta a los demás sentidos. Esos sentidos que tenia ligeramente escondidos en mi interior, pues nunca antes los había necesitado como en este preciso instante.

El rojo empezaba a nublar mi vista como una neblina que empeñan la visibilidad.

El monstruo había salido a la luz después de estar dormido en la parte mas alejada de mi cerebro y este había dado el grito de guerra reclamando la sed de sangre que ya saboreaba cuando estuviera embarrada en la comisura de sus labios dejando un camino que limpiaría con la punta de la lengua.

"Mátala" era la palabra que ahora taladraba con tal osadía que el retumbillo hacia el sonido de un tambor al son de la guerra…

-No- un grito desesperado hizo que todo se borrara. Que la sed de sangre se marchara y mi cuerpo recuperara la calidez a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Me pude dar cuenta que estaba pegada a mi padre pues me sostenía de la cintura, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas mi cuerpo al suyo, como una eterna prisión congelada.

Estaba mas que segura que el grito que escuche a la lejanía era proveniente de el. Mi garganta me ardía como si esta hubiera gritado sin cesar y no recordaba haber hablado en ningún momento o eso era lo que pensaba pues no recordaba mas haber visto a mi madre aferrada a Jacob en un abrazo de mutuo acuerdo. Me sentía confundida y mi cabeza giraba a 1000 Km. estomago ardía haciendo que un sabor amargo se mezclara con mi saliva.

No sabia que me había pasado no entendía en que momento había deseado matar al ser que me dio la vida. Me paralice al darme cuenta de lo que había pensado. La quería matar…en que tipo de monstruo me había convertido que no tenia respeto alguno contra ese ser que tanto me amaba .No pude contener el llanto y los sollozos que salían ya de mi cuerpo.

Me había cegado la rabia sacando lo mas demoniaco de mi interior. No había pretexto alguno ante mis actos. Jamás en mi vida me había puesto de esta manera y esperaba que esto nunca mas me volviera a pasar. Logre ver que Jacob veía a mi madre con preocupación.

El temía que yo la dañara.

El aun la amaba y era mentira la imprimación. Una vil y cruel mentira que me había llenado de ilusiones que ahora se desmoronaban como un polvoron. No pude mas me destroce entre los brazos de mi padre que ya estaba acariciando mi cabello. Solté un quejido que resonó por toda la habitación. No podía mantenerme firme por que simplemente estaba destrozada y perdida en la desesperacion de mis actos.

"Perdón Papa no se que me paso". Pensé alto para que el me escuchara tenia tanta vergüenza de lo que había hecho que me negaba rotundamente a verlo a los ojos. Como iba a ser posible que todo siga igual cuando trate de matar a la mujer de su vida, esa que sacrifico su humanidad con tal de que yo estuviera viva en este preciso momento, me sentía la peor basura que halla existido sobre la faz de la tierra y el universo entero.

El seguía acurrucando mi rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y pecho esperando que en cualquier momento el se aleje de mi…del nuevo monstruo que se ha creado con falsas esperanzas de amor de un lobo al que sin pensarlo a querido sin siquiera conocerlo.

Devastada era la palabra exacta para describirme en estos momentos. Unos dedos fríos y delineados levantaron lentamente mi mentón haciendo que con el tacto mis ojos se cerraran para evitar que sus ojos dorados me vieran con odio y rabia combinados con el desprecio. Cuando creí no poder ser mas idiota mis parpados se fueron abriendo lentamente. Ahora no era la neblina la que empañaba mi vista, por que ahora se trataba de lagrimas cargadas de dolor que los empañaba por completo. Pude visualizar esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban y no mostraban señal alguna del desprecio que tanto merecía con creces y debiendo un alto porcentaje de culpa.

Se acerco lentamente a mi oído y su aliento frío me rozo hasta el mas mínimo rincón haciendo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. "La imprimación si funciono" me susurro tan bajo que dudo que alguien mas lo hubiera captado.

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que una sensación hermosa me regresara el alma que ya había decidido nunca volver, provocando que mi estomago se estrujara tratando de mitigar el vacío que lo embargaba. No sabia que pensar mi mente estaba en blanco luchando para que algo coherente saliera sin querer gritar de alegría. Correr a los brazos de Jacob y llenarlo de besos que anhelaba regalarle el resto de mi vida. Por fin pude pensar con lucidez para darme cuenta que ese abrazo solo fue uno que se debían por hecho de ser separado tantos años. Y que por los celos sin sentido me había llenado de ira por los celos que me comían en vida.

"Seguro" le dije en mi pensamiento con un tono de suplica jamás utilizado y que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, seguro sonaría mas que chirriante, algo muy parecido a un niño después de una rabieta aclamando una palabra de aliento. No espere ni un segundo mas y salí del lugar lo mas rápido que mis habilidades semi vampiricas me permitían.

Dejando a mi paso todo, sin voltear a ver a nadie en la habitación cruce el umbral de la puerta perdiéndome entre la oscura noche. Corriendo sin que alguien se percatara de mi paso el vecindario, llegue al parque en el que por primera vez había visto al hombre de mi vida y sin dudarlo me adentre al bosque. Rozando la maleza y escabulléndome entre el montón de árboles que estaban separados por una minima distancia.

Esperaba con toda el alma que el viniera a mi búsqueda y algo dentro de mi me daba la afirmación de que eso tal vez sucediera. Confiaba en las palabras de mi padre y también confiaba en las historias que tío Seth me había dicho sobre la imprimación. Juro que mi corazón ansiaba que todo lo que había recopilado en estos años sobre dicha magia quileunte fuera real. Y que el lobo no dudara en seguir a su imprimada para darle consuelo.

Me quede quieta cuando me di cuenta que ya había ganado bastante distancia y me dedique a esperar. Solo habían pasado segundos y yo los tomaba como horas. De pronto a mis fosas nasales entro el aroma que tanto anhelaba. La confusión me hizo ponerme nerviosa, demasiado para ser exacta. Lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme tras un gran árbol del que estaba cerca.

Me quede ahí esperando que el hombre de mi vida hiciera su aparición. Y como un adonis este llego por la oscuridad del bosque. Dejándome anonadada por su belleza. No me había tomado el tiempo de examinar su vestimenta. Se veía aun mas hermoso de lo que me acordaba.

Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que los copos de nieve caían lentamente. Y no me quejaba, aun que el hecho de haberme dado cuenta me hizo estremecerme de frío, me consolaba que mis ojos se deleitaran viendo como su camisa rosada se pegaba a toda su moldeada figura haciéndolo aun mas exquisito. Jacob corría muy rápido y paso a un lado mío.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de mi presencia. Y no pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo volvió a actuar sin mi permiso. Me acerque sigilosa lo mas cerca de el aun que seguía en movimiento. Lo tome de su brazo con mis dedos congelados por el clima y sin pensarlo lo estampe contra un árbol , provocando un estruendo que retumbo en mis oídos. Después le pediría disculpas.

El olor a sangre hacia el momento mas excitante y sin siquiera dudarlo estampe mis labios con los suyos. No niego que fue un movimiento brusco pero en estos momentos lo único que rondaba mi cerebro era tenerlo entre mis brazos y demostrarle que yo era la única mujer que el debería amar, no solo por el hecho de ser su alma gemela, si no, por el hecho de que no podía vivir sin el y que si el me lo pidiera seria una esclava que obedecía fielmente cada una de sus normas.

Me emocione demasiado cuando me el contesto mi beso, sus carnosos labios se amoldaron a los mios coordinando un baile de danzon. Con sincronía y mucha pasión. Sus labios sabían mil veces mejor que el jarabe de arce recién untado en el pan, tan dulces y rellenos que me daban ganas de morderlo y probar que dentro de ellos saldría el néctar que me daban vida. Enrede mis manos en su varonil cuello dejándome llevar por el momento.

La seguridad regreso a mi y decidí darme rienda suelta a la excesiva necesidad que tenia de el. Algo muy parecido a una corriente eléctrica me recorrió cuando sus gruesas manos se posicionaron en mi cintura. Era una sensación exquisita cargada de excitación. El beso con cada movimiento se hacia mas intimo y cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía algo mas. Y que el vacío que tenia en mi vientre fuera sustituido por el. Que nos uniéramos en cuerpo y alma formando un solo ser. Lleno de amor y devoción el uno hacia el otro.

Sentí como sus manos querían cargar mi cuerpo así que decidí ahorrarle el esfuerzo. Mis piernas se enredaron en su cadera sin pena alguna. Se me fue el aire cuando sus manos abandonaron mi cintura para moverse a mis glúteos y así evitar que me resbalara de su cuerpo. Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes cuando en el proceso logre rozar algo demasiadazo duro con mi centro. El deseo me estaba consumiendo haciendo que el beso se hiciera mas bestial. Pegue mi cuerpo lo mas que pude al suyo, logrando que nuestros centros se toparan aun con la ropa.

Jacob se separo de mi boca y soltó un gruñido animal. No pude evitar sonreír ante mi logro. Nunca había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones tan intensas. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas por la falta de oxigeno, buscaban un poco de aliento que se había terminado con nuestro primer beso.

Wo-oh mi primer beso y fue con el amor de mi vida, con mi alma gemela pero sobre todo con el hombre mas sexy sobre la faz de la tierra. Cerré mis ojos cuando su frente se unió a la mía. No podía evitar que mi imaginación se diera vuelo.

Jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, es mas, nunca había pensado en ello. En mi corta vida mis padres me han negado todo tipo de información acerca de ello. Pensaban que aun no era apta para ese tipo de actos de reproducción.

Claro que nunca pensaron en la osadía de mi tío Jasper que en las múltiples noches que me dejaban a su tutela se tomaba el permiso de relatarme de forma decente todo lo que mi tío Emmet me decía en forma grotesca. No es nada sano que tu familia te relate las miles de noches de pasión que compartían. Y agradecía a mi tío Jazz que se tomara el tiempo de decirme que solo era un acto de entrega absoluta hacia el ser amado.

Que no era un juego y que antes de hacerlo uno debería estar seguro de lo que hacia. Y que cuando ese momento llegara deberías tomar precauciones para no salir embarazada. Algo que sinceramente no me importaba pues estaba mas que segura que yo era mas estéril que una piedra. Me dolía saber que no podría regalarle a Jacob unos hijos de nuestra sangre pero me consuela saber que otra mujer le regalo ya esa dicha.

Que mas daba esos puntos los discutiría cuando fuera el momento necesario. Ahora lo que debía hacer era jugar todas mis cartas tal y como lo había estado pensando. Por mas de que trate de no pensar en hacer algo sexual con Jacob mi mente me hizo la mal jugada.

No pude evitar que mi boca se hiciera agua cuando imagine hacerle miles de cosas a Jacob en cada rincón de su musculoso cuerpo. Imagine contoneando mi cuerpo de forma sensual mientras me despojaba de cada una de mis prendas siendo observada por unos hipnotizantes ojos carbón llenos de excitación. Desgarrar con toda mi fuerza su ropa y admirar su belleza capturando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Y me contorsionaba de mil formas diferentes lamiendo su pelvis como en las películas eróticas. Tal vez no seria una experta pero como dicen la practica hace al maestro, y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a practicar día y noche si fuera necesario.

Y como balde de agua me acorde de mi fastidioso poder de transmitir mis pensamientos. No pude evitar que una ola de vergüenza me golpeara fuertemente haciendo que mi rostro se sonrojara como siempre. Temí abrir mis parpados pero no pude evitarlo. Mi mirada fue capturada por la de Jacob. Que me veía con la confusión a flor de piel.

Diablos. Ahora mas que nunca odio este don. Mis mejillas se pusieron aun mas calientes y preferí bajarme de su cintura aun sin ganas de hacerlo. Brinque sutilmente y mis pies tocaron silenciosamente el piso humedecido.

Me trague mi pena y empecé a tirar mi primera carta. Con voz ahogada trate de emitir una oración concreta. Aun que era conciente de que el ya no amaba a mi madre, aun tenia la espinita clavada en mi talón y tenia que aclarar primero esa situación. Recordé la forma en la que mi madre lo abrazaba y no pude evitar que la rabia regresara.

-Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero que me escojas a mi en vez de a mi madre- solté sin analizarlo. Mi corazón fue el que actúo y no me molestaba. Tenia que ser sincera desde el primer momento.

Mis palabras se escucharon como una orden algo que no me importo. Necesitaba decirle que el era mío y de nadie mas. La rabia me volvió a consumir cuando escuche como se carcajeaba de mi declaración. No podía creer que fuera tan infantil para no darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. Era tal como mi madre lo describía. Un hombre que armonizaba el momento con su risa cuando menos se esperaba. Todo lo tomaba a broma. Quería que se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía por dentro y el me salía con estas niñerías.

Las ansias de hacerlo entrar en razón habían llegado a mis limites. Mi rostro debía mostrar mi enojo pues logro que callara sus carcajadas.

-Tienes mas opciones Jacob…no solo es ella el centro del universo. - le grite moviendo mis manos en señales para explicarme mejor- Yo luchare por ti sin importarme las consecuencias.- le sentencia caminando en círculos- Yo puedo ser la madre que les falta a tus hijos.- cuando le dije eso no pude evitar que mi corazón palpitara de alegría, esos bebes me habían maravillado de una manera sin igual- Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea pero escógeme a mi en vez de a mi madre- me empezaba a atragantar con el bullicio de palabras que salían de mi boca y lo único que sacaba a cambio era que Jacob se riera cada vez mas.

Quería darle una bofetada bien sentada en su mejilla bronceada y que así dejara de reírse como desquiciado. Le gritaba, le susurraba y le hablaba de mil formas que yo era su verdadera alma gemela y que tenia que aceptar que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Rozaba con mis manos la tela blanca de mis pantalones limpiando el sudor que estaba en mis manos temblorosas. Despegaba la humedecida blusa negra de mi cuerpo para evitar que Jacob se percatara del frío que tenían mis pechos.

Estaba enojada, dolida, celosa, ansiosa y enfadada. Este hombre si que era un cabezota. Acaso no podía emitir ninguna palabra o es posible que de verdad el no me ame y se este tragando sus palabras de desprecio.

Me duda estaba refrescando mi cabeza. Unas gruesas manos me tomaron de la cintura y me pegaron a un cuerpo hirviendo. Los labios carnosos se volvieron a juntar con los mios, dejando atrás todas las dudas que me embargaban. Me deje entregar a la pasión desbordante del momento dejando atrás todas mis dudas. El movimiento acompasado de la lucha de labios se hacia aun mas violenta. Me di espacio para recibir su lengua entre boca… húmeda y deliciosa.

Dejando que con ella me robara el aliento. Y así fue. Cuando se separo de mis labios no pude abrir los ojos, imaginaba que si lo hacia me despertaría en mi cuarto jadeando como la noche anterior el nombre de Jacob, siendo el centro de las burlas de mis tíos y recibiendo los reproches de mis padres. Mis labios estaban hinchados y mis mejillas ardían como nunca.

Ansiaba mas de ese hombre…ansiaba su cuerpo entero enredado con el mío por siempre. Suspire tratando de recobrar la compostura y dejando atrás mis entupidos miedos de perderlo.

Escuche como aclaro su garganta pero aun temía que esto fuera un sueño. Su exquisito aliento me lleno el rostro… lo inhale como tanta ansiedad como si fuera mi aire vital.

-Te amo Reneesme- me dijo con la voz mas ronca que le había escuchado haciendo que me estremeciera en mi lugar- simplemente soy tuyo mas allá de la muerte- termino su frase y no pude evitar llenarme de mil emociones distintas.

Alegría, felicidad y amor…muchísimo amor. Mi loco corazón se agito cuando los escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal. El me amaba. El si era mío…mío mas allá de la muerte.

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí lo mas que mis labios me lo permitieron. Hoy he conocido nuevas sensaciones que tenia guardadas en mi interior. Aun que la mas importante era que había descubierto lo que es el amor. Yo había encontrado el amor en menos de 48 horas y me sentía la mujer mas feliz del universo. Frente a mi los ojos que deseaba ver cada mañana al despertar me vigilaban atento, esperando una reacción por mi parte.

No pude mas y me fui directo hacia sus labios nuevamente…con las ansias de esta vez llegar a culminar en el limbo del placer carnal. Mordí su labio inferior logrando que este sangrara y con mi lengua lamí la sangre…su exquisita sangre. Deje que mis manos recorrieran su pecho bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Rozando con mis dedos sus cuadros bien definidos aun sobre la tela húmeda de su camisa rosada.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer con mas fuerza. Me di cuenta que eso no me interesaba. Estaba aquí en medio de un bosque con la nieve cayendo a mares como tormenta. Mientras yo me sentía hervir por dentro, en los brazos fuertes de un hombre lobo que me tocaba con tanta ternura como si fuera yo de cristal o alguna tontería. Y por mi parte, las caricias y los besos eran feroces como si fuera yo un animal en celo. Sus manos estaban firmes sobando mi espalda y las mías fieras enredadas en su cuello.

Salte a su cuerpo y enrede mis piernas nuevamente en su cadera. Logrando que sus manos volvieran a tocar mis glúteos. Necesitaba mas…lo necesitaba a el dentro de mi. Aleje una de mis manos y la introduje dentro de su camisa. Rozando su piel bronceada con la yema de mis dedos. Aun que esa no era mi misión la estaba disfrutando sin parar.

Jacob alejo sus labios y empezó un camino lento hacia mi cuello. Depositando en el mordiscos y succiones que me hacían estremecer. Yo por mi parte me dedique a jugar con mi lengua en su oído. Me pegaba lo mas que podía a su cuerpo juntando nuestros sexos con movimientos lentos y sutiles. Podía sentir su miembro aun mas endurecido que en un principio y eso me emociono. El me deseaba igual que yo.

Trate de mantener el equilibrio de mi cuerpo con la mano que seguía en su cuello. Y me jugué la ultima carta de la baraja. Baje la mano que acariciaba su pecho y sin mas esta se introdujo dentro de su pantalón.

-Hazme tuya- le susurre lo mas sensual que podía.

* * *

Espero les guste el capitulo lo hago con mi mas grande cariño para ustedes...les pido de favor si pueden pasar a leer mi historia Masoquista hoy subo el capitulo final y quisiera saber la opinion de ustedes un beso a todas y tratare de subir lo mar pronto posible.


	13. Intrusos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.

**Suammary:**Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.

* * *

**Capitulo 13- Intrusos**

**Narra: Jacob Black**

Por primera vez odie el no traes calzoncillos pues así mi endurecido miembro estaba totalmente expuesto con cada milímetro de su extensión oprimida entre la mezclilla ajustada aun mas por la invasión de la delgada mano de mi niña. La necesitaba y valla que la necesitaba pero, que pasaba con la promesa que hacia unos segundos me había hecho de no tocarla hasta que su padre me entregara su mano en el altar y el padre sellara nuestro amor eterno con la típica pregunta de si acepto serle fiel aun si la enfermedad este de por medio.

Pero por el amor a Dios…su calida mano ya estaba llegando a mi centro que ya palpitaba por su contacto directo. Mis hormonas se galoparon haciendo que todas mis celular rogaran por sentir el éxtasis de sus caricias. Ahora entendía esa necesidad que sentían los de la manada cuando estaban inquietos por llegar a ver a sus improntas. Ansiosos y sedientos de ellas para que calmaran el vacío que su ausencia esta creando.

Que tenia que hacer? Luchar entre el instinto o la razón. Por un lado el animal que clamaba saciar su sed por su mujer. Mi mujer… tenia que parar en este mismo instante. Ella aun no era mi mujer por todas las de la ley y no pensaba hacerla mía por entero en este frío y húmedo lugar. Ella se merecía cada uno de los pétalos de rosas que cubrirían nuestra cama en la noche de bodas haciendo que las sabanas sean los testigos de una entrega de dos cuerpos bañados en sudor al profesarse amor eterno al gritar sus nombres cuando el orgasmo forme los escalofríos que recorrerán nuestros centros unidos por la eternidad.

Era ahora o tener el remordimiento de por vida. Aun quedaba un poco de cordura aun que esta estuviera a punto de esfumarse.

Separe mis labios de los de Renesmee y sin mas la separe de mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun me quedaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa cuando yo tome su delicada mano y sin mas remedio la saque de su escondite: mi pantalón. Valla suplicio acabo de hacer. Por el amor a todo lo sagrado por que tengo que usar mi entupida conciencia en estos momentos. Bien, el hecho de haber sufrido tanto tiempo en la espera ferviente de encontrar a mi alma gemela daba un crédito extra: si ya espere toda mi vida que no pueda hacerlo unos cuantos meses mas.

El rostro de porcelana de Nessie esta en estado de confusión absoluta.

Limpie con mi pulgar esa gota salada que recorría su mejilla sonrojada y ante mi tacto su cuerpo se encogió para después dar un paso atrás.

Bien hecho Jacob lo único que conseguiste es que ella se alejara de ti.

-Mi amor- le dije con toda la ternura que mi corazón sentía por esa hermosa mujer que se había vuelto el centro de mi universo- No creo que quieras entregarte a un hombre al cual apenas conocer verdad.?

-Si quiero- me contesto antes de terminar dejándome impactado. Valla lo cabezota lo heredo de su madre.

Suspire y sin mas la acerque a mi con un movimiento ágil y sutil.

-Crees que a tu padre le gustaría eso?- le pregunte mas que nada para hacerla entrar en razón. Bueno la verdad es que no quería ser carnada para vampiros sabiendo que tengo 4 personas que dependen de mi.

-Mientras a mi me guste basta y sobra- volvió a contestar automáticamente.

Rayos.

Una vez mas su decisión me dejo impresionado.

Piensa cerebro piensa.

Pero este se rehusaba a hacer su trabajo por las inmensas ganas de que ella me convenciera de mi propia decisión.

Sus a chocolatados ojos me penetraban rogando que la complaciera.

-No quieres saber de mi pasado?- Bingo buena pregunta. Su rostro pareció dudar y me enorgullecí por mi agilidad mental que seguía opacada por las ansias de poseerla.

-Tu pasado ya no importa por que ahora yo soy tu futuro- dijo segura y sonriendo.

Si esto es culpa de Bella. Dios santo esta mujer me va a dejar sin opciones aun que yo mismo seria el primero en borrarlas con tal de tener su diminuto cuerpo unido a mi por siempre.

Mi futuro…que hermoso futuro me depara. Ella y mis hijos como toda una familia.

Pronto las imágenes donde ella cargaba a mis bebes con un abultado vientre que resaltaba sin igual: un hijo mas.

Jamás en mi vida pensé tener tantos hijos pero cuando frente a mi los rostros angelicales de Sarah y Will junto a un bebe con la piel pálida de mi Nessie me llenaba de un gozo que me hacia imaginar miles de hermosas fantasías.

Un bebe: fruto de nuestro amor.

Creo que he roto el record de ilusiones mágicas por un día. Pero me gustaba es mas me entusiasmaba saber que ella seria mi futuro…mi hermoso futuro.

Un sonidito que fue provocado por algún animal nocturno me regreso a la realidad para llevarme la sorpresa de que mi hambrienta semi-vampirita estaba desabrochando mi pantalón.

Uff creo que esto es mas difícil de lo que creía. Para que miento yo también la quería hacer mía y destazar cada una de sus prendas para maravillarme con su exquisita figura.

Besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y saborear sus labios sin cesar.

-Te amo Renesmee.- le dije una vez mas y es mas nunca me cansaría de decírselo.-Pero creo que estamos yendo muy rápido-le sentencia sin pensarlo- No sabes nada de mi aparte del hecho de que soy padre y fui el mejor amigo de tu madre.

-Y que la amaste hasta tal grado de perder tu dignidad por ella. Que para recuperar tu poca honra te fuiste de la tribu dejando atrás a toda tu vida. Que luchaste contra las ganas de no vivir hasta que llego tu esposa y que esta murió al dar a luz a tus hijos- cada palabra que salía de su boca me dejo impactado no solo por el hecho de interrumpirme si no por su facilidad de restregarme mis errores de una forma sutil y sin reclamo alguno es mas me atrevía a decir que esta mujer lo decía de una forma burlona. Sus muecas al hablar tenían diferentes características. Rodaba sus ojos y oprimía sus labios imagino para no decir alguna grosería que bien merecida la tenia.-Y que por azares del destino estamos unidos de por vida por la magia de tu pueblo. Que soy tu imprimación y que debes darme lo que yo necesito así que lo que mas necesito es que me hagas tuya. Tan tan.- finalizo con su intento de sonido de tambor haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ahora si estaba sin palabras.

Trate de hablar es mas hasta balbuce algunas silabas pero nada.

Nada coherente salía de mi boca.

Su rostro tenia una satisfacción absoluta. Una sonrisa torcida herencia de su padre se formo en su boca. Sus ojos clavados profundamente en mi sin perder ningún segundo en la cara de estupido que apuesto tendría. Sus manos se había posicionado en su cintura en forma de jarro y la punta de su zapato subía y bajaba logrando que un sonidito se escuchara entremezclado con el de la naturaleza.

Valla esto tendría que ser de genes diferentes a los de sus padres…quizás de Charlie o de hay no se de quien diablos lo heredaría.

No niego que su forma de mandarme me parecía excitante es mas hasta me hacia desearla cada vez mas pero si no la detenía a tiempo seria estofado de lobo al carbón…y eso no creo que sea muy justo para mis hijos.

Es mas una imagen horrible apareció frente a mi: Edward y sus hermanos desfrutando mi dolor cuando unas pinzas arrancaban lentamente mis partes nobles para después ser puestas en un trofeo. Victoriosos y festejando clamaban mi abstinencia.

Por instinto lleve mis manos a mi entre pierna protegiendo la única esperanza de seguir reproduciendo mis genes en el futuro.

Que idiota.

Pero la grotesca imagen que se desvaneció me hizo sentir el maldito dolor.

Tranquilo.

Esto puede tener solución si mi cerebro lograba pensar con claridad.

La cual ya estaba regresando.

-Jacob- me dijo en un susurro- te necesito- finalizo uniendo sus labios a los mios.

Al diablo todo: yo tenia que darle lo que ella me pidiera. Por que yo la amaba por que ella me amaba por que nuestro futuro estaba en juego si me negaba.

Me deje llevar al principio es mas estaba disfrutando de nuestro beso. Inspeccionado cada rincón de su boca. Luchando contra el control del poder de las lenguas. Saboreando su saliva mezclada con la mía.

La combinación perfecta.

Bien creo que el instinto le gano a la razón a pesar de que mi hombría estaba en juego.

Como dicen: es mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

La tome de la cintura y ella salto a mis caderas. Profundizando el beso y rozando una vez mas nuestros centros. Por el impacto mi estabilidad fallo logrando que mi cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo.

Aleje mi boca y fui directo a su delicado cuello. Besando, mordiendo y succionando su piel haciendo que unos gemidos salieran de su cuello.

Maravilloso y bendito sonido de satisfacción.

Le daría lo que me pedía saciando mis ganas justo con las suyas.

Esto me superaba…la mejor sensación de todas explotaba en mi centro.

Ella parecía no tener paciencia y cuando me di cuenta su camisa ya no estaba en su lugar.

Un sostén de encaje oprimía sus voluptuosos pechos. A los que sin pensar ataque con mi boca dejando a su paso pequeños besos que enchinaban su blanca piel.

Al rozarlos me percate de su endurecido pezón.

Algo surgió en mi pervertida cabeza.

Abrí un poco mas mi boca y con mis dientes oprimí su pezón con dulzura, no quería hacerle daño .

Un grito salio de su pecho.

Mi entrepierna estaba a punto de romper el pantalón de tela.

Ella pareció darse cuenta y sus manos fueron hacia el sur rompiendo el botón mientras bajaba el cierre sin control. Temblorosa y apenada observo mi miembro y relamió su labio inferior.

Logrando que si eso me excitara mas si eso era posible.

-Estas segura- le dije con voz dudosa.

"Que diga que si". No creía poder parar en este momento.

Mi corazón estaba frenético bombeando mas sangre con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Si- fue lo único que digo.

No pude mas…de un momento a otro su blanco pantalón desapareció.

Dejando expuestas sus piernas largas, definidas y aterciopeladas que ya eran exploradas por mis ansiosas manos.

Mi vista fue directo a su ropa interior.

Su transparente y negra ropa interior de encaje a combinación con su sostén.

Si quería darme un infarto estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Ahora estábamos desbalanceados.

A ella aun la cubría su ropa interior mientras a mi solo me cubrían los pies mi arrugado pantalón que al darme cuenta saque sin control.

Desnudo y con los copos de nieve que se evaporizaban al contacto con mi ardiente piel.

De reojo me di cuenta que mi camisa que momentos atrás fue arrancada de mi cuerpo ahora estaba junto a mi.

Me acerque un poco mas a ella y gire con yo volvía tomar el rostro denotaba sorpresa y eso me gustaba. La volvía a atacar directo a su boca.Y nuestras manos recorrían cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos sin pena tan excitado y rogaba que ella me gritara que por fin culminara nuestra entrega ía hundirme en ella y que nuestras almas se unieran al llegar al é nuestras ganas y perder la razón. Gritar nuestros nombres y gemir por el placer del orgasmo.

-Valla espero que de perdido ya sean novios no crees Jasper- escuche una voz burlona de fondo logrando que saltara del cuerpo casi desnudo de Ness.

* * *

**Chicas perdon por la tardanza se que no tengo perdon de dios pero no estoy en una buena racha y trato de hacer el mejor intento por escribir se que es corto pero en serio prometo recompensarlas muy pronto...no suelo pedir Review pero me encantaria saber que les parece la historia si ustedes me dicen agregale esto o aquello en serio lo hago...hace poco pase por un suceso muy sensible en mi vida personal por lo que tuve que abandonar mi amado blog pero aqui voy a seguir publicando solo que no va a ser tan seguido espero me comprendan...si me dejan 3 reviews les subo el siguiente capitulo que se llama: Todo vale la pena...quien creen que llego? jaja uff nos vemos en la proxima besos**


	14. Todo vale la pena

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.

**Summary:**Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.

* * *

**Capitulo 14- Todo vale la pena.**

**Narra: Jacob Black**

Diablos. Estaba tan sumido en el placer que no me di cuenta de los espectadores que estaba frente a nosotros.

Me arrodille levantando a mi niña de golpe. Tome mi camisa húmeda y llena de tierra para tapar su desnudez. Ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y la sentí temblar del miedo y la vergüenza.

Malditos vampiros rompe pasiones.

Maldito Emmet…tendré que recordar vengarme de el después.

El otro vampiro mantenía su vista fija en el cielo pero parecía incomodo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes o tal vez si.

Era delgado y con cabello dorado desaliñado. No lograba distinguir bien su rostro pues no me dejaba verlo por completo. Inquieto, incomodo y desesperado era lo que captaba aparte de su perfección por el hecho de ser vampiro.

Los dos vestían de negro con una elegancia impecable.

Dentro de mi agradecía que nos interrumpieran pero también que fueran ellos y no mis futuros suegros.

Tome valor y me posicione frente a ellos no sin antes besar el cabello de Renesmee susurrándole al oído: "todo estará bien".

Aun que dudosa me dejo alejarme de ella.

Las risas alocadas del grandullón me estaba sacando de quicio pero algo lo hizo parar de golpe.

Sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos formando una gran "O" con su boca.

Idiota.

-Jacob- dijo por fin con una seriedad espectacular- Por favor tápate minimizas mi ego.

Fue ahí donde caí en cuenta.

Estaba desnudo con una erección demasiado notoria que apuntaba directo hacia los tíos de mi impronta.

Lleve mis manos rápidamente para taparme un poco.

Aunque en verdad eso era casi imposible.

Quería gritarle a Renesmee que este era el resultado por seducirme pero no solo fue ella la culpable…yo y mis malditas hormonas débiles.

-Nos permiten- les grite enojado a los intrusos.

Las risas volvieron y no pude evitar unirme a ellos. Tenia que aceptarlo esto era demasiado gracioso. Es mas hasta mi pequeña segundos después no pudo evitar hacerlo mismo.

Tome mi ropa y con sigilo la puse en su lugar aun que mi camisa no se podía abotonar por mas que trataba decidí darme por vencido.

Preferí ayudar a Ness a vestirse ya que aun seguía nerviosa y sus manos no podían acomodarse los pantalones sin tomar en cuenta que aun no se ponía su camisa.

Me deleite unos momentos viendo como sus temblorosas manos luchaban contra el botón de su pantalón dándome la espalda un poco.

Rápidamente voltea a ver si los vampiros nos seguían dando la espalda y cuando lo confirme me acerque a la mujer de mis ojos.

La tome de la cintura por detrás y yo mismo termine su trabajo.

Con toda la intención del mundo, mis brazos se pegaban a sus costados.

Tome su blusa de sus manos y con lentitud se la puse dándome el lujo de voltearla para que me diera la cara. Estaba totalmente sonrojada. Al ver su cuello mi cuerpo se erizo cuando mi vista capto las mordidas en el. Totalmente enrojecidas y apostaría que mañana serian de un color rojo-azulado. Esto estaba mal…muy mal.

Termine de ponerle su prensa y me hundí en su mirada.

Podría ahogarme en ese mar de chocolate sin darme cuenta del tiempo.

Mi mano acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y la bese.

Un beso casto como la simple unión de los labios pero que provoco que una corriente eléctrica me invadiera el cuerpo entero.

Un gruñido hizo que nos separáramos.

-Basta no puedo mas- gruño el rubio y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque en dirección a mi casa.

Que le pasa al vampiro?

-No te preocupes mi tío Jasper tiene un don- me dijo Ness haciendo que una vez mas enfocara mi vista en su hermoso rostro.

-Ajajá lobito las emociones lujuriosas de ustedes si que lo sacaron de quicio- dijo Emmet entre risas.

Yo por mi parte estaba en las mismas…don+emociones= ah ya recuerdo. El rubio tiene el don de percibir las emociones de las personas. Creo recordar que cuando Emmet me encontró en el bar anoche me contó algunas cosas de sus hermanos. Valla pobre rubio si ni yo mismo podía con la lujuria me imagino que el estaba a punto de explotar.

-Sabes lobo apuesto que si Edward ve en mi cabeza lo que acabo de presenciar te destazara al igual que a mi…grandioso- grito eufórico Emmet sobando sus palmas.- Por cierto hay dos mujeres en tu casa y creo que están histéricas por nuestra presencia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No entiendo soy tan bello y ellas desaprovechan mi presencia reclamando la invasión hacia su hogar.

Uff este hombre si se merecía una buena tunda o de perdido que alguien le desinfle su ego un poco.

Sentí que me oprimían mi brazo…Renesme era la causante.

-Son las niñeras de mis hijos- aclare antes de que mi brazo fuera mutilado por la presión- viven con migo desde que nacieron y son parte de mi familia.

-Aja- murmuro desanimada viendo al piso y aflojando un poco su agarre.

Esta mujer si que era celosa…me gustaba eso.

Mi celosa Renesmee.

Tome sus barbilla y la obligue a verme a los ojos pero ella no se digno a sostenerme la mirada.

-Escúchame- le susurre- no tienes por que estar celosa de ellas ni de nadie sabes por que?.- le pregunte.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza sin mirarme aun.

-Por que yo te amo a ti- le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso.- Esas mujeres son como mis hijas, están solas sabes? No tienen a nadie y yo soy su único "familiar"…sus padres me las dejaron a mi antes de ser deportados a su país por ser inmigrantes- al decirle eso mis ojos se cerraron por el coraje y la impotencia que me invadió. Maldito gobierno que actúa sin tomar en cuenta el dolor de las miles de familias que separa con sus exigencias con tal de saciar su sed de poder.

El tacto de su palma me hizo abrir los ojos ante el contacto.

Una sonrisa fue lo primero de lo que fui presente.

-Eso me hace amarte aun mas Jacob- me susurro.

Tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y me obligo a seguir su paso.

-Anda tengo que conocerlas- dijo con alegría.

-Oye Jacob no crees que para ser tan joven tienes muchos hijos- dijo Emmet mientras recorríamos el camino de regreso.

-He?

-Digo es que creo que es mucha responsabilidad para un hombre-finalizo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi niña había permanecido callada todo el camino y ya lograba distinguir las luces del parque.

Por primera vez escucho hablar al oso Emmet algo que no sea sobre su alto ego o burlas. Y me agradaba…

Me quede pensando el resto del camino en sus palabras.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a mi casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta acerque la mano de Ness a mi rostro aun entrelazada con la mía y la bese.

-Todo estará bien amor- le dije para tranquilizarla aun que no me lo dijera estaba seguro que sus nervios por enfrentarse a sus padres estaba vigente.

Solo asintió y formo una sonrisa con sus labios.

La puerta se abrió y el primero en entrar fue el grandullón seguido por nosotros.

Mi sala estaba inundada por el olor de los vampiros mezclado por el de Sandy e Iza junto al de mis hijos.

Estas al verme corrieron a mi encuentro preocupadas.

Las palabras de Emmet volvieron a mi cabeza y sin pensarlo le susurre muy bajo para que solo el oído vampirico lo captara.

-Emmet- el aludido paro su caminar y me volteo a ver- Todo vale la pena al fin de cuentas soy un hombre lobo.

Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios. No me arrepentía de nada ahora que Renesme estaba a mi lado. Por algo pasan las cosas y si esas mujercitas estaban en mi vida era por algo…ellas estaban unidas a mi de alguna forma.

Tal vez para un hombre normal esto seria un martirio pero agradezco tener la fuerza de mis genes lobunos para soportar todo lo que me ha pasado y lo que se que pasara.

Ness apreto mi mano aun mas y mi vista viajo a su rostro…ella ahora era mi todo.

* * *

**Hola chicas cumplo mi promesa de subir el otro capitulo dejando abierto el trato de 3 reviews hehe no es chantaje pero es que si no no me comentan y me desanimo por que pienso que a nadie le gusta U.U...estos dias voy a estar libre y tratare de escribir mucho o lo q alcance antes del lunes q es cuando regreso a mi casa...bueno las quiero y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS...CHILI SIEMPRE ME MOTIVAN TUS REVIEWS Y MILITA MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE te adorooo preciosa...mi yiza linda preciosa maravilosa te adoro! JonatikBlack te agradezco que me leas wo-oh me siento alagada de que ames mi historia te mando un besote y un abrazo super grande...hehe mis problemas personales pasan a segundo plano cuando veo que a ustedes les gustan mis loqueras las ADOROOOO !**

**pd:prodrian pasarse a las otras historias ehe por fis y diganme si vale la pena seguirlas si no para enfocarme en esta que es la unica en la que me comentan n.n**


	15. Mi futuro en una palabra

**Summary**:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo juego con ellos en esta loca historia que surgio en mis sueños.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Mi futuro con una palabra**

**Narra-Jacob Black**

-¿Jacob que te paso?- grito Sandy inspeccionando mi aspecto logrando captar mi atención.

Despeje mi vista de la mujer que ahora seria mi onda gravitacional. Esa misma que hacia que cada pulsación de mi cuerpo tuviera un sentido único y esencial. Uno que me guiaba a solo tener mi vista fija en ella. Protegerla y amarla son las palabras exactas que mis poros clamaban.

Algo que por desgracia tuve que dejar a un lado para contestar al grito efusivo de mis hijas postizas.

-Tranquila estoy bien- le dije para tranquilizarla un poco.

Iza por su parte se notaba muy nerviosa pues no se separaba de su hermana. Su cuerpo unido al de su hermana se escondía de esos vampiros que de ahora en adelante tendrían un punto clave en mi nueva vida, en mi nueva forma de vida.

De reojo me di cuenta de los demás presentes inspeccionándolos detenidamente mientras Renesmee estrujaba mi mano con tal nerviosismo que llegue al punto de no sentir mis dedos.

No sabia que la tenia tan ansiosa o tal vez si. Pero eso lo dejaría para una buena charla con los padres de mi impronta. Cuando nadie a quien yo quisiera estuviera de por medio para la esperada confrontación, esa en la que yo tendría que reclamar a mi alma gemela con la única esperanza de que ellos entendieran que no puedo respirar si su olor no esta impregnado en el aire que respiro.

Edward y Bella seguían en la misma posición con la simple diferencia de que mas vampiros ahora estaban introducidos en mi casa. Tal vez si mi amor por la mujer que esta a mi lado no existiera, mi repulsión por todos ellos seria diferente, quizás mi instinto lobuno que estaba alerta en este mismo segundo hubiese explotado cual grano de maíz convirtiéndose en palomita.

Para mi desconcierto me di cuenta que ya no me afectaba de ningún modo tenerlos a todos cerca de mi. Era como si mi cuerpo mucho antes estuviera dispuesto a recibir ese cambio que ahora sufría. Y siendo sincero este cambio radical me empezaba a agradar. Claro si era mezclado por la paz que Renesmee me inducía.

Como si ella fuera mi analgésico contra la repulsión que mis genes albergaba.

Emmet protegía con su brazo a una rubia quien sostenía a mi Will mientras dormía entre sus brazos. Jasper junto a la duende quien también traía a Sarah dormida de una manera maternal. Era confuso ver a esas mujeres perfectas destilando amor por dos seres que tendrían que ser sus enemigos naturales. Pero aun mas confuso era que yo siendo tan protector con mis hijos no hiciera nada por arrebatarlos de los brazos marmóreos de las vampiras.

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos perdidos de mi antaña convivencia con estos vampiros. Fue tan rápido que la ola de emociones hicieron que mi cuerpo tambaleara un poco, logrando que la atención de los presentes se centrara en mi.

Algo que paso a segundo plano en lo que recuperaba mi propio ser.

Los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, esa donde mi única misión era mantener el corazón de Bella latiendo. Donde puse mi vida en riesgo solo por que ella me regalara un beso. Las practicas con el vampiro de cabello rubio y rizado en el bosque, preparando a los lobos para el combate contra neófitos sedientos de sangre y venganza…esos que como único objetivo tenían remarcado el nombre de Bella Swan en su frente. Cuando por salvar la vida de la loba roñosa casi pierdo la mía propia. El dolor de cada hueso al ser incrustado en el lugar correcto evitando así cualquier deformidad de mi cuerpo. Las inyecciones y sedantes que me hacían ver estrellitas de colores. Logrando así que el dolor fuera mas ameno y soportable.

Como era posible olvidarme del doctor Colmillitos y su arrequel de vegetarianos con poderes extraños que lograban aparentar una humanidad extinta.

Mi mente había bloqueado toda convivencia con ellos solo por el hecho de no atosigarme con recuerdos que creía no valían la pena ser recordados.

Todo venia a mi como una brisa marítima refrescando mi memoria atascada de información olvidada.

¿Cómo no apreciar al "hombre" que me salvo la vida sin importarle que yo fuera un arma mortal para su especie? ¿Cómo no recordar al vampiro que dio buenos puntos para matar a los de su raza? Miles de preguntas giraban en mi cabeza dándome solo una misma opción.

El destino ya había decidido que ellos pertenecieran a mi futuro. El futuro que hoy ya estaba marcado y con ningún cabo suelto que pudiera estropearlo.

-Quienes son ellos- pregunto una impaciente Iza con tono frustrado sacándome de mi globo cuestionario.

Al parecer la vista humana no capto mi tambaleo. Mejor no podría ser, menos preguntas que responder y mas tiempo para agradecer.

-Somos amigos de Jacob señorita- hablo el patriarca Cullen con su imponente voz pacifica. Por lo visto ellas no han permitido que los vampiros demuestren su amabilidad y encanto con los humanos. Creo que eso lo heredaron de mi. No pude evitar burlarme de mi tonta broma sin sentido. Pero lo que me calmo al instante fue escuchar como Edward se burlaba con migo o de mi quizás.

Alguna de las dos debía de ser y prefería pensar que se burlaba con migo.

Su ultima risa ladina lo delato.

Ha! Te gusta espiar mi mente verdad?

Le grite mentalmente a mi suegro.

Wo-oh que bien sonaba decirle de esa manera y no como en lo viejos tiempos. Claro que para mi era quitar un gran peso de encima el solo saber que no me destazaria frente a mi familia.

-No tientes a la suerte Jacob- susurro el vampiro.

No pude volver a reír con la diferencia que esta vez lo hice a todo pulmón para sorpresa de los presentes a la "reunión".

Sin perder mas el tiempo mi vista volvió a viajar hacia la mujer de cabello rojizo que casi mutila mi mano con su fuerza sobrenatural.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los mios y no pude evitar imaginar mi futuro junto a ella.

Verla en las mañanas acurrucada contra mi cuerpo y susurrarle un "BUENOS DIAS" dándole un diminuto beso en sus exquisitos labios. Vivir cada momento junto a ella disfrutando de la infancia de mis hijos mientras ellos le digan "MAMA". Que dicha sentiría al ver ese momento hecho realidad.

Verla vestida de blanco de la mano de su padre y siendo yo el que la espera frente al altar donde gritaría a los cuatro vientos:

**"ACEPTO. ACEPTO UNA VIDA DE ENTERO SERVICIO A CAMBIO DE TUS SONRISAS, TUS LAGRIMAS, TUS BESO, TUS TE QUIEROS DEDICADOS AL 100% PARA MI"**

Remarcando la palabra "MUJER" seguido por "MIA".

Todo esto es lo que vale la pena recordar con una simple oración.

**Te amo.**

Bendita imprimación que ha unido nuestras almas dando el derecho a reclamarte como mi Mujer frente a mi corazón…que en este preciso momento se declara fervientemente admirador de tus gestos y suspiros.

Esas palabras son las que anhelan salir para ser escuchadas por la multitud silenciada que espera una acción de nuestra parte.

Jamás creí llegar a ser tan "cursi" pero si esto con lleva a sentir ese hormigueo que ataca mi cuerpo con el solo tacto de su piel aterciopelada. Creo y estoy mas que seguro que acepto eso y mucho mas.

-Chicas- de mi boca por fin salían las palabras-les presento a mi familia.

Palabras ciertas y llenas de verdad. Ellos ahora eran mi familia…mi futuro con una palabra.

Para sorpresa de todos Sandy e Iza solo inspeccionaron a los demas con una sonrisa, dejando su vista fija en mi mano unida a la de Renesmee.

-Les presento a mi mujer- casi grite esas palabras llenas de orgullo.

Tardaron unos segundos en digerir mis palabras. Sus cuerpos estaban tiesos y sus rostros mostraban el asombro que sentían en ese momento. Tal vez les parecería extraño que en menos de un fin de semana mi opinión sobre el amor halla cambiado. Pero tampoco iba a explicarles las cosas mitológicas que nos rodean y así poner sus vidas en riesgo.

Solo me limitaria a mantenerlas al tanto de mi relacion con Renesmee hasta cierto punto.

-Mucho gusto- la voz de Ness sonaba dudosa-soy Renesmee Masen-al decir estas palabras su vista viajo hacia la de su familia, imagino que pidiendo autorización de su historia-Espero y podamos llegar a conocernos.

Una sonrisa maravillosa salio de sus labios logrando que mi corazón palpitara alocadamente.

Levanto su mano para estrechar sus manos y la primera en recibirla fue Iza seguida por Sandy que aun que dudosa le brindo un cordial saludo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sandra- le dijo retirando su mano rápidamente. Ese gesto me molesto pero ahora no era el momento de demostrar mi despues tendria una buena charla con esa mujer tan desconfiada.

Las presentaciones siguieron pasando cada uno a brindar sus nombres seguido por el discurso de Carlisle, declarando que el era el padre de todos los demás junto a su esposa Esme y que claro el los había adoptado sin brindar mas detalles fue con lo que finalizo. Edward era hermano de Ness. Claro el parecido de ellos era extraordinario que por un segundo me pregunte ¿Edward con peluca podría confundirme en las noches?. Esa tonta imagen salio de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentí como un golpe rápido en mi estomago me sofocaba.

Quise defenderme pero el sonido de la voz de Renesmee susurrando un "Tranquilo" me dejo sin ganas de seguir el juego.

En fin el invento de la mezcla de hermanos me dejo anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que mintieran de esa forma? Si no supiera la verdad yo mismo habria caido en sus mentiras.

El tiempo paso mientras platicaban banalidades.

Yo por mi parte me di unos segundos para llevar a mis hijos a sus cunas pero eso me fue negado pues las vampiras parecian adheridos a ellos.

Algo resignadas y por obvias ordenes de Carlisle siguieron mis intrucciones y llevaron a mis hijos a su habitacion una hora despues de mi intento.

Las chicas empezaban a bostezar y aun que yo no quisiera aceptarlo, mi cuerpo ya no resistiria mucho mas.

El miedo de dejar ir a Ness y no volverla a ver era lo unico que me mantenia alerta.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos- sentencio Bella regalandome una mirada de disculpa en rostro marmoleo-Mañana hay mucho por hacer y tenemos que terminar la mudanza para preparnos para el instituto y algunos a la universidad.

Fue todo lo que dijo seguido por la despedida de cada integrante de la familia...

* * *

**Hola preciosas muchas gracias por todos sus review enserio me siento alagada por tan bellas palabras de animo. Les traigo este sencillo capitulo espero les guste y tambien para informarles que apartir de este momento la historia empezara a correr con rapides..el pasar de los dias y meses seguido por varias sopresas vienen muy pronto. A esta historia solo le quedan 10 capitulos y por desgracia para mi llega a su fin. Que mas quisiera tener tiempo de publicar diario pero no puedo. La promesa de los 3 review ha llegado a su fin. La adoro y me esforzare por publicar antes de navidad si no lo logro les deseo mis bendiciones y que su vida este llena de dicha y felicidad las quiere Mony...que se esta durmiendo a las 4:30 a.m. y que mañana presenta su ultimo examen. Jajaja que mala suerte la mia dejar todo al ultimo pero bueno...XOXO**


	16. bienvenida a la familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:**Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.

* * *

**Capitulo 16- Bienvenida a la familia.**

_Nessie PVO_

No

No

No

Acaso piensan que con toda la calma del mundo mi cuerpo va a girar dejando atrás a mi Jacob cuando el acaba de declarar que soy su MUJER ante todos con un orgullo impresionante en su voz.

Ja mis padres si que están alucinando.

¡Yo me quedo aquí!

Le grite a mi papa mentalmente y como respuesta un bufido estruendoso salio de su pecho. Rodó sus ojos y sus labios hicieron una línea firme entre ellos dejando a notar la molestia que mi pensamiento le causo.

¡Tu te quedabas a velar a mi madre por las noches!

¡Bingo!

El cuerpo perfecto de mi padre se quedo estático al lado de mi madre. Su mirada se perdió en la nada por unos segundos para después darle paso a un suspiro cuando choco con la mirada de mi madre. El movió levemente su cara como si estuviera afirmando alguna pregunta interna que mi madre le hubiese formulado.

El rostro contraído de Bella me dejo con el orgullo en el punto mas alto del monte Everest.

¡Lo logre!

Aun si ellos me hubiesen llevado he de imaginar que con sus artimañas de promesas futuras, mi propio cuerpo hubiese pedido como cobija el calido cuerpo de Jacob, igual que un infante clama el calor de su frazada a la que tanto esta acostumbrado. Sentir el roce de la piel hirviendo a través de un simple tacto del que ya fui acreedora horas atrás.

Algo terriblemente adictivo y alucinante.

Y sobre todo al que fue cruelmente interrumpida con toda alevosía y saña del oso envidioso.

Diablos mi mente tendrá que ingeniar alguna maniobra en la que mi venganza contra mi tío, sea un buen escarmiento para que jamás vuelva a interrumpir esos momentos en los que ya tenia en mis manos la entrega total de mi lobo.

Tal vez si mi tía Rose me ve llorando y le eche la culpa a mi tío y así lo pueda tener unos buenos días en abstinencia por hacerle daño a la princesita de sus ojos.

Al pensar en eso una graciosa imagen en donde a mi me salían cuernos y una cola roja vino a mi mente logrando que sonriera como idiota por mis tonterías.

Y si Jacob supiera de mi lado perverso apuesto a que me deja quedar con el.

Dos gruñidos sonoros se escucharon retumbar entre las cuatro paredes de la sala.

Sabia que uno de ellos es Edward por que mis pensamientos iban mas o menos para hacerlo enfadar un poquito pero me sorprendía que el segundo gruñido fuera de la garganta de mi tío Jasper.

Su rostro reflejaba la peor de las angustias, como si dentro de su cuerpo de mármol un millar de emociones estuvieran acumuladas y si no salían pronto el rostro perfecto con sus bellos ojos dorados tendrían otro significado a la locura de un inmortal. La locura que solo calmaba la sangre que se digería al saciar las pasiones negadas de un cuerpo sediento de amor…sangre y pasión destilando en los cuerpos unidos bañados en un manto de éxtasis acumulada.

-Adiós- la voz ronca de mi tío me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Un débil susurro audible para el oído humano con un toque de extrema serenidad mezclado con el misterio que emanaba Jasper.

Tomo la mano de Alice y sin una palabra mas se esfumo en el umbral de la puerta principal.

La cara picarona de mi tía me hizo saber que algo bueno estaba apunto de pasarle y todo gracias a mi mente lujuriosa.

Por que todos podían hacer eso? Bah mejor decir todos excepto tu…razon y circunstancia: fáciles.

Mis padres y mis entrometidos tíos.

Mis sentimientos eran confusos, algo muy parecido a la envidia por no lograr que el acto se consumiera. Apostaría que un cigarrillo aliviaría esa falta de intimidad pero ese vicio no era algo para mi. Creo que ver las telenovelas me ha vuelto algo dramática y deseo desquitar mis frustraciones con los vicios que otras personas tienen.

Los minutos se estaban volviendo horas entre las despedidas que todos se brindaban. Sandra e Iza se portaron bien con migo aun que la primera tenia un poco de distanciamiento hacia mi.

Como me di cuenta de eso: tal vez porque al presentarse su mano se alejo como si yo estuviera hecha de electricidad. Al principio si me dio sentimiento pero con el paso de los segundos me di cuenta que tal vez sean los celos de una hija hacia su padre o eso quisiera imaginar…no querría tener que hablar con ella de mujer a mujer y dejarle claro que Jacob es de mi propiedad.

¿Que me estaba pasando? Acaso no me quedo claro que nadie ni nada iba a lograr que Jacob me dejara de amar…él lo había prometido. Y como era obvio, mi corazón gritaba que confiara ciegamente en el, dejando a un lado los celos que me mataban por dentro si alguien lo veía con otros ojos ¿pero quién podría resistirse a sus encantos? Nadie a menos que sea alguna ciega.

Sus ojos, labios y mejillas eran un encanto que no tenia límite alguno con la ansiedad de verlos siempre. Cada minuto y cada segundo mis ojos volvían a reflejar la belleza de su rostro logrando que me sonrojara. Recordar el roce de sus labios en mi cuello mientras bajaba lentamente dejando su respiración erizando los

La mano de Jacob no se había alejado ni un segundo de la mía.

Tenía que aceptar que muchas veces los nervios lograban que el tacto fuese mas brusco. Logrando que el tenga que extender su palma para liberar mi fuerte agarre. Dejando eso de un lado todo el tiempo el procuro sobar con su pulgar mis nudillos para que yo me tranquilizara.

-Nos vemos Renesmee- dijo Iza con una sonrisa en sus tierno rostro de niña-mujer.

Mi cuerpo no reacciono al momento pero si se tenso.

Mi rostro giro para quedar clavado en el moreno rostro de fuego de mi amado. Sus ojos me inspeccionaron minuciosamente y sus labios formaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No- grito mi padre para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Su cuerpo demostraba la furia de mil demonios rugiendo ansiosos el sonido de salida para atacar con todas las fuerzas guardadas durante siglos en un oscuro rincón lejos de la humanidad. Al instante mi tío Emmet lo tomo de la cintura mientras mi madre se posicionaba frente a el. Nos dio la espalda para tranquilizar a mi padre.

-Lo siento- se disculpo mi abuelito Carlisle con la pena reflejada en su pálido y perfecto rostro- mi hijo sufre de ataques de ansiedad- finalizo llevando sus pulgares al puente de su nariz. No pude evitar darme cuenta que una sonrisa se formo de contrabando en su nerviosos y ansiosos labios.

Una carcajada salió de mi garganta al imaginar a un vampiro con ataques de ansiedad. Pero bueno conociendo a mi padre y sabiendo lo sobre protector que es no dudaría que en el futuro le diera uno de verdad.

Sandy e Iza tenían el miedo a flor de piel. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ver a mi padre con ese rostro de infarto cuando sus ojos dorados se inyectaban de un negro petróleo por la rabia que lo cegaba. Pero ellas no y ahora entendía por que mi abuelito tuvo que inventar esa blasfemia para relajarlas. Unas carcajadas femeninas lograron que mi visión buscara a la causante de tan hermosa melodía cantarina.

Y para mi sorpresa era mi tía Rosalie.

No estaba acostumbrada a ver a mi tía reír frente a los desconocidos pero esta vez lo hacía con tal gracia que parecía no importarle ser el centro de atención una vez mas pero por asuntos diferentes a su belleza envidiable. Ella se mofaba de la desgracia de mi padre al dejarse revelar ante unas humanas.

-Disculpen cual es la gracia el chico puede estar demasiado enfermo ¿acaso no vieron como sus ojos saltaron? Pareciera como si se quisieran salir de su lugar.- dijo horrorizada Sandra. Hizo un movimiento de girar y acercarse a mi padre pero algo la detuvo. Tal vez su instinto de supervivencia estaba alerta.} La belleza vampírica no es suficiente para lograr que el instinto se quede atrás.

Cuando tenía apenas unos 3 años y aparentaba tener mas o menos 10, mi abuelita Esme me llevo a un parque y para mi desgracia de un momento a otro las madres desaparecieron llevándose consigo a sus hijos, recuerdo como llore al sentirme excluida de la sociedad. Maldije mis genes vampíricos por no lograr hacer amigos de mi "edad". Pero algunos días después mis padres me explicaron del instinto de supervivencia de los humanos. Al final me tuve que dar por vencida y mis anhelos de tener una amiga humana se esfumaron como el humo del tabaco, dejando solo el intenso olor impregnado en todo tu cuerpo.

Con el tiempo mis únicos amigos eran los seres mitológicos que giraban a mi alrededor.

Ellos y mis fantasiosos amigos imaginarios de la infancia.

-Es hora de irnos Edward-dijo tajante mi madre. Rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo para que las humanas pensaran que el se sentía aun mal.-Nos vemos Jacob- susurro aun sin mirarme- Fue un gusto conocerlas y espero volverlas a ver- les dijo dulcemente a las chicas que estaban atentas a todos sus movimientos, tal vez pensarían que su cuerpo frágil no podría con el de mi padre y que en cualquier momento los dos caerían al suelo desmayados por el esfuerzo. Si supieran…-Renesmee cuídate por favor- susurro tan bajo que solo un oído sensible lograría percibir sus crudas y secas palabras. Por lo generan solo usaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba realmente molesta y creo que esta vez lo estaba mas allá de los límites permitidos. Mi padre por su parte se encargo de fingir su malestar manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Quizás estos aun estaban negros por la rabia y no querría darse más a notar.

Mis abuelos salieron al mismo tiempo que mis padres y por ultimo mi tía Rose y su esposo que aun seguían riendo como locos.

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla depositando algo en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos pasaron en un silencio realmente incomodo entre las miradas de las chicas que tenían el signo de interrogación en su frente.

-Ella es mi prometida y espero que respeten mi decisión- corto tajante Jacob.

Prometida.

Al escuchar esa palabra mi corazón se aloco por completo. Emocionado y tontamente ilusionado. Lleno de esperanzas futuras que algún día se cumplirían a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

No me molestaba que el no me allá pedido que fuera su novia personalmente pero quería tomar sus palabras como ciertas ya que habían salido ante los demás.

Quizás cuando estemos solos el me pida formalmente ser su novia y si no lo hacia pues seria yo misma la que preguntara si quisiera ser mi novio.

Al fin de cuentas estoy un 90% segura que no se negara y si lo hacia pues procuraría convencerlo de aceptar.

Aun estaba un poco sorprendida de que mis padres me dejaran aquí sin dar un poco de guerra o algunas advertencias de por medio…aun que bueno en cualquier momento cuando yo este con Jacob a solas aparecerán mágicamente pidiendo un poco de sal.

CUANDO ESTE A SOLAS CON JACOB.

Uff creo que mi cuerpo está empezando a entrar en calor.

¿Me dejara quedarme con él?. Espero que si porque si me deja en otra habitación dudo que no me escabulla para entrar a su habitación y perturbar sus dulces sueños.

¿Acaso sus hijas postizas le harán un show por mi presencia? El miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí. No creo ser capaz de alejarlas de Jacob cuando ellas han sido la única familia que el a tenido desde que abandono a su tribu.

-¿Cuando se casan?- pregunto dudosa Iza.

-Pronto muy pronto ¿verdad amor?- me cuestiono Jacob depositando un casto beso en mi boca. Dejándome anonadada al apreciar su dulce aliento cerca. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos una vez más a la espera de una respuesta. Mientras yo me quedaba como estúpida admirando su belleza. Anhelando cada vez mas de sus besos…

Al escuchar ese "mi amor" de su parte me quede extasiada con unas ganas tremendas de atacar su cuerpo y saciar mi instinto salvaje al desvestirlo por completo, y que por fin, lo que mis tíos habían interrumpido se hiciera realidad.

-Entra mas pronto mejor- me apresure a decirle.

Trabándome entre palabras.

Pero que esperaba cuando el solo se limitaba a sonreírme de una manera que me hacia derretir.

El era mi rio y yo solo me limitaba a seguir su corriente…

Que importaba si no me había pedido antes ser su novia o su prometida.

Me bastastaba con saber que el me amaba. Y que aun faltaba poco para pertenecernos siempre…

-¿Qué edad tienes Renesmee?- pregunto con sequedad Sandy con su vista fija en el rostro sorprendido de Jacob. Su hermana solo apretó su mano tratando de que esa pregunta no hubiese sido formulada.

-Sieete- susurre sin pensarlo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

Pero que acabo de decir… lleve mi mano a la boca para callar por completo. A quien se le ocurre decir tal barbaridad ante los mortales. Bueno con la mala suerte que tenia apostaría mi patrimonio a que ellas si me habrían escuchado.

La carcajada sonora de Jacob e Iza hicieron que mi corazón dejara de querer salirse de mi pecho. Relajándose un poco volviendo a su ritmo normal con tal rapidez que mi mente carburo una idea.

-Perdon tengo 17 años y en algunos días cumpliré los 18- logre decir con tal seriedad que me sorprendi. La risa de Jacob había logrado que me calmara y que asi prosesara la información adecuada para arreglar las cosas.

Bueno tal vez ellas no hubieran creído que tenía 7 años ya que mi cuerpo decía todo lo contrario…yo era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero sobre todo era la mujer de Jacob quieran o no quieran.

-Es extraño sabes?- comento Sandy llevándose una mano a su mentón- a la que se supone será como mi madre es menor que yo- una risilla salió de su boca y no pudo evitar voltearnos a ver de una manera burlona- no se a cual de las dos les va a sonar mas extraño pero si tu haces feliz a Jacob- suspiro derrotada- BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA.

* * *

**el siguiente capitulo se llama; somos mas en mi cama y lo subo al ratito o dependiendo los rewiew... chili no soy mala vdd? hehe tuve tiempo d escribir 3 capitulos por que mi hermana m presto su lap hehe las quiero**


	17. La carta de Rosalie Hale

**Summary:** Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaría si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderío, será posible que después de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor…

**Disclaimers:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: La carta de Rosalie Hale**

Finalizo regalándome un cálido abrazo logrando que mis manos por fin se separaran por un segundo de las de Jacob. Algo que no duro mucho ya que al finalizar el afectuoso detalle de parte de Sandy nuestros dedos se volvieron a entrelazar.

-Renesmee- susurro Iza.

-Dime Nessie por favor Renesmee es demasiado formal para mi gusto- le conteste con una cálida sonrisa volteando a ver el rostro de Jacob que nos observaba admirado por el momento. Sus ojos destellaban de ilusión y esperanza como un niño que abre sus regalos en plena navidad y ve que Santa Claus le trajo su mayor anhelo… la paz en su familia.

-Genial te apodan como el monstruo del lago Ness- dijo entre risas- pero bueno tu nombre no es normal de hecho es extraño de la mejor forma. Único e individual- continuaba emocionada. Apostaría a que si pudiera saltaría como mi tía Alice…solo espero que estas chica no sea igual de compradora compulsiva que Alice. Porque si no, creo que Jacob y yo estaremos en serias circunstancias con la aglomeración en su casa. Y de paso los gemelos estarían en graves problemas ya que su segundo hogar seria el centro comercial.

Bueno si es que mi tía Rose les permite tocarlos y privarlos de la paz de un infante.

Algo que dudo no cumpla pues con lo maternal que era evitaría a toda costa que les hicieran algún daño.

-A si, a lo que iba- volvió a hablar Iza con la alegría a flor de piel- yo estoy en el instituto y tengo tu edad, bueno ya me revolví- dijo llevando su mano a su cabeza- ¿ también vas a ir al instituto?.

Me alegraba saber que aparte de mis padres iba a tener a alguien conocido en el instituto. Tal vez por fin había conseguido mi sueño de tener una amiga humana que no se alejara de mi por miedo al instinto de depredar que tienen mis genes.

-Si entro pasado mañana- le conteste eufórica.

No pude evitar alejarme unos pasos de Jacob para abrazarla…me sentía feliz.

-Bueno Iza vámonos a dormir mañana será un gran día- dijo Sandy que segundos después se nos había unido al abrazo ahora grupal. Se notaba nerviosa cuando se alejo, jugaba con sus dedos y no quería subir la mirada. No había pasado ni un segundo después de separarme de las chicas cuando sentí los cálidos dedos de Jacob que se volvían a enredar con los míos, apretando levemente logrando que se descargara mi amor por el.

-Pero ella se va a quedar con nosotras verdad….-de pronto dejo su comentario y se quedo muda.

Lo único que logre captar fue una mancha rojiza en sus mejillas justo cuando mi rostro empezaba a hervir. Hasta ahora y en este preciso momento el balde de agua hirviendo me había caído sin aviso alguno. Quemando cada partícula de mi apenado cuerpo.

Sin duda alguna no era nada cómodo saber que el hombre que tienes como ejemplo paterno y consuelo completo, va a dormir acompañado por una completa extraña para sus vidas. Y para la mía… nunca imagine que de un momento a otro todo hubiera pasado tan rápido hasta llegar a este punto…donde él y yo dormiríamos juntos.

Las chicas desaparecieron de nuestra vista…se esfumaron entre los escalones. Risillas nerviosas delataban su presencia en el hogar de Jacob…el mismo que pronto seria el mío también. Un futuro lejos de él no sería nada….sería como arena que se lleva el mar. Como vivir conectado a mil cables solo para mantener tu corazón latiendo sin dar señales de vida ni mejoría…seria un vegetal.

Jacob me llevo escaleras arriba y mi cuerpo temblaba, de nervios, ansias, éxtasis y necesidad. No dijo nada solo abrió la puerta de su habitación para que yo entrara en ella.

Una cama King size adornada por un edredón color hueso cubierto por varias almohadas moradas que cubrían la mitad del extenso colchón. Las cortinas de su alcoba eran de los mismos tonos... Sencillo, sutil y con el toque exacto de elegancia para un hombre como Jacob.

-¿Te quieres duchar?- me pregunto rascándose la cabeza.- digo si quieres te puedes duchar yo por mi parte hare lo mismo en la otra habitación para que te sientas más cómoda- el montón de palabras que salían de su boca se amontonaron en mis oídos y tarde algunos segundos para poder unirlas. El estaba nervioso…y eso me parecía interesante.

-¿Y que tal si yo no me quiero duchar sola?- tendría que usar los medios de sensualidad que me habían enseñado mis tías. Quería saber hasta qué punto podría resistir con mis insinuaciones antes de que el lobo que traía dentro saliera a flote y este devore cada pedazo de mi cuerpo.

Su ceja se levanto y su boca quedo entre abierta.

Me acerque a su cuerpo y roce con mis dedos sus labios. La tentación de besarlo me estaba matando, lo necesitaba y lo ansiaba.

Lo bese con tanto anhelo…deseo ardiente de un momento perfecto.

-Creo que es mejor separarnos- dijo Jacob uniendo nuestras frentes-tenemos invitados del otro lado del cristal- aun entre jadeos sus labios formaron una sonrisa ladina. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me tope con los suyos. Me veían de una manera extraña…una carga directa de idolatría. Yo era su todo al igual que él lo era para mí.

Toc toc toc

Los golpes contra el cristal me hicieron rodar los ojos. Como lo había previsto. Ellos jamás dejarían que me quedara a solas con el hombre al que amo.

-Y si les damos el espectáculo antes del show- le susurre sensualmente a Jacob volviendo a depositar mis hinchados labios contra los suyos.

Sus manos me acercaron más a su cuerpo.

El recorrido de sus brazos musculosos entre mi diminuta cintura me hizo arquear la espalda. Haciendo que una cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos me hiciera entrar en ebullición. Mi lengua se introducía en su húmeda boca. Luchando por el poder de llevar el ritmo.

Por un momento olvide que teníamos espectadores.

-Me gustaría conservar todos los miembros de mi cuerpo.

Lo escuche decirme pero estaba tan sumida en la nube de fantasías lujuriosas que no me di cuenta en qué momento sus brazos me habían dejado en el filo de la cama.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y mis labios se sintieron vacios.

Automáticamente abrí los ojos en busca del cuerpo enorme de mi lobo.

Pero este me daba la espalda mientras se aproximaba a la ventana. Al abrirla el cuerpo delgado de mi padre seguido por el de mi madre aparecieron de repente.

-Hay condiciones Jacob- la voz ronca de Edward me asusto- si se queda va a ser a nuestro modo.- se acerco lentamente a donde yo me encontraba y mantuvo su vista fija en mi cuerpo. Examinado que cada prenda estuviera en su lugar.

¡Exagerado!

-1.-No harán nada que tenga que ver con desnude y cuerpos unidos por extremidades.- y empezó el conteo con sus dedos moviéndolos para que Jacob y yo los viéramos bien. El rostro de Bella se escondía en el pecho de Edward. Por lo visto no quería ser parte de las exigencias de mi padre.

2- Jacob acaso no piensas decirle nada a mi hija. Acaso piensas que con el simple hecho de presentarla como tu mujer basta para que empiecen un noviazgo sin antes pedírselo.

-Papa- grite enojada por su inoportuno comentario pero no me moví ni un milímetro de mi lugar, solo cruce mis brazos mostrando mi inconformidad. Acaso no entiende el hecho de que esto es entre Jacob y yo. Acaso no sabe que una pareja se conforma con dos personas y que los padres no deben meterse en ello.

¡Gracias dios por el padre cotilla que me toco!

-No Nessie el tiene razón- me interrumpió Jacob para mi sorpresa.

Lentamente se acerco a mí y de pronto se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura.

-¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?-su pregunta me dejo paralizada.

-Si- le susurre dejándome llevar por el deseo. Bese nuevamente sus labios y jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

-No Jacob mi hija no se casara es demasiado joven.

Que sabía mi padre sobre lo que yo quería. Era mi decisión y yo debía ser la que decidiera ese aspecto.

-Edward creo que eso nos corresponde a nosotros decidirlo- y como si Jacob tuviera el don de leerme la mente contesto rápidamente por mí. Quizás la imprimación nos daba el don de saber lo que el otro desea.

La cara de póker de mi padre me hizo estremecer.

-No digo que hoy mismo nos vallamos a casar aun que eso es lo que más anhelo, estoy consciente que Renesmee es demasiado joven para cargar con las responsabilidades que yo tengo pero danos el lujo de ser nosotros los que hablemos sobre ese tema, ella es madura Edward deberías darle crédito a eso. Yo la amo…

-Pero ella apenas acaba de dejar de crecer- cuestiono mi padre.

-Lo sé…pero acaso tu mandas sobre el corazón.- lo volvió a interrumpir Jacob moviéndose para hacerle frente.

Unos centímetros eran los que los separaban.

Una pelea interna se estaba combatiendo entre las mentes de los dos hombres que más quiero.

¿Casarme?

Estaba consciente que aun no he vivido las aventuras de la adolescencia pero ¿acaso eso haría que me privara de una vida feliz al lado del amor de mi vida?

No. Eso no lograría que hiciera a un lado mi matrimonio.

El me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba. Que mas daban unos días o años de diferencia.

De un momento a otro imagine mi vida siendo estudiante y ama de casa. El terror de toda adolecente pero no el mío.

Los hijos de Jacob de ahora en adelante serian mis hijos. Su vida ahora estaba entrelazada a la vida.

-Entiende Edward ustedes no nos han dejado un minuto a solas para platicar de nuestros asuntos.

-Porque al segundo de dejarlos sus instintos carnales los interrumpirían.

-Acaso Charlie te privaba de dormir con Bella cada noche antes de casarse.

-No es lo mismo

-¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

-Yo era consciente del daño que le causaría tener intimidad con ella.

-Ja por eso mismo ella salió embarazada en su luna de miel.

El rugido que provoco el pecho de mi padre me hizo regresar a la realidad. Necesitaba parar esa guerra de palabras entre ellos antes de que la habitación se convirtiera en el campo de batalla de dos hombres protegiendo su punto de opinión.

-Basta- grito mi madre- ustedes- nos señalo a Jacob y a mi- hablen pero no tengan sexo hasta que se casen- y tu- su dedo amenazador señalaba a mi padre- te doy 2 segundos para que te despidas de tu hija y salgas con migo por esa ventana.

Y ni una palabra más salió de su boca. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla al igual que Jacob. Mi padre hizo lo mismo pero solo con migo…

Desapareció por la ventana siguiendo a Bella no sin antes regalarnos una mirada amenazadora como una advertencia que si no llegábamos a cumplir el trato seriamos comida para gusanos cuando menos nos demos cuenta.

-Valla- aun sorprendido Jacob logro que esa palabra se escuchara con tanta ironía que algo dentro me decía que una broma o sarcasmo saldría de su boca- ¿Desde que se convirtió en vampira se hizo tan amenazadora? – me pregunto con seriedad.

Yo solo me limite a subir y bajar los hombros ya que no sabía como contestarla.

Era más que obvio que yo no la conocí cuando era humana.

-Espero que no tengas su carácter preciosa porque si no tendré que hacerme a la idea de…

-Oye- le grite golpeando su brazo como si estuviera molesta.

-Ser dominado por ti- al decirme esto último sin darme cuenta me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me beso.

No pude evitar reírme de todo sin dejar de entregarme por completo a los besos y caricias de Jacob.

-Creo que tenemos que cumplir nuestra parte del trato y tu no lo estás haciendo fácil- susurro entre mis labios- creo que es hora de que te metas a la ducha y aun que este tentado a entrar y ayudarte a tallar la espalda- suspiro resignado- lo mejor será que me vaya a bañar con agua fría.

Reímos sin parar por un buen rato entre besos y arrumacos.

El salió guiñando un ojo y prometiendo que pronto regresaría.

Me senté en su cama y me puse a pensar por algunos segundos. Llego un momento en el que recordé que no tenia ropa limpia y me puse a analizar mis opciones.

No ducharme no era la mejor opción, en nuestro encuentro pasional en el bosque, mi ropa había quedado más sucia que la de un mendigo. Tome un mechón de mi cabello y lo lleve a mi rostro para inspeccionarlo. Estaba sucio con muchos residuos de hojas secas y lodo. Como lo había pensado esa opción la debía descartar. El hecho de dormir desnuda en la cama junto a un hombre peligrosamente sensual me agradaba pero de nuestro celibato dependía la confianza de mis padres. Y optaba por la tercera: pedirle un pijama a las chicas. Me levante de la cama pero una hoja doblada cayó al suelo.

La levante y abrí para darme cuenta que dentro de ella una caligrafía impecable tenía un recado escrito.

**_"Mi pequeña Renesmee._**

_Espero que disfrutes de este maravilloso momento en el que dormirás junto al hombre de tu vida, al que has estado destinada desde antes de nacer para pertenecerse y que entre los dos curen las heridas que la vida le ha hecho. Jacob es un buen hombre y aun que en el pasado tuve mis diferencias, me doy cuenta que te ama y que te hará la mujer más feliz sobre la faz del planeta._

_Alice y yo descubrimos el motivo por el cual tu nunca aparecías en sus visiones y ese motivo era el…ya todo estaba escrito por más que algo los trato de separar. Las cuerdas de acero reclamaron su poderío y estas empiezan a entrelazarse con las tuyas. Fundiéndose en el fuego de un amor que jamás se consumirá. Logrando hacer una sola que será irrompible._

_¿Sabes? Te estoy tan agradecida por el hecho de que llegaras a mi vida._

_Me regalaste lo que se me había privado por mi naturaleza. Tenerte entre mis brazos y sentir la maternidad que se me fue negada…tu traspasabas las barreras de hielo al que mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado cambiándolo radicalmente por el calor intenso de los latidos de tu corazón de colibrí. En la vida de un inmortal el tiempo no es importante pero desde el momento en que naciste cada segundo era como una joya preciada que fue guardada con todo el amor por generaciones. Ver tus sueños hechos realidad era cumplir lo que jamás pensé soñar._

_Ahora estas ahí junto a tu alma gemela._

_Vas a tener la dicha de tener a dos hijos que te amaran como si fueras su madre y con eso me volverás a dar la dicha de convivir junto a ti y junto a tus hijos cada maravilloso minuto en el que ellos crecerán. Por que de ahora en adelante tu serás su madre… me siento realmente contenta por todo._

_Jamás pensé que Bella cambiaría radicalmente mi vida pero no me arrepiento de nada. Es más si volviera el pasado a darme la oportunidad de elegir, no dudaría en protegerla para que tu nacieras. Y si me pidieran que diera mi vida por ti no dudaría en entregarla yo misma lanzándome a la hoguera._

_Yo te quiero como a una hija y solo deseo tu felicidad. Tal vez tu padre este furioso porque todo está pasando tan rápido pero yo no y tampoco los demás integrantes de la familia._

_Mi niña el amor que siento por ti me hizo darme cuenta que tu tomarías esta decisión._

_Que al verlo a los ojos y respirar su aliento tu camino de regreso a nosotros se borraría como el viento se lleva las hojas en el otoño._

_Todos lo sabíamos pero tu padre imaginaba que tal vez no sería esta noche. Tengo que decirte que tus tíos hicieron una apuesta y adivina quien gano…Jasper. Su don le da mucha ventaja._

_Junto a la tina de baño esta un neceser con lo indispensable y en el armario de Jacob esta una maleta con un poco de ropa que te servirá hasta que tu loca tía le dé un ataque de ansiedad por la vieja temporada de otoño-invierno._

_Es todo mi pequeña pero por ultimo quiero dejarte en claro que tu siempre serás la luz que ilumino nuestra oscura eternidad._

_Si me necesitas solo toma el celular y decide marcarme…Alice lo verá y yo antes de que abras los ojos estaré a un lado de ti como una sombra que jamás te dejara._

**_Te quiere la mujer que se asigno el honor de amarte como una hija._**

**_Rosalie Hale_**

_PD: No te preocupes por tu padre el estará demasiado ocupado para interrumpir así que no te limites a hacer lo que tu cuerpo te pida. Al fin y al cabo Jacob es el hombre de tu vida"_

* * *

Hola chicas primero que nada les pido una disculpa por haberles dicho que este capítulo se llamaría "Somos más en mi cama" pero al principio era como lo tenía previsto pero cuando uno escribe de pronto sale lo espontaneo y soy de las que se deja guiar por lo que el corazón le dicta a los dedos. En segunda quisiera hacerles una pregunta ¿Quisieran que el tiempo corra más rápido o le sigo como voy? Es que a veces siento que la historia no les gusta y por eso me dejan de leer porque me estanco mucho en la historia. Pero a mi defensa quisiera decirles que no me gusta perderme en los tiempos…en fin espero de corazón que me digan que les pareció.

Por cierto chicas pase mi examen con 9.5 y estoy feliz. Ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero eso hizo que mi hermana me dejara en su negocio y pues eso con lleva a tener su laptop hasta que regrese de su viaje…mas oportunidad de escribir pues esta se mueve con migo a todos lados. Ahora si me despido con la alegría de decirles que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y una parte del 19. Me propuse un reto y ese es llegar al capítulo 24 el 24 de diciembre no se si lo logre pero esto lo hago por agradecimiento a todas ustedes que me leen cada vez que actualizo. Creo que se nota que Rose me cae bien ya que no la veo como la malvada bruja que todos piensan…tengo un one-shoot de Rose y Jacob que se llama EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME por si gustan pasar a leerlo. Las adoro chicas por soportar mis locuras y espero que me digan que les pareció…los review son gratis y con ellos me inspiro a seguir escribiendo.

**Les regalo un pedacito del capítulo 18: Somos más en mi cama.**

Pase con la yema de mis dedos la silueta semi-desnuda de Nessie, necesitaba recorrer cada curva de su exótico cuerpo. Sus caricias me dejaban cada vez mas prendido y con eso solo me ponía indefenso. Su futuro me preocupaba pero el presente me excitaba. Su respiración entre cortada y sus jadeos me hacían vibrar de una manera espectacular. Cada segundo que pasaba solo me dejaba claro que por más que mi cerebro me alegaba que la respetaba mi cuerpo ansiaba faltarle el respeto y devorar cada milímetro de su sedosa piel con mi boca. ¿Y que mas daba hacerla mía antes de casarnos?.


	18. Somos mas en mi cama

**Summary: Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun**  
**sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las**  
**cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos**  
**reclaman su poderio.**

**Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo los utilizo para esta loca historia que surgio en mis sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18- Somos más en mi cama.**

**Narra: Jacob**

El agua congelada se evaporaba con el contacto de mi piel hirviendo logrando que un vapor se acumulara en el baño del cuarto de huéspedes. Pensé seriamente en algo que de verdad me sirviera, ya que el agua fría no funcionaba para calmar mis ansias del cuerpo adictivo de Renesmee. Tome la barra de jabón perfumado que encontré primero y empecé a recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Tallando con la esponja por donde primero deje el rastro espumoso. Es difícil causarme dolor cuando tienes la resistencia de un hombre lobo. Ya que ni el hecho de casi incrustar la esponja en la epidermis lograba que olvidara que junto a esta habitación estaba una mujer que dormiría con migo y a la cual no podría tocar impuramente.

"No tengan sexo"

Recordé la amenaza de Bella y me estremecí con el hecho de reocrdarla.

¿Pero que hago con esta erección que le hace honor a la torre Ifel?

Tenerla cerca y respirar su aroma de mezclas de fructuosas solo lograba que mi boca se hiciera de agua.

Termine de enjuagar mi cabello.

Olor a crema de coco. ¡Genial con esto seré más varonil!

Por lo visto mi humor no era el mejor pero procuraría que al tener que correr a darme duchas de agua fría tendría que traerme mi shampoo.

Ahora mi aroma sería el de una mujer extra femenina que destila el olor dulzón con su caminar.

Mi cuerpo estaba carburando la idea de entrar a la continua habitación y destazar los pedazos de ropa que aun cubrían el cuerpo perfecto de la dueña de mi corazón.

Basta….Jacob Black…basta.

Normalmente no soy fan de la autocomplacencia, pero si con esto logro pasar la noche sin tener las ganas de probar el néctar que produce su cuerpo cuando la toco, eso mismo tendría que hacer. Y entre más rápido mejor.

Pero sus piernas torneadas y sus delgados brazos solo me daban el acta de proclamación para amarla.

¡Basta contrólate Jacob y bájate esa erección!

Me grite mentalmente golpeando mi frente contra el azulejo. Una pequeña fisura se formo en donde posicione mi cabeza. Un suspiro salió de lo profundo de mi pecho. Tire claramente derrotado la esponja que segundos atrás había sido la única arma para flagelarme en vano, ya que ni el dolor me hacia olvidar lo que mis hormonas alborotadas removían en mi cuerpo ya extasiado.

Mi mano derecha viajo a mi bajo abdomen con la intención de llegar a la extensión que palpitaba rogando contacto.

Los dedos rodearon la anchura pero el temblor solo hizo que me arrepintiera.

Soy adulto, tengo dos hijos y tengo experiencia. Claro acostarse con 2 mujeres no cuenta como un record mundial pero creo que por algo se empieza. En mi caso mis aventuras se acabarían con la tercera y única mujer con la que podre satisfacer los dos aspectos esenciales: el carnal y el pasional mezclados con el amor incondicional.

Algo me hizo recordar a Lizzie y con ello la amarga experiencia con Sophia.

¿Cómo era posible que después de imprimarme tuviera sexo con la hermana de mi ex esposa?

Aun que esa parte ya estaba sellada aun quedaba el remordimiento latente en mi conciencia.

Maldita conciencia. ¿Por qué me hiciste hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuve que caer por mis bajos instintos? Rayos ¿Por qué estoy recordando esto?

"Para quitarte las ganas de acostarte con una mujer pura sin antes contarle tus aventuras"

La vocecilla llamada conciencia me contesto de una manera automática. Recriminando mis reclamos para callarme de una vez por todas.

Era cierto.

¿Cómo podría hacerle el amor a Ness cuando una noche atrás mi cuerpo fue de otra mujer?

¿Se lo debo confesar?

"Si"

Pero si la pierdo por traicionarla.

"No todo es miel sobre hojuelas"

Aleje mi rostro del mosaico y deje que el agua congelada me diera en toda la cara. La razón: me sentía un idiota dejando que un PEPE GRILLO me dijera que hacer.

"La verdad duele"

Un estruendo se escucho cuando estrelle mi puño contra la pared.

Maldita voz. Si te crees tan sabia ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando Sophia me sedujo?

Esta estúpida pelea con mi subconsciente me estaba hartando. Aun que tengo que admitir que fue una buena táctica para bajar mi erección.

Genial ahora solo quedaba confesar.

Fácil, rápido y tenebroso.

Tenía que decirlo de una vez por todas, si quería salvar mi relación.

Recordé la pelea mental que minutos atrás había tenido con Edward. En donde le reclamaba su falta de confianza por su hija. Sin que el me diera una respuesta me deje guiar por el destello de sus ojos dorados que de una manera casi imperceptible cambiaban de tonalidad. Desde su color extraño que pasaba a un café claro hasta llegar a un negro intenso. En ellos descubrí el miedo de perder a su hija y fue por eso mismo que deje de remover el pasado.

Cuando llego el momento de que se fueran me di cuenta como los labios de Edward se movían para que descifrara unas palabras.

"No me la quites"

Fue lo único que logre rescatar antes de que Ness lo volteara a ver.

Le mostré el amor que le tenía y le prometí que jamás la alejaría de su lado.

Lo entendía.

Y por partida doble.

Creo que el día que alguno de mis hijos se valla por su camino con la persona a la que decida amar va a ser algo que me dejara marcado de por vida.

Me dolería horrores cuando ellos se alejen de mi.

Creo que sería como respirar sin un pulmón. Como escuchar sin un oído o caminar sin una extremidad.

Siempre estaría pensando en que una parte de mi me haría falta.

Así era como se sentía Edward o así lo imaginaba.

Y lo peor de todo es que a el se le fue su hija en menos de un día. Y un golpe bajo también era que justamente el hombre que se la ha robado sea el mismo que años atrás también le arrebato una parte del amor de su esposa.

Pero como dijo Bella.

"RENESMEE ES LA PARTE DE MI QUE SIEMPRE TE AMO"

Casualidad o destino como le quieran llamar era lo que siempre nos unió.

Estaba escrito que el vampirito y el lobo tendrían que convivir y acostumbrarse a ser de la misma familia.

Ahora eso ya no me molestaba ya que el gran amor que sentía por Ness me hacia olvidar las viejas rencillas. Claro que para Edward no debía ser tan fácil ya que ahora cargaba con el peso que dejo mi presencia en su pasado y ahora en su futuro.

Solo espero que mis hijos no se fueran tan rápido como Renesmee lo ha hecho con su padre.

En silencio me deje tranquilizar por el sonido del agua que corría por mi cuerpo y se iba por la alcantarilla. Claramente escuchaba cada sonido que se emitía en mi casa y también fuera de ella.

Televisiones en canales diversos, gritos de los vecinos, coches que entraban en los garajes, perros ladrando y gatos maullando. En el interior de mi casa solo se escuchaba una plática de Sandy e Iza la cual prefería no escuchar por respeto a ellas. Un quejido cargado de dolor y el llanto de una mujer me hicieron temblar….Renesmee.

Cerré la llave y salí de la ducha.

Tome una toalla y la envolví en mis caderas.

Camine sigiloso por el diminuto pasillo para entrar corriendo al cuarto continuo.

Frente a mi una escena que me partió el alma se hizo presente ante mi vista sorprendida.

Renesmee estaba hecha un ovillo en el filo de la cama y su rostro al percatarse de mi presencia se escondió entre sus piernas.

El olor a agua salada llamadas lagrimas me inundó la nariz y me estrujo el corazón.

¿Por qué llora?

Me pregunte con todo el sentimiento contraído.

Su dolor era mi dolor. Y necesitaba saber que era para llorar junto a ella como lo que somos: un solo ser divido en dos.

No se en que momento mi cuerpo viajo a su lado pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de rodillas para estar a su altura.

Y solo la visualice ahí, de una manera indefensa y llorando un mar de lagrimas de las que no sabía el motivo.

No lo pensé más y sin dudarlo la cargue para sentarme en donde antes estaba y la puse sobre mi regazo.

Instantáneamente ella se abrazo a mi cuerpo.

Su rostro se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello y mi rostro.

Sus lágrimas corrían por mi cuerpo aun húmedo.

Y así me quede.

En silencio.

Preferí no decir nada hasta que ella estuviera preparada para hacerlo. Solo me limitaba a acariciar su espalda y acomodar los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

Unas imágenes aparecieron de repente.

¿Una carta de Rosalie Hale?

No era la rubia que era la pareja de Emmet.

Si esa vampira debía ser.

¿Pero acaso ella no tenía el apellido Cullen como todo el clan?

Tal vez prefiera usas su verdadero apellido para hacer sus cartas o notas.

Lo que más me dejo desconcertado fue lo que la vampira había escrito. Todo era tan vivido como si yo mismo la estuviera leyendo en ese preciso instante.

"Mi querida Renesmee"…La carta tenía destinatario y esta ya había sido leída. Lo que le había escrito fue lo que la puso en este estado. Las imágenes cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero ¿Por qué estas imágenes venían a mí de esta manera?

¿La imprimación también logra este tipo de conexión?

Sea lo que sea tenía que decirle a Ness que se tranquilizara. Que su tía solo le deseaba la felicidad. A menos que ¿y si Ness no desea quedarse con migo?

Si quería una respuesta tenía que formular una pregunta.

Tengo que esperar a que Ness se tranquilice un poco mas.

Me puse a analizar detalladamente los fragmentos que recordaba de la carta.

"Alice y yo descubrimos el motivo por el cual tu nunca aparecías en sus visiones y ese motivo era el…ya todo estaba escrito por más que algo los trato de separar."

Entonces nosotros no aparecíamos en las visiones de la vidente tal como Emmet me lo había dicho.

Un buen punto que en el futuro será tomado en cuenta.

Las palabras escritas lograron que mi afecto hacia la rubia cambiara por completo dando un giro de 360 grados. Sin mentir diría que la empecé a querer de un segundo a otro.

Cada palabra estaba tan cargada de una sinceridad y un agradecimiento tan puro de parte de Rosalie que hasta mis ojos empezaron a sentir el efecto del ardor.

"Vas a tener la dicha de tener a dos hijos que te amaran como si fueras su madre"

"Por que de ahora en adelante tú serás su madre…"

Esa parte me dejo pensando en muchas cosas. Ness era demasiado joven para cargar con eso pero ¿que se puede hacer cuando el corazón le gana a la razón?

Ella seria la madre de mis hijos tal y como Lizzie lo había escrito en su carta de despedida.

Era extraño como todo se empezaba a entrelazar como las piezas de un rompe cabezas.

Cuando ella murió en su carta me dejo claro que pronto una mujer llegaría por que ya estaba destinada a ser la madre de sus hijos. Que ella lo deseaba y que desde donde se encuentre solo debo recordar sus palabras y agradecerle a la vida por estar con vida.

Tendré que buscar la carta de Lizzie y volverla a leer como cada noche durante un año después de su muerte.

Creo que eso también le serviría a Ness para no sentirse extraña o piense que está remplazando a mi difunta esposa.

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar entre las últimas líneas que Rosalie había escrito en donde ya toda la familia estaba consciente que Ness no se alejaría de mi lado. Fue reconfortante saber que la apoyaban y que no se iban a molestar con ella por venirse a vivir con migo.

Vivir con migo…como una familia.

No sabía si gritar de alegría o llenar de besos a Ness. Eso motivo a mi corazón a volver a palpitar con tanta osadía que pronto saltaría de mi pecho sin un aviso.

Imagine mil cosas y mil formas de pedirle que sea mi esposa.

Por lo que sabía ella el lunes entraría por primera vez a la escuela ya que su acelerado crecimiento no le permitía asistir a una conforme era su edad. No pensaba privarla de ese privilegio de socializar. Pero si había algo que me daban celos, conozco a los adolecentes, alguna vez fui uno y aun que yo nunca le falte al respeto a las mujeres me daba cuenta como los hormonados desnudaban a las chicas bonitas. Ness era hermosa es más me atrevía a decir que si competía con una Reyna de belleza esta se sentiría como una migaja a su lado.

Nota menta: llevar a Ness a la escuela y recogerla.

Reacomodare mi agenda con su horario y esta vez pediré unas vacaciones para estar más tiempo junto a ella. Mis hijos también necesitaran tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella así que por primera vez desde la muerte de Lizzie me tomare unas buenas vacaciones.

Sus cosas ya estaban aquí solo faltaba traer lo que ella piense que necesite y sea esencial para que se sienta cómoda.

El posdata fue algo que me puso a dudar.

"No te preocupes por tu padre el estará demasiado ocupado para interrumpir así que no te limites a hacer lo que tu cuerpo te pida."

MUCHAS GRACIAS ROSE POR DARLE EL ULTIMO GOLPE A MIS METAS DE RESPETARLA.

Ahora ¿que debía hacer?

El último sollozo que salió me indico que su llanto había terminado.

-¿Quieres hablar mi amor?- le susurre muy bajito. Como única respuesta su cabeza hizo un movimiento de izquierda a derecha indicándome que no lo deseaba hacer aun.

-Esta bien- le volví a susurrar- ¿sabes algo preciosa?- le pregunte discretamente para sacar un tema de conversación, no solo por animarla si no que ya ansiaba toparme con sus ojos y besas sus labios nuevamente un gusto del que jamás me cansaría- Estaba pensando en remodelar la habitación. Sabes el closet es pequeño y tú necesitas más espacio para tus cosas ahora que las traigamos todas para acá- pensé que hablar sobre el futuro la reanimaría ya que aun no sabía el porqué estaba triste, la carta no fue mala de hecho fue todo lo contrario, en ella le mostraban su amor y su respeto pero como cada cabeza es un mundo, jamás sabré lo que la puso en ese estado hasta que se dé cuenta que puede confiar en mí- Me gustaría cambiar la cama y comprar algunas colchas nuevas por cierto ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-El rojo- su voz sonaba dudosa y raposa por la sequedad de sus gemidos. Esto era un buen paso ya que de perdido empezaba a hablar.

-Es un lindo color, creo que te identificas con él.

-¿Cómo?

-Muy fácil, el rojo es la marca de la confianza en uno mismo y tu eres así, confías en lo que quieres y no dudas en hacerlo realidad- más que una afirmación lo que buscaba era que se diera cuenta de que ella tenía el poder de hacer las cosas realidad- Aparte de que el rojo es el color del amor, la pasión y me hace recordar al fuego que siento cada vez que te tengo cerca.

Una risa nerviosa se escucho. Sus manos que permanecían solo pegadas a mi cuerpo por fin se habían clavado en el. Su respiración se hizo regular pero su aliento ya empezaba a llenar mis pulmones.

-¿Cambiarias tus cobijas por unas rojas?- su pregunta me hizo reír. Si que podía cambiar de tema cuando le estoy confesando que la deseo.

-Si tu quieres así será.- al fin de cuentas solo ella disfrutara esta cama por que yo estaré disfrutando de ella. De su compañía. Ya que por fin el espacio vacío que estaba siempre junto a mí en las mañana por fin sería sustituido por su hermoso cuerpo.

Llenando mis mañanas con su sonrisa y calentando mis noches con sus caricias.

Diablos.

Esto no era nada bueno.

Mi entrepierna empezaba a cobrar vida justo cuando Ness estaba en mi regazo.

Me removí incomodo para que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Ya se te entumieron las piernas por cargarme?-

Listo con esto me daba cuenta de la inocencia de Ness.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del tamaño de mi exitacion?.

Lentamente subió su rostro para que lo viera. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Me quiero bañar- me dijo con su rostro serio- pero contigo.

Me retracto esta mujer de inocente no tiene nada, al decir lo ultimo sus labios formaron una risa ladina herencia de su padre mostrando que todo era intencional.

¿Y que mas daba hacerla mía antes de casarnos?

"Sophia"

Valla buena suerte me cargo con esta conciencia. Pero era verdad si iba a cometer el acto carnal con Renesmee antes de casarnos primero necesitaría contarle sobre mi error al acostarme con Sophia.

-No sabes cómo me muero de ganas cielo pero antes tengo que ser sincero contigo- le dije con todo el pesar del mundo.

-Te escucho pero no tardes que el agua se enfría- me dijo y una carcajada salió de su pecho.

Qué más quisiera reírme con ella pero esa espinita me lo impedía.

-Quiero que sepas que antes de ti hubo otras mujeres en mi vida- empecé con mi acta de defunción.

-No Jacob tus hijos los trajo la cigüeña- me respondió antes de que continuara con un sarcasmo que me hizo reír a carcajadas. Logrando que olvidara por un segundo lo que tenia que continuar.

-Bueno no rompas mi ilusiones las cigüeñas si traen a los bebes pequeña.

-Si Jacob y yo soy humana- esta mujer me iba a matar si no me dejaba decirle la verdad. Ya me veía yo explotando cual bomba de tiempo.

-Basta miss "SARCASMO" lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

-Aguafiestas- murmuro haciéndose la disimulada.

Tome su rostro entre mi mano y la obligue a verme a los ojos.

-Me acosté con Sophia- le solté la verdad de una vez por todas.

Su rostro tomo una seriedad que me estaba matando de la angustia. No sabía qué hacer pero opte por esperar.

-Ya lo sabía.

¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora? ¿En dónde? La confusión estaba a flor de piel. Como pudo ella saberlo a menos que…

-Mi papa me lo dijo- contesto lo que estaba pensando. Ella lo sabía porque ese cotilla se lo dijo. De ahora en adelante tendré que guardar mis pensamientos solo para mí y poner en alerta mi sensor para lectores de mentes.

No podía emitir palabra alguna ya que mi cerebro estaba revuelto.

-Pensó que era mejor enterarme antes de decidir que estuviera contigo definitivamente- me dijo en un susurro alejando su rostro de mi vista.- No te voy a mentir ya que al saberlo me sentí herida pero- cada palabra que decía me dejaba mas estático pero era como si ella estuviera hablando sola- AGUAS QUE NO CORREN YA POR MI RIO SON AGUAS PASADAS.

Sentencio volviendo su mirada penetrante a dominar el momento.

-Lo siento- le susurre apenado.

Una lágrima traicionera salió de mi rostro crispado por el dolor.

-No lamentes el pasado es mejor que vivas el presente porque yo soy tu presente.

Al decir estas últimas palabras no pude contenerme y la bese.

Eufórico. Con la necesidad a su máximo esplendor al principio el miedo de que ella no me respondiera me invadió pero cuando sus labios se empezaron a amoldar a mis movimientos estos se fueron por la cañería.

Como no amar a esta mujer.

Que a pesar de saber mi pasado me acepta tal y como soy.

Con mis defectos y mis errores.

Me levante con ella entre mis brazos mientras sus piernas se enredaban en mi cintura. Sentí como la toalla caía al piso dejándome expuesto ante ella.

Poco a poco cada una de sus prendas se iba desapareciendo. Pase con la yema de mis dedos la silueta semi-desnuda de Ness, necesitaba recorrer cada curva de su exótico cuerpo. Sus caricias me dejaban cada vez más prendido y con eso solo me ponía indefenso. Su futuro me preocupaba pero el presente me excitaba. Su respiración entre cortada y sus jadeos me hacían vibrar de una manera espectacular. Cada segundo que pasaba solo me dejaba claro que por más que mi cerebro me alegaba que la respetaba mi cuerpo ansiaba faltarle el respeto y devorar cada milímetro de su sedosa piel con mi boca.

-Vamos a la ducha- me susurro de la manera más sensual volviendo a atacar mis labios.

Abrí la puerta de la bañera y encendí las llaves.

La despoje de su sostén y por fin me daba el lujo de ver sus pechos en todo su esplendor.

Libres de la opresión del sujetador, tan firme que me dejaban anonadado, tan perfectos y tan tentadores.

Sus pezones endurecidos se veían espectaculares por la excitación que la estaba embargando.

Me tome un segundo para admirarlos pero no aguante mas y mis labios fueron directo a su dureza.

Su boca se entre abrió y con mi lengua relamí su alrededor.

Lentamente sin prisa alguna.

Un quejido de su parte me hizo detenerme justo en el momento en que mis dientes tomaban como rehén su pezón. Oprimiendo con dulzura la punta de este.

-Sigue- me rugió.

El vapor empezaba a nublar mi vista pero aun así lograba visualizar el rostro extasiado de Renesmee.

Sin duda alguna y con toda la osadía del mundo arranque sus bragas.

Mi lado salvaje había llegado a su punto y sin ganas de retroceder.

Esta vez ya no podría aguantar.

Aun con la mente nublada por el éxtasis me daba cuenta que desde hoy somos más en mi cama.

Renesmee, yo y nuestro amor.

* * *

No me hagan daño soy inocente de todo mis dedos no quisieron agregar mas jajaja lo siento chicas lo tuve que acabar aquí porque el siguiente capítulo está que arde hasta yo me pongo roja al leerlo y eso q apenas llevo dos hojas de work. Es que la verdad ayer no tuve tiempo ni de respirar. A no verdad ya estaría muerta he bueno es que ayer mis pies me dolían porque anduve de un lado a otro acomodando la mercancía y mi cabecita estaba a punto de explotar con tantos precios y tanto conteo. A ya les ando contando mis penas lo siento. En fin que les pareció? Si les gusto? Creo que está un poquito largo pero es que no se si se han dado cuenta que cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de Jacob salen más largos. A cierto…miren el siguiente capítulo aun no tiene narrador en especifico ¿Quién quieren que sea? Ness o Jacob. Ustedes deciden. A por cierto muchas gracias por los Review estoy súper emocionada porque me dejaron en el cap. anterior 7 casi me pongo a llorar y es que no sé cómo decirlo pero es como una motivación leerlos y darse cuenta que mis loqueras les gustan. Ya sé que no soy escritora ni pienso serlo porque fracasaría en el primer intento pero como muchas de nosotras queremos un final para nuestro Jacob me animo a hacerlo…cierto si ven faltas de ortografía o cosas así me dicen este corrector me anda fallando. Me despido con la promesa de los 24 capítulos el 24 me sigo esforzando pero no prometo mucho. Este capítulo es gracias a Erika (mi hermana) que me prestó su laptop jajaja se que no lo va a leer porque nadie de mi familia sabe que escribo pero es bueno decirlo. Hasta la próxima ósea el lunes en la tarde.

Un adelanto…jaja no puedo porque necesito el narrador. Ustedes deciden. Besos y abrazos.

Cierto Evangelina gracias por el review y el comentario de un libro mío. Creo que eso no podrá ser porque para eso necesito estudiar letras y muy a duras penas acabo de terminar la de Criminalística jajaja te quiero y gracias por seguirme desde el blog. A todas mis mas sinceros te quiero y no me queda mas que decir GRACIAS por todo.


	19. Rayo de luna

**Summary:**

**_Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…_**

**_La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños._**

* * *

**Capitulo 19- Rayo de luna.**

**JACOB PVO**

Los labios de Renesmee fueron bajando por mi cuello haciendo el recorrido entre mi mejilla y la quijada mientras yo tenia como rehén a sus senos, sus dientes dejaban el rastro de ellos en mi piel que ardía por su contacto al igual que yo marcaba sus pezones.. Sentía como mi pecho empezaba una taquicardia frenética aun mas de la que estaba acostumbrado a tener, los golpes movían mi torso ya que mi corazón estaba a un solo paso de querer salir volando por el universo con un boleto de salida y con la necedad de nunca regresar, cada movimiento sutil me hacia pensar que la brutalidad de mis manos indecisas la podían lastimar, temblores y dudas eran los que movían mis dedos que se acoplaban a la espalda de Ness como si estos fueran hechos para sostenerla toda la vida.

Escuchaba atento cada suspiro y gemido que provocaba con la esperanza de que pidiera parar.

Pero ahí quedaba, solo la esperanza, por que la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos jamás daría ese paso.

Tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron entre a la ducha y deje que las gotas hirviendo bañaran nuestros cuerpos. Mi boca se daba gusto al seguir probando el manjar de sus senos que estaban entre mis dientes y mi lengua. Me aleje un poco de su pezón dejando un delicado beso antes de abandonarlo y pegue contra el mosaico el cuerpo de Renesmee.

Necesitaba mis manos para seguir el trabajo. El sonido de su cuerpo uniéndose a la pared era exquisito.

Deje que mis manos siguieran recorriendo su piel tocando y apretando sus piernas. Todo parecía ir de maravilla. Sentí como su rostro se levantaba e iba directo a mi oído.

Tomo mi lóbulo acorralándolo con sus labios. Fue eso lo que me hizo olvidar la sutileza y enviarla lejos de mi.

Mi mano derecha se fue alejando de sus muslos para recorrer su espalda, girando hasta su cintura y subiendo hasta sus pechos. Donde mi trabajo oral había sido desplazado con tal de besas su cuello. Quería gritar que la necesitaba ahora,que mi cuerpo reclamaba su cuerpo para gozarlo por completo.

No pude evitarlo y volví a aprisionar sus labios con mi boca, sus besos cada vez eran mas necesarios como si de ellos dependiera mi gravedad, ya que sentía que si me alejaba por un minuto, mis pies abandonarían el suelo húmedo y acabarían en la cruel realidad que creía haber desechado. Esperaba que este momento no fuera un sueño erótico por que si llegaba a despertar lo único que lograría es que el animal que esta guardado salga a rastrear su propiedad sin importarle nadie ni nada solo tomar lo que tanto ansiaba. El agua hacia que los pies de Ness se resbalaran pero ella lograba volverlos a unir. Con eso solo lograba que su intimidad rozara mi endurecido miembro. El agua que entraba por los espacios vacíos de nuestros labios bailando se mezclaba con la saliva. El vapor ya había nublado mi vista por completo pero mis pupilas luchaban contra todo incluido el liquido que se desplazaba fuertemente por todo mi rostro con solo ver un poco del su cuerpo.

Visualice sus mejillas enrojecidas y alguna que otra gesticulación producto del placer.

Temía cerrar los ojos y darme cuenta que ella se esfumaría entre el vapor.

No supe en que momento sus manos iban bajando poco a poco por mi espalda hasta que llegaron a mis glúteos. Apretando una y otra vez.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunte entre besos.

-Inspecciono mi territorio- me contesto entre jadeos.

No podía creer lo atrevida que era. Solté una carcajada que fue silenciada cuando alejo sus manos y atrapo mi cabello para acercar mi rostro.

-Eres mío- susurro antes de besarme. Estaba comprobado esta mujer era una fiera. La niña a la que temía lastimar no existía.

Ya que solo era producto de mi tonta moral que trataba de privarme de este momento de gozo natural. Solo tenia que darme cuenta de sus movimientos, caricias, besos, susurros y gemidos para que la imagen pura se evaporizara. sus besos entremezclados con el sabor insaboro del agua me hacían delirar.

¿Acaso una niña es capaz de hacer esto?. La respuesta es NO.

Mi castigo por sentirme pedófilo se iba resbalando por la alcantarilla. Empezando poco a poco a dejarme actuar con normalidad.

-Por siempre- termine su frase con algo que era verdad.

Ya que mis ojos jamás volverán a ver a una mujer de la misma forma solo que sea como una hermana, amiga o vecina.

Mis pupilas tendrán un tatuaje con su imagen en un altar.

Mis pensamientos solo serian para satisfacerla en completa totalidad.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo estará esperando ser acariciado por sus dedos y besado por su labios.

Si el día de mañana Edward o Bella me mataran por ultrajar a su hija, mi ultimo pensamiento seria este, en el que ella me reclamaba como suyo. En el que ella me hiciera suyo...

**Renesmee PVO**

Deje que mis pensamientos se bloquearan ya que estos solo me decían que yo no lograría satisfacerlo. Al principio me deje llevar por los celos que me atosigaban con los fantasmas de sus relaciones pasadas. En donde aquellas mujeres disfrutaron de su cuerpo. En donde ellas utilizaron lo que por ley me pertenece.

Pero después de que la pasión me dominara todo se fue al diablo con varias mentadas de madre.

Recorrí su espalda y baje hasta sus glúteos mientras los estrujaba. Su cuerpo se tenso y dejo de besarme.

-¿que haces?- me pregunto con un susurro lleno de confusión. Me sentía una pervertida pero solo estaba haciendo lo que mi cuerpo pedía. Cada milímetro de su piel era mío y tenia que cerciorarme de que estuviera completo para mi. Aun que claro la tentación de tocar sus nalgas había estado presente desde que su pantalón color caqui las oprimía.

-Inspecciono mi territorio- le conteste pero no pude evitar que un jadeo a causa de la excitación salió junto con las palabras.

No entendía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para ser tan salvaje y atrevida pero ¿que mas daba? Ya lo había dicho y no me podía retractar. Trate de ser conciente cada minuto ya que no deseaba que mis pensamientos fueran escuchados por el.

Ya que con anterioridad mi guardia había bajado logrando que el se diera cuenta de muchas cosas que prefería callar.

Escuche como se reía por mi comentario. Tal vez me había pasado un poco al decirle eso pero ¿acaso el no era mío?.Aleje mis manos de su retaguardia. Tome con brusquedad su cabello y acerque su rostro con la clara intensión de volverlo a besar.

Antes debía dejarle claro lo que tal vez el no sabia.

-Eres mío- le susurre antes de apresar sus labios e introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Tal vez me estaba pasando de posesiva pero eso ya no me interesaba.

¿Acaso hay un limite para remarcar mi propiedad?. Porque desde antes de nacer ya estaba dicho que el era para mi así como yo era para el. Estábamos hechos a la medida y con cada movimiento lo comprobaba. Era como si supiéramos lo que el otro quería antes de hacerlo.

El agua estaba hirviendo pero la piel de Jacob tenia mil veces la ventaja.

Mordí con saña su labio inferior, jalando y succionando logrando que palpitara entre mis dientes. Me sentía apunto de explotar pero aun necesitaba algo mas. Necesitaba que estuviéramos unidos por primera vez. Mi primera vez y la ultima serian con el.

-Por siempre- me susurro al alejarse de mis labios y volverlos a atacar. Su agresividad me hacia pensar en mil formas en las que me haría gozar.

¿Dolería? Me pregunte interiormente con un poco de miedo. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver su miembro y no era como lo imaginaba, ya que este superaba mis expectativas. No es que hubiera visto alguno antes pero los libros de texto son muy ilustrativos y mas los que mi abuelito tiene en su despacho.

El miembro viril de Jacob era demasiado ancho y grueso que temía que al entrar en mi interior me partiera en dos.

Sentía que al entrar me desgarraría pero debía demostrarle que yo no era una niña. Que esa Sophia solo era una aventura.

Pero sobre todo tendré que dejarle claro que ella tal vez tuvo su cuerpo, pero que su corazón siempre a sido mío.

Estaba consiente que ella será como una sombra molesta ya que era la tía de los niños, pero sus visitas aquí serán inspeccionadas por un trió de vampiras que protegerán mi espalda por si la tipa se le ocurriera volver a seducirlo.

Mi padre me advierto que Jacob tenia un pasado y que yo tenia que vivir con la sombra de aquel.

Que si de verdad lo amaba debía esperar a que el me lo confesara por que no podría reclamarle de las cosas que pasaron antes de mi llegada.

Era consiente de todo eso y mucho mas pero los celos seguían presentes sin importar que le hiciera caso a mi madurez.

¿Acaso una mujer no puede ser madura pero celosa?

Alguna vez leí que los celos son una forma de demostrar que amas a la otra persona, aun que claro hasta cierto limite que la verdad yo no quería respetar.

Lo acepto estoy celosa y por eso quiero acostarme con Jacob para que con eso le quede claro que yo estoy hecha a su medida.

Que las otras siempre serán eso. Las otras...esas que no significaron nada mas que un acostan en su vida.

Aunque claro tendría que dar un nombre en concreto y ese era el de Sophia porque Lizzie si dejo una marca importante en Jacob ya que es la madre de sus hijos y la mujer que lo salvo de una muerte emocional en mi ausencia.

Solo a Lizzie le debía agradecer pero por desgracia no todos los hermanos se parecen y un claro ejemplo era esa mujer que a expensas de una borrachera sedujo a su cuñado. Al padre de sus sobrinos y que sin saberlo lo hizo traicionar a su razón.

Recuerdo como reaccione al enterarme de todo eso-

_**Flashback**_

-Papa necesito verlo- grite frustrada por el encierro en el que me tenían desde que había llegado mi tío Emmet.

Estaba desesperada por volver a verlo, mi corazón me gritaba que me escapara, que corriera a su lado y decirle

que se quede con migo por siempre.

Mi tío Emmet había negado hablar con migo y decirme que le había dicho Jacob.

Me tenían resguardada por todas las salidas desde la puerta principal hasta la ventana del cuarto continuo.

Esto solo hacia que la duda me hiciera ponerme cada vez mas nerviosa.

Por fin había logrado que mi papa me viniera a ver con varios chantajes mentales en lo que fingía que me prendía fuego. Lo se aun soy medio dramática pero lo había logrado...

-Renesmee en este momento eso es imposible- susurro Edward evitando a toda costa encontrarse con mi mirada.

-¿Por que? Dime solo una razón para no ir con el ¿acaso no se supone que la imprimación hace que las dos partes se amen ciegamente sin importar las razas o en nuestro caso las especies?- le preguntaba al borde de un colapso nervioso- Mírame papa por favor siento que le hablo a un maniquí- le suplique logrando que sus ojos dorados me visualizaran pero algo estaba mal.

Sus mirada estaba perdida. Había algo que le preocupaba...¿Acaso Jacob no me quiere?.

-No es eso mi niña- me dijo Edward apretándome entre sus brazos cuando algunas lagrimas empezaban a notarse y el ardor en mi nariz me hacia querer gritar de dolor.

Claro que era eso...acaso el lograría amar a una mujer que es hija de su peor enemigo y del ex amor de su vida.

Una idea clara me surgió por la mente...el aun amaba a mi madre.

-Tampoco- me contesto.

-Entonces que Edward contéstame por favor ¿acaso no vez que me muero por dentro con esta duda?- le grite alejándome de el y acurrucándome hecha un ovillo con mi cuerpo.

-No puedo- dijo tajante.

Lo único que logre fue llorar como una mocosa berrinchuda.

Sentía que me ahogaba, que me faltaba algo.

-Renesmee- me hablo mi padre- deja de llorar si quieres la verdad debes enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que vas a escuchar- sus palabras me dejaron shockeada pero algo nuevo surgió en la revoltura que tengo como cabeza- escúchame y deja de ser tan inmadura.

Trate de incorporarme pero el equilibro me falto. Sus brazos helados me sostuvieron y logre estabilizarme.

Me atragante con mis gemidos y deje que las lagrimas fueran desapareciendo. Limpie mi rostro con la manga de mi camisa olvidando el ardor de mis mejillas.

-Estoy lista- le conteste lo mas seria que podía.

-Sabes que Jacob tiene dos hijos- solo asentido como respuesta- la mujer que viste a su lado es...

-Su cuñada- me apresure a decirle ya que el mismo me lo había dicho en la pelea de la sala. Cuando les mencione a todos mi decisión de luchar por Jacob. Mi papa solo se limito a ignorarme y sigue hablando.

-Tu tío hablo con el en el bar y lo llevo a su casa- me dijo lo que yo sabia. Bueno en parte ya que solo sabia que mi tío lo vería pero fue un bonos que el supiera donde vivía- Jacob estaba borracho.

Eso si me sorprendió y demasiado.

¿Jacob era alcohólico? ¿Cuando se alejo de su pueblo fue eso en lo que se convirtió? Por el amor a dios tenia dos hijos y no debía hacer esas cosas. Sabia que el estar alejado de su tribu y perder a la madre de sus hijos puede hace llegar a un limite pero ser alcohólico cuando es un hombre lobo...Tendré que ponerle un hasta aquí cuando este junto a el.

-El no toma pero hoy estaba confundido- me susurro volviendo su vista en la ventana de mi habitación.- Acabo de verlo necesitaba hablar con el- sus palabras me emocionaron ¿pero por que esa angustian en su voz?.

-¿Lo amas Renesmee?

-Mas que a mi vida.

-Sabes que hay fantasmas del pasado que dejan marcado el futuro y dañan el presente.

-¿Que tratas de decirme?- le pregunte confusa por lo anterior.

Algo no andaba bien y mi instinto me lo advertía

-Eres consiente que si estas con el será difícil llevar la situación

-Al grano papa ¿que fue lo que te dijo? tu rollo mareador me esta frustrando- le grite enrojecida por el embrollo de palabras que me decía una y otra vez. Todas significaban lo mismo: que el tenia un pasado y que debía vivir con eso si por fin estábamos juntos.

-Te crees muy madura pero aun no estas lista para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

-Yo sabre lidiar con mis problemas sin importar que sea o no madura para hacerlo ya que para tus ojos siempre seré la dulce bebe que cargaste entre sus brazos sin que te des cuenta que ya soy una mujer que acaba de encontrar al amor de su vida…

-Uno que en estos momento esta entre los brazos de su cuñada- su declaración me dejo estática.

No podía respirar porque mis pulmones estaban en huelga al igual que cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

¿No eso no podía ser cierto?

-¡Mientes!- le grite ofendida atragantándome con la rabia que sentía. ¿Hasta que grado pueden llegar sus celos de padre?

-No es eso...yo mis lo vi con mis ojos. Necesitaba hablar con el de hombre a hombre y me encontré con esa escena- su rostro mostro un asco insuperable- tan deplorable.

Escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió o mejor dicho se rompió. Me di cuenta como una vampira rabiosa entraba con paso sigiloso seguida por su ejercito llamado familia.

**_Fin de flashback._**

Después de eso solo recordé que me había desmayado tal vez por la falta de aire o por la sorpresa de ser engañada sin ser nada de el. Al despertar mi padre me explico todo con lujo de detalle y me hizo prometer que no diría nada ni siquiera lo pensaría. Que lo sentía y que debería luchar por lo que yo quería con la idea queciertos humanos me colmarían la paciencia. Desde ese momento el me apoyo sin importar que nada dejando a un lado o eso intentaba sus celos absurdos y su miedo a perderme.

Le agradecía que me lo dijera ya que con eso me di cuenta que el camino por el cual deberá transitar de ahora en adelante seria duro y con muchas dificultades que debería enfrentar.

-Ness- me susurro Jacob a contra boca. Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que sus orbes estaban llenas de angustia.

No me di cuenta en que momento sus labios dejaron de acariciar mi boca. Solo el agua caliente se escurría por mi rostro. Tal vez me deje llevar por los recuerdos logrando que mi excitación se olvidara.

Baje la mirada y examine los abdominales perfectos que recorrí con mis dedos. ¿En que momento me había bajado de su cintura?. No lo sabia era como si por unos segundo mi mente volara reviviendo aquellos momentos de amargos recuerdo en donde me di cuenta que las cosas empezarían a cambiar. Tanto física como mentalmente. Donde deje de ser la niña con cuento de hadas para ser la mujer que comienza en la realidad con el toque de mitología al que estaba acostumbrada.

Recorrí lentamente su cuerpo desnudo y la llama volvió a vivir. Fue como se mil espinas se encajaran en mi piel rogando que estas sean curadas con sus caricias.

Una de sus manos sostenía mi cintura mientras la otra acariciaba mi mejilla. Con tanta ternura que solo me quede admirando su mirada que me inspeccionaba. Aun con la nube de vapor logre distinguir sus labios hinchados que me llamaban a gritos volverlos a tocar.

El recorrido de mis dedos empezaba a descender hasta que llego un punto en que mi mano empezó a tocar su extremidad. Con cautela la fue acariciando desde el principio hasta el final.

Era aquí el momento en que debía decidir...¿Dejarme llevar por mi pasión o que mis celos me nieguen el hecho de disfrutar?.

Sonríe al ver su rostro contraído por el placer.

La decisión estaba tomada...dejarme llevar por la pasión de un amor descontrolado por la excitación.

Donde un futuro lleno de noches intensas me deparaba miles de sorpresas y nuevas experiencias. Por primera vez pensaba con claridad haciendo a un lado mi deseo de superar. En el bosque los celos también me habían hecho actuar sin pensar. Pero ahora todo estaba claro...logre por fin hacer a un lado a mi lado irracional para darle paso a esta nueva sensación.

Y esta era la primera...que me dejaba amar olvidando a esos fantasmas que me atormentaban.

-Bésame Jacob, bésame y hazme tu mujer- le susurre apretando su extremidad mientras me ponía de puntillas para estar frente a su rostro-borra con mis besos aquellos que no te hicieron sentía nada de lo que te mereces, borra con mis caricias esas que fueron fingidas y enséñame a hacer el amor...- y lo bese tórridamente.

Me pego nuevamente al mosaico y sus manos se convirtieron en mi segunda piel...

Levanto una de mis piernas colocándola en su espalda. Yo por mi parte seguía masajeando su miembro pero guiándolo a mi entrepierna. De alguna forma poco a poco esto empezaba a arder y mi sangre circulaba con rapidez. Mi corazón se sentía explotar. Sus besos no me dejaban respirar y no deseaba parar.

Necesitaba introducirlo dentro de mi...

Su mano acariciaba mi muslo y la otra apresaba mis glúteos atrayéndome mas a el.

Y lo sentí...su punta estaba rozando mi entrada logrando que un millón de hormigas me recorrieran la espina dorsal.

¿Que esperaba para penetrarme? Estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro y a el eso no parecía importarle.

Su boca abandono la mía y fue bajando hacia mis pechos nuevamente. Mordiendo mis pezones y lamiendo la

aureola.

La mano que apretaba mis glúteos cambio de posición colocándose en mi entrada y de pronto uno de sus dedos se introdujo en ella. Logrando que me quedara quieta...espero a que volviera a respirar y empezó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa.

Un gemido se escucho pero fue silenciado por la captura de mi boca. No era porque me doliera solo que era algo totalmente diferente. Su mano exploraba algo que jamás había sido analizado con tanta osadía.

Con el pasar del bombeo de su dedo, un segundo visitante se introdujo con el mismo ritmo. Todo empezaba a dar vueltas y una sensación se acumulo en mi vientre. Los movimientos cambiaban una y otra vez en diferentes maneras...

Fue tanto el placer que mi pierna se sentía desvanecer y para no caer lleve mis manos a sus hombros para sostenerme.

Un grito de placer salio de la garganta mientras mis uñas se clavaban en sus hombros.

Mi respiración se volvió acelerada y el cuerpo temblaba. Mi rostro parecía que iba a explotar por el calor que inundo mis mejillas. Entreabrí la boca tomando aire.

Cerré los ojos a la espera que esa hermosa sensación llamada orgasmo se fuera desvaneciendo.

Definitivamente esto era lo mejor del mundo...algo que necesitaba volver a repetir.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para ver una sonrisa de triunfo formada en el rostro de Jacob. Estaba satisfecho de hacerme llegar a las estrellas solo con sus dedos.

Presumido.

-¿Te gusto?-me pregunto con voz altanera.

-Si- le susurre apenada. Y como no si era algo que jamás había sentido. Ya que ni por un segundo se me ocurrió tocarme con anterioridad. Su mano era la primera que me inspeccionaba de esa manera.

Se alejo un poco y tomo la esponja empezando a tallar mi cuerpo.

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Esto era todo? ¿Me iba a dejar de esta manera?

No entendía nada.

La espuma iba desapareciendo con el chorro de agua. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta con que paciencia limpiaba las manchas de lodo de mi brazo. Era como si yo fuera de seda...no deseaba lastimarme. De reojo vi la tremenda erección que se cargaba y me pregunte el porque no actuaba. El quería jugar con migo pues que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Lo separe de mi cuerpo y lo avente contra el mosaico ahora a el.

Sin sutileza alguna en mi movimiento.

Su gesto era de sorpresa y fui yo la que sonreía.

Bese su pecho bajando por su abdomen de manera sensual. Me entretuve algunos segundos pero al fin había llegado a su miembro que ya era sostenido por mis manos que lo recorrían en todo su esplendor.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto tomándome de los hombros cuando estaba apunto de llevar mi boca a su centro.

**Jacob PVO**

-Te devuelvo el favor- me dijo justo cuando su lengua tocaba la punta de mi miembro.

No intente frenarla porque ni yo mismo pensaba con claridad después de ver como la había llevado al orgasmo. Trate de controlarme limpiando su cuerpo de las manches cafés que contrastaban con su piel de terciopelo blanco pero ella parecía no tener saciedad.

Pensé que con eso lograría disuadirla de seguir adelante. No es que no quisiera hacerla mi mujer solo que después de lo que vi en mi mente en donde ella se desmayaba justo cuando Edward le decía que estaba en los brazos de Sophia me hizo sentir el ser mas miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Como podía hacerle el amor cuando ella sabia que la había engañado anoche?

Tal vez aun no sabia si ella me querría pero la imprimación debería haberme frenado...y no lo logro.

Al principio la rabia me empezó a cegar y desea salir de la ducha para largarme en forma de lobo lejos de ella.

En donde no al pudiera dañar por mis estupideces pero algo me detuvo. Necesitaba satisfacerla de algún modo para después despistarla y fugarme a pensar bajo el amanecer.

Pero en este momento en que ella jugueteaba con mi punto débil ¿Como rayos lo podría llevar a cabo?

Una de sus manos sostenía mientras su boca succionaba.

Era una diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y si no la detenía en este momento me iba a venir en cualquier segundo cual puerto primerizo.

No pude mas y la levante.

Capturando sus labios e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Mis manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo pero ya no me podía contener mas...

Ella me estaba tentando demasiado...

¡Al diablo!

Después me lamentaría de mis actos.

La levante un poco y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera.

Restregándome su entrada contra mi extensión una y otra vez.

-Protección- le grite cuando la idea surgió en mi cabeza. No podía arriesgarla a quedar embarazada siendo tan joven. Eso jamás me lo perdonaría ya que el recuerdo de Lizzie me mortifico.

-No te preocupes soy mas estéril que una piedra- me contesto en el mismo segundo en que ella solo se dejaba caer contra mi erección..

No podía creerlo. Escuche como grito de dolor y me quede paralizado. El olor a sangre me llego a las fosas nasales y me di cuenta como el agua que escurría por sus piernas se teñía del rojo intenso.

Me sentía devastado por causarle dolor.

No podía moverme ya que pensaba que si lo hacia podría lastimarla aun mas. Pero no podía dañarla si me quedaba dentro de ella.

La estreches de su cavidad era opresiva que sentí como la circulación de mi extensión empezaba a disminuir.

No podía negar que era algo delicioso pero ver su rostro contraído por el dolor me hizo olvidarme de todo sin siquiera pensar en seguir.

Paso un minuto exactamente en el que me estaba muriendo por dentro. Renesmee cerro sus ojos durante el

transcurso del tiempo y cuando los abrió tome la decisión de salir lentamente de ella. Esperaba que el agua me ayudara un poco a lubricar su entrada. La llevaría con Carlisle para que la revisara y me entregaría a Edward para que me matara por dañarla de esta manera. Pero es que ¿por que hizo eso?.

Debe ser conciente que la primera vez debe ser lenta y ella lo hizo de esa manera tan precipitada.

-No-susurro apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro cuando me disponía a abandonar su interior-espera.

-¿Acaso estas loca? no vez que estas sangrando- le grite frustrado enrojecido por la rabia de que sea tan terca- Carlisle debe revisar que no te haya desgarrado.

Escuche como se empezaba a reír dejándome shockeado. Levanto su rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con las yema de sus dedos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios conteniendo una carcajada.

-La primera vez siempre pasa eso, no te preocupes estoy bien solo que fue demasiado rápido- me dijo moviendo sus caderas lentamente.

Listo.

Por fin me daba cuenta que Renesmee esta loca.

¿Acaso no ve la sangre que se mezcla con el agua?

Baje mi vista para visualizarla nuevamente pero me lleve la sorpresa de que ya no había nada. ¿Alucine?

¿Los nervios me hicieron imaginarla?.

-Jacob- me llamo restregándose contra mi- solo me tomo un segundo acostumbrarme.

¿Un segundo? A mi me pareció un siglo o como mínimo un minuto.

Dios me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme mis tontas ideas y hacer lo que desde que la vi por primera vez desee con tanto anhelo.

Tome su cintura y con movimientos lentos dentro de ella.

Por fin probaba el placer absoluto de su cavidad oprimiendo mi miembro. Calido y húmedo mezclado con el agua y el éxtasis del momento.

Me deje llevar entre el deseo y el sabor adictivo de sus pechos que volvía a torturar con mi boca.

La escuchaba gemir una y otra vez mientras clavaba sus dedos en mi espalda.

El ritmo cada vez iba mas rápido pero el miedo de dañarla me hacia frenar.

-Mas- me susurro y fue todo lo que necesite para dejarme llevar.

Las embestidas cada vez eran mas rápidas y bruscas que sentía como el orgasmo estaba apunto de llegar si seguía con ese ritmo.

Me dividía entre besas sus labios o su cuerpo. Mordí su cuello y lamí su lóbulo logrando que un gemido saliera de su pecho.

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez mas notorios y eso solo me dejaba claro que ella no aguantaría mas.

Me moví con mas agilidad pegándola contra la pared y lleve mi mano extendida contra ella para tomar impulso.

Me introduje lo mas adentro que me permitió su estreches.

-AH- grito descontrolada mientras sentía como su cavidad se iba estrechando a la llegada del orgasmo que la estaba invadiendo.

Deje que volviera a tomar aire para embestirla. Aun podía lograr que me regalara su 3 orgasmo...o eso esperaba.

La baje y la puse de espalda inclinadora un poco. Con eso lograba ver su espalda y sus glúteos. Me introduje en ella con mas facilidad ya que estaba mas lubricada. Mis movimientos eran lentos llevando el ritmo con su cintura entre mis manos.

Gemía con cada embestida y eso me llenaba de orgullo.

Se sostuvo con las manos en la pared cuando yo fui mas rápido. No podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo que se atraía y alejaba del mío a mi antojo.

Pero la picazón en mi bajo vientre me hizo darme cuenta que no podría aguantar mas.

-Me voy a venir- le dije para separarme

Rápidamente se volteo y subió una de sus piernas en mi cadera.

-Hazlo dentro de mi- me susurro al introducir mi extremidad en su cavidad.

Me deje llevar por sus movimientos circulares y cuando menos me di cuenta un torrente de mariposas me invadió justo cuando sentía como su interior se colapsaba al mismo tiempo en que me liberaba. Mis piernas temblaron y tuve que sostenerme yo también de la pared si no quería caer junto con ella.

La sensación de placer me hizo cerrar los ojos y deje que mi liquido la llenara por dentro.

Esta vez el grito se mezclo junto con el mío.

Las gotas de agua entraron en mi boca refrescando mi garganta seca por el esfuerzo.

Junte su frente con la mía y la abrace aun unidos por nuestros sexos.

Era de esta forma como deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad.

-Te amo- le dije besando sus labios.

La amaba mas que a nada en el mundo...mucho mas que a la vida de inmortal.

Salí de su interior sintiéndome exhausto pero con una sensación de vacío por alejarme.

Cerré las llaves y tome una toalla.

Seque cada rincón de su cuerpo con ternura por miedo a herirla de alguna manera…la tome entre mis brazos mientras su cabeza se acunaba en mi pecho.

**Renesmee Pvo.**

Jacob me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta su cama. Me sentía desfallecer por el esfuerzo que hicimos pero jamás me arrepentiría y anhelaba volverlo a hacer. Fue la experiencia mas hermosa...

Me introdujo en la cama cobijándome como si fuera una bebe y se puso a mi lado.

Me abrazo con ternura calmándome con los latidos de su corazón.

Dump Duma Dump

Rememore lo antes vivido y mi vientre volvió a palpitar de emoción.

Mi entre pierna ardía un poco pero deseaba mas...

Cuando me penetro un dolor mínimo se hizo presente pero al parecer a Jacob no. Pensé que me iba a dejar para salirse de ahí y traer a mis papas. Juro que no trate de reírme pero su preocupación me hizo doblegar.

Ver su rostro contraído por el remordimiento fue gracioso pero cuando dijo que me llevaría con Carlisle no pude aguantar mas.

Cada movimiento y cada caricia la deseaba revivir nuevamente.

-Te amo Jacob- le dije entre su pecho en el que ya estaba acurrucada cómodamente.

-Mas que a la vida misma- me contesto besando mi coronilla.

Suspire ligeramente al escuchar el timbre de su voz.

Levante mi vista y un rayo de luna se colaron por la ventana alumbrando el rostro de Jacob. Su piel morena a contra luz tenia un destello mezclado por las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo. Sus ojos negros brillaban con locura pero con mucha ternura.

Que hombre mas perfecto…

-Cásate con migo Jacob-le suplique-No imagino dormir lejos de ti nuevamente es mas no imagino vivir sin tu cuerpo sin ganas de matarme

-Shh no digas eso que jamás me perder. Duerme mi niña que mañana comenzara un nuevo día para volvernos a amar por el resto de la eternidad.

Solo logre asentir antes de volverme a acurrucar contra su pecho y pegarme mas a su cuerpo.

Dump Dump Dump

Lo escuche suspirar elevando su pecho.

Dump Dump Dump

Me deje llevar por el conteo de su ritmo cardiaco antes de perderme en la oscuridad de un sueño...

* * *

**Hola chicas siento haber tardado 3 días mas antes de lo previsto pero no saben cuanto sacrificio tuve que hacer para publicar este capitulo…Yiza tu si sabes mi sufrimiento jeje de hecho ahora estoy en un cibercafé hehe pero bueno trate de recompensarlas con el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en mi vida de semi escritora jaja 19 hojas de work y 6000 palabras espero que no se les haga muy largo. Una disculpa también por el lemmon ¿les he dicho que no lo se escribir bien? No se si es la vergüenza o sabrá dios que será…hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero que con este capitulo les deje claro el por que Ness es tan celosa…ya sabia de la Sophia mala. Que les pareció? Me merezco un review? Las quiere Moni Black…hasta la próxima. Por cierto estoy haciendo una nueva historia de Rose y Jacob que es la continuación de one-shoot que les conte. Espero que también la lean por q esa trama esta atosigando a mi cabeza desde hace algunas semanas y anoche decidi darle vida propia. Un beso preciosas y gracias por todos sus comentarios de apoyo.**


	20. Tras la puerta

**Donde quedo el amor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20-Tras la puerta**

_**Narra Nessie**_

Abrí pesadamente los parpados ya que el Sol era tan fuerte que hacía que una luz rojiza se filtrara por esa tela delgada que ocultaba a mi iris. Aun somnolienta y con la mirada borrosa, me senté en el colchón para estirar mi cuerpo que ya se encontraba engarrotado.

Bostece con gran ímpetu pero preferí tapar mi boca ya que había recordado que no estaba sola en la cama…mi piel se erizo con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Algo en mi bajo vientre se activó provocando un montón de escalofríos.

Voltea a buscar a mi acompañante y ahí estaba con la boca semi - abierta pero con un semblante pacifico. Se veía tan tierno cada vez que su pecho subía y bajaba con el respirar tranquilo que ejercía su cuerpo. Me di cuenta que una de sus manos se abrazaba a mi cuerpo de una manera posesiva como si yo me fuera a ir de su lado.

Al pensar eso no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera y mi corazón saltara de mi pecho.

Como si estuviéramos conectados lo vi abriendo sus ojos y con pesadez sonreírme al verme admirándolo.

Me acerque a besarlo con rapidez y el me recibió apresando mi cuerpo. Las sabanas se enredaron al mismo tiempo que él me acercaba cada vez más. Tome su cabello entre mis dedos y lo jale para acercarlo más a mis labios.

Todo se empezaba a subir de nivel y sin saber el motivo me separe de su rostro para unir nuestras frentes. Las respiraciones entre cortadas se hacían demasiado notorias.

-Te amo Jacob- le susurre dejando un beso casto en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Sophia…

.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grite con .la mayor fuerza que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron en ese momento. Me levante agitada y con las pulsaciones más aceleradas que había percibido con anterioridad.

Revise mi cuerpo para darme cuenta que era un sueño. Estaba bañada en sudor ya que mi cuerpo ardía de una manera extraordinaria.

Era un sueño me repetía constantemente. Tenía miedo con el hecho de recordar ese sueño tan vivido…todo parecía tan real como si yo estuviera en una visión estando en el cuerpo de Sophia. Trate de no escupir mentalmente el nombre de esa mujer pero me era meramente imposible. Su nombre era como tener la ponzoña ardiendo por mis venas sin poder gritar de dolor. La odiaba sin conocerla…la odiaba por tener lo que es mío.

Me grite que Jacob jamás la amaría porque yo era su imprimación y tal vez más que eso. Pero esa espinita de la duda empezaba a florecer como una flor en la llegada de la primavera.

Jacob.

Voltee en su búsqueda pero no lo encontré. Su olor estaba vigente en el aire y a un lado de mi cama estaba su silueta formada entre las sabanas que aún se enredaban a mi cuerpo desnudo.

Trate de relajarme pero decidí volverme a tumbar en la cama.

No podía pensar con claridad ya que las dudas estaban estancadas en la profundidad de un baúl que tenía sellado con el acto de amor que anoche protagonizamos Jacob y yo.

¿Porque? Esa mujer aun sin su presencia se estaba convirtiendo en mi sombra…la sombra molesta que jamás se aleja de tu lado. A la que estas consiente que por el lado en el que te muevas ella jamás se alejara de tu lado.

Debía bajar ya que ya empezaba a escuchar el ruido de los platos y el fregadero.

Mi estómago empezó a gruñir por la falta de alimento.

Necesitaba tanto solidos como líquidos…necesitaba la sangre al igual que la comida humana. Debía ir a cazar ya que mañana tendría que ir al instituto y aun que la sangre humana nunca me ha resultado apetitosa, mis instintos me podrían engañar de una manera de la cual no me querría arrepentir por toda la eternidad al matar a un ser humano que no tenía la culpa de mis estupideces.

Tendría que ingeniar alguna forma para irme sin que Jacob se diera cuenta ya que no creo que por amor a mí su repulsión por los chupasangres se allá disminuido.

No quiero que me deje de amar por succionar la sangre de algún animal.

El sonido de la perrilla me hizo regresar a la realidad y a mis fosas nasales entro un olor delicioso. Un olor que la noche anterior se clavó hasta lo más profundo mi corazón.

Y ahí estaba… el hombre más hermoso en la galaxia.

Con un pantalón tipo pijama a cuadros que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que tapaba su rostro. No pude evitar sonrojarme con los recuerdos candentes que volvieron a mi mente. Sinceramente lo prefería sin esa ropa pero los celos volvieron a nublarme la vista ya que no estaba en mi prioridad que alguien más lo viera desnudo.

Abanique mi rostro porque el calor que inundaba a mis mejillas me empezaba a arder.

Pude visualizar también que en sus manos una charola de plata emanaba un olor exquisito.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con su semblante preocupado.-Te escuche gritar pero Sarah no quería soltarme ya que no quería que la ducharan- me explico mientras caminaba haciendo equilibrio con la charola en sus manos y su caminar. No parecía difícil pero me imaginaba que no deseaba derramar el exquisito café que ya me degustaba con el simple olor.

-Si- le conteste bajando la mirada- un mal sueño- me encogí de hombros para quitarle interés al asunto. Tome un pedazo de sabana para tapar más mi cuerpo ya que sin saberlo me empezaba a apenar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco

Sus dedos levantaron con suavidad mi rostro y sin previo aviso sus labios se estamparon con delicia contra los míos.

-Buenos días mi amor- me susurro cuando se alejó mientras yo aún mantenía cerrados los ojos con todo el esplendor de la anonades por su adictivo beso.-Te vez tan hermosa al dormir que temía interrumpir tu belleza- continuo al mismo tiempo que abría mis ojos para que me dejara impactada con sus orbes como el carbón.

"Bien hecho Jacob déjame una vez más sin palabras."

Me dije mentalmente ya que me sentía tan apenada que no sabía ni que contestarle sin que las palabras se trabaran en mi boca.

Sentí como la sabana que cubría mi pecho de deslizaba y por acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mis pechos para cubrir mi desnudez pero me vi interrumpida por unas manos gruesas que tomaron rápidamente mis dedos.

-No me limites a visualizar el espectáculo de tu cuerpo- la voz de Jacob sonaba rasposa por el deseo. Esta vez sus manos eran cubiertas por sus palmas. El contacto fue electrizante y aumentaba con su aliento que golpeaba mi rostro.

No lo pensé dos veces y ataque a sus labios.

El deseo parecía no querer darnos descanso ni por el hecho de que la noche anterior hicimos el amor con tanto frenesí que el cansancio termino haciendo que el sueño nos venciera sin permiso y sin razón.

En un solo movimiento mi cuerpo quedo expuesto a las manos ansiosas de Jacob que ya lo recorrían con tanta ansiedad que solo me hacía querer más.

Enrede mis piernas en su cadera al mismo tiempo que el se posicionaba arriba de mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarme. Solté un gemido al sentir su miembro ya endurecido tocando mi entrada ya palpitante.

Me dedique a recorrer su ancha espalda con la intensión de deshacerme de esa estorbosa camisa. Pero no pude evitar que mis manos fueran directo a sus glúteos que como si fuera costumbre yo ansiaba estrujarlos con los dedos. Eran firmes y rellenos sin dejar a un lado su dureza cada vez que los acariciaba.

Sentí como abandonaba mis labios para que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.

-Esa costumbre tuya de tocarme el trasero solo…

-Cállate y bésame que yo sé que te excita.-le conteste antes de que me dijera lo contrario. Esta vez fui yo la que lo ataco con ansiedad mordiendo su labio inferior.

Se atraganto con una carcajada la cual no pude evitar que me contagiara. De un momento a otro la pasión se había esfumado para ser remplazada por las risas que invadían la habitación.

-Tengo hambre- le dije cuando pude disminuir las risas que me impedían hablar.

-¿Te gusta el café?- me pregunto separándose hasta poder rodar a un lado y sentarse a mi costado. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo tomando la sabana y cubriendo un poco mi cuerpo.

-Me encanta- le conteste contenta brindándole una sonrisa.

-¿Y los hot cake?-cuestiono levantando una de sus cejar.

-Me encantan- le volví a contestar como una niña provocando nuevamente las risas.

-¿Y mis besos?- esta vez su pregunta la dijo un poco más serio.

-Mmm que te diré…- empecé llevando uno de mis dedos al mentón en forma pensativa- me fascinan.-finalice atrayendo su rostro y besando su labios-si me fascinan más que nada en la vida.-continúe al separe de el y relamiendo mi boca.

-Te amo tanto Renesmee- susurro apoyando su frente contra la mía y soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-No más de lo que yo te amo Jacob…lo juro- le susurre alejándome un poco para ser yo la que esta vez levantara su rostro justo cuando sus ojos se abrían- No más que yo amor mío.

Me acerque con sigilo a su rostro y esta vez me tome el tiempo para inspeccionar el contorno de sus labios tocando con la punta me mi lengua su entrada para que me diera el acceso. No dudo un segundo en abrir su boca dejándome revisar cada rincón mientras me daba el gusto de saborear la mezcla de nuestros alientos.

No entendía como había vivido sin esta sensación. Parecía como si esto fuera más que una droga para mí. Como si él fuera el aire que mis pulmones necesitan para seguir respirando. O la sangre que es ingerida para tener fuerzas para seguir.

El sonido de su estómago que rugía peor que un león hambriento hizo que nos separamos.

-Creo que tienes hambre.

-Pero de ti mi amor- me interrumpió para volverme a besar enrollando sus brazos en mi cintura. Atrayéndome a su cuerpo dejándome arriba de él.

Me puse en horcadas sobre el para poder sentir su dureza nuevamente golpeando mi pelvis.

Pero como siempre algo nos tenía que separar. Y esta vez fue mi estómago el que hizo un reclamo vergonzoso logrando que Jacob se burlara de mi en mi propia cara.

-Vamos a comer- le dije enojada sentándome a su lado.

-No te enojes pequeña es normal después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos anoche es normal que tu cuerpo pida alimento para recuperar energías.

Descarado.

Sus palabras me habían hecho sonrojar. Lo único que logre fue volver a cubrirme un poco y tomar la taza de porcelana que estaba en el buro sobre la charola de plata.

Bebí un sorbo para despistar un poco su mirada inquisidora. Sabia delicioso debía admitir, estaba exactamente como me gustaba, dulce pero no empalagoso, cargado pero sin perder el sabor exquisito de la mezcla de agua y café.

Jacob no ayudaba mucho que digamos ya que había hecho a un lado mi revoltoso cabello para besar mi cuello logrando que cada uno de los vellos de mis brazos se erizara. Los diminutos besos se acercaban a mi oído y un aire caliente logro que mi corazón palpitara de emoción.

-Eres perfecta mi pequeña de mejillas sonrojadas- me susurro haciendo que encogiera los hombros para que un poco de café se derramara sobre mí.

-Ah- no pude evitar que un pequeño grito saliera de mi boca no por el hecho de que me quemara si no por la sorpresa.

-¿Te queme? Perdón mi amor perdón- se precipito a arrebatarme la taza y hacer a un lado las cobijas dejándome totalmente expuesta. Se quitó su camisa y empezó a secar mi estómago. No entendía por que se preocupaba tanto si era obvio que no me podía quemar. Pero no quise robarle la intensión ya que su semblante de arrepentimiento me causo ternura.

Termino y beso mi abdomen.

-No era mi intensión- susurro con la voz ahogada. Se alejó de mi para llevar sus manos a su cabeza por la desesperación.

-Jacob.

-Soy un idiota.

-Jacob.

-¿Te hice daño?

-Basta Jacob solo fue un poco de agua por lo que mas quieras contrólate pareciera como si me hubieras prendido fuego.-le grite desesperada- Vamos a desayunar…- finalice apenada por haberle gritado ya que su sorpresa lo dejo en shock.

Tome de nuevo la taza de café y tome uno de los platos que tenia algunos hot cake. Imagine que los míos debían ser menos ya que me negaba a pensar que el me quisiera poner en engorda si me daba la montaña de harina que estaba bañada en jarabe de maple.

Debían ser más de 15 o tal vez más. También pude visualizar un pequeño tazón que contenía más jarabe. Dios creo que si debo ponerme a dieta si el piensa que comeré tanto. ¿Tan rellena me veía?...

Borre esas tonterías de mi cabeza y me dedique a comer. Al fin de cuentas yo era semi-vampira y mi cuerpo tenía esa perfección que la especie promueve.

¡Vale!

A comer se ha dicho. Tenía mucha hambre y al fin de cuentas en algunas horas me iría de casa y ejercitaría mi cuerpo.

-¿No vas a comer?- le pregunte cuando yo introducía un pedazo en mi boca para darme cuenta que él seguía inmutado.

Solo asintió y tomo su torre de hot cake para ser devorados en un parpadeo. A duras penas logre terminarme dos mientras el no había dejado ni una borona.

El silencio empezaba a ser incomodo cuando habíamos terminado de desayunar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a emitir una sola palabra.

-¿Pasa algo?- me anime a preguntarle después de algunos segundos de debatirme entre hacerlo o salirme corriendo.

-Jamas vuelvas a decir eso- susurro con la garganta rasposa.

-¿Qué?- cuestione confundida por lo que decía.

-Jamás y escúchame Renesmee JAMAS pienses que yo te pudiera hacer algún daño de manera intencional- me contesto enfrentándome con la mirada.

-Lo se Jacob se que jamás me prenderas fuego era solo un ejemplo para que dejaras de culparte.

-No es solo por eso…

Entendí en menos de un micro segundo a lo que se refería.

-Deja de culparte mi amor y solo ámame como si fuera nuestro último día…

-O mejor el primer día de una nueva vida- término de una mejor manera lo que había empezado.

Su vista fue directo a un punto de mi cuerpo y por instinto busque al causante de su repentina cautivarían.

Una gota del líquido viscoso recorría la separación de mis pechos haciendo un recorrido hasta mi abdomen.

Al mismo tiempo que iba a limpiarlo mi mano fue remplazada por su lengua que siguió con el recorrido que había seguido la gota si no hubiera sido succionada por su boca.

Sin darme cuenta arquee la espalda al sentir la calidez e instintivamente abrí mis piernas cuando sus manos las hicieron a un lado.

Se puso de rodillas perdiéndose en mis piernas. No sabía en qué momento él había llegado ya a mi bajo vientre pero eso era algo que no deseaba preguntar ya que me la excitación me empezaba a dominar.

Mantenía el equilibrio con mis manos extendidas a los costados.

Su lengua húmeda se aproximaba peligrosamente a mi centro logrando que temblara.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte extasiada.

-Amándote- dijo antes de perderse en mi cavidad. Una de sus manos acariciaba los pliegues haciéndolos a un lado mientras a la otra acariciaba lentamente logrando que me humedeciera al instante provocando un gemido de mi parte. Lleve una de las tantas almohadas a mi boca para callar mis quejidos ya que no deseaba que nadie los escuchara. Me di cuenta como se introducía dentro de las cobijas que aun tapaban mis pies llevándola hasta su cadera.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí sacando un quejido de mi parte.

Hizo un pequeño bombeo para inspeccionar que aún seguía húmeda para darle paso a su lengua que exploro la superficie de mi centro con lentitud.

Sin previo aviso succiono mi centro mordiendo uno de mis pliegues y fue en ese preciso momento en el que ni siquiera la almohada pudo evitar que gritara con fuerza cuando me sentí desfallecer al llegar al orgasmo de una manera tan fácil como si solo se tratara de presionar un botón. Mis brazos no resistieron el temblor y me deje caer contra el colchón arqueando mi espalda como contorsionista y tomando su cabeza con una de mis manos para enredar sus cabellos en mis dedos. A él no parecía importarle que yo me estuviera muriendo de la excitación pues seguía jugueteando con mi extasiado centro. Como un niño con juguete nuevo…sus movimientos eran tan precisos que lo hacían ver como un experto.

Pero que decía…él era un experto.

Esta era la primera vez que me inspeccionaba un catador de amor como Jacob y no me arrepentía de haberlo dejado beber de mi cuerpo.

Volvía sentir el hormigueo de un nuevo orgasmo que ya deseaba ser liberado pero el ruido del rechinido de la puerta me hizo reaccionar.

¡Había dejado la puerta abierta!

Moví mi vista para todos lados y algo me hizo quedar en shock...

Tras la puerta teníamos espectadores …

Tome las cobijas que cubrían la mitad del cuerpo de Jacob y me deje cubrir hasta el cuello. Por lo visto a mí amado lobito eso no parecía importarle ya que él seguía con su trabajo en mi entrepierna.

-Papi- grito un pequeño que apenas entraba a la habitación pero que fue interrumpido por mi abuelita Esme que lo sostuvo en sus brazos para desaparecer al cerrar con sigilo la puerta mientras detrás de ella mis tías tenían una cara de sorpresa.

Mi respiración entrecortada me había delatado y apostaría a que mis mejillas estarían enrojecidas con su mayor esplendor robándole créditos a un tomate por el robo del color rojo que mantenía mi rostro.

Deje de pensar cuando Jacob volvió a activar el botón de los orgasmos cuando solté un grito que fue sofocado por su mano mientras se deslizaba hasta mi rostro. Me sentía desfallecer y mi corazón estaba alocado cuando él me dio un beso casto en los labios. Tenía una risa de satisfacción dibujado en su varonil sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

* * *

**Ok eso no se vale por que no me dijeron que habia subido la mitad del siguiente capitulo u.u jajajaja bueno error de mi parte un beso.**


	21. No puede ser

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 21- No puede ser

-Idiota- grite enardecida haciéndolo a un lado- como se te ocurre dejar la puerta abierta Jacob tu hijo entro y mi familia nos pillo ¿acaso estás loco?

-Tranquila mi amor no nos vieron bueno no me vieron ya que me ahogabas entre tus oprimidas piernas y el montón de cobijas.

Sus palabras me dejaron idiotizada. En serio que lo quería matar por la vergüenza que me había hecho pasar.

-Idiota- volvía a gritarle tratando de ponerme en pie.

Sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura y con un movimiento brusco me atrajo a su cuerpo déjame bajo su cuerpo.

-Un poco de adrenalina ayuda mucho a que te vengas ¿lo sabías?

Abrí mis ojos como platos y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Las risas se hicieron presentes de parte de los dos al mismo tiempo que un portazo se escuchó en el piso de abajo.

-UPS creo que nos han dejado solos- susurro besando mi cuello.

-Eres insaciable.

-Mi necesidad por ti me hace cometer locuras aparte quiero utilizar mis extremidades de una buena manera antes de que tu padre me las arranque para colgarlas en un trofeo.

-Idiota

-Soy tu idiota.

-Y de nadie más- finalice uniendo nuestros labios.

Me posicione arriba de él en horcadas mientras él se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

Podía sentir la dureza de su miembro rozar peligrosamente mi centro que seguía palpitando por el orgasmo que lo acababa de invadir segundos atrás.

Me deshice de esa estorbosa camisa a la cual ya tenía en la mira desde que lo visualice con ella y la rompí en dos pedazos mientras me dedicaba a dejar algunos besos en su cuello.

-Hazme el amor antes de que te arranquen eso que tanto me gusta-le susurre en el oído haciendo que los dos riéramos por mi tonta broma. De algo estaba segura si alguien se atrevía a tocarle mi vicio a Jacob se las vería con una semi vampira que se ha vuelto adicta a esa extremidad que ya estaba en libertad rozando a capela sin piedad.

Esta vez Jacob se aseguró que no fuera mi ansiedad la que me hiciera actuar como anoche en la que sin cautela deje que me penetrara.

Entro en mi cuerpo lentamente logrando que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se activara de tal manera que no pude evitar gemir de placer al sentir la invasión anhelada de su miembro.

…..

-¿Estas lista? Nuestras visitas han regresado- me dijo Jacob que se notaba desesperado mientras se amarraba las agujetas.

Yo por mi parte seguía tratando de acomodar mi rebelde cabello rojizo con un broche que encontré en el monto de accesorios que me había dejado mi tía Alice.

Hacía ya algunas horas que mi familia había abandonado la casa con todos junto a ellas. Varias horas en las que Jacob y yo nos habíamos disfrutado de todos los modos que uno se pueda imaginar.

Debía admitir que mis piernas se sentían desfallecer con cada paso que daba pero no me arrepentía de un solo round que habíamos tenido.

Es más me atrevía a decir que cada vez que terminábamos necesitábamos más…éramos insaciables.

Revise mi vestimenta una vez más. Me había puesto un mallín blanco con un abrigo azul aqua. No me puse ningún accesorio más que el broche de piedras blancas que contrastaba con mi pelo rojizo.

Un maquillaje ligero cubría mi rostro. Una capa de rímel y alguna sombra en mis parpados.

Gire mi cuerpo para analizar a Jacob y no pude evitar darme cuenta que sin pensarlo nos habíamos combinado. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una sudadera deportiva blanca. Se veía hermoso... el blanco resaltaba su tono moreno haciéndolo más llamativo antes mis ojos.

Me acerque a su lado y me senté a horcadas en su piernas.

-¿Y si nos tomamos cinco minutos más?- le dije con ojos de cordero a medio morir.

-Muy atractiva la propuesta pero…- se vio interrumpido por la entrada salvaje de mi tía Alice al mismo tiempo que Jacob apuntaba hacia la puerta.

¿Cómo era posible que el la escuchara antes que yo?

-BASTA SEXOSOS-grito eufórica- ya estuvo bueno de su descontrol con los deseos carnales necesitan atender otras prioridades- levanto uno de sus dedos apuntando a Jacob de una manera amenazadora- tus hijos preguntan por ti- después me apunto a mí- y tus padres NO quiero ni repetir lo que me mandaron a decirte así que si no bajan en 1 minuto les prometo que se las verán con migo- finalizo rabiosa desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

-Fiu sí que es peligrosa la enana- dijo sorprendido Jacob mientras me bajaba de su cuerpo.

-Ni te imaginas- le conteste recordando las múltiples amenazas que Alice podía cumplir si se proponía algún método nuevo de tortura de la moda.

Caminamos con nuestras manos unidas hacia la puerta de la habitación no sin antes regalarnos un gran beso apasionado en el que me dejo anonadada.

¿Cómo era posible amarlo de esta manera? No entendía como todo lo que sentía por el podría tener espacio en mi diminuto cuerpo. Ya que la inmensidad de mi amor era tan grande que ni el universo entero sería capaz de guardar tanto sentimiento.

-Tranquila mi amor yo estaré a tu lado siempre sin importar lo que tus padres traten de hacer- me susurro Jacob justo cuando bajamos el primer escalón.

No pude contestarle ya que ni yo misma sabía que estaba nerviosa hasta que el me hablo.

Seguimos bajando pero fue ahí en ese momento en el que no quise dejar de verlo, ya no importaba caerme, tropezar o hacer el ridículo delante de él. Algo me decía que Jacob seria mi salvador.

-Papi- el grito de uno de los pequeños me saco de mi transe y sin saberlo se agacho al mismo tiempo que lo hizo mi acompañante.

Me di cuenta como la pequeña Sarah se colgaba del cuello de Jacob seguida por Will.

Me enterneció ver como lo llenaban de besos en todo su rostro y este se los regresaba coordinando sus movimientos para alternar su amor por ellos.

De pronto y sin darme cuenta los dos pequeñines que se arrojaron a su padre lo hicieron contra mí.

No fue la fuerza la que me hizo caer de espalda si no que la sorpresa fue la culpable.

Me vi rodeada por esos hermosos querubines que me besaban y jugaban con mi cabello de una forma demasiado preciosa.

-Hola hermosos- logre decirles con el nudo en mi garganta- ¿Quieren comer?- trate de cambiar el tema ya que las lagrimas de alegría querían salir a relucir.

-Demasiado tarde Nessie los llevamos a comer pizza y helado- fue mi tía Rose la que contesto con un deje de burla en su voz.

-Gracias Rose- dijo Jacob tomando a Sarah para ponerse en pie.

Hice lo mismo con Will y este se aferro a mi cuerpo acercando su mejilla a mi pecho.

Acurrucando su cabecita buscando calor.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que las lagrimas habían decidido dar su presencia con todo su esplendor.

Escondí mi rostro entre el pelito de Will pero no pude esconder el sollozo que me delato ante los demás.

Tome un respiro y junte todo el valor que se había esfumado para dar la cara.

Mis tías tenían un rostro neutral pero mi abuelita estaba distorsionada entre el enojo y la ternura algo muy distinto en ella, ya que siempre mostraba su lado maternal.

La mano de Jacob se posiciono en mi espalda en señal de apoyo y no pude evitar verlo para darle una sonrisa.

-Ness tenemos que irnos- dijo mi tía Rose con un poco de angustia en su voz.

La voltea a ver con un poco de sorpresa pero esto era algo que me esperaba, de algún modo tendría que buscar un pretexto para ir a cazar y enfrentar a mis padres sin que Jacob estuviera presente.

-¿Pero…- trato de decir Jacob pero se limito a pensar antes de concluirla- regresaran?

-Ella vive contigo eso no lo puedo evitar solo iremos a arreglar unos asuntos escolares- contesto Alice.

Jacob pareció relajarse un poco pero no estaba del todo convencido.

-No tardo amor- dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Y aquí van otra vez- torció los ojos mi abuelita. Eso si era sorprendente, en mi corta vida jamás la escuche molesta o haciendo alguna burla como en este momento. No sabía si eso era bueno o no pero no quería investigarlo ahora.

Las risillas de mis tías justo cuando Jacob se acercaba a besar mi mejilla lograron que el tono de mis mejillas llegara a su máximo esplendor.

Maldita herencia.

Sus labios se posicionaron delicadamente en mi rostro sin ningún tipo de lujuria en el.

-Te esperare despierto- susurro.

Si claro ya me imaginaba que no hiciera algo para ponerme aun más nerviosa.

Gracias Jacob Black.

Pensé con todo el sarcasmo que tenía dentro.

Me despedí de los pequeños con la promesa de no tardar ya que querían que fuéramos al parque a jugar un poco.

Salí sin voltear atrás ya que algo me decía que si lo hacía no lograría salir de ahí.

Al entrar al carro el silencio se volvió abrumador y mi corazón empezó a palpitar con frenesí.

Pasaron algunos kilómetros antes de que el automóvil frenara sin aviso alguno haciendo que mi rostro se estampara contra el asiento del copiloto.

-Cuenta- grito Alice quien era la que iba tras el volante. Aun atontada voltea a verla con la incógnita en mi rostro- No te hagas la inocente Renesmee Carlie Cullen cuéntanos como fue.

Listo.

Una bombita se prendió arriba de mi cabeza dándome la pista de cuál era la acusación de mi tía.

Estaba loca…claro eso ya lo sabía pero ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Algo muy íntimo se debe guardar para la pareja.

-Mira muchachita quiero que sea la última vez que te dejes exhibir en público-grito mi abuelita exaltada moviendo su cuerpo desde el asiento del copiloto para apuntarme con su dedo.

¿Qué?

-Pensé que estaba cerrado- murmure apenada bajando la cabeza.

-Si como no si el lobo bien que lo disfruto- susurro burlona volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Bueno ya Esme ni que tu nunca nos hubieras pillado a nosotros- dijo Rose quitándole importancia al asunto.

Mi abuelita se contorsiono para regalarle una mirada matadora a mi tía fulminándola.

-No me lo recuerdes Rosalie- murmuro agitada.

-Bueno ya necesito que Ness cuente la anécdota- grito Alice exaltada.

-Debes estar loca Alice- logre decir con toda la pena que mi cuerpo ejercía.

-Por favor sobrinita- dijo haciendo un puchero con ojos de gato a medio morir.

-No- conteste tajante- Si no le das al carro me bajo ahora mismo.

-No te atreverías- contesto segura de sus palabras- No si quieres que Edward vea en mi mente lo que mis hermosos ojos visualizaron esta mañana.

¿Me estaba chantajeando?

Típico de Alice cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Que lastima que esta vez no lo iba a lograr.

La voltea a ver con mis ojos de matadora al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del auto para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Haz lo que quieras pero de mi boca no saldrá nada-le grite cuando iba cruzando algunos árboles del bosque.

Al fin de cuentas mi papa se enteraría pero no le daría el gusto a mi tía de tenerme a sus pies nuevamente. Las experiencias que me ha dejado no son muy gratas de recordar así que prefiero el regaño a su chantaje emocional.

Corrí por el bosque hasta adentrarme en el.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino mi nariz percibió el olor de un oso. Haciendo que mi instinto depredador se activara. Me deje llevar por la sed hasta que llegue junto a él. Me fui directo a su cuello para empezar a succionar.

El sabor a metal me degusto el paladar.

A pesar de ser medio vampira aun podía distinguir el asco que sentía mi parte humana.

Al sentirme saciada deje el cuerpo inerte del animalejo tirado a mis pies. Saque un pañuelo que tenía previsto para este caso y limpie todo rastro de mi boca.

Acomode mi vestimenta ya que con el movimiento el abrigo se había desacomodado hasta dejar mi estomago un poco a la intemperie. El clima era el mismo que ayer claro sin los copos de nieve que anoche cayeron sin cesar.

Respire la humedad fría del aire que entro por mis pulmones hasta llegar a calarme las entrañas.

Deje que el aire saliera y relamí mis labios que aun mantenían el sabor metálico de la sangre logrando que recordara buscar la manera de que Jacob no se percatara.

Tenía claro que el no me reclamaría pero no deseaba que se percatara que lo había hecho sin haberle dicho.

Fije mi vista en el suelo y me di cuenta que el broche de mi cabello estaba a un lado del animal muerto. Me agache a recogerlo y no pude evitar sobar el estomago del oso. Le susurre un poco audible "gracias". Siempre hacia eso y prefería no hacerlo delante de los demás. Sabía que esta era la ley de la vida. Que el más fuerte se alimentaba del más débil. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirme un poco culpable. Y más si me daba cuenta que el animal tenia a sus compañeros cerca y estos veían como le devoraba la vida.

-¿Por qué le dices gracias al oso?- una pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos culpables.

Lentamente levante mi vista para encontrar al que emitió aquella pregunta que me apenaba.

Era de suponerse que ya había reconocido la voz pero necesitaba estar segura de aquello.

Y ahí estaba…tan alto y musculoso como siempre y tal vez aun más. Su sonrisa se extendió junto a su mano que trato de ayudarme a levantar.

La tome sin pensarlo para segundos después colgarme de su cuello.

Una alegría me embargo por completo revolviendo el estomago.

-¿Cómo estás?-grite emocionada besando su mejilla-¿Cuándo llegaste?- lo azote con un montón de preguntas mientras tocaba su rostro y examinaba su cabello corto.

-E tranquila Ness una por una por favor recuerda que a pesar de ser lobo mi cerebrito no calibra como el tuyo- dijo con una risotada abrazándome a él un poco mas-Te extrañe pequeña- beso mi coronilla y revolvió mi cabello cuando me separe un poco de él.

-Yo también te extrañe Embry- le conteste eufórica-Ahora si contéstame-finalice haciendo que los dos riéramos como locos.

-Siempre tan impulsiva pequeña-comenzó a decir cuando pudo contener las carcajadas-Estoy bien aun que debo decir que vengo huyendo de la tribu ya que como sabes estos días no son los mejores- sus palabras me dejaron quita ya que su rostro se contrajo un poco- acabo de llegar hace aproximadamente- levanto su muñeca haciendo ademan de ver un reloj ficticio-una hora pero me quede un rato en la ciudad por que capte un olor extraño pero eso ya no importa- suspiro cerrando los ojos volviendo a abrirlos haciendo una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué captaste?

-Un olor conocido pero- ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro- olvídalo debo estar imaginando- esta vez suspiro mas fuerte sacando todo el aire que tenia retenido- ¿Qué haces sola en el bosque? ¿Y tus guaruras?-pregunto burlón.

-Tonto- le di un puñetazo fingido- Pues como vez- apunte al inerte animal- vengo a cazar y mis guaruras deben estar en su casa.

-¿Su casa? ¿Ya no vives con ellos?

-No digo si pero- me trabe un poco- es complicado después te explico.

-Como gustes muñeca- guiño su ojo y toco con su dedo mi barbilla.

-¿Vienes solo?

-Si o eso pienso necesitaba despejar mi cabeza. Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- dijo muy serio acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

No supe en qué momento sus labios se impactaron contra los míos logrando que cerrara los ojos sin pensarlo.

Se movieron sin recibir respuesta de mi parte.

Sus labios eran gruesos y debía aceptar que sabían a frutas tropicales pero no eran los labios que yo deseaba probar.

Se separo y rápidamente abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿Qué te pasa Embry?-grite enfurecida al volver a la realidad empujándolo por lo menos un metro.

-Lo siento Ness pero tú siempre has sabido que me gustas- se defendió.

-¿Acaso estás loco? Yo soy la impri…- y fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Me quede en estado de shock.

Había besado al medio hermano de mi novio.

No.

El me había besado.

Desde hace un año Embry me había declarado su amor pero por cuestiones de especie mis padres me habían negado aceptarlo. Aparte de que el solo era un buen amigo. Mi mama desde que se entero que Embry era medio hermano de Jacob lo adopto como su nuevo mejor amigo pero desde que este revelo su amor por mí la relación entre nosotros se tuvo que separar.

Mi cerebro carburo rápido haciendo que juntara varias piezas del rompecabezas.

Jacob no sabía que Embry estaba aquí.

Embry no sabía que Jacob estaba vivo.

Embry debió captar el olor de Jacob en la ciudad.

¿Acaso Jacob sabía que Embry era su medio hermano?

Jacob me iba a matar…esto no puede ser.

**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo yo por aquí siento la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones con mis papas…debo admitir que tambien tenia internet alla pero uff soy floja. Ya lo dije, lo siento de vez en cuando me gana la flojera. Por cierto espero que les guste y esta vez si me dejen un review…los ultimos capitulos no recibieron los mismos que antes y eso me pone triste y sin querer escribir. Ustedes me motivan…le cuento que ando super emocionada por que algo nuevo viene a mi vida como escritora de fics, despues les contare. Tambien por que ya llevo dos capitulos de Los amantes de fuego y aun que no ha habido respuesta no importa esa historia la estoy haciendo con sudor y sangre claro no dejare a un lado esta…eso jamas no se preocupen. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente y esta vez las motivare…dejen reviews y subo capitulo.(Un poco de chantaje emocional debe ayudar). ¿Qué pasara? ¿Embry se encontrara con Jacob? ¿Alguien mas de la manada llegara?...Yiza tu hora a llegado jaja Naiie ya falta poco lo prometo. Hasta la proxima…(espero sea pronto yo estoy dispuesta y ¿ustedes?)**


	22. Golpe al corazon

**Donde quedo el amor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 22- Golpe al corazón.**

**Narra Jacob**

Ness había cruzado la puerta junto a su familia provocando que mi corazón dejara de bombear.

Me dio un estrujón cuando retumbo la puerta y el sonido entro por mis tímpanos.

Un suspiro se escucho en la sala para darme cuenta que yo fui el causante. Una tristeza absoluta combinado con desesperación se mezclo en el aire.

No tenía ni 1 minuto de haberse ido y me sentía vacio, perdido y si fuera posible me cortaría las venas si no regresa. Deje de auto lamentarme un poco ya que unas risillas me volvieron a la realidad. No podría dejarlos ni podría morir sin saber que van a estar bien.

Por el amor a Dios ¿soy un hombre lobo con intentos de suicidio? Eso no era raro en mí pero lo que más me da risa es el hecho de que esta vez lo pienso y no me duele el corazón. No ya no existía ese dolor por que estaba completo.

-¿A donde los llevaron?- les pregunte a mis hijos tomando sus manos para llevarlos a sentar en el sillón de la sala principal. Necesitaba distraer mi cabeza un poco pues no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior. Había tomado una decisión precipita pero ya no sabía que mas hacer…ni podía retroceder el tiempo ni lo deseaba hacer. La noche anterior fue mágica casi llegando a lo irreal…a la fantasía. En donde todo corría con rumbo a la felicidad y en donde no tenía que fingir una sonrisa pues estas estaban ya grabadas en mi cara. Con si se tratara de un dibujo pintado a mano sin poder borrarla. Aun después de haberla dañado no sabía el por qué ansiaba cada vez mas…bueno si lo sabía.

La imprimación.

Pero esto llegaba más allá de ella. Y como no hacerlo si al verla me estrujo las hormonas para no darme a notar. Su cuerpo como de una diosa lleno curvas delineadas sin llegar a lo extravagante, su delgado cuello alargado digno de ser alabado.

Sus ojos tan llenos de vida que emanan una vibra de alegría cada que parpadeaba y aventaba un leve brisa con el mover de sus largas pestañas…y ni hablar de su boca…tan rellena y apetitosa con un rojo desbordante de sabor a el néctar del amor.

El amor de mi vida…si eso mismo es.

La dueña y señora de mi cuerpo y de mis sentimientos.

Despeje un poco mi cabeza de todos los atributos de Ness ya que algunos pequeñines estaban jalando mi cabello para que les prestara más atención.

Los había escuchado contarme algunas cosas pero mi cerebro andaba carburando nuevas ideas para esta noche.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron recordar en comprar algunos accesorios que tal vez le gustarían a Ness o eso esperaba con ansias.

No soy un pervertido. Me repetía constantemente cuando mi maldita conciencia se ponía a analizar la edad. Idiota de haber querido ayudar no me hubiera dejado hacerle el amor solo para hacerme adicto a ella. Y que le pregunte a la extensión que tengo en las entre piernas que ya activo su poder de liberación.

Deje a los niños sentados viendo algún programa que habían escogido para ir corriendo a la nevera.

Creo que necesitaba algo que me bajara la temperatura.

Malditos recuerdos…No eso jamás.

Debo decir benditos recuerdos que me hacen motivarme de más.

Exacto.

Tome un poco de agua con hielos en un vaso de vidrio hasta beberla de un solo trago. Volví a rellenar constantes veces hasta olvidarme de ciertas cosas.

El rechinido de la puerta trasera me hizo dirigir mi vista hasta ese lugar.

Lo primero que visualice fue un montón de bolsas que tenían pies.

¿Las bolsas tenían pies?

De no tener mi olfato súper desarrollado no hubiese sabido que Sandy e Iza estaban detrás de todo ese montón cosas.

Y no miento…se veía que disfrutaron el día de compras.

Me quede inclinado en la barra solo observando cómo luchaban entre ellas por ser la primera en pasar. Los reclamos y gritillos me aturdieron la cabeza…bueno mejor dicho las blasfemias que se estaban enviando fue lo que no me agrado.

Me acerque y tome con un solo brazo todo lo que traían. Las observe y ladea mi cabeza para que se dieran cuenta que estaba molesto.

Siempre les había dicho que ofensas entre ellas no quiero escuchar. Pero no, las señoritas se recuerdan a su madre siendo que es la misma para las dos.

Sus ojos se quedaron completamente abiertos.

Habían captado la indirecta.

-Lo sentimos- susurraron al mismos tiempo con su vista fija en el piso.

Me limite a ladear la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la sala para dejar la carga.

Sus pasos seguían los míos y pude escuchar sus susurros. Eso era lo bueno de que no supieran de mis habilidades. Una le decía a la otra que era su culpa y la otra decía que se calmara. Esto siempre pasaba, no había una sola vez en que entre ellas no hubiera riñas. Con mis hermanas no tuve la oportunidad de pelear de ese modo pues ellas abandonaron la casa cuando mama murió. Nunca hubo tiempo de hacerlo e infinidad de veces desee que estuvieran con migo o tener un hermano que siguiera esas tontas peleas para después abrazarnos como Sandy e Iza lo hacían.

Había adoptado a los de la manada como mis hermanos pero el vacio seguía ahí. Ardiendo como liquido que carcome el alma…como anhelaba tener un hermano que me hiciera enojar o que me aconsejara. Pero no, como muchas cosas en mi vida eso también se me fue negado como el hecho de no tener una madre que me dijera que todo estuviera bien.

Billy siempre fue un gran padre no tenía ni una queja pero no se vería muy varonil si lloraba en su regazo.

Hablando de Billy ya tenía un buen rato que no le pasaba mi reporte. Después le hablaría para decirle que todo está bien. Tal vez algún día de estos le obligue a venir a verme para que conozca a sus nietos. El viajar a la Push no era una buena opción ya que con lo de mí supuesta muerte una de dos: pensarían que ven fantasmas o me matan de verdad por haberles mentido.

Con el tiempo pensaría mejor todo. La llegada de Ness a mi vida fue un colapso que remueve todos los sentimientos hasta que llega el punto de querer regresar a mis orígenes.

Me visualice de nuevo con toda la tribu mientras reíamos en casa de Emily entre charlas amistosas y devorando sus exquisitas galletas.

Suspire derrotado. Como extrañaba esos tiempos. Mis actos tenían consecuencias y esta fue borrar del mapa toda mi existencia para dedicarla a mi familia. A mis hijos y a Nessie. Ellos eran ahora mi prioridad.

¿Cómo reaccionarían al ver a Jacob Black de padre y cabeza de una gran familia?

Primero que nada me dirían que soy un tigre lo cual me debería de ofender ya que soy un lobo. En segunda tratarían de conquistar a Sandy e Iza y ahí si me enojaría hasta golpearlos. Ellas eran mis hijas…y nadie se debe meter con ellas. Sobre mi cadáver. Algo vino a mi mente provocando que un rugido me saliera de lo hondo.

¿Y si se llegan a imprimar de mi Sarah?

No con eso último mis ganas de regresar se esfumaron como el vapor en la nieve.

Con razón Edward esta como fiera.

El recuerdo de Edward me hizo recordar que necesitaba hablar con él. La noche anterior me lo había rogado y no podía incumplir. Aprovecharía que Ness se fue con su familia para arreglar algunos asuntos para irlo a ver.

Saque la tarjeta que me dio para observar la dirección.

Le iba a marcar pero tenía una pereza que merecía medalla de oro.

Me despedí de todos prometiendo que no tardaría. Mis hijos hicieron pucheros pero ya anduvieron de vagos toda la mañana así que me obligue a negarlos venir con migo.

Sus ojos de gatito a medio morir no me convencieron esta vez.

Tome las llaves del coche y entre en el.

Calenté el motor haciendo gruñir varias veces. Como amaba mi coche…

Emmet me comento que no lo dejaban tener uno. Hablaría a la oficina y pediría uno igual pero en otro color. No es que fuera envidioso ni nada por el estilo pero me gusta ser autentico y si él tiene uno igual solo provocaría que perdiera la magia.

¿Ness tiene coche?

Bueno por si las dudas era una buena idea para un regalo especial.

Mañana a primera hora seria lo primordial.

Arranque a toda velocidad.

El aire del auto me revolvió el estomago y opte por abrir las ventanillas.

El olor de Emmet estaba impregnado en el coche y aun que había prometido acostumbrarme a esto de la pestilencia a vampiro me era casi imposible ahora.

Como dicen Roma no se construyo en un solo día así que tiempo al tiempo.

El aire entraba por todos lados dejando que lo absorbiera.

Me sentí libre y más si manejaba a 180 km/hrs.

No me importaba que algún policía me pusiera una multa o la mandara a mi casa.

De pronto algo vino a mis fosas nasales logrando que me detuviera haciendo que rechinaran las llantas. En un solo movimiento el auto se había detenido en medio de la carretera. Agradeci que fuera domingo ya que eso implicaba que la ciudad por estos rumbos estuviera desierta. El olor volvió a provocar en mi un escalofrio que cubrió cada molecula de mi cuerpo. ¿Como olvidar ese olor exquisito? Ni en mis peores pesadillas ese olor se me quitaría del cerebro.

Ness.

Pero no estaban ningún chupasangre con ella.

Un olor distinto me hizo ponerme en alerta. Un olor familiar a naturaleza y humedad…un lobo estaba cerca.

Me baje a inspeccionar con mis pulsaciones aceleradas.

Cruce entre arboles y matorrales dejando que mi nariz fuera mi guia. Al llegar cual fue mi sorpresa.

Embry se aferraba a Ness en un afectuoso abrazo.

¿Ellos se conocían? ¿La manada estaba al tanto de la existencia de Renesmee? ¿Por qué se abrazaban tanto?

Esta y más preguntas me revolotearon en la cabeza.

Pero de algo estaba seguro…Embry no debía verme.

Las ganas de ir junto a él fueron inmensas pero no se debía enterar de que yo estaba vivo. Lo dejaría en shock. Nuestro rencuentro seria sutil.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

Fácil Jacob…la mala suerte se te pego de Bella.

-¿Cómo estás?- grito Ness de forma eufórica cuando por fin se dejo de colgar del cuello de Embry- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- un montón de preguntas salieron de la boca de mi amada mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

Yo por mi parte permanecí oculto a varios metros de ellos.

Ojala no capten mi olor. Pensé ocultándome más pero sin dejar de escuchar su conversación. Ella parecía feliz de verlo y el también.

Como quisiera estar junto a ellos disfrutando de esa felicidad que me fue negada.

-E tranquila Ness una por una por favor recuerda que a pesar de ser lobo mi cerebrito no calibra como el tuyo- le contesto Embry con una risotada. Como extrañaba a ese muchacho. Siempre tan bromista y risueño. Por algo fue mi mejor amigo. Y si se da la oportunidad me alegraría tanto volverlo a tener en mi vida. Siempre me brindo más de lo que yo podía darle. Fue como mi brazo derecho junto a Quil. Unidos por la misma magia lobuna y la amistad. Fue como el hermano que siempre quise tener.

-Yo también te extrañe Embry- la vocecita de Ness me hizo volver a prestarles -Ahora si contéstame-dijo como una niña chiquita. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro mientras escuchaba como fondo sus risas y carcajadas. Se veían tan felices que empezar a sentir envidia me debatía entre salir de la oscuridad para abrazarlos.

-Siempre tan impulsiva pequeña- dijo el elogiado empezando con las preguntas que yo también querías saber. Tal vez el estar oculto me hacía sentir miserable pero al escucharlos una sensación de paz me rodeo el cuerpo -Estoy bien aun que debo decir que vengo huyendo de la tribu ya que como sabes estos días no son los mejores- susurro mientras su cara hacia una mueca de dolor. Si mis cuentas eran claras fue en estas fechas en las que Leah y yo hicimos todo el teatro de nuestra muerte. El remordimiento me hizo encogerme de hombres al darme cuenta que aun les dolía haberme perdido.-acabo de llegar hace aproximadamente- sus palabras me hicieron volver a verlo acercando su muñeca. Como si visualizara un reloj en su mano. Siempre tan bromista pensé para mi haciendo que mi pesar de desvaneciera un poco-una hora pero me quede un rato en la ciudad por que capte un olor extraño pero eso ya no importa-cerro los ojos e instantáneamente los volvió abrir sonriendo. Una sonrisa fingida debería decir. Lo conocía tan bien que podría distinguir eso a kilómetros.

¿Olor?

¿Habría captado mi esencia?

Esperaba que no pero si así fuera tal vez pensaría que se está volviendo loco.

La presencia que sentía junto a mi me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Unos cabellos rizados y dorados se dejaron ver.

Jasper.

-Hola- susurro lo más bajo que pudo emitir- Espiando ¿he? Que mal te viste lobo- dijo ladeando su cabeza logrando que sonriéramos los dos. Su presencia no se me hizo molesta sino todo lo contrario. Tal vez su don tenía que ver pero lo dudaba. Ellos se empezaban a convertir en parte de mi familia.

-Lo sé pero- empezó a defenderme sin argumentos- no lo pude evitar- finalice encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a buscar a Ness creo que Alice la hizo enojar un poco

Solo pude decir un tonto "Ah" para regresar mi vista hacia el espectáculo. Los vi hablando y jugando un poco. Se preguntaban cosas y viceversa.

- Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- esa frase me retumbo en la cabeza.

¿Qué diablos?

Debo estar alucinando. Cerré y abrí mis ojos simultáneas veces hasta que pude captar como Embry besaba a Ness y esta le correspondía.

Esto no puede ser. Me grite mentalmente mientras sentía como cada fibra de mi cuerpo se empezaba a preparar para la transformación.

La magia empezó a correr por mis torrentes sanguíneos mientras cerraba mis ojos.

No lo podía creer.

Mi mejor amigo al que creía como un hermano estaba besando a la mujer de mi vida.

A mi imprimación.

Esto era un golpe al corazón con mazo de acero incrustando miles de clavos en el. Pisoteándolo y estrujando cada milímetro. Aventando sus migajas a las aves que devoraban todos los sentimientos buenos que tenia por Embry.

Sus bromas había llegado a su límite y todas las ganas de verlo se esfumaron con la rabia que me llenaba el cuerpo.

Los temblores se hicieron notorios mientras una brisa me invadió junto con ellos.

La rabia se empezaba a disminuir…no entendía.

Abrí los ojos esperando que mi cuerpo fuera el de aquel animal que tenía escondido en las entrañas.

Pero cual fue de nuevo mi sorpresa cuando me percate que estaba siendo cargado por el rubio de cabello rizado.

Estábamos a varios kilómetros de donde anteriormente había visto la escena más dolorosa.

Estaba consciente de que este era el pago por acostarme con Sophia ya que todo lo que uno hace se regresa multiplicado por diez.

Pero no podía…la rabia que un me quedaba me estaba cegando de una manera asombrosa.

Necesitaba golpear hasta cansarme de desfigurar el rostro de mi antiguo mejor amigo.

-Cálmate Jacob- grito Jasper enfurecido- esto no te va a dejar nada bueno. Escúchame por favor y controla tus malditas emociones que me están haciendo perder el control- finalizo aventando mi cuerpo al piso mientras me tomaba de las muñecas haciendo una cárcel con su cuerpo.

Maldito vampiro ¿que no ve que me acaban de destrozar el corazón?

¿Que mis esperanzas de volver a ver a mi tribu se las había llevado el desgraciado que beso a mi chica?

-Quítate- dije entre dientes-o te mato a ti también- le escupí en la cara las palabras acidas que salieron sin pensar.

-Mátame Jacob pero no permitiré que mates a tu propio hermano…

* * *

**Wo-oh que tal ¿he? ¿Les gusto? Espero de corazón que si…amo escribir como narra Jacob. Creo que no quedo tan mal pero ya no las quería hacer esperar ya que ustedes me regalaron algo que me dejo sorprendida…llegue a mas de los 100 review. No les miento si digo que ando como loca. Muchas gracias…en serio muchas gracias.**

**Antes de que se me olvide…recuerdan que les dije que iba a dar un paso super grande en esto de los fics. Bueno acabo de abrir un blog….wiiiii soy happy. Desde que tengo mi lap ya no me privo de estas cosas que me encantan. Alla también me podrán leer por si gustan. El link esta en mi perfil. Pasen a verme.**


	23. Profugos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23- Profugos.**

Mi corazón bombeo enérgicamente adrenalina hasta mi cerebro logrando que este mandara una fuerte energía a todo mi cuerpo. De un solo movimiento Jasper fue empujado por mis manos hasta casi medio kilometro. El estallido que provoco el golpe de piedra contra piedra fue espeluznante. Por un segundo el remordimiento me hizo tambalear pero al recordar sus palabras no dude en salir corriendo a su encuentro.

¿Cómo era posible que dijera esas blasfemias? ¿Por qué pensaba que el hombre que momentos atrás había besado con gran hermetismo a la mujer que le entregue mi ser fuera mi hermano? ¿Cómo pudo ella corresponderle? ¿Nuestra imprimación tenia huecos que no logre captar?

Estas preguntas me empezaron a llenar nuevamente de rabia. Una tan grande que la furia animal quería sobrepasar.

No lo pude evitar y deje que la magia rodeara mi cuerpo. Las vibraciones que hacían mis articulaciones en el momento de la transformación hicieron el chirrido que me llenaba de excitación. Amaba sentir este cambio drástico de humano a animal. Era como si liberara corridamente la sensación de pena y dolor. Como si me dejara guiar por el instinto y no por la razón. Aun que muy dentro del animalejo en el que me había convertido resaltaba la traición que en aquel lugar se me había presentado sin duda alguna. Y para darle más sal a la herida el maldito vampiro me dice que el traicionero era mi hermano. Al diablo y mil veces que se vallan al infierno ellos dos. Preferiría morir a pertenecer a la sangre del maldito lobo que fue mi mejor amigo.

Con mis patas delanteras di el arranque a velocidad sobrehumana hasta llegar frente a frente con Jasper. Aun estaba desconcertado y pude tomar con facilidad el lugar que tuvo ante mí. Con mis garras hice una prisión a su cuerpo. Y rugí con gran estruendo muy cerca de su rostro. Mis colmillos rogaban por probar el amargo sabor a carne podrida.

Estaba totalmente cegado. Todo se veía en color negro. Hasta la piel perfecta e iluminada de Jasper tenía una tonalidad demasiado opaca. Como si el brillo que los identificaba de pronto desapareciera de su reluciente figura perfecta.

Un rugido aun mayor fue la alerta de que se preparara para su destrucción.

-¿Jugaremos a las mordidas?- su semblante tranquilo me estremeció. Su rostro no mostraba reacción alguna era como si no le importara la peligrosidad de mi presencia- Aquí el que saldrá perdiendo serás tu…- una risa ladina provoco una electricidad desconocida en mi columna vertebral erguida. ¿No temía por su vida? Diablos maldito vampiro engreído. Tenía claro que no lo podría dañar ya que si lo hacía jamás me lo perdonaría. Ness llegaría a odiar de por vida.

Idiota y mil veces idiota.

Sabía lo que significaba su broma de mal gusto. La ponzoña de su especie entrando por mi torrente sanguíneo solo haría que mi cuerpo perdiera total control en un par de microsegundos. Su veneno se esparciría hasta llegar a mi cerebro para darle fin a mi tortuosa vida.

Estaba en todo un dilema.

Jugar un rato hasta asustarlo o arriesgarme a que de pronto crea que ya no es un juego solo para morir en el intento.

Pero como todo en esta vida.

Una tercera solución me cruzo como una estrella fugaz iluminando mi poca cordura.

Si manejaba bien mis cartas lograría despistarlo para después salir hecho furia a donde si por suerte aun se encontrarían Renesmee y Embry. Volví a rugir pero esta vez no me salió tan bien. Era como si estuviera fingiendo ser animal. El instinto a buena hora me abandono. ¿Ahora todo estaba en mi contra? Cerró sus ojos aventando con el pestañeo un suspiro lento de aire congelado. Su olor a neutro se metió al respirar el que creía seria aire puro. Una ola de tranquilidad logro que el animal desapareciera. Visualice como en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis garras se extendían hasta convertirse en manos. Mis palmas aprisionando sus heladas muñecas se convirtieron en realidad y no como estaba medio difuminado.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que la transformación abriera paso a un ser mucho más pequeño.

El frio me llego hasta los huesos.

Mi cuerpo estaba realmente cercano al suyo. Y era un tempano de hielo. Como si de pronto me diera la loquera al meterme en un estanque congelado en pleno invierno.

-Me espere todo de ustedes dos menos que fueran los protagonistas de una acto carnal de este nivel- la voz de un hombre me hizo entrar en razón.

Estaba desnudo aprisionando el cuerpo de otro hombre abajo del mío.

Había dejado que la paz me invadiera no solo por que Jasper fuera el causante si no que algo dentro de mí me advertía que tras sus palabras algo oculto se encontraba. Y en forma de lobo jamás lo descubriría.

-Jacob tu trasero no es un buen espectáculo ¿lo sabías?- fue todo lo que escuche antes de estrellarme contra un árbol que se partió en dos con el impacto mientras de fondo se escuchaban dos malditas risas que me hicieron querer matarlos.

Recobre la estabilidad y de pronto me pare sin ningún rasguño.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ed puedes creerlo ¿un hombre lobo y un vampiro son gay?- las palabras irritantes de Emmet empezaban a colmar la poca paciencia que aun me quedaba- No, no, no que mal se vieron chicos lastima de mujeres tan hermosas que tienen y ustedes aprovechando el tiempo haciendo espectáculos- ladeo su rostro de un lado a otro como analizando la situación para después explotar a carcajada suelta.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Jasper y este solo tenía sus manos hecha puños y un semblante maléfico.

Algo planeaba.

Y esperaba que eso beneficiara a los dos.

Me desconcertó que Edward estuviera siguiendo el juego a su hermano. Se reía como nunca lo había visto en tantos años de conocerle. Pareciera como si le gustara que Jasper y yo estuviéramos con el ego más abajo del suelo.

Tenía que aceptarlo esto había logrado despejar mi mente pero no en el buen término de la palabra.

Una imagen grotesca vino a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió me ponía los vellos de puntitas.

Yo arriba de Jasper con mi trasero al descubierto incitando a miles de fantasías eróticas para aquellos que tienen esas preferencias sexuales. Me imagine como una película se firmaba de este asqueroso acto. No tenía nada contra los homosexuales en si ellos no me afectaban en nada. Ya que es su problema y ellos sabrían como tomarlo. Pero esto había llegado a los extremos. La burla inconsciente de Emmet empezaba a germinar una especie de homofobia instantánea en un lapso de ira descontrolada. Bendito dios dame paciencia. Roge llevando mí vista hasta el cielo ante el ser omnipotente que ni siquiera sabía si existía.

Respire repentinas veces hasta que tuve el valor de devolver mis ojos ante el grandulón y mi futuro suegro. Aun seguían burlándose como si estuvieran poseídos por algún monstruo bromista que anhela que su momento glorioso nunca termine.

De reojo me percate como Jasper me guiñaba un ojo.¿ Acaso se la habría creído? ¿Jasper era gay?

Mi cara de asco le pareció percatarse de mis pensamientos y eso que pensaba que Edward era el único lector de mentes. Rodo los ojos e hizo un ademan con uno de sus dedos. El chico era rudo. Aparte no creía que él fuera del otro bando. La enana era bonita es más me atrevía a decir que su pequeñez hacia que se viera aun mas anhelante. ¿Ando en celo? O ¿por qué el recordar a Alice me llevaba directamente a la noche anterior? La pregunta volcó mi cabeza logrando que riera un poco. Trate de no pensar en nada ya que recordé que había secretos que deben ser guardados con llave hasta que llegue la hora de mostrárselos al mundo o en este caso a los suegros.

Lentamente Jasper se quito la gabardina negra que traía acercándose sigiloso hasta donde yo me encontraba. Un miedo me estremeció. ¿Este vampiro se la creyó? Me volví a preguntar con la incertidumbre a flor de piel. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya traía puesta la gabardina que apretaba horriblemente. Debía ser 3 tallas más chicas que las que usaba.

Pero prefería mil veces eso a estar exhibiéndome aun más delante de los espectadores que seguían con sus carcajadas idiotas.

Trate de cubrir mis partes intimas con la tela que estaba un poco floja en la parte baja.

Un calor delicioso me acogió.

Momentos atrás sentía congelada la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Como si nunca hubiera estado descubierta. ¿Qué clase de lobo era? Debía aceptar que la cercanía de Jasper tuvo mucho que ver o eso anhelaba pensar.

-Vámonos- un susurro proveniente de la garganta del vampiro que estaba junto a mi me hizo dirigir mi vista hacia su presencia. Se veía tranquilo, algo normal en el pero la desconfianza de Emmet afloro en mi un poco de homofobia y temía tenerlo muy cerca de mí. Como si temiera que su don de controlar las emociones me influyera para hacer algo que ni siquiera en mis pesadillas he imaginado- Deja de pensar estupideces que tu confusión me está fastidiando hasta los colmillos- dijo con un deje de coraje- sígueme tenemos que charlar.

Fue todo lo que emitió para seguir caminando hacia el norte. Si mis cálculos eran exactos nos habíamos alejado unos 15 kilómetros de donde estaba Renesmee con el traidor y por lo tanto un kilometro mas para llegar a mi auto. Valla que suerte. Esta ropa me empezaba a calar y estaba seguro que no tardaría en hacerse pedazos por la presión que ejercía el estarla estirando de más. Lo seguí sin decir nada. Dejando con nuestro andar a los dos malditos chupasangres que en estos momentos deseaba exterminar. Lástima que sea mi suegro y su hermano. Estaba decepcionado. Pensé que Jasper estaba planeando venganza pero que es lo que me daba a cambio. Huir de ellos sin defendernos. Bah que chafa situación.

-¿Traes algún cambio en el carro?- me pregunto cuando ya habíamos avanzado algunos kilómetros.

-Si eso creo.

-¡Genial!- dijo triunfante- ¿Aun puedes convertirte en lobo a tu antojo?

-Eso creo- le conteste a un dudoso. No por el hecho de convertirme a mi antojo ya que eso era natural y nunca lo había dejado de practicar. Más bien era por su cara. Como si tramara algo terrorífico.

Me quite su abrigo y se lo entregue para darle paso nuevamente al lobo rojizo.

Corrió cuando mi transformación fue completa y no me quedo más que seguirle el paso.

Era rápido pero no más que yo. Lo que tenía que admitir esa su agilidad de moverse de un lado a otro mientras pestañeaba desapareciendo frente a mis ojos.

Llegamos al automóvil y saque de la cajuela la vestimenta que use para un evento de la empresa.

Mientras corríamos a toda velocidad trate de olfatear el olor de mi Ness pero no estaba ya presente. Debo imaginar que se fueron hacia ya una media hora aproximadamente.

Me puse el pantalón y la camisa negra de botones. Preferí no usar el saco ni la corbata. Se me hacía demasiado elegante para mi gusto y en esta situación. Por desgracia no traía zapatos. Vi los calcetines y decidí usarlos. El glamour se puede ir al diablo. Que dirían las chicas si llegaba descalzo a la casa. No deseaba ni siquiera pensarlo. Mejor esto y ya les inventare que pise excremento de perro.

Jasper por su parte solo tenía su vista puesta en la nada.

No podía distinguir su estado. Ni quería investigarlo. Lo que ahora necesitaba era que me diera respuestas.

El coraje ya se había apaciguado un poco con todo el relajo que se armo pero aun el dolor de haber visto a mi niña besando a mi ex mejor amigo me hacia querer llorar.

Y no paso ni un pestañeo cuando me empezaron a arder los ojos mientras una capa salada y transparente la cubría por completo. El mismo ardor hizo su recorrido hasta mi nariz haciendo que un sollozo se escuchara.

-Tranquilo Jacob- lo escuche decir muy cerca. Me di cuenta de la distancia limitada que teníamos cuando mi rostro se golpeo contra el techo del auto.

Su mano fría se posiciono en mi hombro como tratando de dar consuelo. Pero no se podía, me sentía desecho y no entendía porque me pasaba todo esto a mí.

Hacia algunos días atrás era feliz, vacio pero feliz. No tenía amor pero tenía a mi familia. A mis hijos y a mis hijas. Y de pronto pasa todo esto…

Me acuesto con mi cuñada en un arranque influido por el alcohol. Me reconcilio con la mujer que años atrás me rompió el corazón al casarse con su vampiro. La pareja de chupasangres a la que tanto odie por dañarme son los padres de mi impronta. Me acuesto con Ness y la lastimo en el acto mientras ella solo se culpa a si misma por mi descontrol. Ella sabe que la engañe con Sophia. Y tal vez por eso mismo se beso con Embry, quien no sabe que estoy vivo y que al verlo una nostalgia por abandonar mi tribu me invadiera todo el cuerpo.

Y todavía me pide que me tranquilice.

Quién diablos se puede tranquilizar si todo esto le pasa en menos de 3 días.

Mi garganta emitió un quejido que me llego del alma. Estaba desecho…destrozado y cansado de todo este teatro.

-Si a ti te pasara esto ¿qué harías?- le susurre con el llanto opacando mi hablar. Pasaron lo segundos y el no emitía nada. Solo apretaba de vez en cuando su mano en mi hombro y la movía de un lado a otro.

-Siendo sinceros- profirió después de varios minutos en un amargo silencio- el suicidio seria tentativo.

Me quede estático haciendo que mi dolor se esparciera y difuminara en el aire.

-Ya estoy muerto- le conteste girando mi cabeza para enfrentarlo. Y no era mentira de hecho ante la sociedad estoy muerto. No pude evitar reírme y él me siguió la corriente- ¿Sabes? Tu don me hace sentir como un bipolar- le confesé tiempo después de nuestro ataque de risa.

-Lo sé no eres el primero que me lo dice.

Camino hacia la puerta del piloto y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla saco de su bolsa un montón de llaves con varias cosas. Aventó un objeto café que pronto atrape por reflejo acto seguido arrojo dos cosas más.

Mi cartera, mi celular y mis llaves.

Había olvidado que al transformarme las llevaba conmigo. Prendía el automóvil mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo nuevamente.

-Alice- hablo al auricular- prepara las cosas vamos rumbo a la 67. En media hora estamos en la gasolinera para hacer cambio y que sea la plata junto con el rojo. Si tráela contigo. Te amo.

Cerro la tapa y lo guardo guiñándome un ojo.

-La venganza será dulce- me dijo después de algunas maniobras ya que habíamos entrado a la ciudad.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas unos días fuera de la ciudad.

¿Qué? Pero yo porque. Aquí tenia a mi familia, mis bebes necesitaban mi presencia. Y todavía decía "unos días". Que se vaya Embry el vino a irrumpir a mi ciudad.

Trate de que todas estas oraciones fueran dichas pero solo me quede callado. Esperaba que añadiera algo. Pero solo se dedico a pisar el freno en los altos y el acelerador en el boulevard.

Ahora entendía porque había mencionado la "67". Era la carretera que iba para la siguiente ciudad. Estaba a algunas 3 horas más o menos. Claro en esta belleza motriz solo serian por lo máximo 2 horas.

Aun me quedaban incógnitas que resolver.

-No tengo ropa ni quien me supla en el trabajo- le confesé- es mas mis hijos no pueden dormir si no les doy las buenas noches- y no era mentira. Por lo general siempre los arropaba y sería la primera vez que los dejaba completamente solos. Siempre que iba a reuniones fuera de la ciudad los traía conmigo.

-No te preocupes por ellos ya que estarán bien cuidados- me contesto sereno- aquí lo importante es que te tomes un tiempo para pensar. Todos lo necesitan, esto es un poco…-se quedo pensando en la palabra- fuerte y diferente para toda la familia incluida la tuya.

-¿Y Ness sabe de esto?- por fin le pregunte lo que ya tenía tiempo atormentando mi cabeza.

-No pero lo sabrá muy pronto.

Finalizo dejándome revuelto. Estaba de acuerdo con el que todo esto era demasiado para la estabilidad emocional de todos pero ella era quien más me importaba. Tenía miedo de que me abandonara por Embry. Pero también tenía miedo de encontrarme con él. Ahora que tenia mas lucidez me daba cuenta que no puedo odiar a alguien que tanto quiero. Y he de imaginar que al saber lo mío con Ness tal vez retracte su actitud.

-Porque dijiste que él es mi hermano- ya que estábamos en momento incomodo debía sacar esa duda. La madre de Embry jamás le había revelado quien era su padre. Y también me negaba a aceptar que Billy traicionara a mi madre de ese modo. Jamás lo visualice siendo ese tipo de hombre.

Jasper se puso tenso y lo detecte cuando sus manos se aferraron al volante.

-No sé si es algo que yo deba revelar.

-Ya metiste el colmillo y si estamos en confianza creo que es algo que debo saber.

-El es tu hermano de sangre- después de quedarme paralizado medite algunos minutos para sopesar la situación- es hijo de Billy.

Fue todo lo que necesite para que un clic se escuchara dentro de mi corazón logrando que el altar en el cual tenía a mi padre se fuera desmoronando. Hice recuento de los años solo para que las imágenes de mi infancia me volvieran a la cabeza como una película vieja. Un recorrido al pasado pasaba por mis ojos.

"Mi mama parada en la ventana viendo como mi padre abrazaba a Embry mientras yo estaba en los brazos de ella"

"Billy comprando juguetes antes de navidad y escondiendo uno para que yo no lo notara"

"Embry en la escuela recibiendo junto a mí el diploma de la escuela"

-Felicidades hijo…nos había dicho a cada uno. Siempre pensé que sus acciones eran para llenar un poco el vacio que había dejado su padre. El mismo que era el mío y que hasta ahora me daba cuenta. Como fui tan ciego. Las imágenes seguían rodando para que mis dudas se fueran despejando.

"La madre de Embry llorando junto a mi padre cuando este quedo paralitico mientras mi madre estaba siendo velada en la capilla de la tribu"

Porque hizo eso mi viejo. Mi madre muerta y el con su "amante".

De pronto una conversación se me vino a la mente.

"-Hijo tengo que decirte algo- dijo apretando mi hombro- sabes que hay cosas que por más que uno desee ocultar algún día saldrán a la luz- Yo solo asentí. Me sentía devastado con la partida de Rebeca. La noche anterior nos había confesado que se marchaba. Y que no sabía si algún día regresaría. Mientras lloraba a grito abierto en las piernas de Billy el acariciaba mi espalda. El me explicaba que era lo mejor para ella. Que la oportunidad de estudiar no nacía de los árboles. Su futuro estaba entre la oportunidad de irse o quedarse en la tribu sin la posibilidad de cursar alguna carrera.-Hay cosas hijo que uno hace en el pasado y dejan marcado el presente dañando el futuro- volvió a repetir por decima vez consecutiva al ver que yo seguía llorando de dolor. Amaba a mi hermana y no quería que se fuera- Es lo mejor para ella…"

El recuerdo de ese momento me hizo terminar de atar los cabos sueltos.

Mi hermana se había ido por esa razón.

Rebeca y Rachel se enteraron de nuestro medio hermano. Que otra razón tan fuerte las haría irse lejos de nuestro lado. Ellas lo habían prometido. Prometieron no abandonarme como mi madre. Pero me fallaron. Apenas cumplieron los 17 tomaron sus cosas y solo dijeron "lo siento".

Diablos.

Recordé que un día antes una gran discusión se había formado en la casa mientras Embry y yo jugábamos en el patio junto a Quil.

Estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de rebeldía de mis hermanas. Y pensé que la madre de mi amigo estaba ahí para aconsejarlas. Pero no…ella estaba ahí para darle su lugar al bastardo.

Ahora si me sentía más devastado. Solo sentía como mis mejillas se humedecían. Las gotas saladas como el agua de mar entraban por las fisuras de mi boca. Como dice la canción...qué golpe tan fuerte te han dado corazón.

¿Por qué Billy ni mis hermanas me lo confesaron? ¿Por qué dejaron que me enterara de esa forma?

Me quede en silencio con los estrujones de mi estomago mientras mi vista veía las manchas grisáceas de los edificios de la ciudad.

-Lo siento- susurro Jasper.

-Yo también- le conteste como acto reflejo.

Como sentía que mi padre no me lo dijera ni le diera su lugar a mi hermano. Como recordaba las miles de veces que Embry lloraba porque se burlaban por no tener un padre. Las miles de veces que maldijo al ser que lo dejo sufriendo sin el calor paternal. Sin los consejos que tanto Billy me dio…mientras el se pudría en la desolación.

Mi hermano. Siempre quise uno y ahora que lo tenía que iba a hacer.

-¿El lo sabe?- le pregunte sin darle la cara. Ya era suficiente que me escuchara sollozar como para que vea la laguna que caía de mis ojos.

-Si- contesto suspirando- se lo dijo su madre antes de morir.

Su madre murió. Que más le faltaba a ese chico. Su padre lo niega y su medio hermano lo odia. Bueno la mala suerte no solo viene de los Swan creo que los Black también tienen su racha. Y los claros ejemplos somos el y yo.

Los Black. Que fuerte afirmación estaba dándome.

¿Cómo odiar a mi sangre? ¿Cómo odiar a mi hermano?

No. Eso no lo podía hacer. De algo estaba seguro. Si el amaba tanto a Ness y ella le correspondía yo mismo se la entregare en el altar dándoles mi bendición de por medio al estrecharnos en un caluroso abrazo.

No lo podía dañar más. Me fui de su lado cuando nos queríamos como si fuéramos hermanos y ahora que me entero de que si lo somos solo me queda disculparme e hincarme clamando consuelo.

Limpie los residuos salados que quedaron en mis mejillas mientras limpiaba mi nariz con un pañuelo.

Saque mi celular y oprimí algunos números.

-Joanna- pregunte al otro lado de la línea- Necesito que me cubra por algunos días. Cualquier cosa me llama- fue todo lo que le dije a mi asistente.

Joanna era una buena amiga que siempre quería ligar con migo. Jamás le hice caso pues estaba más que seguro que aun amaba a Bella. Prefería mantener mi distancia para que no saliera lastimada. Le confiaba la empresa pues sabia como hacerse cargo de ella y si no pues tendría que pedir la ayuda de algunos de mis allegados.

Ahora necesitaba relajarme. Todo esto me ha caído demasiado pesado y aun no lo digería por completo.

Volvía a tomar el aparato y digite aquellos números tan conocidos para mí.

-Sandra me iré algunos días fuera de la ciudad- le revele al aparato que me comunicaba con ella.

-Si Jake acaba de venir la señorita Alice por tus cosas no tiene ni 10 minutos que se fue. ¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-No pequeña solo cuida a mis hijos nos veremos en algunos días.

Colgué sin despedirme. No necesitaba contarle detalles que la puedan impactar. Mejor me quedo con mis problemas para mí solo. Y para eso es este viaje. Relajarme, pensar y tomar decisiones no precipitadas.

Nos paramos en una gasolinera para cargar el automóvil. No deseaba moverme y Jasper pareció percatarse de eso. Le di mi tarjeta pero la aventó al suelo indignado.

Qué sentido salió el chico.

Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ganas de manejar. Es mas no tenía ganas ni de respirar o pestañear. Tanta adrenalina creo que me agoto por completo.

Será mejor que les diga que me dejen en el aeropuerto. Tal vez me valla con mis suegros. Bueno con los padres de Liz…o pensándolo bien podría visitar a Leah ya tengo un buen rato que no se de ella. Solo debía viajar a la frontera con México y de ahí que valla por mí. La última vez que hable con ella me comento que estaba mucho mejor pero que extrañaba a su familia. Nos habíamos mezclado a la perfección y una gran amistad surgió entre nosotros. Tanto que era quien administraba una de las distribuidoras de la empresa en el Paso, TX.

Jasper volvió a manejar y yo seguía en silencio.

Las vibraciones que emanaba lograban su cometido por poco tiempo. No le podía reclamar nada. Su esfuerzo ya era mucho al tener a este idiota junto a él con toda su mala vibra.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sentí como el carro dejaba de moverse.

-¿Quieres vengarte de Edward y Emmet?- me pregunto tentándome en exceso.

Hizo que nos bajáramos solo para ver el espectáculo que hizo con la enana. La abrazaba y besaba como si el mundo se les estuviera acabando. Bueno con esto comprobaba que no era gay así que me daba por bien servido.

-Hola Jake- me saludo la duende besando mi mejilla- Sabes a sal- hizo cara de asco y saco algo de su bolsa de mano. Toallas húmedas. Limpio mi rostro con ellas y volvió a besarme- Mucho mejor- lo dijo como si estuviera premiando a un niño chiquito por una buena acción.

A lo lejos estaba la rubia.

Se acerco cuando Alice y Jasper se disponían a bajar algunas maletas. Me quede sorprendido de ver cuatro de ellas. Si no me voy para siempre.

-Ni reniegues- susurro Rosalie- mi hermana es un poco impulsiva cuando se trata de dejar ir a su marido.

¿Cómo? ¿Jasper me acompañara? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Siento que te enteraras de todo- volvió a hablar la rubia- en verdad Ness te ama de eso estoy segura.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que logro que me calmara.

-Gracias.

-Yo me encargo de tus hijos- volvió a decir mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro. ¿acaso a los vampiros ya les gusto para re cargadera?

Un diminuto "gracias" volvió a salir de mi boca antes de que una barra de acero fuera colocada bruscamente entre mis manos.

-Nuestra venganza ahí esta- dijo Jasper sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Lleve mi vista hacia la dirección que señalaba mi cabeza y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una hermosa Hummer plata de modelo reciente con molduras de acero negro- Es el bebe de Edward y Emmet. El mismo que hoy va a ser destartalado.

Trague saliva y mi vista capto la risa malvada que saco su boca. Traía otro fierro como el mío entre sus manos y lo acariciaba como si fuera un gran tesoro.

-Estás seguro Jasper que es lo mejor- pregunto Rosalie- cuando se enteren te llevaran a la hoguera.

-No importa por eso me voy con Jacob hasta que mi trasero este a salvo- le contesto seguro de sus palabras un segundo antes de irse directo hacia la belleza automotriz.

El sonido de la barra siendo incrustada en el metal era empalagoso. Casi llegando a fastidiarme cuando una pequeña mano se poso en mi muñeca.

-Aprovecha no todos los días mi marido se vuelve loco- me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Me quede sorprendido pero como dijo. Tenía que aprovechar. Lo que nos hicieron los malditos es algo que no se los puedo perdonar. Tome la barra de acero e imite la acción de Jazz.

También necesitaba desquitar toda la rabia que tenia contenida.

El tronar de los parabrisas me supo a gloria. Sentía como si un sedante me fuera inyectado cuando un ataque de nervios me enloquecía.

La camioneta quedo hecha añicos. Es mas no se distinguía ni el color…solo me percate de como Jasper prendía un fosforo para tirarlo junto al derrame de la gasolina. Corrimos como niños cuando vimos como empezaba a prenderse hasta lograr explotar. Nos despedimos con algunos abrazos y la adrenalina volviendo a dilatar. Ahora nos depara un viaje de prófugos al vampiro y a mi…si es que valorábamos nuestra vida.

* * *

**Hola. Un poco largo pero como ya dije con Jacob me es más fácil. Me demore un poco más de lo previsto por que me quede editando el blog y eso requiere toda mi atención. Aquí sacando a relucir mi otro Team. ¿Hay díganme que Jasper no es un amor? Que les pareció. ¿Qué tal se esperaban esto? Pobre de mi Jake siempre sufriendo. Bueno a partir de aquí ahora si me voy a saltar tiempos. Para que estén atentas. Porque si sigo así me quedare toda la vida escribiendo esta historia. Un beso chicas y hasta la próxima ósea ya. Doble capitulo solo para que me vallan a visitar al blog h t t p : / / black-red-white-twilight . blogspot . com (todo junto) Junto a mi dos grande escritoras Josenso Di Farias y Kristy Black.**


	24. En soledad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24- En soledad.**

Había pasado una semana completa desde que él se fue sin despedirse de mí. Me sentía como si estuviera vacía cada vez que veía por el cristal del ventanal de la sala. Mi reflejo mezclado con el de Alice se veía a flor de piel el desconsuelo envueltos en la tristeza absoluta. Las dos princesas esperando la llegada de sus príncipes eran como nos llamaba mi abuelita cada vez que nos veía sollozar por su ausencia. Me recostaba en el filo oprimiendo mi celular en el pecho. La diferencia entre Alice y yo era que mi tío si se comunicaba con ella. Aun que sea le decía su paradero por mensajes de texto. Por eso mismo fue como me entere que estaban con Leah en la frontera con México. Muchas veces pensé en largarme a buscarlo pero mis escapes fueron en vano.

Embry seguía con nosotros y su partida dejaba mucho que desear. Mas porque algunos integrantes de la manada decidieron seguirlo. La casa estaba rodeada de licántropos hambrientos y por lo visto a Esme le encantaba la idea. Guisaba cacerolas repletas de alimento para abastecerlos.

Seth, Collin, Marin, Troy y Quil inundaron con su alegría la casa. Embry por su parte tenía serias dudas sobre mi actuar. Me había pedido disculpas cuando le propicie la bofetada que le di. Pero que culpa tenía el si yo también había accedido. Los chicos decían que era un viaje para hombres. Aun que me daba cuenta como los que tenían improntas se veían perdidos. Sentían lo mismo que yo. Solo que a ellos si les hablaba su alma gemela.

¿Por qué Jacob? Me preguntaba cada vez que el buzón me contestaba. Me dolía su actitud. Pero tenía mucha razón en hacerlo. Mi tía Rose me dijo que él me vio besándome con Embry en el bosque. Cuando me entere sentí como mil dagas me eran encajadas en el pecho. Lo había traicionado después de entregarnos y jurarnos amor eterno. Temía que al regresar sentenciara nuestra separación.

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad. Había asistido a la escuela con Iza a mi lado siempre. Hay conocía a dos hermosas chicas que ahora se había convertido en mis mejores amigas. Carla y Marie. Eran divertidas y sarcásticas. Tenían un ángel que me hizo establecer una amistad desde el primer día. Claro que ellas no conocían a la alegre Renesmee ya que esa se fue junto al maldito lobo que la abandono por traicionarlo con su hermano.

-Otra vez llorando pequeña- me dijo Embry mientras limpiaba con su pulgar la lágrima que recorría mi mejilla.

-La costumbre- le conteste volviendo mi vista en el reflejo del vidrio.

-Puedo ayudarte.

-No creo que nadie pueda ayudarme- le confesé con toda la seriedad que el momento exigía.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los pequeños a los que vas a ver todas las tardes?- su pregunta logro captar toda mi atención. ¿Cómo sabia el de Sarah y Will? Debió seguirme cuando iba a visitarlos. Eso es lo más seguro. Solo ladee mi cabeza de un lado a otro ya que no deseaba mentirle por completo. Había sido difícil ocultarles la situación a los lobos pero no me quedaba otra opción. Yo no era quien debía decirles la verdad. Eso solo le correspondía a Jacob. Mi tia Rose se había mudado a su casa para hacerse cargo de ellos mientras la chicas se iban a estudiar. Me llenaba de alegría ver como los cuidaba como si se tratara de dos muñecos de porcelana. Los llevaba junto a ella a todas partes es mas prefirió irse con ellos a asistir a la universidad.

"Ya la he cursado muchas veces" comento cuando se llevo sus cosas sonriendo con tanta alegría que un gajo de envidia me invadía el cuerpo. Como deseaba ser yo la que los cuidara, abrazara y mimara. Pero me tenía que conformar con 5 horas al día. Eran los únicos que me hacían la espera más llevadera. Me dolía menos con su presencia pues eran tan parecidos a su padre que sería como verlo a el sonriéndome.

Como te extraño mi amor.

Pensé dentro de mi haciendo que otra lagrima resbalara mi mejilla.

-Basta Renesmee necesito saber que tienes me duele verte de esta manera como si estuvieras muerta- y no era mentira. Esto era peor que la muerte. Las sacudidas de Embry eran como una diminuta brisa cada vez que me movía. Logre quitarle las manos de mis brazos y le dedique una mirada asesina.

-Déjame tranquila esto es algo que no te incumbe- le grite enfurecida.

-Me incumbe porque te amo- contesto con la misma frialdad volviendo a tomar mis brazos con la diferencia que esta vez me acurruco en su pecho.

Cada vez que hacia eso sentía la misma tranquilidad que estando con Jacob. Con la pequeña diferencia de que no lo amaba. Mi corazón ya estaba entregado a un hombre y seria con él con quien acabaría mis días. Deje que las lágrimas corrieran como torrente. Me sentía frustrada y enfurecida por esta situación.

Solo sentí como se sentaba con migo en sus brazos.

Esto dolía demasiado y no entendía porque tardaba tanto en regresar. Necesitaba saber cuál era su decisión. Mejor dicho lo necesitaba a él. Su calor acogedor con sus besos y caricias. Dormir juntos mientras me hace mujer. Sentir como explotaba mi cuerpo con cada roce de su piel antes del orgasmo.

Me sentía una inútil, un paracito al que todos le tienen lastima y por eso mismo no la quieren exterminar. Mis padres casi no asistían a casa ya que mi presencia les traía malos recuerdos. No entablaba nadie una conversación por más de 10 minutos pues mi estado deplorable les bajaba su autoestima.

Como anhelaba que mi tío Jasper estuviera aquí y me brindara un poco de felicidad con su don. Pero no a los dos hombres que mas necesito están a miles de kilómetros escapando como prófugos de la justicia. Algo de verdad tenía eso. Mi papa y mi tío Emmet deseaban su regreso pero para propiciarles una buena tunda por haber destruido a su bebe. Una camioneta que modificaron ellos mismos y que aproximadamente les llevo un año entero terminarla. Recuerdo la cara de impacto de los dos cuando la trajeron mis tías junto con la grúa. Completamente destrozada. Una pérdida total debía añadir.

Tardaron una hora en reponerse del shock que les provoco ver a su creación hecha hierro quemado. Una hora más mientras mi mama y mis tías los detuvieron para no irse tras los prófugos. Y otra hora más acariciando los pedazos fundidos de su bebe. Todo un drama debo admitir.

Las cosas no mejoraban en ningún sentido. Había tensión en la casa ya que por más que usábamos perfume el olfato de un lobo percibía el olor del otro que creía muerto.

Me empecé a relajar mientras mi parpados se caían. Mis ojos estaban cansados de llorar y esto me superaba.

La melancolía era mi segunda actitud de todos los días.

Me deje llevar por el sueño hasta que la negrura me envolvió en su manto de soledad.

_Las sombras que aparecían se difuminaban con lentitud hasta que estaban más cerca de mi cuerpo. Las cuerdas que me ataban a la tierra se habían roto cuando un lobo rojizo rugió a mi lado ahuyentando a los intrusos. Había roto con sus garras a las culpables de que mis muñecas estuvieran sangrando. Su presencia me hacia respirar con normalidad haciendo que ese acto que se me hacia tan doloroso fuera natural como siempre debió ser. Con su lengua trato de curar las heridas que sangraban con rapidez. Y su tacto era tan puro que no podía dejar de llorar. Me curo cada una con tanta paciencia que ya nada dentro de mi tenia deje de dolor alguno. Acaricie con mis manos el pelaje suave que envolvía con mis dedos. Tan delicado que su roce provocaba como si la seda fuera su segunda piel. Sus ojos azabaches me vieron haciendo que mi corazón empezara a bombear más sangre y mis mejillas ardieran por su presencia. Trate de abrazarlo pero su grandeza no cavia entre los delgados brazos de mi cuerpo. Sonreía como si la vida me iluminara el camino oscuro por el que transcurría. Cerró sus ojos para dejar paso a una transformación impresionante. Visualice como su patas se convertían en manos y pies mientras su espalda lentamente se erguía hasta convertirse en el hombre que tanto me llena de felicidad. Mi Jacob estaba frente a mí después de tanto tiempo. No espere ni un segundo cuando me aferre a su cuerpo desnudo y bese sus anhelados labios. Cada roce y cada caricia parecían una alucinación. Me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma. Lo amaba y como no hacerlo si era mi otra mitad. Me tomo de las caderas y entro en mi cuerpo con tanta impaciencia que el acto se volvía carnal. Estaba a punto de gritar de placer cuando de pronto…_

-Renesmee despierta- un grito me hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez. Todo para darme cuenta que había sido otro sueño. La persona que me grito había sido mi madre que mantenía una mano en el pecho de mi padre y otra en mi brazo como si detuviera una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. No entendía nada.

Trate de levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas. Desde que él se fue las ganas de vivir se habían esfumado como mi hermoso sueño.

Sueño.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mi padre como siempre espiaba mis sueños y que fue lo que vio. A su hija entregándose a su yerno con toda la facilidad del mundo. Bah eso le pasa por metiche. Quien lo manda a espiar la privacidad de los demás.

Me levante pero un tambaleo me hizo volver a caer. Me sentí mareada y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Devolví lo poco que había digerido en el día.

Todo me daba vueltas y no tuve tiempo ni de pensar cuando ya estaba en el automóvil junto a mis padres.

-Renesmee escúchame ya pasara mi niña- las palabras de mi madre se escuchaban tan lejanas. Y una oscuridad me invadió de una manera asombrosa mientras me ahoga con mi propio vomito.

-¿Que es lo que tiene Carlisle?- una voz desesperada fue lo primero que escuche cuando pude abrir mis ojos.

La blancura del lugar y los aparatos me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

-¿No estará embarazada?- pregunto con alegría la voz que reconocí como la de mi abuela.

Embarazada yo…que chiste de mal gusto.

Una hibrida embarazada de un licántropo. Si como no y yo soy el mago de Oz. Aparte si solo nos acostamos unas 6 veces no creo que con eso me dejara premiada.

-Seis veces- el grito de terror de Edward me hizo temer por mi seguridad- ese maldito lobo me las vas a pagar.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Seis veces ¿qué?- la voz de Bella era de confusión absoluta.

-Hay mi adorada hermanita Isabella, lo que tu querido y dramático esposo quiso decir es que Jacob se acostó con tu hija seis veces- el golpe que le propicio mi papa resonó en la habitación. Pobre de mi tío Emmet. Fue lo único que pensé.

-¿Qué?- grito impactada- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- tomo la camisa de mi padre moviéndolo de un lado a otro mientras este estaba perdido en un mundo lejano a este- lo matare.

-Yo te ayudo- susurro mi padre sin verla.

Hay dramáticos ni que fueran tantas veces. Aparte soy más estéril que una piedra recuerdan.

Pensé para que mi papa les traduzca ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

-Dice que es estéril como nosotros los vampiros- empezó a decir el aludido- y que no seamos dramáticos que no fueron tantas veces.

Gracias.

-No se te hace suficiente señorita- me enfrento mi madre con sus ojos negros por la rabia- en menos de un día.

Las risas de mi tío infestaron la habitación seguidas por las de los demás integrantes de la familia.

- De que te enojas Edward si el lobito bien que complace a tu hija- fue todo lo que escuche antes de que mi padre se impactara con su cuerpo.

Pobre de mi tío.

-Bella es casi improbable que ella este en cinta- dijo Carlisle con la serenidad que lo caracteriza- aun que queda la posibilidad de que sea cierto ya que una característica de la imprimación es que el que se creen seres superdotados que protejan a su tribu. En fin ahora mismo traigo le hago un ultrasonido. Solo necesito hacerle unas preguntas a mi nieta.

Empezó a caminar hasta quedar enfrente de mí. Reviso mis pupilas y las sondas que tenia incrustadas al cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Renesmee?

-Mareada

-¿Te duele algo?

-No- le conteste pero debía aceptar que me duele algo. El corazón… y ese solo sanaría hasta que Jacob estuviera junto a mí.

-¿Haz sentido algún cambio en tu cuerpo?

-No.

-Bien esto es optativo tú decides si me quieres contestar- solo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Tu y Jacob se protegieron?- abrí mis ojos como platos y me quede pensando en la respuesta. Que mas daba ya todos sabían de mi intimidad.

-No- fue todo lo que dije hasta que escuche como se rompía el marco que protegía la puerta del hospital.

Dramático. Me repetí mentalmente.

-Ya verás cuando tus hijos crezcan- al decir eso un dolor se incrusto en mi pecho. Yo nunca tendría hijos. Bueno Sarah y Will llenarían ese hueco como yo llene el que sentía mi tía Rose. Aun tenia esperanza.

Mi abuelito salió de la habitación seguido por mi padre que mostraba una furia realmente impresionante.

Cerré mis ojos hasta que ellos regresaran. No deseaba escuchar a mi madre son sus sermones del celibato. Si fuera tan casta como su actitud de ahora yo no estuviera en este mundo. Es mas ni siquiera existiría.

Recordé que me había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Embry. ¿Dónde se habrán quedado? ¿Ellos se enterarían de esto? Esperaba que no. No deseaba que me abordaran con preguntas que no sabría contestar sin mentirles de verdad.

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que deje que la luz se filtrara e iluminara mi mirada.

No entendía por qué hacían esto si lo único que lograran es que me sienta miserable por no poder darle hijos a mi prometido.

¿A él le molestara eso? Ojala que no. Ya con lo devastada que estoy me es suficiente.

Mi abuelito levanto mi camisa para dejar expuesto mi vientre plano. Puso sobre mí el gel frio mientras daba vueltas con la maquina buscando rastros de lo que no existía.

Pasaron los minutos y nada. Absolutamente nada como ya sabía.

La cara de derrota de mi tía me hizo sentir culpable. Y no me di cuenta hasta qué grado de dolor me había causado esto. ¿Acaso yo quería ser madre? ¿Tener entre mis brazos al fruto del amor de Jacob y mío? No lo había pensado desde ese Angulo hasta ahora.

Deje que las lágrimas se volvieran presentes cuando los residuos del gel fueron retirados.

Me acurruque hecho un ovillo en la cama de hospital acogiendo mis sollozos para mi sola.

Deseaba estar sola. Deseaba estar en soledad…tragándome el orgullo de ser un punto que no se reproduce. Agradecía a Lizzie por darle la dicha a mi Jacob de ser padre pero ¿Quién me la daría a mí?

Que mas daba. Jacob me abandono tal vez porque se dio cuenta que no valgo la pena. Un adefesio que no sirve ni para gestar un producto en su frio e inservible cuerpo…de que me sirve ser hibrida si no sirvo para ser mujer.

* * *

**Que tristeza me dio escribir esto. Yo también deseaba que estuviera embarazada pero bueno la trama no lo requiere. De nuevo yo por aquí. Les traje dos capítulos y fue sorpresa he he. Bueno es cortito pero espero valga la pena. Extraño a mi Jacob y mi Jasper que estarán haciendo en el Paso TX. Bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. ¿Les gusto el sueño? ¿Qué les pareció? Mañana el siguiente capítulo. Ya seré mas consecutiva así que atentas. Ahora a actualizar las demás historias. Pasen a visitarme al blog y juzguen si valió el esfuerzo desaparecerme algunos días. Por cierto mis amigas Josenso Di Farías y Kristy Black me acompañan con sus bellas historias. Esas chicas si son buenas escritoras y estoy aprendiendo de ellas. beXOXs h t t p : / / black-red-white-twilight . blogspot . com Las espero :D**


	25. Sueños sin sentido

**Donde quedo el amor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25- Sueño sin sentido.**

**Narra Jacob**

-¿Estás seguro?- me pregunto esa mujer que tenía sus facciones contraídas. Su mirada se veía perdida y con un dolor tangible en su voz. Llena de miedo como si el mundo se le viniera abajo por mis problemas. Que difícil era verla tan débil como si fuera solo una simple mujer que por mi culpa su vida se le llenara de caos. Su tono canela contrastaba con la luz del sol que le daba directo en la cara. Seguía igual que siempre. Su cuerpo estilizado y proporcionado. Toda una mujer hermosa cubierta por la capa defensiva que la caracterizaba. Leah me veía pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el pasado. Ese que por años hemos mantenido en un secreto solo para que yo tomara un respiro. Me costaba pensar que de alguna forma era mi culpa que ella volviera a vivir el atisbo que me rodeaba. Se veía frágil mucho más de lo que recordaba. ¿Cómo decir la verdad que tanto nos costó realizar? Los años no pasaban por su cuerpo pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Se veía acabada por dentro como si el pasar de los años envejeciera sus ojos negros. Antaños de momentos que solo se cubrían por el presente. Deje a un lado todo y le conté la verdad completa. Jamás me imagine verla contenta de que allá imprimado. Se veía como una hermana que al ver feliz a su sangre una pizca le hacia sonreír y desbordar alegría.-¿ Así que te enamoraste de una hibrida? Valla es difícil decir algo con tan gran sorpresa. Pero no puedo recriminarte nada. El destino fue marcado- por fin tuvo la decencia de regresar su alma a la mirada- pero debo decirte que estoy agradecida que ella no llegara a tu vida antes- mi rostro se contrajo y trate de vocalizar algo pero me vi interrumpido por su dedo que pedía un minuto más sin yo emitir palabra alguna- gracias a eso yo me libere de mis cadenas para establecer una vida "normal"- fingió con sus dedos las comillas al decir la última palabra- se puede decir que por eso soy un poco más feliz- me quede callado ante su declaración. Recordé cuán difícil fue para ella la imprimación de Sam y no pude evitar bajar mi vista hacia el piso. No tenia palabras en mi boca- Vamos esto es extraño. Tu mi gran Alpha- voltea a verla con enojo. Seguía odiando que me llamara de esa forma ya que mi curriculum me negaba la grandeza de esa acusación- imprimado de la hija de aquella que te rompió la vida. Irónico ¿no lo crees?

Cuanta verdad tenían sus palabras. Pero me había prometido no reclamar nada al destino pues gracias a él era inmensamente feliz. Aun que la sombra de Embry aun seguía siendo tortuosa.

-Embry está enamorado de ella- declare cabizbajo. Me dolía pensar en destruir a mi hermano. Ese que apenas descubría que llevaba mi sangre. Leah se mostro sorprendida pero al segundo siguiente recobro su estado neutro.

-contra la magia que nos rodea y tu preocupándote por ese imbécil. Me decepcionas Jacob.- finalizo negando con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dejaba ver entre sus cabellos ahora largos.

-ese no es el problema Leah. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

-Por dios idiota te imprimaste de ella. Y sabes que cuando eso pasa no hay quien los pueda separar-grito enfurecida. No sabía si por la situación o por el recuerdo de su Sam.

-El es mi hermano- dije con pesadez en la voz. Esta vez sentí como se rozaron mis ojos y para evitar el llanto los deje velar en la oscuridad que me brindaron mis parpados cerrados.

-Ya no eres de su manada. Nosotros dejamos de ser sus hermanos cuando nuestros camino se separaron- por lo visto ella no entendió el porqué de mis palabras.

-No Leah , el es mi hermano. Es hijo de Billy…-proseguí enfrentando su mirada retadora. La cual pareció pasar por todos los procesos en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rabia, confusión y sorpresa fue lo que pude distinguir. Abrió su boca repentinas veces como analizando su respuesta pero opto por la mejor de todas. Dicen que para consolar a alguien no hacen falta las palabras si no la presencia. Apoyo su mano en mi hombro tratando de darme consuelo. Ese que desde el camino hacia aquí se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Fueron casi dos días completos en carretera. Jasper había preferido eso a tomar un avión. Decía que quería admirar el paisaje pero yo sabia que era para darme tiempo de pensar. No entendía porque me había acompañado, bueno la venganza no era para tanto. Es mas estaba seguro que Edward y Emmet ya estarán disfrutando de otro auto. En fin, algo me decía que el también necesitaba descansar, no imaginaba lo pesado que es cargar con las emociones de tantas personas conmocionadas. Debo decir que el vampiro es bueno o mucho más que eso. Callado pero no molesto. Sabía que decir en el momento preciso y su poder. Bueno eso era distinto. Me había mantenido tranquilo por estos días. Y eso se lo tendría agradecido por el resto de mi vida. O eternidad debería cambiar. Ahora el vampiro estaba refundido en el cuarto de hotel. Creo que no deseaba darse a notar ante la multitud que se deslumbraría con su presencia. Y no es burla…no me imagino a un hombre caminado por la calle sin llamar la atención con su piel de brillitos. Sonreí por mi chiste de mal gusto que atacaba a la raza que pertenecía mi niña en cierta parte.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto en un susurro después de que el silencio se apodero del su patio delantero. Deje de admirar los rosales que tenía plantados junto a varios arbustos floridos. Suspire derrotado. A pesar de tener casi una semana en la ciudad justamente hoy decidí buscar a Leah. Al principio se mostro fastidiada pero eso cambio cuando empezó a consumir varios cigarrillos. Aun era confuso saber que se había enviciado con el tabaco pero no podía reclamarle nada. Era su cuerpo y solo ella sabría de que manera tratarlo.

-No lo sé- admití con pesadez.

-Jacob luchaste y te rendiste por la humana al saber que no te amaba. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo esta vez? Salir huyendo y fingiendo tu muerte con cada piedra que se te pone en el zapato. No esta vez no lo permitiré…daremos la cara y explicaremos la mentira. Estoy contigo hermano- finalizo abrazándome. Fue confuso al principio pero después no me quedo más que corresponderle. Fue como si mis hermanas me abrazaran un consuelo que tanto añoraba.

-Pero- empecé a decirle- ¿dejaras tu vida y dejaras a Ivan?- cuestione al recordar a su novio. Las pocas veces que hable con ella me conto de su relación y estaba casi seguro que se había imprimado de él pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle por el hecho de poderla dañar.

-Bah hombres van y hombres vienen. Primero es la familia- finalizo tomando otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla y prendiéndolo con rapidez.

-Creía…

-¿Que me habría imprimado? No Jacob yo soy un punto genético muerto ¿Lo recuerdas? O te lo explico con manzanitas.

Deje que su ola de sarcasmo siguiera su cuerpo. Extrañaba a la vieja Leah pero esta nueva era algo nuevo y digno de escribir en mi ficticio diario. No le dolía recordar a Sam ni enfrentarse a la manada ni mucho menos abandonar al hombre con el que ha estado durante tantos años solo por apoyarme en este proceso tan macabro.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto arrojando el humo que consumía.

-Hoy en la noche- le conteste para su sorpresa. No aguantaba más. Anhelaba estar en mi casa, con mis hijos y con mi Renesmee. Si es que ella me elegía y me permitía seguir luchando por su amor.

Leah tomo su celular y digito algunos números.

-¿A quién le hablas?- le cuestione al verla sonreír maquiavélicamente.

El timbre de mi celular sonó y brinque por la sorpresa. Temía que fuera ella. No sabría que decirle a mi niña por haber huido sin decirle nada. Pero al ver la pantalla me quede aun mas sorprendido…

-Renuncio jefe- la voz de Leah sonó aun más fuerte que estando frente a mí. Colgó y empezó a reír a carcajadas. En serio, esta nueva Leah me empezaba a dar miedo.

-Vamos es para aligerar la tensión

-Si tú lo dices- empecé buscando la siguiente palabra- loca.

Sonrió y empezó a digital nuevamente en su móvil algunos números. Pensé que volvería a jugar pero al ver su cara de seriedad no rechine ni un pio.

-Iván si soy yo. Am bueno- dudo en seguir hablando delante de mi- terminamos me mudo de la ciudad hoy mismo- finalizo oprimiendo la ultima tecla de colgado.-¿Qué?- Susurro apenada al ver mi rostro de desconcierto- Vamos ahora me toca a mi hacer sufrir.

Fue todo. Empezó a caminar al interior de su casa dejándome ahí todo desconcertado. Su actitud era diferente y su humor irradiaba felicidad. Es más me atrevía a decir que tenía nuevamente luz en sus ojos. La luz que hacía años le robo Sam…esa que caracterizaba a la tierna Leah Clearwater.

-¿Te quedaras ahí viendo mi trasero o te sirvo algo de comer?

Mi cara se formo la repulsión de su primera palabra. Yo viendo su trasero. Puaj seria incesto. Yo+ Leah= no quiero ni pensarlo. Es como mi hermana. Como se atrevía a decir esas cosas. No, debía advertirle que me dé tiempo para digerir su nueva actitud si no tal vez me dé un paro cardiaco con sus bromas.

Camine hacia el interior tratando de quitar la imagen de su trasero de mi cabeza. Ladeaba de un lado a otro mi rostro para ver la decoración de su sala-comedor. Algo pequeño pero bien acomodado. La decoración era futurista. Los sillones rojos y la mesa de centro de piel negra. Algunas fotos de ella al terminar la universidad y otras de su familia. Me llamo la atención una. Donde ella se veía realmente bien. Su cabello ondulado en rizos y su rostro tenuemente maquillado con un brillo especial en el. Como el que ahora tiene mientras su rostro esta perdido en la ventana de su sala. Se veía perdida pero irradiaba paz.

-¿Cuando te tomaste esta foto?- le pregunte pues la duda me corrompía.

-Eh- me miro con desconcierto- hace una semana- finalizo extendiendo su sonrisa lo más que sus comisuras le permitieron- ¿vienes con alguien?

-Si con Jasper-giro sus ojos como buscando el rostro del vampiro en sus recuerdos. Espere a que dijera algo pero solo se metió en la cocina.

-Jacob

-Mmm

-Crees que el vampiro se enoje si no le llevo lonche. Lo que pasa es que solo tengo algunas carnes frias y no creo que le guste la sangre congelada.

Estalle a carcajadas por su broma. No podía creer lo que mis oídos y ojos estaban percibiendo. Una Leah completamente distinta a la mujer amargada que conocía en la manada…

-Está todo listo Jacob – susurro el vampiro de cabello color miel- ya reserve un espacio para el automóvil en el avión-Estaba acomodando algunas camisas sucias en una bolsa de plástico. Mientras yo debo admitir que estaba literalmente rascándome la panza junto a una bolsa gigante de nachos. Solo le sonreí mientras llevaba a mi boca una gran cantidad de estos y masticaba la porción anterior tragándola para recibir la nueva.

El avión saldría en algunas horas y la verdad estaba que moría de nervios. Algo que Jasper estaba curando haciéndome sentir un maldito parasito. Me sentía drogado y flotando en el aire. Comiendo y esperando que el sueño consuele mi cansancio.

-Leah nos vera en el aeropuerto- prosigo mientras yo vislumbraba algunas esferas de luz que caían del techo. Trate muchas veces de agarrarlas pero las muy malditas nunca se dejaban. Cansado de pelear con las diminutas esferas me dedique a jugar con las boronas de frituras que estaban en mi abdomen. Sorbí un trago frio del refresco jumbo que no sabía de dónde diablos había salido y me atragante con las dulces que tenía en la cama. Parecía todo un niño. Me dedicaba a ver las caricaturas que me hacían recordar a mis hijos mientras me llenaba de golosinas que aminaban la agonía de no ver a mi Ness. A este ritmo juraría que en algunos días seria un gordito con flotadores a los lados. Me reí solo para sorpresa de Jasper. Quien me veía con una risa maléfica estampada en sus labios. Iba a decir algo cuando una pelusa quedo entre mis ojos justamente en la punta de mi nariz. Me resulto gracioso y no pude volver a estallar en carcajadas…

-¿Que le diste?- un susurro en la oscuridad me hizo recobrar la cordura.

-Solo una porción de calmantes sus nervios me matan- no entendía de que hablaban pues la pesadez cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Sentía mi boca reseca y mi cabeza me dolía. Una sensación nada agradable debo admitir. El sonido de algunos tacones y algunos ronquidos se escuchaban muy cerca de mí. Tanto que deseaba callarlos.

-Está despertando- la voz de Leah taladraba mis oídos. Quería gritarle que se callara pero la pastosidad en mi boca no me lo permitía.

-No el efecto tardara hasta que lleguemos- la voz empalagosa de Jasper me hizo relajarme. Una ola de tranquilidad nuevamente me invadió hasta quedar en la obscuridad.

_Corría tan rápido que los arboles solo eran una mancha borrosa pasando por mis pupilas. El aire congelado ardía con el contacto de mi piel. Contrastando el cambio drástico de temperatura. Viendo como algunos copos de nieve se evaporaban al tocar mis brazos que daban el arranque de velocidad que deseaba. Las llamas frente a mi estaban inmensas. Lograron que mis piernas temblaran y callera en la dura tierra. Algunas siluetas marcadas en el interior de la fogata mientras otras solo observaban formando un círculo alrededor de ella. La confusión me hizo arremolinar un montón de preguntas incoherentes. No entendía absolutamente nada. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado al escuchar los gritos, unos escalofriantes que clamaban piedad. Las risas maquiavélicas también conformaban el eco de un dolor. Tan profundo y melancólico que algunas lágrimas empañaron mi visión. Altaneras y sin bondad de detenerse para no parecer un estúpido desconsolado necesitado de cariño. Los gritos y los llantos mezclados con la picardía de algunas voces burlonas me hicieron levantar con rapidez para ponerme a la defensiva. Algunas siluetas sintieron mi presencia. Se giraron con lentitud hasta mi posición. Yo por mi parte ya estaba a punto de entrar en fase. Las venas me ardían y el calor se hacía cada vez más denso en mi interior. La transformación daría inicio al lobo color marrón que tanto me gustaba ser. Aquel donde me dejaba guiar por mis instintos y dejaba que el viento se llevara la razón. Una melodía muy parecida a las teclas de un piano que tocaba alguna melodía de cuna me hizo declinar toda intención de atacar. Una capa negra fue arrojada a la fogata. Un olor distinguido que recordaba cuando yo mismo aventaba los retazos de piel destrozada de los vampiros en aquellos tiempos que ahora veía muy lejanos. Un mangar que degustaba mi paladar al oler la carne quemada. Clamando la necesidad de devorar más hasta saciar mí sed. _

_¿Sed? ¿Cómo era posible que yo tuviera sed? Pero no de aquella que desea liquido cristalino si no, aquel que es rojizo y con sabor metalizado. Sangre. Mi cuerpo necesitaba la sangre…sangre que se escurriera por mis labios mientras mi lengua limpia sus residuos con delicadeza. Con antojo de que eso nunca se acabe._

_Moví las manos y con el movimiento me quede paralizado. La piel morena que recordaba no existía más. En su lugar un color blanquecino, transparente y duro como una roca era lo que visualizaba. Un frio escalofriante recorrió la espina dorsal. Un frio que consumía mi cuerpo antes ardiente…_

_-Bien hecho- la voz elegante de un hombre delgado con sus ojos inyectados de sangre había estrechado su palma en mi hombro. _

_Rugí con su contacto asqueroso. Aun que su olor no fuera desagradable al que estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Su sola presencia me producía una sensación amarga en la punta del estomago. _

_Movió uno de sus dedos y al instante otro hombre más joven pero con la misma tonalidad rojiza en sus pupilas y piel de granito se acerco a él trayendo en sus manos un recuadro…_

_Sonrió al ver mi sorpresa. _

_-Ve que hermosa creación nos ha dado el destino. Bienvenida…_

Un grito resonó en la habitación. La desesperación de mi cuerpo estaba a flor de piel. Anhelando que aquel suceso no fuera más que un sueño. Toque mi frente solo para darme cuenta que estaba bañado en sudor. El lugar era oscuro y mas porque aun no me acostumbraba a la escases de luminosidad. Fue un sueño me repetí constantemente para calmar los temblores. Verifique mis muñecas y a pesar de no ver bien me di cuenta que seguían siendo morenas.

Suspire con pesadez y arrugue las sabanas que me cubrían. Estaba desnudo…desnudo y en una cama. Qué diablos estaba pasando. Una silueta estilizada me sonreía en la oscuridad. Sus dientes blancos reflejaban su reluciente sonrisa. Un cuerpo al que tanto extrañaba tocar…mi niña estaba frente a mis ojos. Rápidamente le dé una ojeada al recinto para percatarme que era mi habitación. ¿En qué momento había llegado a ella? Se suponía que iba a abordar el avión junto a Jasper y Leah. Entonces ¿Cómo es que de pronto aparezco desnudo en mi habitación? Mis preguntas se esfumaron al ver las piernas delgadas de una mujer hermosa y desnuda que caminaba hacia mi dirección…pero desapareció al cerrar los ojos. Suspire frustrado. Esto no podía ser. Me negaba a creer que se halla marchado. Desee que fuera solo una alucinación a darme cuenta que ella se negó a dirigirme la palabra… me recosté nuevamente y acomode las sabanas para que cubrieran la mitad de mi cuerpo. El sueño se volvió a hacer presente. Dejándome con la duda del porque lo había soñado. Mis parpados estaban cansados. Aun me moría de sueño y no tardaría en volver a dormir. Deseaba que al cerrar mis ojos esos sueños sin sentido no vuelvan a aparecer en la oscuridad y que esos ojos rojos no me vuelvan a mirar…deseaba soñar con mi amor…

* * *

**XoXo**


	26. Perdoname

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Porque siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atras, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazón cansado de buscar el amor**

* * *

**Capitulo 26- Perdoname.**

_**Narra Jacob**_

-Señor- el susurro de una voz chillona me hizo reaccionar en aquella oscuridad que me invadía - disculpe señor- logre abrir lentamente los parpados que se sentían demasiado pesados. Algunas risillas me taladraron los oídos. Mi cabeza me ardía con extremas pulsaciones en las venas del cerebro. Cansadas y sensibles al contacto con cualquier cosa que pudiera percatar su letargo de tranquilidad. Recobre poco a poco la visibilidad para darme cuenta que frente estaba una mujer vestida de azul. Con un traje diminuto y tacones que rechinaba con desesperación. Los golpecillos con la punta del zapato se volvían cada vez más molesto. No tarde en mostrarle mi enojo al mismo tiempo que dirigí una rápida mirada a sus pies. Delgados y sin medias que las hacían ver más pálidos. Regrese la vista a su rostro, demasiado maquillado y con las facciones contraídas con fastidio entremezclado con admiración. Su mirada del color del mar se fue alejando del enojo para pasar a la vergüenza. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y pude ver como empezaba a transpiración. Sus nerviosas manos delatan ese tipo de actitud. Me sentí confundido. Pero una risa masculina mezclada con una femenina me hizo voltear. Junto a mi estaba Jasper que se volteo a admirar el periódico que traía en las manos. Y aun lado suyo estaba la mujer de cabellos largos que se dedico a ocultar su rostro al centrarse en el paisaje de la ventanilla diminuta que estaba a su lado. Voltee de un lado a otro tratando de distinguir el lugar. Algunos ruidos me taladran nuevamente, respiraciones pesadas que delataban a las personas dormitando, música al estilo relajación y meditación latía muy lejana, tal vez escuchaban los audífonos y por otro lado el ruido de una turbina. El aire se amontonaba en el exterior golpeando con brusquedad el metal. ¿Aun estamos en el avión? Me pregunte interiormente sin poder exteriorizar mi duda ya que la sequedad de mi boca me impedía poder hablar y ardía como si mi garganta hubiese gritado como nunca- ¿Seguros que no viene con ustedes señores?- la mujer que mantenía su mano en mi hombro les pregunto indignada a mis compañeros de asiento. Estos solo giraron su rostro negando levemente y regresando a su posición inicial. Unas sonrisas picaras se formaron en los rostros de diferentes tonalidades. Voltee nuevamente la vista hacia mi alrededor ya con un poco mas de conciencia para percatarme del gentío acomodado en filas de varios asientos juntos. Sí, me dije nuevamente a mi mismo al darme cuenta que aun seguíamos en el avión ¿entonces por qué soñé que estaba en mi cama? Es más ¿Por qué soñé ese montón de cosas sin sentido? O mi cabeza estaba un poco trabada o realmente me estaba volviendo loco. Entre abrí los labios pero la sequedad estaba aun vigente dejándome un sabor amargo en el paladar –Señor- volvió a hablar la mujer que ahora sabia era la aeromoza- Los demás pasajeros se han quejado de sus- se quedo pensando en que decir pero sus mejillas delataban su vergüenza e incomodidad-ruidos al dormir- busco las palabras que no dañaran tanto- le suplico que no haga que lo cambiemos de lugar hacia la clase turística- sus palabras acidas me hicieron reaccionar. Estaba en el avión y solo eso, mis sueños me hicieron actuar y tal vez gritar hasta que canse a los demás pasajeros y estos que están a mi lado con cara de "No lo conozco" dibujada en sus mendigos rostros de idiotas. Me las pagaran…amenace sin emitir las palabras pero la mirada matadora que les regale fue suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de mi enojo. Logre asentir a lo que la aeromoza hizo lo mismo dando media vuelta sin omitir nada más.

-Chistositos- susurre cerrando los ojos ya que el cansancio seguía vigente sin dejarme embaucado en el sueño profundo. Recordé lentamente cada momento vivido en el abismo de la oscuridad de alucinaciones. Los sueños…esos que me tenían confundido y abatido. Por un momento pensé que ella se había alejado. Que no me quería, que prefería largarse sin siquiera saludar. Un piquete en el corazón se contrajo con ese último pensamiento. Suspire al darme cuenta que no era verdad, que la confusión era solo mía y de mi subconsciente. Las sensaciones vividas en lo primero que recordaba de aquella sed insaciable por líquido rojizo y de sabor a hierro me volvió a arremolinar un montón de pensamientos ¿Por qué lo había soñado? ¿Por qué un lobo deseaba lo que un vampiro comía? No sabía las respuestas y ni una pista estaba vigente.

-Jake- el susurro de Leah me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente ¿Me había vuelto a quedar dormido?–Jake no te duermas porque roncas y gritas como si te estuvieran matando- mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio. Entrecerré los ojos al recordar la vergüenza que sentí cuando la aeromoza me pidió es mas casi me rogo que me quedara en silencio. Y estos…burlándose de mí. No me conocían pues lo mismo haría yo. La ignore dedicándome a jugar con los dedos entrelazados de mis manos. Sus risas mezcladas con las del vampiro me hicieron enfurecer. Sentía hervir mis venas. Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme hasta que lo logre. Me deje llevar por los sonidos a mí alrededor. Murmullos, respiraciones, suspiros, golpes frenéticos de corazones latiendo, las turbinas del avión, el cambio de hoja de algunos libros, revistar y periódicos. Parecía más entretenido que verles la cara a los dos payasos que tenia a mi lado.

-Vamos acepta que fue divertido- dijo por lo bajo la voz de Jasper mientras que yo me dedicaba a ignorarlo. Golpeo con saña mi hombro pero ni siquiera me inmute. Les daría la ley del hielo, que sientan la daga del desprecio por andar jugando con migo.

-No seas niñita- escuche la voz de Leah nuevamente mientras aventaba una bolita de papel que dio en la punta de mi nariz- Te dije sanguijuela que no lo drogaras- las palabras que dijo me intrigo un poco. Decidí escucharlos en silencio para saber algunas cosas que aun no captaba. Lo único que recordaba antes de los sueños extraños era que Jasper me decía que había hablado con Leah para vernos en el aeropuerto. Aun seguía sin entender cómo fue que me subieron al avión sin que les pidieran mis papeles pero bueno con la ayuda de Jasper y su cartera de cliente frecuente me he de imaginar que ayudo de mucho para que no nos molestaran. El rugido de mis tripas me hizo sonrojar. Ahora no solo era el pasajero ruidoso y molesto si no que también hambriento.

-Entonces ¿no te interesa saber quienes nos recogerán al llegar?- rayos obvio que deseaba saberlo y más si eso conlleva la presencia de aquella mujer que adoro. Pero no, no les daría el gusto de verme derrotado tan pronto. Cerré los ojos y voltee mi rostro hacia el lado del pasillo. Con eso les bastaría para sentir el yugo de la indiferencia.

Pasaban los minutos entre golpes leves en cada parte de mi cuerpo y varias mentadas susurradas para que solo yo las escuchara. Algunos rasguños en mis manos que he de pensar eran de la loba pues diferenciaba su contacto hirviendo a aquel que era congelado. No me moví, ni siquiera les reclame nada. Los deje jugar con su arrepentimiento. Ya después me las vería para saber qué fue lo que me dieron para dejarme sedado. Calmantes, drogas o inyecciones. Alguna de esas han de ser.

Me quede pensando en lo que haría al llegar. Primero que nada ver a mis chaparros, a pesar de que diarios les marcaba entre 3 o 5 veces al día para mí no era suficiente. Imagine que ya hasta estarían más altos, gorditos y con más hoyuelos en su rostro crecido. Sacudí mi cabeza por mis incoherencias. En una semana era casi imposible que cambiaran tanto. Pero el amor de padre te hace llegar a los límites más inimaginables de este mundo. Bueno de algo estaba seguro, mi Sarah y mi Will no estarían casados ni con hijos. Sonríe ante mis tonterías. Era claro que prefería debatirme con esas pequeñeces a ir al punto más estresante de todos.

Renesmee y Embry.

¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Ella también lo amara? ¿El estará dispuesto a pelear aun en contra de la ley sagrada de nuestra especie llamada imprimación?

Me negó a que eso pasara. Aunque como ya lo había dicho: si ellos se aman mutuamente no me queda más que desearles lo mejor. Mi sueño me dio el valor a luchar por ella…el verla partir y dejarme ahí solo fue un punto en ejecución de la marcha que la considera mía. Su cuerpo me pertenecía y sé que también sus pensamientos. Aun que Embry luche y gane no me dejare rendir sin dar guerra. Es el amor de mi vida…no me lo permitiría ni siquiera lo volvería a pensar.

Luchar significa ganar o perder pero siempre estar de pie. Dar la cara y recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece…

Un sonido de alarma me hizo reaccionar antes de volver a caer en sueño profundo. Al ver el marcador que mostraba en el recuadro rojo la imagen de "Abrocha tu cinturón si no quieres golpearte la cabeza contra todo" me puse a hacerlo. Abroche con rapidez el cinturón y mi corazón empezó a convulsionar como loco. Eso significaba que habíamos llegado o que había problemas en el vuelo. Prefería lo primero. Debo admitir que le tengo cierto pavor a morir en las alturas. Pues eso de hacer las cosas al revés se me daba muy bien. Prefería morir en tierra y subir al cielo a caer del cielo y morir estrechado en la tierra. Volví a reír con mis chistes de mal gusto.

-Bah aparte de mal humorado loco, buena combinación Alpha- la voz de Leah me fastidio, en parte por decirme loco y en parte por decirme Alpha. ¡Que esta mujer no entendía que ese nombramiento me queda muy grande! Por lo visto no…y es a ella a quien le faltan neuronas. Preferí guardarme mis comentarios pues mi voto de "No hablarles" podría decaer.

El parlante dio las palabras que tanto desee que se realizaran. Íbamos a aterrizar en cualquier momento. ¡Por fin! Suspire anhelando que el aire puro de la vegetación y no este que es acondicionado.

Deseba que Renesmee estuviera esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Ese pensamiento me hizo enchinar cada terminación de mi cuerpo. Quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle que luchare por ella aun en contra de mi hermano. Pero solo si ella así lo decidía.

Algunos movimientos bruscos y luego un leve desplazamiento anunciaban la llegada culminante.

Las personas pasaban a mi lado con rapidez y desesperación. Bueno creo que no soy al único que no le gusta viajar en avión. Jasper me empujo para que caminara y así lo hice. Bajamos y el aire a combustible que agazapo la nariz. Desee estar en mi casa respirando la cocina hogareña de mis niños con sus risitas de melodías cantarinas de ángeles y querubines. Con la leña quemándose en la chimenea y abrazado con ternura de mi hermosa mujer pelirroja. Algunas tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y galletitas con chispas de chocolate. El gruñido de mi estomago nuevamente escandalizo a mis dos acompañantes que me veían con su rostro aun risueño- malicioso. Malditos…me las pagaran. Llegando a mi casa me comeré la despensa entera frente a sus ojos y devorare a un ciervo escurriendo su sangre. Para que se mueran del antojo.

-Voy a recoger el automóvil, eso tardara algunos minutos, mientras tanto Jacob y Leah recojan las maletas- nos dijo Jasper desapareciendo entre el gentío. No me digne a dirigirle la palabra solo camine hacia la sala principal donde estaba arremolinado los pasajeros en busca de sus equipajes.

La maquina que traía nuestras maletas, no tardo en avanzar y solo las cogimos. Pasamos la aduana para mostrar los papeles y rápido dieron el acceso. Gracias a dios no estaba en mis planes estar sentado junto al oficial explicándole toda mi vida como otras veces lo han hecho. Racistas. Solo porque ven a alguien con sangre india piensan que somos malos. Pero bueno este mundo es una porquería llena de discriminación. No quedaba más que acostumbrarse y sin rechinar.

-Vamos Jacob ¿no me vas a dirigir la palabra?- pregunto ofendida Leah cruzándose de brazos. Le di una mirada rápida para después seguir caminando- Ey no vine aquí para que me ignores me entendiste idiota- su voz se volvió cada vez más peligrosa pero ni siquiera me inmute. Me dedique a buscar entre el extenso espacio a alguien conocido- Bueno perdón- sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido pues no me esperaba que me brindara una disculpa. Voltea a verla ofreciéndome la mano como rendición de paz. La iba a tomar justo cuando capte el efluvio de algunos vampiros. Entre la muchedumbre encontré a dos gráciles mujeres danzando entre cuerpos apresurados mientras algunas sonrisas se formaban en sus rostros de porcelana pura. La pequeña duende y la rubia maternal caminaban hacia mi dirección. Escuche como Leah iba a comentar algo cuando la enana nos saludo desde lejos mostrando sus cinco dedos extendidos y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Te perdono Leah pero trata de que tu odio por los vampiros se disminuya con ellas. Son la familia de mi niña…por favor- le implore en un susurro que se que capto pues un bufido salió de su pecho. No entendía como había soportado a Jasper mientras a las dos vampiras que nos saludaban amablemente les estaba haciendo el fuchi. Tal vez sea el ego femenino o que se yo de esas cosas de mujeres. Segui buscando con la mirada a la mujer de mis sueños pero nada. No la veía por ningún lado. Me sentí triste debo admitir que la esperanza había florecido en mi interior con gran extensión y ahora que me daba cuenta que no vino a buscarme un deje de desilusión se formo en mi rostro.

-Hola- dijo Alice regalando un beso en la mejilla como los que ella siempre da- ¿cómo les fue en el viaje?

-Bien- le conteste con amabilidad.

Rosalie por su parte solo se dedico a sonreír con nerviosismo mientras se dedicaba a ignorar a la loba a mi lado. Estaba seguro que Leah y ella tendrían ciertos conflictos emocionales o rivalidades. Pero no entendía el ¿por qué? Las dos eran bellas y captaban la atención de todos los hombres que pasaban a nuestro lado. Es más algunos de ellos me vean con reproche y envidia a la vez. Como deseando ser ellos los que estén acompañados de tres bellezas exóticas e inigualables. Sin saber que yo solo tengo ojos para una sola. La más bella flor del jardín del Edén. Esa misma que no deseo acompañarnos en este momento.

-Ella está en el baño- susurro Rosalie como percatándose de mi extraña manera de actuar. La vi con la incógnita clavada en el rostro a lo que ella volvió a sonreír- Se ha sentido mal últimamente…

-¿Cómo?- grite a lo bajo exaltado por su acusación.

-Cálmate- me tomo la mano para llamar mi atención- ella solo- pensó en sus palabras y bajo la vista hacia el piso dando un paso atrás y soltando mi mano- esta triste por algunas cosas y eso provoco que sus defensas no estén activadas. Algunas veces tiene vómitos y otras solo se desvanece. Al principio pensamos que- volvió a silenciar pero clavando su mirada dorada con fortaleza en la mía- tu sabes. Estaba en cinta- abrí mis ojos como platos- pero no- saque el aire que tenia contenido en mis pulmones. Debo decir que con solo pensar en ser padre nuevamente hacia que mi estomago se contrajera. No porque no lo desee solo que la ultima vez no fue la me mejor de todas. No quería que Ness pasara todo lo que mi Lizzie sufrió cuando su brillo en la mirada se apago junto con la alegría que emanaba. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos aterradores para ir a buscar a mi niña a los sanitarios.

-Voy por ella- les comunique.

-Está bien toma- Alice me aventó unas llaves que pronto atrape- para que se vallan creo que tienen cosas de que hablar- me guiño el ojo y tomo la mano de una mujer morena sorprendida. Leah se tenso pero al yo dedicarle una mirada de suplica solo suspiro rendida. Caminaron entre la multitud hasta perderse de mi vista. Rose se quedo atrás viéndome fijamente.

-Dale oportunidad de que te explique, las cosas no sucedieron como tu piensas…solo dale el merito de la duda- susurro con suplica en su rostro a lo cual yo solo asentí y me fui corriendo en busca de los sanitarios.

Corrí con desesperación de un lado a otro hasta que vi en el techo el letrero que te guiaba hacia el lugar que estaba buscando. Estaban los baños familiares al entrar al pasillo seguido por una pequeña sala con unos sillones y varias maquinas que vendían sodas y papas fritas.

No había mucha gente de hecho solo una anciana que salía con lentitud del baño de damas. Me debatí en entrar ahí antes de que alguien más me viera o quedarme sentado hasta que ella saliera. Trate de percatarme de la presencia de más mujeres en aquel espacio pero nada. Solo el aroma impregnado de limpiadores y aquel exquisito de mi amada. Mi corazón le gano a la razón. Esperaba que no me llevaran preso por invadir espacio exclusivo para damas pero no podía quedarme un minuto más sin verla.

Abrí la puerta asomando primero la cabeza a la espera de alguna mujer que me aventara su bolso por pervertido, pero nada. Solo aquella niña de cabellos cobrizos que enjuagaba su rostro con el agua del grifo. Tan bella como siempre aun dándome la espalda. Me deleite viendo su estructura trasera. Un vestido corto color verde musgo con unas mallas color crema daban un espectáculo dichoso pues aquel vestido corto dejaba ver un poco su voluptuoso trasero. Con picardía baje mi vista por el contorno de sus piernas y me di cuenta el porqué se veía más alta. Sus tacones gigantes eran los culpables. Me recargue en la puerta para que nadie más entrara ya cuando me di cuenta que estábamos solos en la habitación blanca.

Tomo una poco de papel para limpiar su cara y lo aventó al cesto de basura. Se dedico a inspeccionarse la vestimenta pero algo llamo mi atención. Sus manos se posicionaron con ternura en su abdomen plano. Su mirada se perdió en aquel movimiento que veían con todo su esplendor por el reflejo del espejo.

Aclare mi garganta para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia pero nada. Ni saquera se dio cuenta de eso. Tan abstraída en su mundo como para tomarme en cuenta. Me sentí excluido en ese momento. Volvía nuevamente a aclararme la garganta con más dureza para llamar su atención. Esta vez pareció funcionar. Levanto su rostro para verse en el espejo pero sabía que no solo a ella. Si no a la silueta gigantesca que se veía recargada en la puerta. Sonreía para buscar su sonrisa. Se quedo paralizada pero también me sonrió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y relamió sus labios.

-Hola- por fin había encontrado mi voz después de varios intentos fallidos- ¿Cómo est…- no pude terminar la frase cuando la vi venir corriendo a mi encuentro. No pude evitar abrir mis brazos para su encuentro. Se aventó contra mi cuerpo de una manera salvaje. Como si anhelara que no fuera una alucinación. La abrace con toda la ternura mezclada con fuerza para no soltarla jamás. La amaba, la extrañaba y la necesitaba. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello para sostener los sollozos y las lagrimas que mojaban mi camisa. Estruje en repetidas ocasiones su cintura para sentirla cerca de mí. Inhale su aroma delicioso que desprendía su pelo. Era como volver a respirar aire puro. Anhelante y deseoso de estar en mis pulmones hastiados de fingir respirar sin su olor mezclado en el aire.

-Te extrañe- sus palabras entrecortadas me hicieron desfallecer. Ella me extrañaba igual que lo hacía yo. Ella aun me amaba…- no me dejes Jacob- susurraba apretando los bordes de la tela con dureza. Como si no quisiera que me alejara de ella- te necesito tanto.

-Shh- la calle para que no siguiera con sus palabras pues me hacían sentir culpable por hacerla sentir mal- estoy aquí contigo mi niña y si tu así lo deseas jamás me iré de tu lado- finalice con toda la verdad que mi alma deseaba revelar.

-No puedo vivir sin ti- siguió hablando interrumpiéndome- simplemente no deseo vivir si no es contigo a mi lado. Eres mi todo, mi complemento, el motor que mueve a mi tonto corazón para seguir latiendo con exactitud…eres mi todo Jacob, te ruego no me abandones nuevamente- suplico dejando por primera vez tener la cercanía de su aliento que penetro mis poros enloquecidos por su aroma al darme la cara y penetrando con su mar achocolatado las pupilas ya dilatadas de mis ojos. El corazón se engrandeció palpitando con frenesí por su declaración. ¿Cómo me atreví a dejarla? ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil para no darme cuenta de que ella me amaba? ¿Cómo no tome en cuenta su dolor? Me recrimine con pesadez en el interior mientras me sentía hundido en su dulce mirada empañada por lágrimas que recorrían su cara.

-Perdóname Renesmee- suplique ahora yo mientras el piquete en mi lagrimal se hacía extremadamente irritante- jamás mi niña- bese su mejilla derecha- jamás te volveré a dejar. Fui un tonto que me deje llevar por los celos. Te amo- bese su otra mejilla atrapando el recorrido de una gota salada y saboreándola para que su vitalidad me deleitara el paladar- te amo más que a nada en este mundo y me destroza verte sufrir por mi culpa. Eres más que mi todo, eres el amanecer de una noche llena de desvelos, el ser que con su presencia logra que olvide cada trágico momento que lo ha rodeado por mi mala suerte, no eres mi complemento mi amor…tu eres la gravedad que ejercía mi cuerpo para mantenerse unido a la tierra y no salir flotando a la deriva, tu calor se apodera de cada célula de este tonto cuerpo que te pertenece mas allá de la conciencia… - admití recargando mi frente contra la de ella sin dejar pasar un segundo de su conexión explosiva de miradas que clamaban "Amor"- Perdóname mi niña y no me cansare de repetirlo…te amo. Te amo hoy te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

_Debo admitir que me sentía realmente frustrada por no poder escribir nada de esta historia. Mi mente se bloqueo de una manera impactante chicas. Tanto que por poco me doy por vencida y les dejo una nota (que está escrita) donde pido un break. Pero bueno me puse a leer los reviews y me dije a mi misma "Vez son 120 comentarios de chicas que leen tus loqueras y las vas a dejar abandonadas por no luchar y dar la cara" Bueno en fin no les platico de mis platicas bipolares. Luche contra mi monstruo interior y lo apacigüe leyendo nuevamente los libros y haciendo One Shoot mientras escuchaba música romántica. Y he aquí el resultado, se que no es el mejor pero ustedes deciden, el siguiente trae lemmon y se llama Reencuentro con mi Sangre ¿Qué pasara? Les dejo con la duda…esta a medias pero ya mismo me pongo a escribir. "Los reviews son como la luz que ilumina la oscuridad que rodea a una escritora amateur dejándola plasmar sus sentimientos y anhelos que desean salir explayados para gente hermosa como ustedes mis amadas lectoras."_


	27. Reencontros de sangre

********************************

**********__****__**

**********__****__**

**********__****__**

**********__****__**

**********__****__**

**********__****__**

**********__****__**

**__****__**

**__****__**

**__****__**

**__****__**

**__**

Summary:

_Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…_

_La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 27- Reencuentro de sangres.**

**Narra Jacob.**

* * *

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Jacob- susurro muy cerca de mi boca haciendo que me estremeciera- creo que nos dejamos llevar por los impulsos erróneos que tenemos por la parte humana- se alejo un poco y mordió su labio inferior- pero como tales es de HUMANOS el perdonar- finalizo estampando sus labios contra los míos con una delicia devastadora. Movió sus labios con ternura y necesidad entremezclada más la pasión que ella destilaba. Me deje llevar por el momento y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que no solo ella lloraba si no que mis lagrimas se reunían con las suyas para humedecer nuestros rostros. El beso cada vez estaba más necesitado de amor, consuelo y desesperación. Mordí con saña uno de sus labios antes de que ella introdujera con rapidez su húmeda lengua. Logrando que mis piernas tambalearan. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no caer como un adolecente en su primer beso apasionado. La tome con fuerza de la cintura, estrujándola con ansias locas de no dejarla alejarse. Fue tanta la fuerza que ella impuso en mi cuerpo que me deje caer de espaldas contra la puerta. Sonreía contra su boca al ver que no solo era yo quien anhelaba poseerla en este preciso momento.

Daba gracias a la divinidad por que estas puertas si tenían seguro y sin más con rapidez lo utilice para una buena causa. El amor de una hibrida y un lobo ansiosos por saber que se pertenecen en cuerpo y alma. Ya no me importaba que las autoridades me llevaran arrestado por exhibicionismo y escenas no aptas para menores de edad en un baño público. Ahora lo más importante era ella. Mi niña que parecía toda una fiera acorralando mi lengua mientras la de ella hacia espacio en mi cavidad bucal, recorriendo cada centímetro que estaba loco por ser inspeccionado. Me deje deleitar con el toqueteo de su cintura y caderas hasta llegar a su trasero, firme y suave con la marca de "Tócame" reluciendo en mi cerebro. Soltó un quejido cuando lo apreté con suavidad entre mis palmas pero eso no impidió que me dejara de besar con tal magnitud que mi "amiguito" se empezó a inquietar. Lo sentía oprimido en mis vaqueros y bombeando sangre con gran rapidez para ponerse rígido. Continúe el recorrido por cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que una de mis manos llego a sus pechos. Deje tantear el terreno solo para excitarme más cuando, aun tras la tela sus pezones estaban erguidos. Me deseaba de la misma manera que yo la deseaba a ella. Pellizque con delicadeza uno de los botones más exquisitos de su cuerpo solo para que gimiera en mi boca. Aquí se manejaba el dicho. "Acciones no palabras" y con gusto yo haría esas acciones callando mis palabras mientras la hago mía.

La necesidad se volvió más urgente pues ella empezó a enredar una de sus piernas en mis caderas con un deje salvaje y excitante. Con gracia dejo rozar su centro contra el mío que ya estaba vivo y listo para salir a la luz. Volvió a estremecerse en mi cuerpo al percatarse de mi extensión. Sus manos que estaban ocupadas en acariciar mi abdomen de pronto se vieron ocupadas en recorrer una de mis mejillas y la parte del inicio de mis pantalones. Su contacto me hizo enloquecer logrando que besara con más furia su boca. No podía más…

-Te necesito ahora- gemí contra sus labios y ella solo sonrió mientras asentía. No podía aguantar a que se desvistiera pero tampoco le iba a desgarrar la boca para que los demás vieran lo que solo mis ojos eran prodigiosos de ver. Una idea ingeniosa cruzo mi cerebro. La tome de la cintura para que se enredara en mis caderas por completo. La voltea para que ella estuviera contra la puerta y sujetada del marco de esta. Hice una pequeña abertura en sus mallas lo suficientemente amplia para que mi extensión entrara y saliera sin salir dañada. Sonreí por mi gran imaginación. Ella solo se ocupaba en besar mi rostro y acariciar mi espalda.

Una de sus manos viajo al cierre de mis vaqueros y sin pedir permiso lo bajo. Introduciendo su delgada mano hacia mi punto anhelante de calor. Hizo a un lado mis calzoncillos que por desgracia tuve que usar y al sentir su contacto algo hizo "CLICK" en mi sensor para que me estremeciera con magnitud haciendo mi cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Con destreza dejo en libertad a la rigidez de mi cuerpo. Acaricio con delicadeza toda su extensión hasta posicionarla en su entrada ahora descubierta para mi comodidad. Mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciarme yo hacía lo mismo con su entrada esperando que se lubricara y así no dañarla como la primera vez. Debía ser sutil como ella se merecía. Deslizo pidiendo a gritos que introdujera mi virilidad en su cavidad. No dude en hacerlo…con sutileza me deje ir entre su humedad aun a pesar del roge incomodo de la tela. El contacto fue eléctrico, tanto que tuve que tomar un respiro para poder empezar nuevamente. Un gemido salió de su pecho y tuve que callarlo con mis labios. Espere un poco a que se acostumbrada a mi grosor…no deseaba dañarla. Jamás, antes moriría si me doy cuenta que lo empiezo a hacer de nuevo. Jamás la dejare sola y solo me dedicare a complacerla en cuerpo y alma. Alejo sus labios y fue directo a mi cuello. Dejando en él una que otra mordida que minimizaba con el agarre doloroso de sus manos en mi espalda.

Deje que fluyera el asunto y con lentitud fui embistiéndola contra la puerta que provocaba un rechinido molesto en mis oídos. Hice a un lado el escote que cubría sus senos para besarlos a cada uno. Me dedique a que fuera lento…

"Mas rápido"

Escuche su voz en mi cabeza que se desestabilizo. Sabia de su poder y si ella así lo deseaba lo haríamos a su manera. Deje que las embestidas fueran cada vez más rápidas no sin llegar a lo brutal. Mis labios ocupados en los botones claros de sus pechos. Acariciando sus muslos. Entrando y saliendo de su cavidad que se contraía con rapidez. A este ritmo su orgasmo llegaría antes que el mío, y me negaba a parar sin culminar con ella la entrega total del perdón que nos brindamos. La estimulación era demasiada que algunos espasmos recorrían mi interior. De pronto la sentí contraerse presionando mi miembro. Espere a que gritara pero se dedico a morder el cuello de la camisa. Su piel se enchino y el olor de su excitación se volvió cada vez más sofocante, casi nublándome la vista. Sus ojos viajaron en busca de los míos y al encontrarse me quedo claro la palabra que necesitaba me dijera. Volví con el ritmo lento que se volvió feroz con el pasar del tiempo. Las embestidas eran claramente la muestra entera de que la deseaba nuevamente humedeciendo su cavidad y oprimiendo antes de venirme en ella. La bese con fiereza, la bese con la clara ansia de su lengua bailando al son de la mía en la música que toca la eterna agonía de la excitación comprimida en dos cuerpos sudorosos por la pasión. Acomode algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello dejando a su paso besos que rozaban su tersa piel de porcelana fina y tersa. Sus manos fueron directo hasta la búsqueda de mi cuello que rodeo con rapidez al percatarse de las intenciones de recorrer su cuerpo y su piel. Cada gota de sudor derramado no era ni una muestra completa del agotamiento que nos empezaba a colmar la paciencia. Jadeo repentinas veces con el contacto de mi lengua en su cuello. Succionando sus pechos y besando sus botones de miel. Jadee y gemí al sentir que el orgasmo me estaba completando la acción. No, me negaba a hacerlo sin ella al mismo tiempo. Volví cada vez más rudas las embestidas y las caricias a su cuerpo. Esta vez sus gemidos salieron al aire y sus dientes se encargaron de apretarme el cuello con dureza. Sus uñas se encajaron aun tras la ropa en la piel de mi espalda. El golpeteo era más preciso; se escuchaba el… Bam bam del sonido de las caderas. Su cabeza se aferraba al hueco de mi cuello dejando sus colmillos rozar en mi piel morena.

"Ya casi" me dije a mi mismo justo cuando la opresión de mi miembro sintió el reclamo del orgasmo en su cuerpo y la explosión en el mío. Escalofríos formaban la segunda capa de piel cuando su grito penetro mi cerebro en blanco. Sus colmillos se encajaron con dolor mientras dejaba caer su rostro con cansancio. No me quedo más que estremecerme con exquisitas sensaciones de excitación mezcladas en el aire. El olor de su humedad me dejo paralizado. Su olor junto con el mío, hacía el dúo perfecto de dos trovadores cantando bajo la luna de un frio invierno. Suspire con elegancia al escucharla gruñir bajo mi cuerpo. Engrandeciendo mi ego al haber logrado mi cometido: llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo. Busque con desesperación sus labios gruesos hasta que los encontré ansiosos de ser masajeados por los míos. Un beso apasionado antes de salir de su cuerpo. Sintiéndome vacio y con ansias de regresar a ese cálido lugar que lo acogía y se sentía en el complemento ideal de su cavidad. Sonreímos a contra boca cuando escuchamos los golpeteos de alguien tras la puerta. Si me llevan a la cárcel iré feliz por este maravilloso encuentro carnal.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto en un susurro al bajarse de mi cuerpo. El frio me abrumo de una manera impactante. Quería tenerla en mis brazos y pegada por siempre. Pero no, siempre hay alguien interrumpiendo nuestra acción.

-Ignorarla y dedicarnos a repetir lo anterior- le sugerí atrayéndola de un solo movimiento hacia mi cuerpo. Sonrió y dejo un casto beso en mis labios mientras su mano bajaba hasta el cierre de mis pantalones. Acaricio mi extensión introduciéndola al interior. Esta sintió vibrar nuevamente pero al escuchar el sonido del cierre todo rastro de ansiedad se apaciguo- Vamos solo cinco minutitos- soné derrotado por su negación. Acomodo su vestimenta y bajo su vestido para tapar la abertura que le hice. Un puchero se formo en su rostro al ver la magnitud de este.

-Alice te matara- sollozo negando lentamente.

-SI es que tú la dejas- le guiñe un ojo a lo cual ella se volvió a sonrojar.

-Egocéntrico.

-Soy TU egocéntrico- recalque las palabras y en especial una atrayéndola nuevamente a mí.

-Basta Jacob- dijo cuando empecé a besar su cuello, no podía saciar las ansias locas de hacerle el amor nuevamente-te prometo que llegando serás tu el que pedirá tiempo fuera- acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y rodo los ojos al volver a escuchar los golpes contra la puerta- Escóndete en el ultimo baño, cuando escuches que te hablo sales corriendo ok- asentí no sin antes besar sus labios. Al alejarse sus ojos se abrieron con demasiada potencia. Tenía su vista fija en un punto de mi cuello. Lleve mis manos por instinto y un dolor punzante en la mitad de él me hizo soltar un sollozo lastimero. Me había mordido pero ¿No estoy muriendo? Bueno si por ganas de romperle la ropa pero no por el veneno vampírico.

-Estoy bien- le dije ante la sorpresa que la embargaba. Camine rápidamente hacia donde me había dicho que debía resguardarme y me encerré sentándome en la taza de baño a la espera del llamado.

-Disculpe creo que me desmaye- la voz de Renesmee se dirigía a otra mujer que venía entrando.

-Oh pequeña espero que estés bien ¿Ya fuiste al médico? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?- la voz de una mujer preocupada casi me hace soltar una gran carcajada. Me atragante pero me sentí culpable por la mentira.

¡Si supiera!

Escuche los tacones apresurados de la mujer seguida por otros que imagino eran los de mi niña.

-Jake- ahí estaba mi pase de salida a la libertad. Salí apresurado acomodando mis pantalones ahora ajustados por la excitación de mi cuerpo.

Disimuladamente abrí la puerta y salí al percatarme de que Ness estaba distrayendo a una mujer elegante con sombrero opacando su visión por completo con varios manoteos y palabras enloquecidas de una historia. Me cole con prisa hacia el baño de hombres para lavarme el rostro. Me enjuague y con la misma me esfume no sin antes percatarme en el espejo de aquellos dos hoyos en mi cuello enrojecido.

Camine hacia donde estaba mi niña ahora sentado en los sillones de la diminuta sala con una cara de sufrimiento. Tenía abiertas sus piernas un poco pero logre captar la visión de sus pantaletas de encaje, eso me desestabilizo un poco casi llegando al punto de tener que golpear mi entrepierna para que no se diera a notar el bulto enorme en mis pantalones. Junto a ella la mujer estaba consolándola acariciando su espalda. Al verme los ojos chocolate destellaron un brillo de idolatría, el mismo que de seguro a detener la mía. La mujer volteo a verme y sonrió con brillantes. Una mujer de edad avanzada pero con una elegancia que destilaba. Le devolví la sonrisa pero fingiendo preocupación.

-Mi amor ¿qué tienes?-exclame con sorpresa mientras ella me guiñaba uno de sus hermosos ojos.

-Su novia se ha desmayado joven, la encontré en el baño de damas con su rostro enrojecido por el dolor- dijo la mujer mientras yo me tragaba mis risas.

-Gracias señora, mi novia a estado un poco enferma, necesita que alguien la revise- me acerque a ellas tomando entre mis brazos los hombros de Renesmee- disculpe las molestias.

-No hay de qué hijo, pero si le recomiendo que la revise, tal vez esta embarazada- admitió la señora sonriendo con amplitud. Renesmee se paralizo entre mis brazos y solo asintió un leve "No" que logre captar en sus susurro.

-Eso mismo haremos con su permiso- me excuse con la mujer y camine junto a Ness por el pasillo- eres una gran actriz- admití al ver su potencial- nada que ver con tu madre. Vamos quieres comer algo.

-Claro- vocalizo con un grácil saltito. Uff creo que algo a detener de parecido con su tía. Nos dirigimos a la salida sin separarme un centímetro de ella. Se acomodo en mi costado y enredo su mano en mi cuerpo. Bese su cabello y respire su olor nuevamente, jamás me cansaría de él. Es como una droga que necesita un adicto para poder estar tranquilo-¿Mis tías?- me encogí de hombro al no saber la respuesta- traes tu celular necesito llamarlas.

Le entrega mi móvil y digito algunos números para ponerse de acuerdo con su familia. Se paró en seco al escuchar algo y me volteo a ver con semblante preocupado. Colgó y suspiro con pesadez…

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunte con preocupación.

-Los chicos se han entrado con Leah- susurro agachando la mirada. Fue un momento de shock inexplicable. A eso había venido pero no pensé que tan pronto seria el rencuentro. Espera dijo "CHICOS"

-¿Quienes están aquí?

-Embry- contraje los músculos mientras ella suspiraba- Quil,Seth, Collin y dos más que tal vez no conozcas- me rebelo algo que me dejo boquiabierto. Valla esto sí que era explosivo. Se me venía encima no solo la realidad de un hermano no reconocido si no que también una manada completa de lobos que se verán sorprendidos.

-Ahh- fue la gran respuesta ante su declaración. Seguimos caminando sin decir palabra hasta llegar a las afueras del aeropuerto. Creo que ver a mis hijos no será rápido y yo que me moría de ansias por tenerlos con migo.

-Jacob-me hablo para captar mi atención- creo que debes saber que Collin se imprimo de Iza- su mirada llena de suplica me dejo atolondrado. Genial que más faltaba. Un deje de rabia me invadió pero logre estabilizarme. Ya tendría la charla con ese mocoso. Mas le valía no hacerle daño a mi Iza porque si no se las vería con migo. No dije nada solo saque las llaves que Alice me dio.

-¿Sabes cuál es el carro de estas llaves?-le pregunte con la incógnita a flor de piel.

-Sip- contesto- es ese- y apunto hacia un automóvil Mercedes color gris con dos puertas y rines cromados que hace poco había salido a la venta pública. Toda una belleza...-es la nueva adquisición de mi padre- admitió con pesadez- ya sabes. Unos locos le destruyeron a su bebe que junto al tío Em construyeron por un año entero- no pude evitar reírme por la acusación directa.

-Fue idea de Jasper- su rostro se lleno de sorpresa- ¿Qué? Es en serio tu tío "el serio" es un loco demente tras la capa de una oveja- reí a carcajadas por su reacción abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que entrara en el interior. Rodeo con rapidez para llegar hacia el lado del piloto. Al abrir no pude evitar sentirme emocionado por usar esta belleza mecánica. Respire profundo pues tanto placer pronto se convertiría en algo doloroso.

Me introduje en el interior al mismo tiempo que veía a mi acompañante que emanaba su esencia que erizaba mis vellos. Me veía con admiración o algo más que eso…idolatría. Si idolatría como si yo fuera la luz que acompaña la oscuridad de su mundo infernal. Sonreí acercándome a su rostro, la bese dejando que el aire de mis pulmones se extinguiera. Una simple unión de labios que bailaban entrelazando el amor y la pasión desbordante. Nos separamos abriendo con lentitud los ojos para que nuestras miradas se acorralaran. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando ella lo hizo primero con sus bellas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias- le susurre no sin antes volverla a besar con intensidad. Un gemido salió de sus labios pero algo opaco el momento mágico. El sonido molesto de mi celular que traía en sus manos delgadas. Por un segundo pensé en aventarlo por interrumpir pero cuando la vi contestar, me dedique a prender el motor del auto no sin antes ponernos el cinturón. El rugido feroz y la delicadeza del volante me dejaron fascinado. Maniobre para salir del estacionamiento e ir a la carretera principal que nos llevaría a nuestro hogar. Escuche perfectamente lo que decían por la otra línea y eran algunos gritos, golpes y ruegos. Esto era algo absurdo y cobarde si decidía no enfrentar la realidad. Colgó y suspiro resignada.

-Nos necesitan antes de que linchen a Leah- me dijo con pesadez posicionando su palma sobra la mía que estaba en la palanca de velocidades, asentí y no evite acariciar su tersa piel. Tardaríamos una hora en llegar pero si pisaba bien el acelerador calculaba que a lo mucho haríamos 35 minutos-Sandy e Iza se han enterado del secreto- confeso y sentí el acoso de su mirada penetrante, un escalofrió que recorrió mi columna vertebral y me dejo tieso-y los bebes han visto todo.

Escuche el rechinido forzado de las llantas cuando pese el freno hasta el fondo. La voltea a ver con los ojos dilatados por la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Les hicieron daño? Esas preguntas se veían reflejadas en mi rostro preocupado. Diablos.

-Cálmate- la escuche decir cuando las convulsiones se hicieron más frecuentes, el ardor de mis venas y la dilatación de mis poros daban a notar la transformación que de pronto se esfumo al contacto de su piel y su voz. Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos- todo estará bien amor. Los niños no los han visto transformarse ya que mi familia logro sacarlos antes de hacerlo- susurraba con lagrimas en los ojos, eso no lo había escuchado tras la línea ¿Cómo lo sabía?- me enviaron un mensaje de texto- completo mi duda con una respuesta que ni siquiera le cuestione. Esa era la razón de que se quedara quieta cuando la vibración de aparato me distrajo un poco sin llegar a importarme-Necesitamos llegar lo más rápido que se pueda las cosas no suenan para bien- beso mis labios para que yo me dedicara a manejar. Estaba nervioso y me sentía confundido. ¿Cómo diablos encontraron a Leah? ¿Acaso al vidente no lo vio llegar? Bueno no puedo reclamarle pues Emmet me había dicho de la falta de su don cuando algún lobo o mi niña están alrededor.

Pise el acelerador sin importarme las multas o los oficiales. Ahora me sentía todo un rebelde sin causa: haciendo el amor en un lugar público y manejando a más de 180. He probado la libertad y me ha gustado. Sonreí ante lo que nos venía encima. Me dedique a rememorar el encuentro pasional en el baño del aeropuerto hasta que tuve que sacudir mi cabeza pues no era momento para querer desvestir a Ness cuando están a punto de matarme unos cuantos lobos sedientos de verdad.

-Rosalie me comento que estabas enferma ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte recordando lo que me dijo la rubia. Ella suspiro y alejo su mano de la mía para acunarla en su pecho al subir sus piernas al asiento. Me pareció que le molesto que le preguntara pero no podía retroceder. Obvio no y más si eso conlleva que este enferma y ocultándome cosas de su vida.

-Creo que no he bebido suficiente sangre- revelo con voz grave dejando a un lado la importancia del asunto.

-¿Segura?

-Sip- finalizo con voz tajante. Estaba más que claro que no desea hablar del asunto y no la obligaría. Ya después me encargaría de buscarle solución a mis intrigas- ¿Te molestaría que no te diera un hijo?

-No- conteste con toda sinceridad volteando a verla. Sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas que luchaban por salir desbordando sus mejillas ahora pálidas. Hice una pequeña maniobra para salir de la carretera. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos cuando ya había parado el carro. Las aleje para poder verla. Bese sus mejillas, cada una deleitándose con sus gotas saladas- No Renesmee eso no me importa.

-Pero a mi si- dijo furiosa aventando mi cuerpo para alejarme. Me dolió en un principio pues me quede perplejo pero sabía que esto no era fácil. No lo era y menos siendo ella tan pequeña e inocente. Desee no haber comenzado la conversación pero no podía dar un paso atrás y borrar del mapa las palabras que salieron de mi boca-Yo si quiero sentirlo crecer en mi vientre- apunto su estomago plano con sollozos- tenerlo en mis brazos y distinguir los rasgos tuyos contra los míos. Con sus ojos negros y su cabello azabache. Igual a ti- me dio un manotazo en la pierna soltando un grito de dolor- ¿Qué acaso no quieres ser padre de nuevo?

-Mi amor- la tome con toda la fuerza entre mis brazos. Estaba desesperada y frustrada. Al principio se resistió pero después se fue calmando- claro que lo deseo. Pero dios no nos ha dado la dicha de procrear por nuestra naturaleza. Tienes que calmarte mi amor por favor. No pienses en eso solo disfruta hasta que la llegada de ese ángel nos haga enloquecer de alegría.

-Nunca llegara- susurro con tristeza logrando que mi corazón se desgajara.

-No lo sabes. Eso nadie lo sabe, lo intentaremos una- bese su cabello atrayendo su rostro-dos-bese su frente-tres, cuatro-bese cada mejilla-cinco-mordí con picardía su nariz- y todas las que hagan falta hasta que lo tengamos entre nuestros brazos- me dedique a mordisquear su boca en una unión de labios ansiosos de necesidad. No sabía si ese día llegaría pero no podía negarle esa oportunidad de gestar una ilusión en su memoria. Trataría hasta que ella estuviera completa y plenamente feliz. La aleje recargando su rostro en mi pecho…-todo saldrá bien no juegues con el tiempo pues todo tiene su momento- finalice abrazándola por completo con la división del respaldo de los asientos. Escuche como su respiración agitada recobraba el ritmo normal al igual que su corazón bombeando energía. Se separo suspirando para que yo continuara manejando. No faltaba mucho por llegar pero no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos primero. Tal vez mi casa o tal vez la de sus padres. Arranque nuevamente entrando a la carretera desértica y llena de vegetación. La vi acurrucarse a ella misma limpiando los residuos de sus lágrimas. El silencio se volvió pesado con el transcurso del tiempo tanto que solo escuchaba el sonido del viento golpeando el metal del automóvil.

-Sabes hermosa- hable despues de pensar en mis palabras- no podemos ser padres- le aclare a lo que ella me penetro con su acosadora mirada-Aun no he pedido tu mano en santo matrimonio ni hemos tenido nuestra boda de ensueño y la luna de miel en el paraíso terrenal para finguir ser Adan y Eva- hable con decisión sacando una ricilla coqueta. Me alegre de hacerlo…

-Eres un tarado Jacob.

-Obvio pero soy tu tarado- volvía decirle como la vez anterior para dejarle saber que siempre seria suyo.

-Tonto.

-Soy…

-Basta Jacob no quiero seguir jugando. ¿Vez?- señalo un camino terregoso a algunos metros- entra por ahí para ir a la casa.

Me sorprendí de lo rápido que habíamos llegado y nuevamente el nerviosismo se apodero de mi cuerpo. Lo primero que haría será tomar a mis hijos para llevarlos lejos y ponerlos en un lugar seguro antes de que me disparen un montón de preguntas.

El camino estaba lleno de piedras y el olor de los vampiros mezclado con el de los lobos me infesto las fosas nasales. Recorrimos por lo menos dos kilómetros con velocidad máxima. Se notaban las ganas de llegar. El sonido de gritos y una discusión me hizo estremecer. Listos o no hay les voy…

Un terreno grande con una casona blanca llena de cristales muy parecida a la que tenían en Fork´s fue lo primero que vi seguido por una trifulca de personas aterradas y dos lobos que estaban peleando con saña. Un lobo gris delgado que sabía era Leah y otro color chocolate claro que conocía como Set. ¿Acaso los hermanos se estaban peleando? Diablos solo esto me faltaba…

-Estoy contigo amor- me apoyo Renesmee cuando estacione el auto al ver que algunos se quedaron paralizados viendo fijamente el lujoso automóvil. Empecé a hiperventilar con nerviosismo. Me baje sin pensarlo al escuchar los lloriqueos de mis hijos en el interior de la casa junto a alguna discusión que sabía era entre Iza y Sandy. Diablos y mil veces diablos.

Los dos lobos que peleaban se alejaron y el gris camino hacia mi dirección. Su mirada penetraba con intensidad la mía dejándome ver la acuosidad en ellos. Quería llorar por el reencuentro con su sangre. Suspire frustrado cuando las miradas de todos se centraron en mi presencia. Por lo visto Seth no se tomo muy bien la reaparición de su hermana. Me dolía verlos pelear. Y que aquel chico pacifista estuviera caminando en círculos con tal rabia que llegaba a asustar. Deje que mi vista se fijara en los morenos cuerpos de mi antigua manada. Todos estaban iguales pero con una pizca de madures en sus cuerpos. Tenían los ojos abiertos como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. Y bueno, no era un fantasma pero ellos suponían que si era una mala jugada de su nerviosismo. Una acusación me enchino los vellos de las manos al ver gritar a Embry en su misma posición. Los demás estaban paralizados. Expectantes y recordando el pasado que los abatía. Lo mismo hacia yo. Ninguno era lo que fue en el pasado. Aquellos jóvenes medios desnudos con solo bermudas y descalzos. No ahora todos con vestimentas casuales. Trague saliva por enésima vez. Nadia hablaba solos los vampiros se miraban unos a otros. Como si quisieran detener algo que estaba a punto de pasar. ¿Me querrían? ¿Me golpearían? ¿Me ignorarían? Miles de preguntas que casi me daban un infarto.

-Papi- el grito desesperado de mi Sarah me hizo alejar la mirada para buscarla. Venia corriendo lo máximo que sus piernitas le permitían. Tras ella salió Rosalie que traía en brazos a Will. Acorte la distancia y corrí en su búsqueda seguido por Renesmee. Tome a mi niña que lloraba con angustia. Me dolía verla así pero no era el momento de que ella estuviera presente. Como diablos fui tan estúpido para no analizar que esto pasaría. Me odiaba por ser tan inmaduro e irresponsable. Bese su cabecita que rápidamente se acuno en mi pecho. Sostenía los sollozos de su pechito con sentimentalismo. Will por su parte no lloraba pero si manoteaba para que yo lo cargara. Rosalie me lo dio sin rechinar posicionándose a mi lado. Renesmee hizo lo mismo abrazando mi cuerpo de una manera posesiva para sorpresa de todos. De los arbustos salió Leah ya vestida y corrió hasta quedar a un lado de Rosalie. ¡Valla de perdido no lidiaría con esas dos mujeres resentidas!

Edward por su parte hizo algunas señales a su familia y todos se posicionaron a los costados míos. Como protegiéndome de mi propia sangre…esa que ahora estaba dolida y enrojecida por la rabia. Algunos no salían de su shock y otros empezaban a convulsionar. Junto a ellos estaban dos chicos jóvenes no mayores de 15 años que también convulsionaban con rabia. Po su parte aquel Seth en fase no dejaba de patalear y arañar la tierra entremezclando gruñidos que identifique como sollozos. Trataba de calmarse pero no lo lograba. Suspire con pesadez besando a mis hijos que ya estaban apretados contra mi cuerpo. Me sentí un poco más tranquilo al saber que tantas personas los cuidarían si algo me llegara a pasar. Me percate como aquel niño delgaducho que antes era Collin con su cuerpo ya formado con músculos y rostro más maduro se tambaleaba dudando para correr hacia mi dirección. Pensé que me desea atacar pero al captar el efluvio de Iza recordé que estaban imprimados y que lo único que el trataba de hacer: era protegerla…Quil por su parte solo me veia con algunas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro. Si, cristalinas y tan puras que casi distinguia su esperanza que resurguia.

-Nos mentiste- grito enfurecido Embry que ya convulsionaba. Sus venas se inflaron y su rostro se enrojeció. Entraría en fase en cualquier momento…-maldito Jacob nos mentiste- por lo visto el reencuentro de mi sangre no iba a ser diferente al de Leah. Esto se pondría peliagudo en cualquier segundo…cerré los ojos suspirando para inculcarme valor- todos nos mientieron. Traidores- el sonido del romper de su rompa y degarrarla al entrar en fase me dejo estremecer...

********************************

******************************

* * *

**

**He yo de nuevo por aquí. Muy cierto Lyhaane Swa tienes toda la razon. Ustedes merecen actulizaciones y el fin de la historia y aqui tratare de luchar por entregarles eso. Un beso. El lemmon es para Naiie Black por una apuesta que hicimos y que yo perdi. Espero les guste esta largo ojala no les moleste Evanye un besote preciosa y NessaBlack muchas gracis por dejar review. Mi regalo de San Valentine espero les guste. Solo les pido que si yo estoy luchando contra mi demonio que me trata de robar la imaginacion ustedes se tomen un minuto en dejar review. Acepto anonimos pero solo quiero saber si voy bien o mal en la historia.**


	28. Te extrañe hermano

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28- Te extrañe hermano.**

**Narra: Jacob**

* * *

Todo pasó con rapidez. Entregue a mis hijos a varias manos que se esfumaron en un segundo. Solo algo me preocupaba. Ness, la voltee a ver para decirle que se fuera pero su agarre contra mi cintura me hizo saber su respuesta. Vi a mi antigua manada convulsionando y conteniendo la respiración. Menos uno…Quil mi viejo amigo. Me sonrió a comparación de los lastimeros gruñidos que provenían de los pechos de Embry y sus nuevos compañeros. Collin por su parte solo estaba tieso. Indeciso aun de su posición y actuación. Me di cuenta que poco le importaba que estuviera vivo o muerto. El solo se centraba en Iza…quien ya estaba resguardaba bajo la protección de los vampiros. Solo quedaba Ness junto a mí…Jasper y Emmet a los costados. Con sonrisas divertidas entremezcladas con escepticismo. ¿Acaso dudaban que mis hermanos me atacan? Bueno por lo visto no conocían con exactitud el carácter enfurecido de un lobo traicionado. Que haría yo en su lugar… de seguro matar al traidor o de perdido darle una buena paliza. Me la merecía y estaba consciente de ello. Pero ver a Quil sonriendo y cubriendo sus ojos negros por el líquido transparente y salado me removió el corazón. Me arrepentí pero a la vez me alegre de haber tomado la decisión que me llevaría a la mujer que se aferraba a mi cuerpo con tanto temor a que me hirieran. Quil dio tres pasos largos y dos cortos. Acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Eso despisto a Embry quien solo dejo de convulsionar y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Como diablos anhelaba tener ahora el don de Edward. Pensándolo mejor… no.

Prefería escuchar sus reclamos y maldiciones solo en mi imaginación. Me lleve la sorpresa del año cuando las manos de Quil se extendieron hacia mi posición abriéndolas para que yo entrara dentro de ellas. No pude evitar que una daga me perforara el pecho por el sentimiento de anhelo de hacerlo. Ness suspiro con pesadez y zafo el agarre…

Di un paso que era lo que me distanciaba de aquel hombre que fue mi mejor amigo y confidente en la infancia y parte de la pubertad. Mucho antes de que la magia nos hiciera más hermanos que de palabra.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo hirviendo empañando aquellas lágrimas en mi camisa que pronto se humedeció. Un gemido retenido broto de mi pecho y no pude evitar llorar como un niño que después de perderse encuentra a un ser querido. No me importaba que me atacara Embry…no. Eso paso a segundo plano cuando Quil me estrujo y palpeo mi espalda…

-Yo sabía que no estabas muerto- susurro contra sollozos apretándome más si es que eso era posible- ya decía yo que el diablo no muere solo ¡resucita¡- grito alejándome un poco. Me inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo con debilidad por las lagrimas que nublaban nuestra vista- Te extrañe hermano- un golpe en seco me hizo voltear la cabeza. Un grito me asusto más que el dolor. No era fuerte ni siquiera llego a lastimarme- Eso es por haber mentido idiota- grito Quil nuevamente abrazándome y levantando mi pesado cuerpo con facilidad. Sonreí…el viejo y vengativo Quil…-Necesito respuestas Black- hablo con seriedad después de volverme a zafar de su agarre pero sin quitar sus manos posesivas de mis brazos. Torcí los ojos pero con una sonrisa radiante de por medio. Dedique una lenta mirada hacia la parte de atrás de su cuerpo para buscar a Embry pero nada…no quedaba rastro de él ni de los otros dos desconocidos-Ya regresara- continuo Quil sonriendo y limpiándose los residuos de lagrimas. Seth seguía moviéndose en forma de lobo haciendo una zanja en su andar. Enterraba las uñas y gimoteaba de un lado a otro. Lanzo un aullido…uno lastimero. Leah que había entrado a la casa con Sarah en sus brazos, salió corriendo hacia su posición. Le acaricio el hocico y temí que Seth le clavara los colmillos. A diferencia de eso, solo erizo los pelos de su lomo como un gatito. Se centro en la mirada de Leah y esta le sonrió. Sabía que era mi culpa su distanciamiento. Pero ver la escena melancólica de hermanos me hizo recuperar la sensación de vacío. El mío no me perdonara…

Deje a un lado la escena melancólica de los hermanos reconciliándose. Seth no veía a Leah desde que les dijo a todos que yo había muerto a manos de un vampiro y que este como último aliento me inyecto su veneno para después aventarme a la hoguera que habíamos prendido. Lo último que supe fue que ella se marcho y días después me contacto diciendo que para nuestra suerte dos vampiros neófitos habían cruzado la tierras y que los había matado para que así coordinara la historia. Me alegre en ese momento. Pero fue ahí donde cabe la primera cubeta de tierra a mi pasado. Ella no pertenecía a la manada de Sam y no había duda de que no sabrían la verdad a menos que ella la dijera. Algo que me alegro no abriera la boca. Lentamente fui captando los pasos sigilosos de Collin. Me veía atemorizado. Pero una sonrisa relució en su aun inocente rostro con cuerpo de hombre. Alejo a Quil y me abrazo con fuerza. Otro golpe en la cara en señal de disgusto por mi mentira…un grito más de Ness que pronto me alejo de ellos.

-¡Hey! basta- grito enfurecida para sorpresa de todos. Unas risas del interior de la casa me hicieron unirme a ellas. Tan protectora, no dude en enredar una de mis manos en su delgada cintura y estremecerme por el recuerdo del baño del aeropuerto. Enchinando cada terminación de mi cuerpo. Un gruñido salvaje y callado por un impacto de labios me decía que mi futura suegra había evitado que me destazara su marido. Quil me veía impactado y Collin centraba su vista en la casa. Negándose a perder un segundo de los latidos enloquecidos de Iza. Música para los imprimados. Sonreía al acercar el menudo cuerpo de mi niña. Se estremeció cuando la pegue a mi cuerpo. Impactando su trasero en muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Trague saliva. Gran error…

-Jacob- el grito de furia de Edward me hizo alejarla. Un puchero de desaprobación me indico que no lo hiciera. Entre la espada y los colmillos. Sonríe por mi idiota frase.

-Más tarde- susurre muy cerca de su oído antes de guiñarle un ojo. Sabía que me habían escuchado pero no me interesaba. Ella asintió sonrojada para enredar su brazo en mi cuerpo haciendo que por instinto le rodeara los hombros con mi ancho brazo.

-¡NO!- grito asustándome Quil, quien me veía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Diantres. El efecto de mi Ness me hacía no pensar nada. Me las vería duro…aleje un poco a Ness para después caer a la dura tierra con Quil encima de mi-¡Te imprimaste hermano!-grito eufórico acertando a algo que era muy cierto. Sonreí antes de que me golpeara el cuerpo con suavidad. Golpes que no dolían si no que engrandecían el cariño por este hombre-Si no lo veo no lo creo, en serio que loco esta el día- siguió depositando leves golpes combinados con sus palmas despeinando mi corto cabello. Las carcajadas de Collin y un suspiro de resignación de Ness me indicaron que las aguas se habían calmado…por ahora. Pensé con pesadez. Ahora tenía que disfrutar el reencuentro con mis hermanos o al menos lo que me habían aceptado.

Abrí los ojos ya que los mantenía cerrados para aguantar los estirones de panza. Las carcajadas impactaban como nunca contra mi garganta. Un derecho que reprimí por el pasado. Y que ahora que lo había desenterrado salía a la luz el verdadero Jacob. Ese alegre, optimista y juguetón hombre que disfruta de la compañía de sus amigos de la infancia. Me quede tieso al ver los colmillos de Seth muy cerca de mi cara. Su rostro aun lobuno no me hizo gracia. Me veía enfadado pero un brillo especial le ilumino su negrura. No…pensé muy tarde cuando su lengua impacto en mi cara. Lambio una y otra vez mi rostro dejándome empapado. Gillipollas…

A pesar de estar todo babeado una alegría inundaba cada poro del cuerpo. Me pare con un rápido salto acomodando mi ahora sucia ropa. Veía a Ness comiéndose las uñas y con un miedo tangible en su rostro de porcelana pura. Le sonreí para darle valor a lo que ella devolvió mostrando sus blancos dientes y enrojeciendo las mejillas. Acaricie el lomo de Seth con mis dedos y enredándolo una que otra vez. Ronroneo y me carcajee.

-¿Valla ahora estas domesticado Seth?- le pregunte entre risas que eran seguidas por varias. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que todos en el interior habían saludo para ver el espectáculo que propiciaba. El lobo fingió molestia pero…muy tarde volvió a lamer mi rostro encajando son suavidad sus colmillos.

-Tío Seth basta- chillo Ness alejándolo pero negándose a abrazarme. Estaba sucio y babeado. ¿Qué tan excitante es eso para las mujeres? Bueno si decimos que en tanto por ciento estaría perdiendo por…99.99%.

-Sigue utilizando tus neuronas en porcentajes Black y descubrirás lo que hace un hombre sin sus pelotas- susurro por lo bajo Edward. Por primera vez lo escuchaba hablando como gente normal y no con esa educación del siglo ante pasado. Los que pudieron captar la amenaza rieron como locos. Otras como Iza y Sandy que tenía el terror a carne viva solo se quedaron en silencio. Me di cuenta como temblaban de pánico sin dejarse de abrazar. Tal vez pensaban que el lobo del tamaño de un gigantesco hombre de la nieve las comería vivas. Bueno a menos que Collin quisiera perder su cabeza, espero no pretenda comerse a Iza. Bufe ante el pensamiento. Lo voltee a ver y estaba embaucado en un mar que se centraba en los ojos chocolate de Iza. Le di un suave golpe y este zarandeo su cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Me di cuenta que la única que tenía el terror en su rostro era Sandy, ya que su pequeña hermana estaba embelesada por el fortachón.

-Es mi hija- amenace y Collin se atraganto con su saliva. Sonrojándose al instante. Algo casi imposible si comparamos su piel cobriza con el leve rubor escarlata en sus mejillas. Iza se rio de nerviosismo. Había captado la indirecta.

-A menos que la tuvieras cuando tenias aproximadamente 8 años te la creeré hermano…- me reto Collin tomando una posición de chico malo. Le extendí mi furia fingida y volvió a tragar saliva. Ness me palmeo el abdomen tratando de que me comportara. Una última mirada de "TENEMOS UNA CHARLA PENDIENTE" y listo. El chico tembló por lo bajo dedicándose a ver la punta de sus zapatos de cuero.

- Justicia divina- dijo Edward sobre actuando y llevando sus manos hacia el cielo. Idiota. Lo torture un poco atrayendo a Ness y robándole un beso que pronto se convirtió en apasionado. Enredo sus manos en mi cabello atrayéndome a ella. Esto se estaba saliendo de control…

Las risas contagiosas no se dejaron esperar. Tuve que armarme de valor para separarla un poco y al hacerlo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y con un suspiro lento los abrió. Sonreí y deje un último beso en sus labios. Delicado y con inocencia.

El pujido de incomodidad me taladro el cerebro. Caí en cuanta de que Sarah nos veía enfurruñada y cruzando sus bracitos. Celosa. Pensé sonriendo como idiota. Alice la mantenía a medio metro de mi mientras Rose cargaba a un ya dormido Will. La carita de desaprobación de Sarah me hizo reír. Se enojo más y dejo de respirar. Su cara se ponía de un color a otro y yo sin hacer nada. Mi hija tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso cuando estaba demasiado enojada. Me acerque rápidamente y la cogí en mis brazos.

-Respira- le ordene enfrentándola con la mirada. Debía ejercer autoridad pero no funciono. Empezaba a llegar al tono morado y todos nos veían con incertidumbre. Esperando a que actuara ¿no le iba a dar una nalgada? No, eso jamás lo he hecho, ni lo hare. Sopese una idea.

-Puedes respirar mi amor o tu Jacob se morirá de tristeza- ella abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa. Volvió a coger aire hasta que retomo a su color natural. Las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y unas lágrimas surcaron sus bellos ojos caramelo. Estaba en la etapa de "MI PAPA SE CASARA CON MIGO" al principio no importaba pero ahora que tenia pareja debía consultar a Carlisle- bien hecho mi niña. ¿Sabes que tu eres mi princesita?- ella asiento con pesadez- entonces sonríe mi amor- indecisa pero finalmente sonrió. Mi corazón se agrando…

-Wo-oh estos son los momentos en los que uno dice "donde diablos esta mi cámara de video"-dijo con seriedad Leah- El gran Jacob siendo tierno. No me la creo…-suspiro resignada y lanzando una carcajada que fue seguida por muchas más. Me sonroje ahora yo. Vale, es mi hija. No la iba a dejar delirar por un capricho. Sentí mis mejillas arder con intensidad. Estaba apenado, nadie había visto esa etapa más que Iza y Sandy. Sarah se aferro a mi cuello como tomándolo como suyo. Enviando una leve mirada a Ness mostrando enojo y posesión. Antes del beso la veía como a una amiga. Ahora las cosas no serian las mismas. Ness me guiño un ojo y se acerco nuevamente…

-Sarah-ella la ignoro alejando su mirada- ¿me prestas a tu papi?

-No- contesto con decisión penetrando con su pequeñez la mirada de Ness. Estaba decidida…suspire resignado-M-I-O-recalco la palabras con mirada retadora. Ness suspiro y sonrió. Muy dentro sabía que le dolía el rechazo de mi hija. Voltea a ver a Carlisle que sostenía a Esme y me sonrió para calmarme. Formulo con sus labios la palabra después y yo asentí.

-Primero te ignoran las mujeres y ahora se pelean dos hermosuras por ti hermano- dijo Quil sonriendo- ERES UN TIGRE- imito a la bestia y yo lo voltea a ver para que se callara-Me dejarías cargar a la "princesita"- dijo Quil imitando mis palabras con ternura actuada. Muy en el fondo sabía que era una broma pero en ese momento me enoje un poco.

-Inténtalo- susurre cabizbajo al saber que Sarah no me soltaría. Este le dio las manos y esta se oculto en mi pecho. Lo sabía. Pensé y suspire nuevamente.

-Sarah tengo pastel en la nevera ¿Quieres?- hablo maternal Esme sonriendo con delicadeza. Mi hija no lo pensó dos veces y le dio los brazos. Valla, ahora me cambiaba por un pastel. Mande una mirada de advertencia para que nadie dijera nada pero sus risas me taladraron los oídos. Tal pronto desapareció mi hija en los brazos de Esme y no dude en acercar a Ness.

-Prometo hablar con ella- le susurre al oído haciéndola estremecer.

-No mi amor. Es una niña y yo una mujer- contesto clavando su mar achocolatado con dureza y ternura a la vez. Se equivocaba ella también era una niña…suspire y le deje un tierno beso en los dulces labios de melocotón.

-¡Hey! tortolos- la voz de Seth me hizo brincar ¿en qué momento se había transformado?- Alguien me debe un abrazo.

-Hay vamos de nuevo- dijo Ness como reclamo- mas te vale no golpearlo como aquellos dos- y apunto a Quil y Collin con enojo a lo que estos solo rieron en complicidad.

Seth pronto me estrecho entre sus brazos y esperaba el puño en mi hombro o en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Nada. Pensé que me había salvado cuando su rodilla dio de lleno en mi entrepierna con fiereza. Bastardo. Me sofoque sin evitar tambalearme y caer al piso. Acunándome y protegiendo mis partes lastimadas. Me dolía horrores y sentí como palidecía por la falta sensación de explosión en la parte baja. Seth carcajeo junto a los demás.

-Por haberme alejado de mi hermana- grito triunfante. Leah le dio un zape en la cabeza que escuche con claridad un Diablos salir de los labios de Seth. Estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a mi entrepierna que decidí ignorarlo. Sentí las manos delgadas de Ness tratar de ocupar las mías. Y algo que no tenia malicia se convirtió en un acto bochornoso. Hirviéndome la piel al instante…la vi fijamente y ella se dio cuenta de su equivocación. Sonrojada y mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan entra a la casa ahora mismo- el grito encolerizado de Bella me asusto más que las amenazas de Edward acumuladas. La acusada brinco del susto y desapareció de mi vista. Dejándome paralizado pero la punzada de dolor me volvió hacer gemir con constancia.

-Esto es algo digno de ver- el susurro de la voz de Collin me hizo enrabiar. Idiotas…vale me lo merecía. Pensé para consolarme pero la venganza es dulce…

Minutos después cuando sentí que la inflamación en mi entrepierna empezaba cesar me deje para de un solo salto con la ayuda de Jasper. Se disculpo y no supe ¿Por qué? lo hacía. Me palmeo la espalda y el ambiente se tenso. Sentí la arremolinacion de varios cuerpo que caminaban directo a la casa. Dejándome solo…completamente solo y no entendía hasta que de entre los arboles salió el hombre que se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Embry.

Sus ojos mostraban suplica y explicaciones. Enrojecidos por las lagrimas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? ¿Vería el beso entre Ness y yo? Varias preguntas me mortificaron.

-¿Por qué Jacob?-susurro a varios metros de distancia. Capte el murmullo desgarrador y derrotado de su cuerpo. Lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Crecí con el sin saber que tenía mi sangre, crecí pensando que lo quería como hermano sin saber que lo era de verdad. Por primera vez maldije a Billy por quitarnos ese poder y unión fraternal- Yo era tu amigo y mas que…-se cayó en seco. Tal vez pensaría que no sabía la verdad y aun odiándome por traicionarlo no deseaba hacerme daño.

-Eso…eres mi hermano de palabra- susurre terminando lo que iba a decir y trague saliva para continuar- y de sangre. Lo sé y no sabes cómo me duele enterarme hasta ahora. Yo no decidí mi destino el solo me guio...

-Deja de lado esas idioteces Jacob. Eres mi hermano y me alegro que lo seas pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué NOS ABANDONASTE?- finalizo cabreado dando con la punta de su zapato a una piedra que pronto se convirtió en polvo.

-Por que…- tartamudee sin poder decirlo- lo siento…

-¿Con un lo siento vas a devolver las veces que desee estar muerto por no haberte salvado de esos vampiros?- sus palabras me dejaron helado- ¿Con un lo siento me vas a devolver las lagrimas que derrame en un puta tumba que no tenía un cuerpo? Dime Jacob que había en las cenizas. Carne de cerdo…te la comiste y después pensaste "la usare como anzuelo" eres un hijo de puta.

-No te metas con mi madre- defendí a la mujer que me dio la vida. Empezaba a enfurecerme. Sus palabras dolían. No esperaba que me recibiera como los demás. Es más hasta pensé que se convertiría en lobo y me dejaría a medio morir para que así supiera lo que es la muerte de cerca.

-Es cierto Sarah no merece mis blasfemias pero tampoco tiene la culpa de tener como hijo un GILLIPOLLAS- vocifero golpeando con dureza la tierra. Arrastrando con él un montón de polvo que nublo la visibilidad. Sin que me diera cuenta, caí nuevamente al piso pero con un peso completo junto a mí. Un golpe con puño cerrado directo en la nariz, uno más en mi ojo derecho y otro más en el izquierdo. Mi labio se partió en dos cuando con su cabeza me dio directo en el rostro. Aun con los puños como una lluvia majestuosa pude ver el dolor en su rostro. Las lagrimas caían con mortal devastación en mi piel. Cálidas y llenas de amargura retenida. Escuche como Ness gritaba desde el interior.

"NO LA DEJES SALIR EDWARD"

Pensé esperando que me hiciera caso.

"NADIE SALGA ESTO ES ENTRE EL Y YO"

Algunos balbuceos y gritos salían de la casa como si una pelea para salir a defenderme se estuviera llevando a cabo. Con menos intensidad que esta…

Cada golpe cicatrizaba un dolor mordaz. No me defendí ni siquiera esquive los golpes. Lo deje que se desquitara con la rabia en su máximo esplendor…hasta que se cansara de golpearme.

-Y te imprimas de ella. Precisamente de ella- he ahí el meollo del asunto. Si había escuchado y visto mi amor por Ness y la imprimación que nos sello como pacto puro de amor sin límites y entrega total. Me volví a quedar callado. Un golpe más en la costilla con su rodilla. Me sofoco con uno duro en la boca del estomago dejándome sin aire. Me quede tieso. Inmutado como un saco de box. No importaba el dolor. No importaba la sofocación. Aquí lo importante es que sacara su rabia y dolor- imbécil- susurraba ya con menos intensidad daba sus puñetazos-desgraciado. Maldito Jacob vete al infierno- uno ultimo puñetazo directo en la nariz con toda la fuerza contenida y el sonido chirriante del hueso que ya estaba torcido. Se dejo caer con todo su peso y enterró sus manos en mis cabellos. Se ahueco en el pecho y se quedo sosteniendo la respiración. Aun acelerada y con las lagrimas escurriendo de nuestros ojos. Cada gota de sal derramada, hacían la capa de melancolía menos espesa. La ligereza del ambiente se volvió tenue. Logre respirar con más posibilidades en mis entumecidos pulmones. Mi labio dejo de sangrar y el ardor de fue disipando. Suspire hondo y profundo al mismo tiempo que el soltaba un sollozo mezclado con gemido. Un grito ahogado y fue todo…

-Yo también te extrañe hermano...- le susurre acariciando su espalda y sintiendo su estremecimiento entre mis manos.

* * *

**_Aww lo siento si no fue tan largo como el anterior pero creo que lo deje en donde uno se queda en o.o jaja un beso y gracias por los review. Este va por mi integridad fisica que corre riesgo u.u esas amenazas fueron fuertes jajaja broma. No se como ande de inspiracion despues de esta. Ya esta semana subi tres capitulos ¬¬ (aparte de varios O.S y otras historias febrero es el mes donde me pongo a comer a morir chocolates) HIPERACTIVA._**

**_Milita Cullen si nena ya casi llega a su final no te puedo decir cuántos capítulos. Bien pueden ser 3 o 6 aun no lo sé debo pensar un poco en el final que tengo preparado. Ya cuando lo tenga te aviso con mucho gusto._**


	29. Boca de profeta

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29- Boca de profeta.**

**Narra:Jacob**

-Yo también te extrañe hermano...- le susurre acariciando su espalda y sintiendo su estremecimiento entre mis manos. Un sollozo que sonó a gemido explayaba el dolor que inundaba a su corazón. No pude evitar enredar mis brazos en su cuerpo para así no dejarlo escapar. Se removía inquieto queriendo volver a golpearme pero si tanto lo deseara con un buen jalón se separaría. Me sonaba a cuando un niño se siente traicionado por su padre y por más que quiera odiarlo. Su alma pura le decía que simplemente no podía. Que aun que se resistiera este era su consuelo añorado-Ya estoy aquí y no me volveré a ir lo prometo…- susurraba como canción de cuna para apaciguar su rabia. Minutos después de estar tirados en el duro suelo aterrado y con algunos granos de polvo que seguían esparciéndose hasta mezclarse con el aire. Provocando que cerrara los ojos con una paz interna sobrecogedora.

Bajo un cielo crepuscular esplendoroso abrazado por la congoja de miradas entremezcladas con ternura y nerviosismo, nos quedamos ahí. Sin decir palabra y solo disfrutando o repudiando la compañía del otro. Las sangres unidas y separadas por las mentiras. Su aliento se quedaba humedeciendo los rasgados pedazos de camisa que dejaban descubierto a rayas la piel morena de mi tórax.

Sentía como las heridas externas que me había provocado con su arranque de furia poco a poco iban sanando. Aleje una mano de su espalda y la lleve al tabique de la nariz. Con limpieza lo acomode con un dolor punzante que me hizo estremecer. Embry, por fin había dejado de luchar para dedicarse a capturar la mitad de mi cuerpo. Justo en el mesogastrio; la ovilla de su pantalón me estaba dejando marca. Inyectándose por la carnosidad de mi abdomen. Como si en vez de un solo ombligo estuviera ensañado en hacerme el segundo ¿Lo alejaba o me dejaba marcar como vaca? Un último sollozo me indico que el sentimentalismo empezaba a esfumarse. Deje que el único brazo que aun me ataba a su espalda se moviera hacia su pecho.

Tratando de levantarlo con poca ayuda de su parte. Parecía como si estuviera muerto pero su respiración acompasada y tranquila me dio las señales de vida que no me ofrecía voluntariamente. La capa estrellada alumbraba junto a la luna menguante, que arrullaba con el pasar del tiempo. Hice un cálculo expreso, y si los números no me seguían odiando tenía el conteo de: aproximadamente tres horas. Un sonido que indicaba el raspado de la garganta me hizo sorprender. El muy maldito se había quedado dormido. Diablos y yo aquí esperando a que me dijera algo. O que de perdido me volviera a golpear. Había quedado rendido al igual que yo. Si, esto empezaba a enfadarme. Quería llegar a mi cama y dejarme arrullar entre los brazos de mi amada. Bufe cuando volvió a roncar. Desgraciado. Pero lo entendía, si fuera él y me rencontrara con el traidor de confianza al que tanto adoraba e idolatraba. Después de una sesión de golpes y desquite, me quedaría dormido, bueno no, primero lo dejaba medio muerto. Así que agradecía que mi hermano no me dejara desangrando con su peso encima. Oprimiendo las venas que me dejarían seco en menos de una hora. Si, ya estaba delirando. El sueño empezaba a hacer el efecto que dejaba idiotizado a cualquiera.

¡Quiero la cama!

Grite en mi interior tratando de volver a mover a Embry. Nada, pero de perdido ya no me estaba marcando. No quería despertarlo, se merecía un buen descanso pero…YO TAMBIEN. Quería darme una ducha, vaciar la despensa, leerles un cuento a mis hijos, vaciar la despensa, ponerme el pijama, vaciar la despensa, acostarme no sin antes vaciar la despensa. Me moría de hambre y el gruñido espeluznante de mis tripas me daba la razón. ¿Acaso el vampiro lector de mentes no escucha mis quejas?

Tengo hambre Edward no serás capaz de dejarme morir de inanición

Sabía que estaba exagerando pero lo único solido que tengo en la panza son los malditos nachos del hotel.

-Llorón- dijo el gran suegro con su rostro burlón. Levanto con rapidez el cuerpo de Embry para acunarlo como si fuera un bebe. Se veía cansado con su semblante pacifico. Como si estuviera sedado…

-Lo está- susurro el vampiro.

-¿Cómo?

-Dale las gracias a Emmet ya que quiso jugar con un rifle con dardos tranquilizadores.

-¿Qué?- grite entre enojado y sorprendido ¿Desde hace cuanto esta domado? ¿Me tienen sufriendo cuando si lo empujaba ni se iba a dar cuenta?

-Eso va por la Hummer- dijo con burla.

Malditos. Pensé con gran eco en mi cerebro solo para que el soltara una carcajada seguida por otra más gruesa desde el interior de la casa. Todavía se toman el tiempo viéndome sufrir todo por una mugrosa camioneta lujosa con blindaje que no sirve contra un vampiro y un lobo. Bah que vengativos. Pero ¿por qué solo a mí? Jasper también tuvo la culpa es más, fue él quien empezó con el destrozo en el espejo retrovisor.

-Ya nos encargamos de eso- contesto cuando dimos los primeros pasos en el pórtico.

Lo primero que recibí al dar el primer paso al vestíbulo blanco fueron las delgadas extensiones de mi amada que rápido examinaban cada parte de mi anatomía. Con mirada invasora y evasivas a las palabras que salían de mi boca. Estaba enfadada, pero no con migo. Dejo un segundo su mirada chocolate en la mitad de mi rostro. Revisando la nariz y acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Te duele- negué con la cabeza y solo acerque su rostro apresando sus cabellos para darle un beso. Entrelace nuestros labios en un juego de poderío con la única razón de demostrarnos cuanto nos necesitábamos.

-Si me besas nada me duele- le guiñe un ojo solo para ver el sonrojo de sus labios que rápidamente olvido para volverme a besar. Me deje llevar…

Y esto va por dejarme aplastado bajo el cuerpo de mi hermano

Pensé para escuchar un gruñido proveniente de mi suegro. La venganza es dulce como la miel sobre las hojuelas del cereal. Diablos, para que pensaba en comida mis tripas hicieron acto de presencia haciendo reír a todos menos a uno. El rubio de cabellos rizados y cortos que estaba sentado en el primer escalón que llevaba al segundo piso. Con semblante abatido mientras sostenía entre sus brazos los retazos de una prenda color verde musgo. En sus pies lo que parecía un sombrero de la época pasada. Aplastado y casi sin poder reconocerlo.

Los dientes blancos de Emmet se dejaron relucir para acercarse a su hermano abatido y destrozado. No entendía pero por lo visto no faltaba mucho para darme cuenta. El gruñido que profeso Jasper me hizo tenerle miedo.

-¿Por qué con la única pertenencia de mi vida como humano?- bufidos y constantes choques de sus dientes para no gritar blasfemias. Solo se veía enfurecido algo casi extraordinario pues su pasividad era nata.

-Ya te dijimos por- el grandullón llevo su dedo a la barbilla como pensando en que decir- millonésima vez que por matar a "Xtrema-Royal"- finalizo tratando de posicionar su mano en el hombro del rubio pero un gruñido lo hizo reír y retroceder para esconderse atrás de su esposa. Imagine que esa "Xtrema-Royal" era la Hummer. Me encogí de hombros y le dedique una mirada consoladora a mi compañero que me invito a ser un fugitivo. Bueno, creo que no me fue tan mal como a él. Creo que adoraba demasiado a esa ropa. Y yo que pensé que su esposa era la adicta a las prendas.

-No es por eso. Fue su primer traje como soldado que era nombrado capitán de escuadrón en la época en que Jasper fue un guerrillero que salvaba el sur del país- susurro Edward para hacerme dar cuanta que lo que sostenía mi amigo era su más preciado tesoro.

-Hecho a mano por las costureras más prestigiadas de la región. Con tela importada y- callo para volver a estrujar los retazos- acolchonada por hilos de algodón de indonesia- fue todo para después desaparecer por las escaleras con sus tesoros entre sus manos.

Silbe y negué con la cabeza.

-Esto me suena a guerra.

-NO-grito Esme por primera vez desde que la había conocido- No quiero más juegos infantiles mientras vivan bajo mi techo. Me escucharon jovencitos- reto con su dedo índice el pecho de Emmet quien solo fingía vergüenza.

-Si mama- susurro acorralándose nuevamente tras Rose. Algo que nos hizo reír sin poder parar. Esme solo le dedico una última mirada a Edward como una firme advertencia a lo que el asintió. Rápidamente se esfumo por un cuarto que estaba a la derecha seguida por Bella.

Busque con la mirada a mis hijos y a Sandy e Iza. Pero no los veía por ningún lado. Un tip nervioso me hizo sudar y jugar con las manos.

-Están en el cuarto de arriba. Sandy también tuvo una crisis nerviosa por lo cual Carlisle tuvo que intervenir. Por lo visto en su cabeza no cabe la idea que existan lobos gigantes y vampiros atractivos. Te toca hablar con ella mañana Jacob. Por Iza no debes preocuparte. Creo que la imprimación les borra el miedo porque no deja de pensar en Collin- el aludido solo suspiro dejándose caer en un sillón de piel blanca. Voltea a verlo pero este estaba en un mundo mágico que volaba con sus parpados oprimidos ¿así me veía yo?-Peor… tu si das pena.

-Gracias suegro- mis palabras parecieron molestarle porque de un segundo a otro se había ido al mismo cuarto en que Bella había desaparecido.

-No te duele- dijo Ness tocando con suavidad una zona que aun no sanaba.

-No mi amor- acurruque su rostro entre las manos para que su mirada me penetrara y así dejarme llevar con el cantar de sus expresivos ojos. Intrigados pero con dejes de ternura en las manchas negruzcas que eran opacadas por el color café de su pupila-No te preocupes por mi…

-Pero- bufo alejándome y cruzando sus manos en sus pechos- el- apunto al domado Embry que ocupaba la extensión del sillón principal- quería molerte a golpes y yo sin poder hacer nada-grito frustrada golpeando mi hombro. Solté un gemido para que pensara que aun me dolía. Estaba de buen humor ya que había arreglado todas las disputas con mi familia- Perdón perdón- se disculpo varias veces hasta que no aguante mas y solté una carcajada. Por su parte volvió a golpearme. Creo que estaba de moda el "GOLPEN A JACOB ES GRATIS" y hasta ella empezaba con esa barata. Se dio media vuelta con el rostro enrojecido por la misma dirección que sus padres.

-Hola- un joven de aspecto aniñado me tendio la mano. Sonreía esperando mi respuesta. Era uno de los chicos que junto a Embry se habían alejado cuando mi buen amigo Quil me abrazo para despues golpearme- Es un gusto conocer al gran Jacob y no solo por un pedazo de cedro que lleva tu nombre- ladee un poco la cabeza para entender un poco su comentario.

-Jacob-hablo Quil que en sus manos traia un pedazo de pan.

Quitaselo

Hablo la vocesilla de mi cabeza. El gruñido de mi estomago delato mi falta de atención solo para que los lobos se rieran.

-Bueno. Te presento a Marin pero- paro llevando sus manos hacia el frente como si pusiera una barrera- no te lo comas.

Bufe para después sonreír. Quil siempre son sus bromas de mal gusto. Que no ve que estoy en la casa de mis suegros por primera vez y debo dejar una buena impresión. No, por lo visto sus neuronas aun seguían en huelga.

-Mucho gusto Marin- estreche su mano pero otra mas ocupo su lugar empujando al joven de piel canela y ojos grises hacia casi medio metro de su posición anterior.

-Yo soy Troy. No sabes qué gusto es saber que estás vivo- el chico llamado Troy tenía una energía hiperactiva pues su mano se movía estrechando a la mía con un compas desenfrenado-Y perdona por lo de hace rato. Cada vez que el alpha se pone furioso es como efecto manada ¿Tu sabes no?- llego un momento en que las palabras del chico me sacaban de la línea de conversación.

Alpha: pero no veía a Sam por aquí.

Y no sabía por que la única manada que he tenido es Leah pero eso no cuenta. Jamás estuvimos juntos como para darle ordenes lo cual agradecía pues odiaba ese mandato ¿Efecto manada? Que ahora los chicos de la tribu se especializaban en sentirse parte del las personas que inventan palabras. Vale tengo hambre y eso me hace delirar.

-No la verdad no te entiendo chico- no pude distinguir su expresión estaba oculta en unas gafas negras que cubrían la mitad de su rostro ¿Es moda o que? No entendía pero después de dejar su boca abierta en una gran "O" tuve que ladear la cabeza para que se diera cuenta que no era broma.

-Cierto, no sabes las ultimas. Bueno Sam ¿Lo conoces?- asentí pues el chico no me dejaba decir ni una palabra- el dejo su espíritu lobo y como no había quien supliera su mandato. Y como tu que eres el legitimo alpha te habías esfumado y Quil decidió no aceptar el cargo el viejo Billy- mi corazón se contrajo con el recuerdo del viejo en silla de ruedas con sonrisa impecable- años atrás revelo que Embry tenía su sangre. Por lo tanto también era descendiente de Efrain pues él es nuestro alpha desde hace algunos días- lo único que le entendí al lobo fue que Embry era el nuevo Alpha. Tendré que recordar que con este chico es mejor tener algo comestible a su lado porque si no me dejaría morir de hambre. Salían palabras de su boca como si se tratara de aire que exhalaba.

-Se me olvido decirte que Troy es el perico-lobo de la manada Jacob- dijo Quil conteniendo las risas.

Gracias amigo habérmelo dicho antes para ponerle un corcho en el hocico

Pensé rodando los ojos. Aun seguía sin entender Troy tenia gafas pero creí que si le preguntaba no lo iba a callar hasta mañana.

-Gracias Troy, creo que con eso me basta por hoy- suspire cuando el aludido iba a comenzar a hablar. Me aleje para buscar un lugar para sentarme, tenía claro que el bombardeo esta apunto de activar el botón de las preguntas. Y no pensaba quedarme parado. De por si no tenía fuerzas por la falta de alimento. Si me da anemia será culpa de ellos. Pensé soltando una risotada. Al ver que no había espacio por ningún lado. Levante la cabeza de mi hermano y la coloque en mi regazo para acaricias su cabello. Anhelaba que algún día me perdonara y no solo se dedicara a molerme a golpes. Revolvía con delicadeza sus cabellos un poco largo pero sin dejar de lado su corte estilo soldado. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad ¿Quién se imaginaria a Embry de alpha? Bueno yo no. Pero me alegraba que lo hiciera. Ya después con más tiempo acorralaría a Quil para que me diera información con lujo de detalle pero sin que me revuelva como el pequeño Troy. Quien se parecía mucho a Marin pero con las gafas no lo podía distinguir. Tal vez serian hermanos o primos. Hijos de alguna familia de otras tribus o quien sabe y no quería investigar. Quería terminar rápido para irme a dormir no sin antes devorarme todo lo comestible en mi alacena.

-Suéltalo- grito Quil que ya se sentaba a mis pies con sus codos en las rodillas y las palmas en su quijada. Troy y Marin lo imitaron. Por lo visto Seth estaba más concentrado en cuestionar a su hermana pero al ver que iba a hablar tomo la posición de los demás para que Leah caminara a mi lado. Se sentó en el respaldo recargando la mitad de su cuerpo en mi hombro. Eso no me sorprendió. Pero al ver que su cabeza buscaba la estabilidad de la mía. Mi nerviosismo se dio a notar.

Si esta nueva Leah me da miedo

No quería pensar en la celotipia de Ness y esperaba que supiera que Leah solo era mi hermana. Hoy si quería "cenar"…el gruñido de mi suegro rápidamente se dio a relucir. Ha, eso le pasa por vengativo.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- les pregunte con resignación.

-Todo.

-¿Qué es todo?

-Si desde el primer segundo en que abandonaste la tribu pasando la procedencia de los bebes ¿Son de Ness y tuyos?- negué con la cabeza. Ese tema era complicado y no solo por mi si no por mi niña. Que tenia bien claro que anhelaba darme un hijo- Entonces ¿andabas de regadera esparciendo hijos por donde quiera?- mis ojos se abrieron con nerviosismo. Bien, creo que esto no era algo que se hablara en lugares donde una celosa novia y sus padres me podrían usar como saco de box. Tosí con nerviosismo pero una mirada rápida hacia la habitación trasera donde un olor exquisito se esparcía con lentitud me hizo recobrar la poca cordura. Tenía que irme a comer rápido…

-He, bueno después de irme de Fork´s. Como sabrán no conocía a nadie- asintieron como patos que reciben alimento- Me encontré con Elizabeth O´Conner. Mi primera esposa- ante las cuencas que casi querían saltar me puse aun más nervioso- ella falleció hace casi cuatro años-la mano de Leah acariciaba mi hombro. Bien, esto me ponía más nervioso y tenso. Ya me veía colgado de algún puente del boulevard mientras usaban mi cabeza como tiro al blanco. Trague saliva- Ella es la madre de mis hijos. Murió al regalarme la dicha de ser padre- las preguntas ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué hora? Me hicieron rodar los ojos. Si servirían para investigadores fracasados- En el parto, en un hospital por una complicación en el embarazo a las 4:35 a.m así o les explico todo con lujo de detalle- me enfurecí hasta que las manos de Ness en los hombros y un pequeño beso en mi mejilla me hicieron estremecer. Me sentía ahogado entre tanta multitud. Agradecí que Leah se fuera a sentar en las piernas de su hermano y acurrucara en su regazo para que Ness ocupara su lugar en el respaldo del sillón. Enredo sus brazos en mi cuello casi cayendo arriba de la cabeza de Embry.

Estuve a un paso de aventar a mi hermano para que Ness ocupara su lugar. Pero al ver que se ahuecaba entre mi cuerpo y el sillón me negó a llevar mi primer pensamiento a cabo. Apretó una de mis manos que aun se situaba en el cuero cabelludo de Embry. Suspire aventando el aire y inhalando otro buche de oxigeno.

-Lo sentimos- susurraron acompasados los cuatro hombre lobo-¿Y como es que conociste a Ness?

-Encontró a Sarah en el parque- volta a verla y bese sus labios con ternura- De ahí me quede enamorado e imprimado de ella- les conté toda la historia que en si no era mucha. Pues no hacía más de dos semanas que la había conocido y no podía aceptar vivir sin ella. Sus silbidos y gritos estilo aullido me alegraron el rato. Pero aun había algo que me tenia intranquilo. Claro, tenía hambre… me muero de hambre. Lleve mi cabeza al respaldo y solté un suspiro.

-Si que has tenido una buena vida. Ve tienes ropa de la que Alice nos da cada vez que venimos y al parecer es nueva.

-Trabajo en un consorcio con los padres de Lizzie.

-¿Tú ex-esposa?- pregunto Marin.

No idiota con los reyes de Roma

Estaba tan cansado que ni el sarcasmo tenía ganas de salir a flote. Seguía acariciando el cabello de mi hermano con una mano y con la otra la mano delgada de Ness.

-Si

-Y ¿cómo se tomaron lo de tu relación con Ness? digo ¿aceptaron así como así que te olvidaras de tu difunta esposa?- pregunto Troy con sus gafas negras bien puesta. Me paralice, eso no me lo esperaba. Junto a mi Ness pareció quedar igual que yo. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda pero ningún vampiro estaba presente. Se habían esfumado he de imaginar que desde el comienzo del relato habían empezado a hacer sus cosas. Mi corazón empezó a bombear con frenesí hasta que mi torrente sanguíneo empezó a doler por la sangre que corría con gravedad.

-La cena esta lista chicos- hablo Esme saliendo con una cacerola en las manos que olía exquisito. Pero la pregunta de Troy me tenía aturdido. Es más el hambre se dio por vencida y se largo al polo Norte si boleto de regreso. Sus palabras fueron como un sedante para mí y como la miel para los lobos. Ya que al escucharla habían ido como perros que les zangolotean la bolsa de crocketas moviendo la cola. Todos menos Ness, Leah y yo que aun nos quedamos en la misma posición. La palidez en mi rostro me hizo sudar frio.

¿Cómo se lo tomarían mis primeros suegros? Tenía miedo. Si tenían el poder económico para mandarme a la bancarrota y quitarme a los niños ¿Se atreverías? Un estremecimiento aun más poderoso que los primeros me hizo soltar un gemido ¿Qué haría sin mis hijos? Sin verlos, tocarlos o arrullarlos. Trague en seco la saliva que se había desaparecido.

-Todo estará bien Jacob- susurro Leah quien acaricio mi mano y camino hacia el comedor. Una película vieja rodo por mis ojos…

Un extraño gemido me hizo buscar su paradero. Pronto me di cuenta que Embry había despertado.

-¿Qué me paso? Hey quítame las manos de encima- grito saltando de mi lado. "Que no me golpee. Que no me golpee"…ya estaba harto de tanto maltrato hacia mi persona y ahora con esto que me acabo de llevar empaquetado para una noche en vela me era más que suficiente.

Hundí mi rostro entre mis piernas soltando un gran grito que pareció dejar a todos en calma.

Al levantar la vista todos me veían expectantes. Aturdidos por mi frustración…algunos con comida en la boca y otros con el rostro contraído por la derrota.

-Vámonos Ness. Por favor necesito irme de aquí- le roge y ella asintió rápidamente. Nos paramos pero los brazos de Embry nuevamente me dejaron paralizado.

-Ahora no Embry me siento mal- le confesé con pesadez. Pero lo siguiente que recibí por su parte fue un caluroso abrazo que correspondí. La respiración me faltaba, debía arreglar el asunto de mis suegros. Y eso tenía que ser con voz de ya… aleje a Embry y este solo me dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero- susurro dando media vuelta no sin antes juntar las manos de Ness y las mías diciendo sin palabras y con solo el movimiento de sus labios "Suerte". Un problema menos…

-Voy por los niños- dijo mi pequeña. A lo cual Collin que por lo visto se había quedado dormido rápidamente reacciono. Claro, diablos por que la imprimación nos pone alerta. Si me llevaba a los niños se tendrían que ir Sandy que estaba sedada e Iza que ni idea de lo que hace arriba.

-Jake, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar. Pueden quedarse los niños y las chicas. Mañana podemos llevarlos temprano- me consoló Esme llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro ahora cabizbajo. Asentí con pesadez. Si, era lo mejor. Necesitaba aclarar cosas en mi cabeza y comunicarle a mi mujer las conclusiones antes de darlas por sentado. La joven mujer que era abuela a su corta-larga edad me entrego una bolsa negra que emanaba algo exquisito. Tal vez guisado o tal vez sopa. Le agradecí para después despedirme en seco de todos. Ofreciéndoles mi casa para que al terminar se fueran a dormir pero rápidamente dijo Bella que aquí nadie dormía y tenían suficientes camas para todos lo que si lo hacían. No omití nada más. Solo salí corriendo con mi mujer a un lado….

Diablos, salgo de una para entrar a otra que suena mucho peor…que mas viene. Mi cabeza separado de mi cuerpo, la resucitación de un muerto, un nuevo hijo no previsto, que me haga homosexual, que alguien se imprime de mi hija…vale me callo no vaya a tener boca de profeta.

* * *

**He si tuve inspiración jajaja bueno espero les guste. Recuerden que siempre en cada capítulo les adelanto algo y ¬¬ nunca se dan cuenta pero bueno espero que esta vez sí lo sepan. ¿Que les pareció? Gracias por sus review. El siguiente ya está casi terminado y se llama: Vampira. (Aquí descubrirán el por qué del capítulo "Sueños sin sentido").**


	30. Vampira

**Summary:**

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta histora que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 30- Vampira.

Narra Ness

El pisotón que dio Jake contra el acelerador se volvió: un rugido feroz. El rechinido de las llantas y volante hundido entre sus palmas. Logrando que sus nudillos; blanquearan con tal destreza que temía que estos no le sirvieran mañana. Su cara contraída por las facciones encendidas, dejándome ver su quijada tensa. Seguida por sus hombros y postura rígida. Aun sentado parecía toda una estatua. Vigilando en silencio el camino de regreso a casa. Nuestra casa…

El silencio se volvió denso. Más de lo que podía soportar. Entendía, hasta cierto punto, el enfado de Jacob. Pero verlo tan distraído, distante y enrabietado, solo me hacían temerle de verdad. Como si fuera un enemigo y no el amor de mi vida.

"Y ¿cómo se tomaron lo de tu relación con Ness? digo ¿aceptaron así como así que te olvidaras de tu difunta esposa?"

Cada maldita palabra que había dicho el imbécil de Troy, me estaba matando en vida. Llegando a un nivel de odio mezclado con resentimiento. Logrando que mis músculos faciales se contrajeran por la mención de: Lizzie.

Una rabia se apodero de mi cuerpo. Logrando que una erupción volcánica se formara en la boca del estomago. Tantas cosas, tantas advertencias y tantos malditos problemas. Como si fuera la popa del volcán escolar y le añadieran vinagre y carbonato para hacerlo explotar ¿Enfadada? Eso era poco con lo que de verdad sentía ¿Rechazada? Si, y no solo por el desplante que ni siquiera me han dado. Si no por la ausencia y las pocas palabras que Jacob me daba. Que va, si solo me jaloneo y casi tironeo para que entrara al coche. Con su respiración entre cortada y algunos temblores, me indicaban que por poco entraba en fase.

¿Qué mierda había hecho yo? Tratar de apoyarlo en ese momento tan difícil para él. Esperarlo como una maniaca, que revisaba el ventanal cada noche-tarde-día a la espera de que diera señales de vida. Maltratar mi celular, hacerme tonta y así fingir que no servía; para no decepcionarme por no llamarme.

¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué más podía darle? Acepte todo…su vida, sus hijos, sus ataduras, su pasado y problemas. Y que había recibido a cambio: su maldito silencio. Su nerviosismo y desconfianza. A donde me llevaría esto: si la relación seguía de esa manera.

Me atragante con la saliva clavada en la garganta. Ya pensaba en el divorcio y ni siquiera nos habíamos casado. Diablos, estaba tan enfurecida, no, eso es poco la maldita decepción estaba aflorando en un nido dentro de las entrañas.

Espere unos minutos más, esperando que dijera algo, pero nada. Seguía en su postura inicial. No podía aguantar, ni un segundo, estaba dolida…

-Para- grite logrando captar su atención. Su mirada, llena de contrariedad, me fulmino desde su lugar. Sentía como la sangre, corría con velocidad supersónica, por las venas que se inflaban de rabia- Que pares como un carajo- logre que frenara de un movimiento, sus pies contra el freno, hicieron que mi cabeza se golpeara contra el tablero y regresara al respaldo.

Un punto extra.

Bien Jacob, tú te la buscaste…

-¿Que paso Ness?

-Nada que te importe- le conteste enrabietada, con un calor insoportable, que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Abrí con rapidez la puerta, no sin antes, regalarle una mirada de aquellas "aléjate 100 metros o te dejo para siempre"- Y ni se te ocurra seguirme. Si logro aclarar mi cabeza…-dude reusándome a ver sus ojos negros confundidos- ve a casa. Llegare cuando me sienta preparada- no espere respuesta.

Me baje con una pobre imitación de Flash (*1) solo, para tropezar con el primer matorral. Me levante como resorte, haciéndole una señal a Jacob desde aquella vergonzosa posición. Mostrándole un dedo, que le daba un significado, y ese era que me diera un momento. Que no lo deseaba cerca. No, ahora necesitaba correr para despejarme. Aclarar las dudas que me han taladrado la cabeza.

Un leve mareo casi provoco que volviera a caer. Pero usando toda la fuerza de voluntad, que aún le quedaba a mi empobrecido ego, me dispuse a correr sin ver para atrás.

El frio viento, arrojaba algunas gotas de humedad que reflejaban la llegada del invierno a la ciudad. La luz escaseaba en la profundidad del bosque, solo me daban los rayos plateados que la luna menguante reflejaba entre la frondosa espesura del bosque.

Deje que la oscuridad del parque, el más cercano a nuestro hogar, me dejara volar con los pies en la tierra.

Me quede quieta. Tomando aire, que escaseaba en los pulmones. Deteniéndome después de varios intentos fallidos de regresar, con Jacob, y tomarlo entre mis brazos hasta hundirnos en un solo ser.

No podía permitir que con un encuentro sexual-que de hecho deseaba- siempre me hiciera olvidar de sus actitudes distantes. No, esta vez tenía que darle un escarmiento. Aun, si es mínimo, debía aprender a no callar, era su pareja y si el destino no se ponía en nuestra contra…su futura esposa. Por lo tanto la comunicación, debe volverse la segunda forma de vida…

Me rehusaba con extrema decisión, a verlo callar y atragantarse con los problemas -que sabía yo era la causante- para que después fuera una mala costumbre y al final de cuentas, destrozaría nuestra relación.

Llegue a un brazo del rio Wascana Creek (2*) y me quede observando como el agua se veía cristalizada. Una capa brillante reflejaba la luna en forma de cuna. Ninguna estrella visible, solo el cielo en tonos azules y alguna que otra línea densa en color anaranjado. Esta noche caería nieve…las gotas de humedad y el frio abrazador eran una muestra clara de la capa de hielo, que se formaría en el transcurso de la noche.

El coraje empezaba a disminuir pero aun me quedaba mucho en que pensar.

Estos días, no han sido los mejores, lo único que salvaría es la llegada de Jacob, pero de ahí en fuera, nada tenía sentido.

La familia siempre con miradas llenas de angustia, enviando corrientes de preocupación entremezcladas con decepción. Viéndome fijamente; me dicen lo que sus bocas callan. Ni sombra de lo que una vez fui ha desaparecido desde que no entiendo el significado de nada. Donde el silencio se volvió como una daga envenenada, un pinchazo en la vena, una maldición desgraciada en la relación Jacob-Renesmee.

Agradecía que la escuela me despejara un poco, pero nada me sacaba más de dos minutos la imagen de Jacob. Las miles de películas viejas que pasaban cada vez que cerraba los parpados, cargadas de diferentes sensaciones. Todas mostradas sin pudor y como un desliz de la noche anterior. Recordando el primer encuentro, el segundo, el tercero y los múltiples y mínimos detalles que hemos pasado en este mes. En estos treinta y un días del mes de septiembre casi llegando el agosto, tal vez mas o tal vez menos. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud el día que nos conocimos ni si las cosas han pasado en pausas.

Cada beso, caricia, susurro y llanto. Las lagrimas derramadas con odio hacia los que me han dicho las mentiras que por inocente me he tragado.

Pero nada de esto se comparaba con el dolor de no poder ser madre. Tal vez me apresuraba. Si, quizás es demasiado pronto. Pero ¿Dónde dejo la decepción de ver la pantalla vacía? Me atragante con el sollozo que salió al rememorar esa imagen recalcada en un cartelón luminoso.

Me senté en el borde del rio. La humedad penetro rápidamente la tela de las mallas color crema. Levante un poco el vestido para que no se manchara. Abrace mis piernas y hundí el rostro en el espacio entre estas. Antes de cerrar los ojos, me di cuenta de la abertura que me hizo Jacob. Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca tratando de bloquear las eróticas escenas. Cerré las piernas y me deje caer al pasto seco lleno de hojas con gotas de humedad que aun no las ablandaban. Se escucho un crujido cuando deje caer mi espalda sin mitigar el impacto. De que me importaba…estaba jodida.

Todo me hacia recordarlo.

Deje mis ojos abiertos para centrarme en la capa azulada con gotas anaranjadas.

El astro estaba esplendoroso. Emanaban miles de rayos plateados que se colaban contra las ramas secas de los inmensos arboles. Me quede hundida en ese mar blanco haciéndome relajar. Me centre en recordar todo. Cada momento marcado…cada susurro provocando mí estremecer al ser tentado el cuerpo antes casto.

_-Tranquila mi amor no nos vieron, bueno, no me vieron ya que me ahogabas entre tus oprimidas piernas y el montón de cobijas._

_Sus palabras me dejaron idiotizada. En serio que lo quería matar por la vergüenza que me había hecho pasar._

_-Idiota- volvía a gritarle tratando de ponerme en pie._

_Sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura y con un movimiento brusco me atrajo a su cuerpo déjame bajo su cuerpo._

_-Un poco de adrenalina ayuda mucho a que te vengas ¿lo sabías?_

Sonreí como una tonta al volver a sentir las oleadas de calor que en ese momento me invadieron. Amaba su forma tan radiante de ser. Sus besos y su sarcasmo eran la muestra más clara de lo mucho que lo amaba.

_Mi abuelito levanto mi camisa para dejar expuesto mi vientre plano. Puso sobre mí el gel frio mientras daba vueltas con la maquina buscando rastros de lo que no existía._

_Pasaron los minutos y nada. Absolutamente nada como ya sabía._

_La cara de derrota de mi tía me hizo sentir culpable. Y no me di cuenta hasta qué grado de dolor me había causado esto. ¿Acaso yo quería ser madre? ¿Tener entre mis brazos al fruto del amor de Jacob y mío? No lo había pensado desde ese ángulo hasta ahora._

-Hola- el olor a vampiro me puso en alerta. No era ningún olor peculiar o conocido. Totalmente extraño. Me quede tiesa en la misma posición. Mi corazón empezó a bombear con frenesí. Estaba abstracta en un mundo imaginario que ni siquiera mis sentidos de protección me pusieron en alerta.

Como vampira era un rotundo fracaso

Su voz sonaba rasposa. Pero su olor, me parecía distintivo. Muy parecido al de algún humano que antes he visto…-¿Podemos platicar?-pregunto con un toque de dulzura. Por mi parte solo me quede en el mismo lugar. De haberme querido matar. Lo hubiera hecho desde que llego. Un asesino saluda amablemente ni siquiera pide permiso para algo. Me sentía una idiota. Cuestionando su actitud sin conocerla.

-¿Quién eres?-grite doblando la mitad de mi cuerpo para poderla ver por completo. Vestida con ropa sencilla y un tanto desgastada. Con un vestido recado que se abotonaba de arriba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Su color no se distingue pero podía ver que tenía algunas impresiones de flores de jazmín. Unos zapatos cerrados y un tanto anticuados.

Trague saliva al ver su rostro. Un rostro limpio y casi pálido, pero dejando ver que tu tono moreno era distintivo. Me fije con rapidez en el color de sus ojos. Y solté un suspiro al ver que no los tenía escarlatas. No, los tenía como los de mi familia.

Es vegetariana

Me dije mentalmente tratando de relajarme. Así lo hice. Puede volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero una silueta en la oscuridad, a varios metros de donde estábamos me hizo volver a temer.

-Viene con migo- susurro sentándose a mi lado-No temas pequeña…no te haremos daño- tomo mis manos entre las suyas regalándome una pizca de tranquilidad. Asentí embobada al ver más de cerca sus facciones. Sus cejas delineadas pero de un color negro como el carbón. Su pelo hasta los hombres de la misma tonalidad. Y sus labios, en forma de corazón mostrando su voluptuosidad.

"Hermosa"

Claramente la vampira que no hacia ningún efecto a mi subconsciente precavido y a veces un tanto paranoico…era hermosa. Calculando su edad: tendría unos veintitantos. De origen sud-americano o tal vez de alguna tribu del norte de Canadá. No lo sabía con exactitud. Solo me quedaba idiotizaba viendo como provocaba en mi, un efecto un tanto familiar. Algo dentro me decía que no me haría daño, que esa mirada maternal y esa sonrisa tímida, jamás harían, verla como un rival o enemigo de la misma especie.

-¿Por qué estas triste pequeña?- pregunto haciendo contacto con las mejillas sonrojadas e hirviendo. Me estremecí al sentir sus gélidos dedos limpiando las lágrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro confundido.

-Na…nada- logre formular al alejarme un poco de su profunda mirada. No entendía, su presencia alteraba varios cambios en mi organismo. Las nauseas que siempre me daban al estar cerca de un contacto frio. No afloraban como en el pasado. No, ahora solo quedaban las ganas inmensas de abrazarla. Diablos. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Tal vez eso es lo que me pasa.

-Uno no llora por nada- sonrió ladeando un poco su rostro. Buscando la mirada que le estaba obstruyendo. No pude evitarlo y deje que mis ojos se reflejaran entre el dorado de los suyos. Volvió a sonreír con más amplitud. Su sonrisa era hermosa…grande y perfecta. Como la…-Puedes decirme, solo soy una viajera que te vio triste y no se pudo resistir a consolarte. Eres hermosa pequeña. Tu especie es única. Algunos cuantos que son libres y que son felices sin residuos o dejes de amargura…

-No me conoce señora. Un desconocido no se interesa por alguien a menos que desee algo a cambio- conteste tajando endureciendo mis facciones. No podía confiar en nadie. Antes fui una tonta. Pero con todo lo que esta pasándome ¿Cómo confiar en las personas? Si ni el hombre que amo confía en mi…

-No creo que necesite nada a cambio. Solo fue un poco de intriga…

-Me podría dejar sola por favor.

-Claro. Me hubiera encantado conocerte, se nota que estas triste, y yo con una eternidad sin nada interesante en mi vida…-encogió sus hombros haciendo un ademan claro de que se retiraba.

Desahógate con ella gritaba mi cabeza.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos y ese destello que irradian es el de un futura madre- me atragante con sus palabras y me quede anonadada. Viendo como se levantaba, algo dentro me decían que esto tenía que tener un ¿Por qué?...

-Espere- le susurre agarrando su mano para detenerla. Su sonrisa tan extensa me hizo estremecer nuevamente- lo dice como si usted supiera de lo que es ser madre- no sabía cómo detenerla, y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- usted no puede tener hijos es una vampira. Aparte de que yo no estoy embarazada señora…

-Claro que lo estas, alguna vez, en mi vida como humana. Tuve esa misma mirada…- aclaro volviendo a su posición. Estrechando sus manos contra las suyas con gran decisión. Una oleada de intriga me hizo querer saber más de esta mujer. Debía saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

-¿Usted tiene hijos?- pregunte con la voz aguda. Las lágrimas volvieron a querer salir como un torrente salino. ¿Por qué no fui humana en vez de media vampira? ¿Por qué no tengo los genes para procrear?...

-Si-contesto con alegría. Llevando su mirada hacia el cristal de hielo formado en el rio- tengo tres hijos.

-¿Tiene?

-Sí. Ellos aun están vivos. De hecho, todos tienen sus vidas. Son felices y ya hasta soy abuela- dijo con alegría llevando sus manos a su pecho. Irradiaba una paz acogedora y su mirada aun sin verla destellaba idolatría.

-Me alegro señora…-le dije con sinceridad pero tragándome la envidia que le tenía. Mi madre jamás será abuela…ni yo sería madre como la vampira recalcaba.

-Gracias. Son hermosos. Se parecen tanto al hombre que tanto amo…- la vi estremecerse. La alegría se convirtió en tristeza y su semblante de felicidad se volvió a uno de tristeza.

-¿El era su esposo?- pregunte con cautela.

-Lo era antes de convertirme en esto- se mostro y yo fije mi vista en el movimiento de sus manos. Mostrando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a su rostro.

-El lo sabe- recalque la palabra al ver sonreír con amargura y moviendo su cabeza para darme a notar que mi acusación era verdad- los humanos no pueden saberlo- le dije con miedo. Los Volturis no tienen permitido hacerlo.

-Él lo sabe desde el primer momento que me postre en su puerta. No me acepto. Lo busque después de dominar el deseo insaciable de la sangre. Quería estrechar a mis hijos. Me necesitaban. Aun eran pequeños…pero sus creencias no le permitieron otorgarme el perdón.

-No entiendo señora. Es difícil que los humanos crean en las leyendas mitológicas. No sé si usted lo sepa pero es contra la ley vampírica revelar nuestra condición a aquellos que no la pueden guardar- le dije con toda la inquietud que me golpeaba.

-El- susurro volviendo la vista a la nada. Centrándose en un punto que la concentraba en medio de la laguna- el también es especial. Sé que está bien resguardado…-revelo fingiendo una sonrisa. Haciendo que la intriga se volviera más reluciente.

-¿Es vampiro?- negó con la cabeza dejándome ver sus ojos dorados mientras se encogía de hombros y entrelazaba sus manos.

-Creo que nos desviamos del tema. Lo mío no tiene solución. A menos que le demuestre algo que espero con ansias.

-Me gustaría saber su pasado. Al menos me siento despejada de los problemas- le confesé con sinceridad. Trate de tocarla pero justo cuando mis yemas tocaron la piel de granito de su ante brazo. Una oleada de escalofríos me dejo paralizada…

_Un paisaje aterrador. Un grupo reunido alrededor de las llamas. Arrojaban con diversión los retazos de cuerpos que distinguí como el de la guardia Volturi. Una presencia escalofriante que se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba sin poder moverme. Una sequedad asquerosa se desataba por mi garganta hasta cada partícula del cuerpo. Me sentía una vampira completa. Con una fuerza insuperable, y un odio devastador. Un vampiro con ojos rojas inyectados por la sangre consumida me dejo paralizada. Me felicito y recalco mi buen trabajo. No entendía…me dolía. Diablos no entendía. Las imágenes siguieron pasando por mi cabeza haciéndola doler. Verifique mi cuerpo y estaba blanquecino. Era una vampira…¿me estaba convirtiendo en vampira? No. No puede ser, yo tenía mucho que hacer. La silueta aterradora me sonrió…y susurro "-Ve que hermosa creación nos ha dado el destino. Bienvenida…" Y después nada…nada más que las ganas inquietantes de venganza._

Un ardor en la garganta me estaba consumiendo. La respiración me faltaba. Sentía que mi cuerpo convulsionaba por la sed que me provocaba aquellas imágenes y sensaciones desagradables. Estaba temblando, mi cuerpo estaba tieso pero las convulsiones me hacían brincar de forma desenfrenada.

La mirada de aquella vampira me dejo atónica. Su preocupación y algunos gritos la hicieron ver escalofriante. Susurraba cosas que me decía al oído pero no podía escucharla. Yo solo podía rememorar lo que había visto. El aire en los pulmones no llegaba a oxigenar el cuerpo. Me estaba ahogando… ¿Me estaba muriendo? La vampira si me había hecho daño. Esto me estaba matando…me dolía. Ardía. Como mil venenos recorriéndome el cuerpo. Un grito salido de mi pecho de una forma catastrófica.

El silencio era incomodo. Empecé a escuchar el movimiento veloz de dos personas que caminaban de un lado a otro y verificaban mi cuerpo con sus manos frías.

-Tenemos que irnos- una voz masculina me hizo abrir los ojos. Sonaba enloquecido- Se acerca, nos descubrirá- seguía suplicando. He de imaginar que a la mujer que me cogió en sus manos. Tratando de mitigar las convulsiones que aun no paraban- Diablos tenemos que irnos…

Después un golpe seco contra el frio piso para dejarme tiraba no sin antes nombrar a la mujer que no quería dejarme sola. Se alejaron sin poder pararlos. Un asco inimaginable me revolvió el estomago. No pude evitarlo y arroje -aun con el perfil en posición decúbito ventral- un chorro de líquido espeso que me hizo atragantar. Me estaba ahogando con mi propio vomito…

-Ness- las palabras cargadas de dolor venían de Jacob. No podía decir nada. No entendía. Me estaba muriendo…-¿qué tienes?- no le pude responder por que aun seguía devolviendo el estomago. El calor abrasador de sus manos me hizo relajarme cuando, me tomo entre ellas para ponerme en su regazo, mientras me dedicaba a sacar todo el contenido liquido que mi estomago me exigía. Lo escuche debatirse en seguir a los vampiros o quedarse a mi lado. Lo necesitaba…tome su pierna y le mostré lo que había visto. Se quedo paralizado mientras me sostenía. Admitiendo que no me habían hecho daño. Pero ¿Quién era esa vampira? ¿Por qué me mostro esto? ¿Quién era…

-Sarah- susurro Jacob con sus palabras rotas el mismo nombre que había escuchado- Mama…

* * *

1-Flash- personaje ficticio que tiene el poder de correr de manera supersónica y recorrer la extensión terrestre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Marvel.

2- Wascana Creek- El rio que atraviesa la ciudad de Regina, Canadá. Que es donde se manifiesta la historia.

Milita Cullen me preguntaste cuantos capítulos faltaban y te dije que después te decía. Ya tengo la respuesta. Quedan otros dos capítulos. Pero quiero recalcar que nunca he dicho que Ness no puede concebir solo que no creía conveniente hacerlo tan rápido. La historia llega a su fin y no sabrán si es o no es verdad. Estén pendientes y sabrán la respuesta.

Aquí están los capítulos que siguen.

31-Embarazo Psicológico

32-Decision final.

33-(Sorpresa que no puedo revelar hasta que lo termiene).

LAS QUIERO Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME SIGUIERON EN ESTA HISTORIA.


	31. Embarazo Psicologico

**Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…**

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 31- Embarazo Psicológico.**

_**Narra- Ness.**_

* * *

Fisgonee mi reflejo, alucinada en el contorno de mis caderas. Se veían más voluptuosas al igual que mis pechos. Dolían. Jamás me habían dolido de esa forma tan ardiente. Lleve mis manos y los oprimí omitiendo el quejido que procuraba resguardar. Estaban sensibles y demasiado hinchados.

Los sujetadores apretaban como si la talla no fuera la indicada. Ceñían alrededor del contorno de mi cuerpo.

Irritada, me despoje del sujetador. Trate de buscar por los cajones algo que me sirviera. Una sudadera, una top deportivo, una blusilla ajustada o cualquier cosa que me permitiera salir de la casa. Esto empezaba a frustrarme. Los cambios de humor drásticos se hicieron presentes. El nudo en la garganta se expandió hasta que sentí como los ojos se aguadaban.

Quería llorar porque no encontraba nada que ponerme. Me rendí hasta envolverme en las sabanas.

Tenía ya casi dos meses desde mi encuentro con la madre de Jacob. El seguía enloquecido. Casi llegando al borde de la locura. Solo podía verlo por las noches, cada que llegaba rendido y sin emitir ninguna palabra. La buscaba por los alrededores y juraba que esto le estaba colmando la paciencia. Ha…Ya somos dos.

Ni siquiera se tomaba un segundo para bríndame un beso. Es más, no habíamos hecho el amor. Mi cuerpo lo resentía. Necesitaba ser estrujado entre sus manazas morenas.

Solo era la muñeca que veía recostada en su cama. Demostrando que era su pertenencia. Prohibiéndome ir a la casa de mis padres si no es con guardaespaldas. Hasta el ir al instituto, era una constante guerra llena de discusiones que obvio el ganaba.

Seguía sin entender que era lo que había pasado. Eran borrosos los recuerdos. Pero lucidos los momentos. La mujer que me veía con ojos enternecidos no lo hacía por curiosa. No. Esta lo hacía por su hijo. Yo era su anzuelo para saber algo. Que lastima que no pude decirle que tenia a un descerebrado e insensible como hijo.

Bufe soltando una palabrota.

Las cosas seguían cada vez peor. Un montón de dudas e incoherencias rodeaban mi cabeza.

Recordé cada palabra que la mujer había dicho. La repetí constantes veces y las mostré a todos los familiares. Incluidos Jacob y su antigua manada. ¿Acaso no tenían a sus imprimaciones o familias a quienes cuidar? No, aquí los teníamos todavía. Acomodados plácidamente por toda la extensión de la casa. Algunos aquí y algunos allá. No tenía un minuto libre. En donde me diera tiempo para pensar. De odiarme por no estar embarazada.

Ni siquiera me daban tiempo de sentirme humillada al entrar chillando y repitiendo la oración y el consuelo que me dio Sarah.

"Ese destello que irradian es el de un futura madre"

Si claro y en mi vida pasada fui un hada madrina. Como pude creerle a una vampira que ni se ha de acordar de sus embarazos. Habían hecho ultrasonidos. Y aun que temía que me volvieran a pichar las venas, para sacar sangre. Los análisis salían negativos. Las pruebas caseras coordinaban con el resultado inicial…no había nada más que hacer. A menos que me concedieran un deseo y este fuera cambiar de cuerpo con alguna humana o que los dioses se apiaden de mi sufrimiento y me den la dicha de ser madre.

Esto se había vuelto una obsesión que empezaba a dañarme tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.

Mi abuelito Carlisle había dictaminado sus resultados. Decía que estaba tan abstraída y conmocionada que mi cerebro empezaba a secretar hormonas que emanan las preñadas. Logrando que el cuerpo tuviera algunos cambios en cada parte de este. Lo único que seguía igual era el vientre. Plano y sin ningún trastorno de abultamiento.

Los síntomas de mareos y ascos entremezclados de vez en cuando con vómitos, eran el producto de no comer a mis horas y haberme alejado de la sangre animal. Decía que no podía desatender los deseos del depredador sanguinario. Algo que por millonésima vez; le ignoraba.

No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de ir a la instituto. Me había alejado de mis nuevas amigas y no disfrutaba como antes el convivio con los humanos. La hipocresía y algunos actos inmaduros me ponían en alerta para no confiar mucho en ellos.

Iza, Carla y Marie se habían confabulado en mi contra para sacarme de la casa-_obvio con algún lobo o vampiro muy de cerca_- y llevarme a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Conocí algunos edificios que me dejaron sorprendida. Los museos estaban perfectos y los parques eran inmensos.

Una belleza de ciudad. Pero ¿había fórmula para despejar mi cabeza del nombre y caos con nombre: Jacob? No, la respuesta era simple.

Entre la multitud de lo centros comerciales y centros de autoservicio, abarrotados por la llegada del invierno, siempre podía distinguir el sonido exorbitante que hacía eco en el cerebro.

Estéril taladraban esa palabra cada que veía a un niño o a un recién nacido entre los brazos de su madre.

No podía evitar-_como ahora_- el sofocarme con los sollozos y dejar que se desbordaran las lagrimas.

Seguía sin entender por qué me seguía torturando de esa manera tan atroz.

Tenía la edad de uno de los niños que corrían en el parque, el cuerpo de una adolecente en el instituto y la mentalidad de una amargada solterona de más de cuarenta años que perdió la oportunidad de concebir.

Valla, eso de ser medio vampira es tentador para las generaciones de vampiros calenturientos que se mezclan con humanas llenas de óvulos que pueden ser fecundados.

El sarcasmo se había vuelto la mejor forma para sacar mis frustraciones. Y pobre del que estuviera enfrente, ya que el veneno se escupía por los poros.

Es más, algunas platicas en forma de broma que hacia el tío Emmet, daban a notar la cruda comparación entre mi tía Rose y yo. Los escuche susurrar que ni ella estaba tan amargada y llena de rabia. Desde ese momento, no le permití a ningún hombre acercarse a más de un muro de concreto de donde yo estaba. Ni a mi padre le daba acceso a platicar ni discutir los tragos amargos que me mataban. De vez en cuando, mi mama venia a darme consuelo junto a mis tías y abuela. Usaba la doble cara fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Era algo, que ya no me importaba. Sus miradas llenas de angustia reflejaban la blasfemia que yo misma trataba de inculcarme. Hoy era el último día de instituto y yo aun seguía sentada envuelta en la sabana.

Las vacaciones de invierno por fin comenzaban para darle paso a la tortura de no esconderme en la biblioteca o centrarme en los libros que había leído desde pequeña.

-Se puede- la voz de mi tía Alice me devolvió a la amarga realidad. Hasta ella tenía que ser sutil y buscar los medios para estar cerca.

-Ya estas adentro no se para que preguntas- le dije cuando me percate de su cuerpo diminuto bien postrado con la puerta entre abierta.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Pude captar como traía con ella algunas bolsas de la tienda de ropa intima. Bingo. Justo lo que necesitaba ¿Cómo adivinaría que no me quedaba el último cambio de sujetadores que me trajo hace tres días? Rodé los ojos por mis tontas cavilaciones, ni siquiera me respetaba yo misma para no andar con estupideces.

-Creo que necesitas esto- susurro entregándome los paquetes y sentándose a mi lado. Asentí antes de susurrarle un forzado Gracias.

Me dispuse a pararme y me quite la sabana. El pudor junto a ella no era indispensable. Desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha visto desnuda así que el recato pasaba a segundo plano.

Busque en el paquete y encontré uno de encaje negro con moños rosas. Muy al estilo de sex simbol japonés. Solo me faltaba la falda que más bien era bóxer femenino y pintarme con mucho maquillaje para formar parte de la colección de Sakura y sus cartas mágicas al estilo erótico de Play Boy.

Diablos.

Empezaba a molestarme hasta de mis propios e imbéciles pensamientos deprimentes y llenos de sarcasmo.

Hundí las manos en los tirantes y forcé el elástico para amoldarlo a mis pechos.

Bien. La talla 36 C quedaba perfecta. A este ritmo seria la conejita de Huff Herner(1*) en la portada principal de su revista, estos pechos no eran normales.

Más bien parecían de plástico pero con toques naturales.

Lo anormal quedaba con migo. Ahora me traumatizaba con los cambios que una mujer encinta tiene solo que sin un producto creciendo dentro de ella. Ha, el sueño de toda mujer. Tener dos melones y unas pistolas como caderas. Agradecía que no engordara mi estomago. Si no, sería el colmo de los colmos. Debía ir con un psicólogo.

"Si claro Renesmee y contarle que eres medio vampira-medio humana y que tu novio es un licántropo y que ni aun así pueden concebir porque ganaste los fructíferos genes estériles de tu parte inmortal"

Un aplauso para la ignorante.

El pobre doctor me hundirá en un centro psiquiátrico o de plano me acusara con los Volturis para que le den fin a mi desgraciada vida. Adivinaría, que se mueren de ganas de hacerlo desde la última vez les restregamos la inocencia de una hibrida.

Busque la blusa holgada color negra que tenía prevista para este día y me puse los jeans azules y nuevos, una talla más grande de los que usaba. Amoldaron perfecto si finjo que de las piernas me queda al estilo pandillero.

Qué más daba. ¿Para quién me arreglaba? A menos que ese tal Maurice, me empezaría a agradar antes de que lo despelleje Jacob, si es que se da cuenta que todos los días me acosa y lleva flores que de hecho: olían apestoso. Por desgracia, compartíamos más clases que con ninguna de mis amigas. Lo soportaba por cordialidad pero una más de sus flores cortadas del jardín de la vecina y prometo darle un buen susto que nunca olvidara.

El lado perverso empezaba a aflorar las imágenes de mis tíos golpeándolo lentamente o succionando la sangre de un venado para que se vuelva loco. Sabían a gloria…

Tome mi bolso para salir de la habitación sin despedirme de mi tía. Los modales se habían largado de vacaciones y no tenían fecha de regreso. Vislumbre a Iza que almorzaba algún emparedado, le hice una señal para que nos fuéramos lo antes posible. No había visto a Collins sentado junto a ella. Pero al verla correr para encontrarse con migo. Lo último que capte fue su forma nada casta de despedirse. Movimientos salvajes de labios y el desborde de pasión que destilaban con sus manoseos.

Deje que el golpe sordo de la puerta principal resonara demostrando mi molesta.

¿Acaso no sabían que me tienen en abstinencia? ¿Qué el hombre que me antes me hacía el amor se había ido en busca de su: "MAMI"? No al parecer solo había un mundo para ellos.

¿Por qué no funcionaba la imprimación de nosotros de la misma forma?

Claro, la imprimación está hecha para tener una forma de crear nuevas generaciones de lobos genéticamente desarrollados que protejan sus leyendas del chupasangre. Y como funciona: si soy una sanguijuela que por mala jugada del destino, la magia, quiso rodearla solo para torturarla y restregarle en la cara la sequia que tiene en el vientre.

Entre hábilmente en el asiento del piloto. Esquivando a Jasper e ignorando a mi padre.

Espere medio minuto a que saliera Iza. Contabilice los segundos que marcaba la manecilla y justo, cuando, apunto el minuto de retraso se digno a aparecer a mi lado.

-Lista. Vámonos- dijo sonriente. Logre, no sacar el puchero de asco y me atragante con algunas bellas palabrotas que deseaba decirle. Solo me dedique a pisar el acelerador.

El camino siguió su curso habitual sin que ella emitiera otra de sus pláticas sobre la bondad de Collin y sus derivados.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, agradecí que no hubieran llegado todos y me aparque a pocos metros de la entrada. Algunos grupitos de mujeres chismoseando sobre algún famoso y los chicos hablando de deportes. Típico. No tenían nada interesante con que lidiar.

"No todos tienen tu buena suerte"

Nos bajamos y ni me despedí de Iza. Fui directo al salón de Calculo 1 a cargo del profesor Stevens y me senté en el primer asiento de la segunda fila. Una clase aburrida me esperaba y justamente una de mis pesadillas venia con su asquerosa flor barata entre las manos.

-Hola belleza- puso sobre el escritorio su regalo y me dedique a ignorarlo-¿Sabes? Me gustan las odiosas.

-Lastima. No son mi tipo los imbéciles- le conteste fingiendo una sonrisa y devolviéndole la flor.

-Lo sé. Te gustan los hombres con hijos y con gran experiencia en la cama- recalco la última palabra devolviéndome la sonrisa.

No tuve tiempo de responderle, pues, el pitido de la campana de entrada hacia acto de presencia y había sonado al mismo tiempo que el profesor hacia su gran aparición.

Ese hijo de su…madre ha de tener la suerte de su lado. Apostaría a que si le mostraba los colmillos y lo intimidaba con el depredador escondido, obvio que mojaría sus pantalones.

La clase siguió su curso con algunos altercados de alumnos que no respetaban el horario. No me interesaba. Mi mente se fue a divagar entre las múltiples cosas que me han golpeado.

Los pensamientos se volvían confusos, hasta llegar al grado de dificultad de no saber si aun amaba a Jacob. No sentía nada al verlo. Solo algo de lujuria, pero el revoloteo en el estomago se había esfumado. No tenía nada que me uniera a él.

Mas, el hecho de ver a sus hijos abrazarme y sonreírme me mantenían en esa casa. Los pequeños tenían buenas armas para ganarse el cariño de las personas. Llegue a imaginarme que algún día me verían como a una segunda madre. Pero, ¿Sigo amando a Jacob? No lo creo. La noche anterior fue la decisiva. Había llegado cansado y rompiendo a su paso todo lo que encontraba. Su cambio de actitud parecía muy fiera. Ni siquiera le importo escuchar los lloriqueos de sus hijos ni las quejas de las chicas. Sus ojos se veían nublados sin ningún deje de coherencia en ellos. No comía, no dormía es mas apostaría que tampoco pensaba correctamente. Se metía en las sabanas y aun que estuviera desnuda a su lado, no se inmutaba. Es más pareciera que se regocijara con la frustración que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo insatisfecho.

Recordé, el momento en que le dije las palabras de su madre. Solo me apretó los costados y sacudió hasta que le solté con mi don el momento preciso. Le recalcaba en pensamientos la frase esperanzadora que uso. Nada. Se quedo embobado viendo el cambio de Sarah. Decía que estaba hermosa. Y que no le interesaba que fuera vampira. Que la necesitaba…que fuera indispensable para él, aclarar todo de una buena vez. Tenía planeado visitar la Push, sin importarle arriesgarse a que las personas lo reconozcan y lo empalen vivo por mentirle a su propia tribu. No, el señor exigía que su padre le dijera toda la verdad.

¡Ha! Los hijos son el reflejo de los padres. Familia de mentirosos…

Se esconden en el capullo para que la bella mariposa que han creado no sea descubierta por miedo a las represarías de los depredadores naturales.

Por fin empezaba a abrir los ojos. Ya no veía a la perfección en su perfil. Ahora solo veía a una estatua sin sentimientos apoderándose de las escasas emociones que aún le quedaban. Viendo, como prefería ver al vacio antes de verme humillada para reclamarle un poco de atención.

Sus músculos parecían más ejercitados y su tamaño había embarnecido nuevamente. Sus facciones se endurecieron mostrando a un hombre de mayor edad a la que tenía. Todo en el era realmente diferente. Nada valía la pena para seguir sobajándome ante sus pies.

Al verlo recostado a un lado mío con los tonos plateados que la luna mostraba. Me di cuenta que no podía seguir a su lado. No solo porque no me atienda. Ni por no poder tener hijos. No, ahora me dolía mas la indiferencia y la cruda comparación con una muñeca inflable almacenada en el closet para que las polillas la llenen de hoyos, almacenando resentimiento entre ellos.

Hoy me liberaba del instituto, pero también me liberaba de ser el hazme reír de este, por estar con un hombre mayor y con hijos. Uno que gracias a dios, nadie sabía que no me complacía desde que la sombra materna lo rodeo.

La decisión estaba siendo analizada: decirle adiós o esperar a que cambiara.

-Señorita Masen sería tan amable de prestar atención o con gusto puede salir al pasillo por una sanción- la voz del profesor me dejo idiotizada. Un brinquillo me hizo tambalearme y por poco caer al piso ante varios pares de ojos. Sus risas no tardaron en resonar en las cuatro paredes.

-Disculpe no volverá a pasar- el hombre delgado y con aires de seriedad elevado me veía con su mirada fulminante. Negó con la cabeza pero regreso a la lectura de su libro para después ir a la pizarra. Apunto alguna ecuación que no logre captar. La mirada se volvió borrosa pero logre vislumbrar el cuaderno que yacía en el mosaico junto a los pies de una humana.

Trate de tomarlo estirando la mano pero no lo alcanzaba. Parpadee varias veces pues la borrosidad se hacía más lúcida. Suspire y trague un gran bocado de aire. Una frialdad recorrió la espina dorsal, logrando que las manos empezaran a sudar. La sequedad en la boca y un leve sabor amargo me quisieron hacer devolver.

Sin pensarlo intente levantarme pero la oscuridad me envolvió antes de escuchar unos gritos y algún ruido muy de cerca…

.

.

.

Parpadee repentinas veces antes de ver quien me sostenía en sus brazos. Los ojos grises y preocupados corrían con mi peso por el pasillo principal de la escuela. Antes las miradas atónicas de varios compañeros de instituto. La puerta principal se abrió y la debilidad no me dejo hablar. No entendía…

Me había desmayado eso estaba claro. Pero ¿La enfermería quedaba por el lado contrario? Que trataba de hacer este retrasado. No encontré las fuerzas para gritarle que se detuviera. Solo me recosté en su pecho y este me oprimió con más fuerza.

Quería largarme. Llorar, gritar y sollozar, este era el pase de salida que todos me negaban. Cuando este lo suficientemente lejos de la vista pública, agradecería a Maurice, y después me esfumaría a cualquier parque o ciudad cercana.

Jacob se tomo su tiempo para pensar. Esta vez, seria yo la que se lo tomara. Por un segundo pensé que mi padre o algún familiar me podrían estar cuidando. Pero cuando Maurice abrió la puerta de su lujoso BMW color negro, pude volver a respirar con facilidad.

Me deje caer al asiento de fina piel y aspire el olor a esencia de pino impregnado en el ambientador.

Deje que el sonido del motor y el pisotón al acelerador se volviera como el tic tac de la bomba de tiempo que se ha desactivado.

No quise ver nada. Solo apreciaría que no tuviera la grandiosa idea de llevarme al hospital donde mi abuelito trabajaba. Más le valía que no lo hiciera…

El paisaje seco y la entrada a las pequeñas calles del centro con toques artísticos al estilo clásico, se veían hermosos y enigmáticos.

Esto me había caído bien. Me sentía alejada de todos. Alejada del alboroto que me rodeaba. De las caras de confusión y la repulsión en el rostro moreno del que fue mi amor.

-Puedes dejar de fingir Renesmee- la voz ronca de Maurice me hizo respingar en mi propio lugar. Este chico si tenía cerebro o un buen sentido de percepción.

-No estoy fingiendo- susurre con pesadez en la voz, fingiendo tan mal que ni yo misma me creía-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- admití después de ver sus ojos blancos y el encogimiento de sus hombros.

-Vamos me abrazaste en el estacionamiento. No lo harías por propia voluntad a menos que quieras salir de ahí sin que nadie te viera- contesto sonriendo por tener la razón.

-Cierto- admití enderezando mi postura erguida- recuerda que no son mi tipo los idiotas- sonreí de par en par y Maurice solo hizo un bufido sonoro.

-Soy tu ruta de escape preciosa- freno el carro en el semáforo color rojo- ¿Me tomas o me dejas?

-Me bajo y asunto arreglado- admití parando su jueguito. El sonido del seguro resonó y este rio.

-Seguro contra gatitas salvajes.

-idiota.

-Gracias muy amable mi querida odiosa.

-Basta. Solo déjame en la siguiente esquina. No hace falta que me quieras conquistar. Bien sabes que estoy con alguien…

-Si lo quisieras no aceptarías que otro hombre te lleve entre sus brazos y este te suba a su carro sin rumbo fijo.

-Tú no sabes nada Maurice. Yo amo a Jacob…

-Pero estas dudando. No hay que ser tan inteligente para verte distraída y con tu semblante apagado.

No entendía que tenía este cabeza hueca para tener tanta razón. De seguro su mama le daba sopa mágica para saber la frustración de las mujeres. O tenía el poder de mi papa…elijo: ninguna.

-Solo déjame en la siguiente esquina por favor…

-Claro y correrás por la ciudad entera para llegar a tu casa. He dejado tu bolsa y a juzgar por ese mangar de vestimenta. Dudo seriamente que traigas monedas para el autobús.

-Cállate- le grite apunto de golpearlo. Odiaba que me alabaran, últimamente debo admitir que la palabra odio a obtenido nuevos niveles de manifestación.

-Vamos pequeña. Prometo no hacerte nada. De hecho no me gustas.

-Wo-oh no sé si es alago u ofensa.

-No es eso hermosa. El hijo del gobernador de la ciudad no puede andar demostrando su homosexualidad por todos lados. Tengo una herencia que no quiero perder y una reputación que no se puede disolver.

No pude contéstale a su confidencia, pues la luz verde había dado paso a que Maurice pisara el acelerador y alejara sus grandes ojos grises de los míos.

Ahora entendía su comportamiento desde que lo conocía. Su colonia y su bien cuidada vestimenta. Valla sorpresas se lleva uno por juzgar sin conocer.

-Te invito un café y después te llevo a tu cada. Aceptas. O prefieres que te deje en tu casa para que te quedes sola y el señor se digne a regresar para que cuides a sus hijos.

Le debía una. Me había confesado algo que no creo que sea fácil para un hombre. Me salvo de estar aguantando las odiosas clases y me ofrecía un momento de libertad que no podía negar. Aun que trataba de ser hiriente algo dentro me decía que solo trataba de que no lo rechazara. Tal vez, el también necesitaba compañía…

-No me gusta el café pero te acepto una malteada de chocolate. Pero no hablemos de Jacob ni de nuestros hijos porque eso es material que no puedes entender.

No dijo nada solo sonrió pero pude captar un brillo en su perfil. No sabía que la compañía de alguien fuera buena mutuamente habiendo cierta rivalidad.

-Como gustes preciosa…

Llegamos rápidamente a un restaurante rápido y pronto aparco para después bajarse y así abrir la puerta ofreciéndome el apoyo de su mano al bajar.

"Secret´s"

El cartelón luminoso reflejaba el titular de su extravagante y elegante establecimiento. Devolví la vista al hombre delgado y con porte de ser perfecto…Sonreí y me limite a tomarla. Si dejaba de lado su capa de imbécil por la frustración de no poder salir del closet, el chico sería una gran compañía.

La conversación fue amena y las bromas no tardaron en salir a flote. Las personas a nuestro alrededor pensarían que éramos una pareja feliz o algunos amantes que disfrutan del aislamiento de la mesa del rincón.

Si supieran… no tratarían de espiarnos o tal vez si, pero se llevarían unas sorpresas que después venderían a los periódicos y revistas de moda.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- le pregunte cuando la mesera coqueta daba media vuelta contoneando sus caderas de forma exagerada.

-No lo sé- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Dicen que las risas son la mejor cura contra las penas…

-Muy cierto. No entiendo bien en que puedo ayudarte pero concuerdo contigo en varias cosas. Si dejaras de ser tan odioso en la escuela podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

-No prometo nada pero me gustaría una amistad que no sea por conveniencia- sonrió mostrando sus perlas blancas que contrastaban contra sus delgados labios rosados. Sus facciones infantiles y la redondez de su cara. Se enternecieron para centrar nuestra vista…las carcajadas salieron sin pensar.

Que equivocada estaba con Maurice.

Después salimos del establecimiento, con sus brazos rodeando mis hombros, algo que resultaba cómodo. Mas, si sabía que no intentaría lucirme como trofeo. El necesitaba a una amiga y yo necesitaba a un amigo. Nos compenetraríamos a la perfección.

Maurice había logrado lo que toda mi familia junta no podía. Hacerme olvidar y sentirme nuevamente viva alejada de los problemas. Casi olvide el estúpido trastorno que me tenia enrabiada desde hacía un mes y medio.

-He dicho ¿algo que te ofendiera preciosa?- pregunto mi nuevo amigo tomando con su dedo mi mentón para volver a fijar nuestra vista. Negué con la cabeza y me senté en la primera banca del parque en el que caminábamos- Estas pensando en el ¿verdad?- asentí. De que valía negarlo si las imágenes habían regresado- Si no quieres no me cuentes. Podemos cambiar de tema. Aun es temprano. Por cierto ¿No haces ejercicio?- lo voltea a ver con curiosidad montando un semblante confuso- En serio hermosa. No te ofendas pero te vez mas rellena- admitió sofocándose con una carcajada. La seriedad se apodero de mi cuerpo y me quede tiesa. La picazón en los ojos no tardo en hacerse presente. Las lágrimas rápidamente hicieron su magnífico acto de magia. Pude sostener el primer sollozo pero el segundo salió haciendo eco. Lleve mis manos al rostro; para cubrir mi vergüenza. Lo que me faltaba…ahora estaba gorda.

-No, perdón, pequeña perdón era broma. En serio, no es cierto- se disculpaba Maurice de mil formas tratando de que descubriera mi rostro-Mierda lo arruine. Pensé que sería una buena broma.

-No es eso- le recalque al ver que se estaba alterando de mas. Caminaba frente a mí en la misma línea como gato enjaulado-Estoy demasiado sensible-admití limpiando los rastros de humedad de mi rostro. Si, andaba más que bipolar.

El pareció analizar las palabras y llevo una de sus manos e hizo un conteo estúpido. Cambio su rostro a uno de sorpresa y formo una gran "O" con su boca.

-Está embarazada- grito asustándome. Vale esto empeoraba…negué con la cabeza alejando la mirada de él. Me daba pena admitir mi problema mental. Y cada vez era peor. Todo el mundo debería estar enterado de mi falta de fertilidad-Perdón es que bueno- prosiguió tomándome las manos y acunándolas entra las suyas- tus pechos han crecido- lo voltee a ver con los ojos entrecerrados. Bueno muy homosexual pero andaba de fisgón el tipo- hay no es mi culpa. Han crecido mucho- rodee los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Típico. Con que yo sepa me es suficiente pero no. Este hombre si era un idiota.

-Es psicológico- admití aguantando la pena que me invadió. Las mejillas empezaron a arder y las manos sudaron mientras jugaba con ellas.

-Oh. Mi hermana también tuvo eso. No te sientas mal pequeña. Hay veces que suele pasar- decía como si esto fuera una cosa cotidiana. Solo bufe y lleve las piernas a la misma altura que los pechos.

Lo escuche decir un montón de cosas que me limite a ignorar. Estaba harta. Esta era la razón por la que ni siquiera decía nada. No quería que me dieran sermones de que solamente seria pasajero. Y blah blah blah…

-Basta Maurice. Solo cállate y abrázame- le grite volviendo a llorar. Mi nuevo amigo solo se limito a cerrar su boca y me abrazo tan fuerte que mis gemidos eran retenidos en su hombro. Me acariciaba la espalda consolándome. Esta era la primera vez que admitía a alguien que tenía un "Embarazo Psicológico" y este me obedecía dejándome sacar mi coraje.

-Suéltala- gazno una voz conocida. Me quede paralizada y me atragante con un sollozo. Mi corazón empezó a bombear de forma mecánica. Carburando la sangre que recorría de forma instantánea toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo me encontró? Maldita Iza… -Si valoras tu maldita vida ¡suéltala ahora mismo!- su voz parecía más bien un rugido. No podía moverme. De pronto me vi sujetada de forma posesiva y alejada de Maurice en un solo instante. Yo aun sentaba protegiendo como acto reflejo mi cuerpo mientras Maurice, yacía en el pasto bien cuidado bajo mis pies…

-No es lo que parece Jacob…tranquilízate- grite aterrada al verlo temblando muy cerca de nosotros.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo. "Decisión final" será algo complicado.**

**A los primeros 3 review que reciba…les daré el siguiente capítulo mucho antes de publicarlo. Si son anónimos solo dejen su correo, facebook o twitter y lo tendrán el mañana a primera hora. Es fácil he solo oprime REVIEW y listo. El capitulo será bueno…tiene lemmon y mucho drama. Esta esta vez me estoy esmerando muchísimo en que salga perfecto ya que será el ultimo que haga en esta historia. Anímense…no pierden nada pero si me harán sentir maravillosamente feliz.**

**_"Lloraba en silencio. Ya nada más me quedaba. El amor y la estabilidad se habían ido con el primer barco zarpando por costa. Dejando ver como se esfumaba en el horizonte de; un sol de atardecer. Con el agua cristalina en tonos naranja y algunos centellas brillantes que lo reflejaban entre el océano._**

**_Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto? Pensaba con tristeza. Tan mala fui en la vida pasada que ¿Solo me queda el sufrimiento como guía para vivir? Eso o quizás nunca debí nacer._**

**_Anhelaba que mis padres nunca se hubieran conocido. Quería que nunca se cruzara por la mente de nadie la presencia de: Renesmee Cullen. Que esta, se quedara en la nada. Prefería las llamas del infierno quemándome la piel a que esto siguiera transcurriendo._**

**_Me quería morir…"_**

**Un trozo pequeño ojala les guste y si se animan por el siguiente capitulo..**.

**-xoxo-**

**Mony Black**


	32. Decision Final

**Summary:**

**_Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…_**

**_La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 32-Decisión final.**

**Narra-Ness**

* * *

El brusco jalón y empuje que proporciono Jacob en mi cuerpo, me hizo golpear contra la palanca de velocidades y parte del volante, justo en la nuca y el muslo izquierdo.

No podía creer que se comportara de esa manera. Las lagrimas no paraban de desborrarse sin cause por todo el rostro. Los sollozos se hicieron más notables casi llegando a ser gritos entremezclados con gemidos roncos.

La vergüenza se había mezclado en la sangre. Jacob me había ofendido delante de una buena arremolinarían de personas que veían como este golpeaba en seco el rostro a perlado de Maurice. Sin dejarme explicar ni defenderme ante sus palabras nada educadas hacia nuestras personas. Faltaba poco para que me dijera que era una cualquiera. Quizás lo pensó…pero se guardo su exquisito comentario doliente.

Pude ver algunos flashes de cámaras digitales, ahora toda la ciudad pensaría que sufro violencia intrafamiliar. Solo pensaba en los problemas que se nos vendrían encima. Imagine el titular en la primera plana del periódico de la ciudad.

"Menor de edad maltratada por su novio"

Trate de calmarme. Trate de calmarlo…nada.

Los dos parecíamos a punto de explotar. Mi rostro enrojeció cegado de rabia y le propicie una buena bofetada en medio de la trifulca causada. No había movido ni una facción de su rostro. Su mirada cegada y con un abismo profundo que emanaba una desesperación infinita. Que me hicieron olvidarme del dolor en la muñeca. No estaba fracturada pero si ardía por el esfuerzo de golpear la dura piel muy parecida a; un muro de concreto.

Los gritos de odio fueron principalmente míos. El solo se limitaba a arrastrarme, empujado a las personas sin cuidado alguno. No entendía que tenía una fuerza sobre humana, el mínimo roce que no sea cuidado, podría lastimar gravemente a un ciudadano. Al parecer, eso no le era importante. Después de golpearlo en los brazos y ver que me veía de una forma diferente, logro que aceptara irme con él.

No entendía, no podía decodificar sus facciones. Nada. Estaba tieso pero la furia se dejo mostrar justo en el momento que me arrojo sin cautela a su auto.

Escuche como prendió el automóvil y después de escuchar el rugido feroz del motor antes de ser consciente de la compañía que manteníamos en la parte trasera de este.

De reojo vislumbre a Sandy e Iza que trataban de sofocar los llantos de los gemelos. Tenían una preocupación tatuada en su rostro. Pensarían que Jacob me había golpeado. O que pronto lo haría…tenía miedo. La verdad me abrumo.

¿Aun lo amaba? Preguntaba mi cerebro adormecido por el cansancio mental. La misma pregunta arremolinada en la cavidad craneana. Trate de recobrar el control, me hizo falta mucha fuerza de voluntad. No lo hacía por el…lo hacía por los niños que lloraban a mar suelto la agresión y los gritos. Quizás vieron todo…quizás tuvieron miedo de que lastimaran a su padre o al verlo hecho una bestia.

Paso exactamente un minuto para que recobrara la noción del tiempo que procuraba ser pausado. En cámara lenta las imágenes volvían a llegar llenándome de vergüenza. Escuchaba como los bebes le hablaban a Jacob y este solo tomaba aire. Saco algunas palabras bien cuidadas que sonaron calmadas. Ya casi llegamos pequeños. No puedo cargarlos estoy manejando. No podía creer como podía controlarse. Yo aun estaba temblando. Aun sentía el ardor en la muñeca y este; empezaba a engrandecerse. La adrenalina empezaba a esfumarse dejando a cambio una buena oleada de confusión y enfado.

Los llantos, las respiraciones carentes de tranquilidad se mezclaron con el ruido de los golpes del viento contra el metal. El aire acondicionado no se difuminaba aun con el ambientador, el olor a traición.

Pude distinguir una diminuta manita en mi hombro izquierdo. Me atragante con un sollozo, pero me arme de un valor para voltear a mirar al causante.

Sarah se había tranquilizado y por tanto esfuerzo se había dormido en los brazos de Sandy.

Will tenía sus ojitos hinchados y sus mejillas con la mancha más rosada y hermosa que allá visto. Quería venir con migo… no lo dude ni un segundo y le tendí las manos girando la mitad del cuerpo.

De un momento a otro el sonrió, y fue como ver una luz al final del camino.

Brillante y acogedora para el infierno que me envolvía sin piedad alguna. El corazón se me estrujo y sin dudarlo le devolví la sonrisa. Con sincronía para tranquilizarlo también. No era mi intensión causar tal embrollo. Me ardían las entrañas pero debía tragarme la bilis antes de dañar a ese angelical niño de tres años.

Lo abrace contra el pecho. Estaba alterado, sus sollozos retenían aire que salía en forma de hipo. Pude ver como Jacob se tensaba. Y como la primera lagrima salía de su cara. Apretaba con fuerza el volante y retenía la respiración entrecortada.

El automóvil freno con delicadeza. El semáforo cambio al color rojo y pude sentir su mirada clavada en nosotros. Me había escondido entre el abrazo exagerado que formaba junto con Will.

Juraría que veía como de debatía en unírsenos o decir algo. Aclaro su garganta y sentí como su mano se acercaba. Por instinto, me tense y pegue contra la puerta, envolviendo con más fuerza el cuerpecito del bebe. Soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Imagine que el semáforo había cambiado, ya que el automóvil volvió a marchar con rapidez.

Nadie decía nada. No había algo que pronunciar. Solo un silencio incomodo mientras sentía como mi niño era rodeado por el sueño de Morfeo.

Como deseaba dormir y nunca despertar. Desaparecer del mapa y esfumarme de este sufrimiento tan doloroso. Deseaba nunca haber nacido y si no fuera poco. Deseaba nunca haber conocido a Jacob…

Lloraba en silencio. Ya nada más me quedaba. El amor y la estabilidad se habían ido con el primer barco zarpando por costa. Dejando ver como se esfumaba en el horizonte de; un sol de atardecer. Con el agua cristalina en tonos naranja y algunos centellas brillantes que lo reflejaban entre el océano.

Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto? Pensaba con tristeza. Tan mala fui en la vida pasada que ¿Solo me queda el sufrimiento como guía para vivir? Eso o quizás nunca debí nacer.

Anhelaba que mis padres nunca se hubieran conocido. Quería que nunca se cruzara por la mente de nadie la presencia de: Renesmee Cullen. Que esta, se quedara en la nada. Prefería las llamas del infierno quemándome la piel a que esto siguiera transcurriendo.

Me quería morir…

La oscuridad se volvió un sedante un tanto abrumador. No podía dormir pero prefería descansar los ojos, la irritación ardía como la espina de un rosal encajado en la yema de un dedo con heridas recién hechas.

Respire con dificultad y absorbí el olor a manzanilla del cabello de Will. El aroma a lavanda de su piel y el suavizante en sus diminutas ropas.

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, el motor dejo de trabajar. El corazón se desboco. Atrabancado y casi llegando a ser un paro cardiaco al escuchar las puertas abrirse sin dudar. Un golpe seco a mi costado y dos más atrás.

Pensé que Jacob me abriría la puerta y me jalaría al interior de la casa. No sucedió. Los segundos pasaron y… nada.

Abrí los ojos a la luz cegadora de la tarde. Los rayos dorados acomodados plácidamente en los cabellos cobrizos que yacían en la nuca de cabello alborotado color contrastante. Busque la ventana y solo vi la silueta de Sandy que aun sostenía a Sarah fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sin dudarlo más. Salí del automóvil para darme cuenta de que Iza estaba sentada en el filo de la banqueta. Con su rostro sumergido en sus palmas. Y en su regazo…mi bolsa escolar.

Suspire inculcándome valor. La silueta de mi tía Rose postrada en el árbol más próximo a nosotras. Viendo a la nada. Situando su visión en un punto lejano. Quería correr junto a ella y hundirme en su abrazo. Rogarle que me llevara con ella y que nunca más regresáramos.

Pero aun me quedaba algo por hacer. Decir adiós…

No me iba a portar a su altura. No iba a fingir mi muerte ni alejarme para pensar.

Esta era la decisión más dura que había tomado en el poco transcurso de mi vida.

Camine los primeros pasos aun tambaleándome. Un leve mareo me domino pero pude recuperarme fácilmente. El no probar alimento y los trastornos empezaban a surtir efecto nocivo contra la estabilidad que aun me quedaba.

El cuarto paso fue más firme. Bese la cabecita de Will antes de entregarlo a los brazos de Iza. Trato de decir algo pero le mostré que guardara silencio.

-Ahora no- dije bajando la mirada. Ocultando las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar con facilidad.

Me dirigí a mi tía. Volteo a verme como si ya supiera lo que había pasado. Sonreí aclarándole que no me había pasado nada.

Aun amaba a ese hombre. Y si alguien lo dañara seria como aplastarme con el edificio más grande del planeta. Me acerque más a ella. Tome su mano y pronto me vi estrechada en su dureza. Acaricio la espalda y verifico que me encontrara completa. No deje que tampoco hablara. No deje que ni siquiera respingara. Solo le mostré que me diera espacio y me diera una hora para marcharnos. Asintió acunando mi rostro entre sus frías manos. Le mostré que esto sería algo entre el y yo. Que necesitaba privacidad para despedirnos.

Di media vuelta. Me aleje de ella. Fui a una sola decisión. Anhelando que nadie me siguiera. Tome el picaporte y lo gire con lentitud. No sin antes dar media vuelta y verificar que mi tía encaminada junto a las chicas y los bebes se subían al Ferrari blanco con rines cromados y motor modificado.

Se los agradecía infinitamente. Centre mi vista en la blanca puerta de madera y entre sin pensarlo más.

La sala estaba vacía.

Ningún rastro de vida. Muy parecido a lo que sentía por dentro..

Vislumbre el umbral de las escaleras. Cerré la puerta al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ellas. Sentía su presencia muy cerca, su olor fresco y es mas podía absorber la sal de sus lagrimas aun cálidas.

Conté los quince escalones. Con las piernas como gelatina y el sudor frio en las palmas.

Escuche como se rompía algo dentro de la habitación. Esa misma que había sido nuestra…y que ahora solo quedaría como un bello recuerdo que esperaba no arruinar.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Asome la cabeza aun dudosa y lo vi sentado en los pies de la cama. Sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza y estrujando sus finos cabellos negros, sus piernas extendidas y su mano sangrando. Busque lo que había cargado con mala suerte. Y pude ver el espejo del tocador partido en miles de pedazos.

Deje que la valentía me rodeara. Limpie las lágrimas que a pesar de seguir brotando, su velocidad disminuía. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y deje de contar.

Que sea lo que dios quiera

Pensé al ponerme en cuclillas. Trate de alejar sus manos y limpiar los residuos rojizos de estas. La herida había sanado pero una más grande era compartida por los dos. La destrucción de nuestro amor…

Lo que mal empieza…mal termina recordé esa frase que nos quedaba a la perfección.

Su rostro se veía envejecido. Las ojeras prominentes tatuadas bajo sus ojos cerrados. Las lagrimas abrillantando su recorrido y su boca pálida como la crema.

-Te vas- no era una pregunta. El hacia la afirmación que aun no le daba.

-Si- acepte arrodillándome. Baje el rostro y esta vez no logre evitar el llorar el mar salado.

El silencio ya no era incomodo. Mas bien, el ambiente se había destensado y dejaba paso a una melancolía sinfónica aminorada con música occidental del siglo XIX…Los Nocturnos de Chopin(1*) resonaban en la triste habitación. Imaginando que las notas musicales rompían las barreras que nos han mantenido alejados. En este mismo momento que nos vemos derrotados. Abatidos cuando el crepúsculo quiere hacer su aparición estelar. Dejando a dos amantes, dos amores que se pierden en la oscuridad. Que se alejan de lo que alguna vez soñaron y que se mueren con el abismo que los absorbe.

Intente levantarme, mis piernas tambalearon pero con una extraña fortaleza me puse de pie. Abrí los ojos. Y me vi reflejada en los orbes color carbón brillante de Jacob. Inundadas de lágrimas. Ahogando sus cuencas en un océano de emociones.

Sonreí y él lo hizo también. Limpio con sus yemas algunas gotas que recién salían a escena. No pude evitarlo e hice lo mismo. Acunamos nuestras mejillas enrojecidas que ardían ante el contacto. La revoltura en el estomago regreso, haciendo volar una manada de bellas mariposas revoloteando sin cesar.

-Adiós- susurre con dulzura pero un gemido se mezclo con la voz aguda e irritada.

Lo vi atragantarse con un nudo que se formo en su manzana de Adán. Brin coteando en su cuello bronceado. Y pasando saliva con lentitud queriendo recuperar el aliento.

Su barbilla partida empezaba el recorrido de su bello rostro.

¿Lo amas? Pregunto la cabeza pero, el salto que dio el corazón le respondió antes de siquiera captarlo. Claro que lo amaba. Ahora que me despedía podía ver con claridad las miles maneras que lo idolatraba. Los problemas nos habían dejado ciegos.

Que lastima que la parte humana nos dejo de herencia; el valorar cuando todo está perdido. Cuando ya no hay escapatoria y todo es un callejón sin salida. Aun que he llegado a pensar que esto es universal. Todos lo sufrimos, ya sean mujeres o hombres entre ellos: nosotros los supuestamente seres mitológicos.

En este instante, éramos el y yo. Sin los problemas que nos rodean ni los tropiezos que dimos en la corta relación que tuvimos.

-Te amo- susurro muy cerca del rostro. Haciéndome estremecer y logrando que su aliento; rozara sin piedad cada poro de mi cuerpo. Lo absorbí con rapidez. Mareándome en el intento de inhalar su olor a madera y pino fresco.

-Te amo más Jacob pero…-me silencio, oprimiendo los labios con pinzas en sus dedos. Me quede atontada en su mirada hipnotizarte…regresando el tiempo, espacio y momento en que nos profesamos amor eterno.

-No te pido que te quedes. Te he hecho tanto daño que no me lo puedo perdonar- respiro con dificultad y trato de estilizar su ronca voz- Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito y te deseo- sus palabras me dejaron hechizada. La magia había regresado de manera instantánea- y después te dejare irte…sin detener tu andar- finalizo estampando sus gruesos labios contra los míos.

Envolviéndome en su calidez y abrazando con delicadeza mi cuerpo entero.

Accedí. Como negarle que también deseara una última noche entre sus besos, caricias y susurros que dicta nuestros enloquecidos corazones.

La unión en baile sonoro y pasivo de nuestras bocas entrelazadas por la necesidad que afloraba, erizaba cada vello de mi cuerpo. Las pieles querían ser una sola…una limpia, una sana y una despedida repleta de ilusión.

Sofoque un gemido, sus labios lo guardaron y lo introdujeron a su pecho. No supe en que segundo había enredado mis manos en su cuello. Queriendo estrujar su cabello y jalarlo más cerca…mucho más cerca.

No es una ciencia. No es una idea. Es solo la más dulce de las despedidas…haciendo el amor.

Las ropas fueron deslizándose por el cuerpo. Con delicadeza, ternura y ansiedad que trataba de ser pasiva. No dejamos que la falta de aire se volviera un obstáculo. Nos besamos como si el mundo se estuviera acabando bajo nuestros pies. El bombeo frenético de los corazones, musicalizaban la tierna pasión.

Acariciamos cada rincón que estaba siendo explorando con paciencia.

Alejo aun contra mi voluntad su boca para hacer un recorrido lento por el cuello.

La turbulencia de éxtasis se amontono en el vientre. Una ola embravecida de pasión recorría junto con las gotas de sudor que emanábamos. La efervescencia burbujeaba con fuego en el pecho. Sus manos ardientes revisaban mi anatomía. Dejándome deleitar con su tibio tacto que quemaba el fuego, que se acumulaba fascinado por su avidez.

Describí su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Contorneando sus mejillas y alejándolo para poderlo admirar. Dejamos que todo fuera a ciegas. No deje que abriera los ojos ni yo lo hacía. La coordinación unía las dos almas destrozadas…humilladas, enfurecidas y controladas por el amor.

El capullo de pasión se purifico. Se amoldo a la perfección con la vivida sensación de adoración.

Sus labios, fructíferos y almizclados, buscaron los míos con necesidad. Pasando por todo el rostro, pequeños besos que hacían un camino para suspirar en el oído.

-Te amo tanto- su dulce y divina melodía se grabo. Haciendo eco y fundiéndose en la pasión.

Me forcé a perder el pudor. A buscar su piel y saboreas su deliciosos sabor. Primero su cuello, oído, mandíbula hasta llegar a su pecho. Lo recorría mientras él se dedicaba a resguardar mis caderas entre sus manos.

El misterio silencioso dejaba paso a los gemidos de placer.

Coloco sus palmas en los glúteos, acercándome, sin pensarlo enrede mis piernas a sus costados. Caímos a la cama mientras me giraba. Mi espalda acomodada plácidamente en la suave tela de aquellas sabanas blancas, recién cambiada.

No deseaba que los parpados me dejaran ver. No. Ahora actuaria el corazón…actuaria sin ver que es un adiós.

Busque su boca y la encontré con facilidad. Su mano recorrió mi espalda, mi pierna, mis glúteos hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Húmeda y preparada solo para el…

Lo vi sonreír bajo mis labios. No pude evitarlo y mordí con rudeza uno de ellos. Su lengua inspeccionaba cada rincón de la cavidad bucal. Las manos tocaban el desliz que dejaba el sudor. El fruto de una pasión…

Entro en el centro del cuerpo. Con delicadeza. Deslizando su miembro en el hueco estrecho que lo recibió con tranquilidad. Mientras, besaba uno de mis pechos al mismo tiempo que se hundía en el interior que tanto lo extrañaba. Un gemido, su sollozo y unas lágrimas salieron al mismo tiempo. Aminorando la sensación de vacío y recalcando que nunca más volvería a sentirme completa.

Arañe su espalda cuando la primera embestida, dulce, penetro hasta el fondo. Sus dientes estrujaron los botones del pecho. Su lengua, humedecía y succionaba cada espacio sin alterar.

La magia rodeo nuestros cuerpos extasiados. La necesidad invadió las partículas que se comenzaban a acostumbrar al no tener contacto.

Los largos rizos cobrizos se enredaron en sus dedos. En su aliento, en su pasión y en su inquietud de ser tentados.

Fue fácil, todo se mezclo con gracia y decisión.

El clímax nos invadió al mismo tiempo. Sofocando los gemidos que se mezclaban con las saladas gotas que salían de los poros. Que flotaban de los parpados cerrados y rasguñaban, marcando como suyo lo que siempre nos perteneció.

Un grito danzo en el aire. Un quejido y un placer indiscutible nos materializo en un solo ser.

-Perdóname- susurro devorando mi boca. Dejándome cansada y tirada en la cama junto a su cuerpo pesado. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esa conexión que tanto extrañaba…este era mi Jacob. El amable, el tierno, el sincero y que emanaba puro…me dejo cerrar los ojos al escuchar su susurro…su último aliento antes de caer rendido a las lagunas somnolientas de su cansancio. Las gotas de mar, brotaban del cerrar impaciente de los parpados. Golpeando la costa de nuestras mejillas. Arremolinando sensaciones al tener el contacto tibio que caía y se enlazaba junto al mío. Esas lagrimas, eran y serán por siempre testigos de lo que una vez nos unió…

.

.

.

Seguía rodeada por sus brazos. No deseaba dejarme ir. Me mantenía unida a su pecho. Lo veía dormido y cansado. Tan vulnerable que no pude evitar volver a llorar. Bese su frente y acaricie su cabello. Acomodándolo en su lugar. Enmarcando su rostro en el cerebro para jamás olvidarlo. Jamás. Estaba impregnado su olor, su aroma y su aliento hasta la ultima célula y el corazón.

Me aleje un poco. Su agarre era fuerte pero mi decisión lo era mucho más. Me escurrí como pude. Hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Mirando fijamente como dormía, como estaba tan abstraído que ni siquiera noto mi ausencia.

Me pare con las piernas hechas polvo. Otro mareo me dejo incapaz de aguantar en pie. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario…

Esta sería como la primera vez que nos unimos en el placer.

La última y más dolorosa noche de unión, cuerpo a cuerpo, mente a mente y corazón a corazón.

Me atragante con el nudo en la garganta. Me atragante con el dolor y la dura separación. No podíamos seguirnos dañando de esa manera. No. Me negaba a caer nuevamente en la rutina.

Lo amaba. Mucho más de lo que él se da cuenta. Por eso mismo es que lo debo dejar libre. Tiene prioridades. Y ahora, yo tenía una…sanarme. Sanar esta herida que la maternidad no obtenida me canalizaba en un atisbo de pura soledad.

Di algunos pasos de puntillas. Recogí algo de ropa, la deje en la cama. Necesitaba buscar algo en el cajón principal. La medalla que me dio mi madre hacia algún tiempo. La encontré con facilidad. Pero un papel, llamo mi atención.

Lo tome entre las manos y me di cuenta que era una carta.

No dude en abrirla, pero antes eche un vistazo en la vista magnifica que mantenía esa gloriosa cama. Las sabanas se amoldaban a su cuerpo. Opacando la visión de su belleza…

El papel resonó al abrirlo. Agradecía que no despertara Jacob.

Puse atención y me quede embobada.

"_Jacob. _

_Tengo que decirte que me espera la muerte. Un ángel me lo advirtió…un ángel de bellos ojos como el oro de nuestro anillo de bodas. Me dijo que yo sería parte de tu vida pero que debía dejarte libre. Prometió llevarme a la eternidad de un mundo en la oscuridad. No sé que pasara. No soy adivina ni mucho menos tengo noción del futuro que nos espera._

_Pero, me voy tranquila amor. Algo me dice que encontraras al amor de tu vida. Y que, obviamente no soy yo. Te dejo a los dos seres que nos unen y que nos unirán hasta que el sol deje de brillar o la última estrella se extinga sobre la capa azulada._

_Prometo que regresare cada noche. Prometo que siempre estaré cuidándolos a ustedes. Pero sobre todo…prometo que tu secreto se quedara dentro de nosotros. _

_Soy parte de todo esto y los seres de la profecía vengaran la sangre derramada, acepte mi destino. Ahora te pido aceptes el tuyo._

_Te ama…tu esposa._

_Elizabeth O´Conner_."

No pude soportar invadir más su privacidad. Pero ¿Por qué no sabía de la existencia de esta carta? No podía quejarme. No, esto era su pasado.

Las palabras ángel de ojos dorados me hicieron pensar un buen rato. Un ronquido sonoro me asusto. Doble la carta y la guarde en el mismo lugar donde la encontré.

"Soy parte de todo esto y los seres de la profecía vengaran la sangre derramada"

Esa oración me hizo dudar.

¿Cuál profesa? ¿Secreto? ¿La sangre derramada?

No entendía de qué hablaba. Tal vez eran sus claves…quizás solo estaba delirando. Pero, sus palabras eran sabias. A pesar de no estar con vida. Concordaba con ella…siempre estarían unidos por Will y Sarah…siempre.

Di media vuelta pero me quede admirando nuevamente el semblante que era el paisaje más exorbitante de mi vida.

Su cuerpo, su rostro y su paz reflejada en esto.

Sonreí como una tonta. Me acerque con rapidez pero quería llorar y no me desmoronaría en este mismo instante.

No delante del altar que hicimos al hacer el amor por última vez.

Pude distinguir como si me viera pero no podía ser. Sonríe lo más que mis labios resistieron.

Gracias Jacob…gracias por tanto amor.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que las piernas me dejaron. Con mis cosas en la mano. No podía resistir más. La desnudez en mi cuerpo empezaba a enfriarlo. Necesitaba ese calor que solo el emanaba…

"DIME QUE ME AMAS, VUELVE Y BÚSCAME…(2*)" pensé en sus palabras antes de caer rendido bajo las sabanas blancas y envueltos en el brillo de la esperanza.

No debo alejarme…la decisión final ha sido tomada. Desaparecer y sanar…

Adiós Jacob...Adiós para siempre mi amor.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad y me deje caer en la primera escalera. Sosteniendo la respiración que oprimían los pulmones. Sollozando e inculcándome fuerzas que minutos atrás fueron desgastadas.

Dios…mátame, si no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo…Mátame.

* * *

**1*Este nocturno en do sostenido menor fue compuesto en 1830 y es uno de los más conocidos de Chopin. Es uno de los temas centrales de la película El pianista, de Roman Polanski. Esta música fue la que me hizo empezar a escribir el capitulo. La escuche durante dos largas noches…**

**2*- Retazo traducido al español de The scienctist de Coldplay. Fue la segunda canción que utilice para relajarme en este capítulo.**

Bueno esta historia llego a su fin. Gracias a Claudia, Brenda y Blanca que leyeron el capitulo antes que todas. Aparte de Paz, Naiie y Melina.

Quisiera agradecerles. En serio a todas aquellas que son lectoras fantasmas, como yo alguna vez.

A las primeras…mmm…que les parece…¿cinco? Les doy el epilogo. Solo dejen una forma para mandarlo y con gusto lo hare. Es la forma de agradecerles por cada día que me esperaron durante este hermoso periodo como escritora amateur.

María. Tú fuiste la segunda en dejar comentario pero…no dejaste a donde mandártelo. Lo siento. Te debo un capitulo y espero me dejes a donde mandártelo o me agregas al msm para darte el Epilogo.

arroba hotmail . com

Atte:

**Mony Black.**

Pd: quiero decirles que en este capítulo esta la parte donde Jacob sueña que Ness se va en: Sueños sin sentido. Obviamente relatado por Ness. Todo tiene un ¿Por qué? Paciencia.


	33. Aleteos de Mariposas

**Summary:**

**_Por que siempre nos hemos preguntado ¿Dónde quedo el Amor?... Jacob dejo todo por verla feliz, sin siquiera voltear atrás, aun sabiendo que una parte de el nunca se recuperaria si la abandonaba, pero las cuerdas del destino han sido marcadas por hilos irrompibles de acero y estos reclaman su poderio, sera posible que despues de tanto sufrir exista la esperanza de recuperar un corazon cansado de buscar el amor…_**

**_La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo me di el lujo de tomarlos prestados para esta historia que rondo un dia por mis locos sueños._**

* * *

**Capitulo 33 **

**Aleteos de Mariposas.**

**Narra Jacob.**

* * *

El cerrar de los ojos me había instigado a un túnel oscuro, la mirada, yacía perdida en la soledad que me embargaba. Sentía como se movía y no podía despertar. Me regocijaba con su presencia y me condenaba con su adiós.

Tenía claro que no podía dejarla ir. Pero, algo me advertía que no podía hacer nada.

¿La dejaras? Me pregunto el cerebro. No le conteste, la respuesta aun seguía revuelta en el mollicio de ideas que me atolondraban.

Los recuerdos me dejaron sin fuerzas.

La había dañado. No, la había destrozado. La palabra correcta para lo que había hecho con mi amada.

Mi niña, mi mujer y mi complemento.

Ahora, la sentía caminar por la habitación. No podía despertar. No podía gritarle que no me abandonara. Que, dejaría la búsqueda de mi madre y todo lo implicado en eso para atender sus necesidades. Era un idiota al atreverme a dejarla como un frio mueble resguardado por cuatro paredes.

Ella, merecía a alguien mejor.

Y no solo eso. Ella merecía a alguien que no tuviera ataduras que, le negaran la felicidad que, debe llevar en su corazón.

El sonido del papel se agazapo en el silencio. Pude captar, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad, la silueta desnuda de Renesmee. En sus manos, un papel viejo, que reconocí rápidamente antes de que automáticamente los ojos se volvieran a cerrar.

La carta de Lizzie. La carta de mi difunta esposa y madre de los tesoros que me salvaron de la autodestrucción.

Un sentimiento de desolación me invadió al por mayor.

Había descuidado a la mujer que les consolaba; a mis hijos, que jure jamás dañar.

Les había mostrado la bestia que; término de asustar. Y no hablaba del lobo rojizo. Ese que es como un cachorro si le acarician el lomo… ese estaba domando. Aquí hablaba del monstruo llamado Jacob, el humano, el que se había dejado influenciar por la presión del destino.

No había sido fácil llevar mi vida.

Claro que no. La vida es una porquería. Y más, si todo está en tu contra.

Saca el lado animal que se guarda en la caja de Pandora. Los sucios secretos y los demonios interiores flotaban en el viento. Destruyendo, consumiendo y alejando a cualquiera que me pudiese ayudar.

Y esto se reflejaba en lo que veía.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, luchando contra viento y mareo poderlos levantar. Y entre la minúscula estrechura, una luz plateada, me dejaba admirar la manera en que me dejaban.

Solo, tirado, desnudo y con el corazón partido.

Es lo menos que en verdad te mereces ¡Bastardo! la voz interior dictamino la circunstancia.

Era cierto, me merecía esto y quizás aun más. La muerte, me había negado su puerta principal. Había negado, darme el alivio desde el primer momento en que me escape de mi pasado. Por cobarde, por ser un maldito cobarde y no querer dar la cara.

La tuve entre mis brazos y se escurrió como el agua en la bañera. Limpiando con sutileza las heridas pasadas pero hincando el dolor aun mas como el alcohol en la llaga… con esta triste despedida.

Déjala ir susurraba mi cerebro entumecido y enclaustrado en el abismo.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que eso mismo estaba haciendo? No, le gustaba recalcar y justificar los actos nefastos que me orillaron a esta única salida.

La dañe !Dios mío! la dañe.

Repetía contantemente dejando que el cansancio se llenara.

La maltrate en frente de las personas. El ¿Por qué? Fue la bomba que detono la celotipia.

Obviamente, estaba cegado. No es justificación pero ¿qué harían si ven al amor de su vida en brazos de un apestoso humano? Bueno, no fue mi mejor actuación. Solo me deje llevar por la neblina rojiza que opaco la visión.

Fue la misma sensación de reclamar lo que me pertenece. Como aquel día en el parque. Cuando la capte sonriente aun con sus gafas negras. Cuidando a una niña perdida y protegiendo aun sin conocerla. Con su pantalón blanco y su blusa oscura. Con sus rizos cobrizos bailando al son de la melodía que presumía el viento.

Removiendo una paz que desde pequeño no sentía. Liberándome de la prisión del sufrimiento para elevarme en las redes de su cuerpo. Las cuerdas se habían fijado a ella. Se habían añadido con saña por debajo de la piel. Jalándome hacia su dirección. Vociferando que ella sería mi delirio y perdición.

Pero cuando capte sus orbes cafés. Todo rastro que aun quedaba del dolor llamado: Isabella. Se esfumo. Fue un "_kaboom" _de sensaciones gloriosas. Acariciando sin el tacto la piel que se rehusaba a ser tocada. Disfrutando sus miradas y sus bellas palabras.

Recordé nuestro primer encuentro. En donde me recalco que me amaba. En donde el miedo a que no me correspondiera se había marchado.

Ese mismo sentimiento de marcarla como mía…se había puesto en aumento.

Hazme tuya esas palabras…esas benditas palabras. Me dieron el acceso que el corazón estaba pidiendo.

Cuando sus labios eran el ungüento y sus caricias; los sanadores. Y que al hundirme en su cavidad me hacia querer dejar un cartelón que dijera:

SOY DE JACOB

Que cualquiera que osara querer penetrar esas barreras que me pertenecían.

Moriría como digno mandato de un hombre enamorado y dispuesto al asesinato.

El correr de los días me hizo admirarla e idolatrarla aun más, si es que eso era posible.

Y después la primera bomba…mi hermano. Nuevamente deseaba restregarle al mundo que no se le acercara, nadie podía tocar lo que me pertenecía. Nadie, ¿dios me estoy volviendo loco? Despeje esa idea.

El rencuentro, la pasión desbordada, la combustión de olas hermosas y el dulce néctar de los dioses escurriendo por mi cuerpo.

Me ayudo, me apoyo y me defendió con uñas y dientes.

¿Qué recibió a cambio?

Nuevamente me torturaba la conciencia.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de sobre llevar junto a ella. La falta de fertilidad y el no poder engendrar.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle…"_Yo te apoyare hasta el final"_

Solo fui un vil y maldito machista que, mientras, su deseos de pertenecía y su maldito derecho de alma gemela, brotara y nadie se le acercara, me daba por bien servido.

El encuentro con mi madre.

Fue el botón de "_Cuidado peligro_" que se oprimió por equivocación.

¿Quién se imaginaria que mi madre estuviera medio viva?

Claro que me sentía extasiado. Es mi madre…quien no sueñe con recuperar algo que tanto añoro que regresara.

Es un completo idiota…

¿Quién no quisiera volver a tener a su madre entre sus brazos después de que se dio por muerta?

¿Qué diferencias hay entre ese amor materno al que yo tengo?

Ninguno.

Hijos de sangre…hijos de un vientre. Hijos que darían la vida por ver a su madre eternamente.

Pero debo admitir que me sumergí y obsesione con ese encuentro.

No le preste atención y lo único que logre fue que huyera para refugiarse en los brazos de otro. Ese humano de la acariciaba con cautela. Como la muñeca de cristal que yo olvide que era.

El cajón se cerró. Ese cajón que guardaba un secreto que nunca supe que significaba.

Las palabras escritas que releí solo para sonriera al no entenderlas.

Culpándome de su muerte. Sintiéndome la peor maldición para cualquier persona que se me acercara…gritándole al cielo y al ser superior.

¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?

¿Dónde?…que alguien me diga ¿Dónde demonios lo encuentro? Si la razón para creer en él. Ahora mismo se esfumaba cerrando una puerta tras su paso.

El vacio se hizo congelado. Su ausencia se notaba. Su olor desaparecía…

Pude abrir con pesadez los ojos. Cansado de espera a hacerlo parpadee captando una sombra tras la ventana.

No le di importancia. Que se alegrara de verme en este estado…al fin y al cabo ¿Qué me quedaba? Soledad, silencio y mucho frio. Por fin sabía lo que significaban esos escalofríos que erizaban los vellos. Por fin, podía saber lo que es anhelar una manta que mitigue la congelación de tus venas.

Ya no tenía ese calor abrasador que me acoge en un atisbo lleno de alegría. No, ahora si estaba vilmente jodido.

El cristal del ventanal resonó. Como campanilla recién rasgada. Tintinando con el viento y reclamando la atención.

No tenía fuerzas para pararme. No tenía ganas de vivir…

Tuve que hacerlo cuando el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más elevado.

Como si fuera un bulto pesado, me levante, con toda la fuerza que aun me quedaba en la reserva de casos emergentes.

Con un nudo en la garganta y saboreando las gotas saladas que se introducían con descaro por las comisuras de mi boca.

Todo se pausaba. Me veía caminar en cámara lenta. Me sentía atontado y anestesiado. Imagine que un sedante como defensa propia fue inyectado. Tratando de que el dolor no me dejara desvanecer como un idiota.

El sonido del cristal ser maltratado volvió a captar mi atención y acelerar los pasos.

Levante la ventana. En búsqueda de algo que me diera señales de querer hablarme. Revise los rabuscos y capte con la mirada…una silueta junto a un gran árbol.

Delgada, femenina y con cabellos largos que se movían con destreza por sus facciones finas.

_Boom boom boom_

El corazón se alebresto. Bombeando con destreza la sangre que se iba acumulando…

-Mama- susurre dejando que el viento le entregara mis palabras.

Pude distinguir una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que era igual a la que antes me brindaba.

Sus dientes relucieron con los rayos que expandía la luna. Dio un paso saliendo del umbral y dejando ver por fin su anatomía completa.

Delgada, pálida y con ojos dorados. Como en lo que mi niña me mostro. Ella aun se veía mejor. Aun con ese color característico de los vampiros, había una capa debajo de todo eso que, podía distinguir su rostro moreno.

Recordaba su piel como la palma de mi mano. Cada lunar oscuro remarcado en sus pómulos, sus labios delgados y su ceja acomodada.

Mi madre…Sarah Black.

Estos eran los momentos en que agradecía que no fuera una Quileunte ni que tenga de herencia los genes lobunos.

Un gemido atragantado me hizo querer abrazarla.

No me importaba que fuera vampira…era mi madre. El ser que un día me dio la vida, el ser que me alimento cuando no era capaz de nada, me amamanto con su liquido vital, me cuido, amo y protegió hasta que de pronto murió. O eso creí…

Quería explicaciones…

-Ve por ella- devolvió el susurro y como si el viento le hiciera caso. Sus palabras fueron entregadas con una onda fría golpeándome el rostro. Me estremecí por la voz dulce que aun con leves toques diferentes, no me negaba la melodía que noche a noche me tatareaba cuando me amaba.

Reaccione.

Mi madre me decía lo que mi conciencia me negaba culminar.

Sonríe y la visualice dar un paso atrás. ¿la dejaría ir de nuevo?

-Regresaras- susurre y ella asintió desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Mi corazón se estrego al verla partir pero, había algo que necesitaba mi entera atención.

Renesmee. Esa mujer que minutos atrás había salido de nuestro nido de amor.

Di media vuelta con decisión y busque algo que ocultara mi desnudez. Me puse los pantalones. Corrí hacia la puerta mientras hundía por la cabeza, una camisa negra. La acomode sin darme cuenta de mi descalces. No importaba…

"ve por ella"

La voz melodiosa de mi madre se repetía constantes veces aprisionando y reviviendo la esperanza de formar junto a ella. La familia que siempre anhele…

La vi bajando el ultimo escalón con su cuerpo temblando y con lentos pasos pausados. Temiendo caerse mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos. Olisquee el aroma salado de sus lágrimas y nuevamente me sentí culpable.

Actúa gritaba la conciencia.

-Renesmee- grite con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones permitieron. Haciendo que esta girara y alejara sus manos de su rostro para ver su semblante abatico. Un brillo en sus ojos me dio esperanzas. Podía ver que esperaba que la buscara…

Estaba parado en el primer escalón a punto de bajarlos todos de un solo salto para llegar a su posición.

-No te vayas- le rogué y ella negó sofocando un gemido lastimero-no me dejes…

-Ya lo he decidido Jacob- se armo de valor para contestarme y se sumergió en una capa o barrera de indiferencia. El timbre resonó en la casa, estremeciéndome aun mas- han llegado por mi- revelo y dio media vuelta suspirando.

-No- baje de tres saltos las escaleras hasta poderla girar. Sorprendida, abrió sus ojos dejando ver su color chocolate ahora nubloso por las lágrimas que desbordan-No te perderé…

-Ya lo has hecho- susurro alejando su mirada. Encajando una astilla de hielo profundo en el corazón-Ya no hay nada que me haga dar marcha atrás.

-¿Ya no me amas?- le pregunte con las facciones dolidas. Me moriría si la respuesta es esa…la puerta se abrió dando paso a la entrada de un moreno como yo. Mi hermano estaba furioso y de un solo movimiento me alejo de ella. Enrojeciéndome y llenándome de furia-¿qué te pasa?- le grite.

-Tenemos que irnos Renesmee- le susurro besando sus cabellos. La respiración escaseaba en los pulmones y gimoteaba por los celos que me dominaban nuevamente. Embry me había ignorado…

-No- vocifere con la voz desgarrada- No, ella no se va hasta que conteste mi pregunta- finalice entre jadeos. Debía saber si me amaba…

-Jacob- titubeo mi nombre y un leve temblor la invadió- Yo…

-Dime que no me amas Renesmee- gritaba enloquecido y tratando de no arrebatarla con brusquedad de los brazos de ese hombre.

-Jacob esto ha llegado muy lejos- hablo mi hermano con voz neutra- ¿Te golpeo?- le susurro clavando su mirada en ella.

NO quise gritarle pero me inmute al ver como ella le devolvía la misma mirada. Una cargada de cariño…

Negó con la cabeza y Embry saco el aire retenido. La acerco más a su pecho removiendo mis entrañas.

-No dejare que la vuelvas a dañar Jacob- dijo con la furia resguardada. ¿No se suponía que los hermanos se deben apoyar? Este idiota me estaba dando la espalda…claro, sigue enamorado de ella.

-Tu- gazne señalándolo- quieres quitármela ¿verdad?- le restregué con amargura y este negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás dañaría a mi sangre. Yo no la amo Jacob- sonrió amargamente- quiero protegerte de lo que viene ahora…-finalizo girando su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta principal.

Me quede estático al ver a Sophia con una maleta en su mano.

¿Qué diablos…

-estoy embarazada Jacob- dijo esta sonriendo. La cubeta de agua fría me arribo y solo pude volver a ver a Ness por acto-reflejo. Se quedo inmutada…no respiraba y temí por su seguridad. Embry no le prestaba atención, solo veía a la mujer de cabellos largos y rojizos, con vestido blanco y sonrisa radiante. Una mirada llena de esperanzas y con el brillo de la idolatría emanando firmemente,

Fue en ese momento que entendí lo que pasaba…

Embry me odiaba por que se había imprimado de Sophia…mientras yo la había dejado embarazada.

-Y eso no es lo peor- revelo alejando con desgana su mirada hacia mi posición- Hay cosas peores…

-No- grito Renesmee ahogándose en el llanto-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- camino temblando hasta donde yo estaba aun sin poder creer nada-Te odio Jacob…

Aproveche su cercanía para tomar sus brazos y acercarla a mí. No me importaban los presentes…solo muerto me separarían de ella.

-Tú no me odias- susurre con dolor- dime que no me odias…

-Eres un maldito- zafo uno de sus brazos y me abofeteo. De una rápida mirada, logre ver la burbuja que tenían Embry y Sophia. Ella no prestaba atención más que en la silueta morena de mi hermano…-¿Dónde quedo el amor? Respóndeme maldito- gritaba Ness con la furia a todo pulmón.

-Yo no sabía- conteste agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué puedes embarazar a todas menos a mi?- susurro apenada desvaneciéndose entre mis brazos. Sus fuerzas se habían ido y no podía sostenerse en pie.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué?- repetía constantemente. Me destrozaba verla sin fuerzas, me ardían las entrañas de ser el causante de su sufrimiento. Me maldigo cien mil veces y que una montaña me caiga encima. Era un monstruo…un monstruo que no debía existir. Los sollozos se expandieron. Ella y yo llorábamos sin poder ocultar los gemidos dolorosos.

Tuve que armarme de valor para no caer al piso con ella junto a mí. La escuchaba golpear mi pecho y jadear por la falta de aire. Maldecía su parte vampírica. Ofendía las promesas que nos habíamos hecho y lo que más me dolió fue escuchar que prefería jamás haberme conocido.

De pronto la esencia a vampiro fue captada por mis fosas nasales. Poniéndome en alerta al no reconocer el olor. Limpie las lagrimas que nublaban la vista y protegí a Ness, resguardándola con mi abrazo, mientras ella luchaba en vano por alejarme para poder golpearme.

La silueta de mi madre se postro en el umbral de la puerta. Su vestimenta antaña y una sonrisa extensa. Tras ella…una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ondas prominentes. Con ropas ajustadas y…pecas en las mejillas.

¿Lizzie?

Me quede inmutado. Mi corazón dejo de golpetear con fuerza mi pecho…

-Nooo- susurre con escepticismo captando la atención de la mujer que sollozaba entre mis brazos.

-Jacob- hablo la voz aguda de mi madre sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia Renesmee. Quien ya se había girado para sostener la sorpresa de su rostro, liberándose de mi agarre ya que mis fuerzas se habían acabado…

De pronto. Los corazones de todos se apagaron. El tiempo se pauso dando espacio para escuchar un diminuto bam bam que era resguardado por el vientre de Sophia. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento había caído desmayada y ahora mi hermano la acunaba entre sus manos.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que llamo mi atención.

Bam bam bam.

El sonido estaba siendo guardado en el cuerpo de Renesmee. No fue el suyo…la diferencia era monumental.

Aquel leve sonido era débil pero preciso…venia de su vientre.

No estaba loco...

Estaba escuchado dos aleteos de mariposas en direcciones opuestas.

-La profecía ha empezado- dijo mi madre llenado la habitación de magia e incertidumbre.

Mi niña estaba embarazada…

Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de todo. Yo no busque el amor…el me encontró a mí y ese bebe era la muestra de ello.

Renesmee se quedo anonadada mientras sostenía su vientre entre las manos. Plano pero el ritmo cardiaco nos había hipnotizado. Volteo a verme y la conexión se hizo intensa. Me hundió en la magia y el deseo.

El tiempo se detuvo. El tiempo no tuvo razones para seguir corriendo. El tiempo se acoplo a lo que nuestra unión nos permitió.

Íbamos a ser padres…el fruto de nuestro amor…yacía en su interior.

Ahora no me importaba nada. Ni mi madre, ni Sophia, ni Embry, y tampoco Lizzie convertida en vampira…

La felicidad me invadió y no pude evitar besar a Ness con tanta pasión que se empezaba a desbordar por los poros.

-Estoy embarazada- susurro con los ojos cerrados y su respiración entre cortada. Unió nuestras frentes y la mezcla de alientos acaloro la situación-Te amo- susurro volviendo a besarme y llevándome al paraíso más preciado. Me amaba…con eso me bastaba y me sobraba.

**FIN**


	34. Gracias y esto continua

**"La satisfacción de encontrar un solo agradecido compensa las amarguras de muchas ingratitudes"**

_Modesto La Fuente_

Chicas, muchas gracias por estar con migo en esta primer parte.

Pero…llega la segunda parte en donde todas las dudas que tienen se resolverán.

La fuente: Un sueño.

Pensaran que estoy loca pero-bueno si lo estoy- pero juro que tengo que seguirla.

La vida de Jacob y Ness no se puede resumir a una sola historia.

Si es el último capitulo pero por que el titulo ha llegado a su fin.

Jacob y Ness han encontrado el amor. Un niño esta gestándose y es la prueba irrefutable de su amor.

**¿Donde quedo el amor?**

Ha terminado para darle paso a la siguiente parte…

**La profecía de nuestro amor**

Próximamente en cines-jajaja-(ya quisiera yo) próximamente en mis historias.

ATTE

**Mony Black**

Pd-Subo la Introduccion y espero pasen a leerla.

Pd2-No soy tan mala ¿verdad? se que despues de maldecirme su odio ha disminuido.

**AGRADEZCIMIENTOS A CADA CHICA QUE SE TOMO EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW.**

Naiie Black

Blind Wish

Paz Black

Chilli Black

Krysti Black

Lyhaane Swan

Milita Black

Milita Cullen

Luu Black

Kelly´s

Nane

Alex Black Cullen

Connie

Evangelina

JonatikBlack

Brenda

Alixia

Blanca Black Cullen

Dexga

MagdaKaulitz

NessaBlack

Maria

Claudia

Creo que no se me paso ninguna y si lo hice disculpas.

Son ustedes las que me motivaron a seguir y tratar de mejorar. No lo he logrado al nivel que quiero pero aun me queda un tiempo para seguir

trabajando.

A las lectoras fantasmas que me siguen...Mil gracias chicas.

QUe dios las bendiga a todas y cada una.

Buena vibra ante todo.

Y a seguir con la historia.

Esto no se acaba hasta que se cierra el telon.

La funcion debe continuar.

**La profecia de nuestro amor...**

Empezo.


End file.
